To keep you safe (T rated)
by 4Gracedivergent
Summary: Tris has to leave, she has to keep him safe. After receiving a letter threatening her loved ones Tris makes the decision to leave Chicago and sacrifice her self. When she returns, she's not alone, kids? Fourtris story. This story is rated T for mild language, I do also have this fanfic in M rated if you would like to read that.
1. Goodbye

**Hi it's Grace, this is my original story "to keep you safe" but without m rated scenes. There will still be kissing scenes and maybe a few bad words haha but no lemons! If you would rather read the original story that has lemons then just go on my account and find it there. I will be posting a chapter everyday until I catch up to where I am up to on the original story.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy the story and you obviously know I don't own divergent so all there's left to say is please REVIEW!**

* * *

I punched relentlessly on the bag, no matter how hard I try the painful emotions that are inside of me won't disappear. My knuckles bleed, ripped and cracked off hours of labour, sweat drips down my forehead mixing with the tears that have appeared. Soon I think I will collapse, the only thing keeping me standing is the adrenaline racing up and down my body. Electric shocks keep sparking within me, urging myself to keep going.

By now my hands are shaking, I can no longer think straight so I slowly drag myself to the closest wall. I tremble as I take each step, only just making it to the side of the room to hold my balance. I grip hold of a near by table till my knuckles turn white past all the blood. I cautiously lower myself to the floor, tucking my head between my knees, I wrap my arms around my legs, burying myself. I let out a deafening scream my frustration showing. Still shaking I start rocking my body back and forward trying to calm my anger.

After what feels like hours of trying to get my breathing back to normal, I push myself off the floor and walk towards the exit door of the training room. I make my way along the cave like hallways trailing my fingers across the ragged walls. I may never feel these rocks again. I try to memorise everything I pass storing it deep in my memories so I will never forget.

I finally reach the door that leads to mine and tobias' apartment, it's the same simple one he had during my initiation. I fish my key out of my black yoga pants that have speckles of golden dots leading to my crotch. I matched my bottoms with a plain black work out top, simple but comfy. Once I entered the room I ran straight to our- his bedroom. I had stayed here long enough and had to leave. Every minute I walked with in this city the man I love is in danger.

I quickly grabbed a duffle bag and filled it with a few outfits and underwear, I don't have time for anything else. Luckily tobias is at candor dealing with computer problems that had occurred with our cameras. I can't bare to see him when I know that I'm leaving. It's for his safety I keep telling myself, but I know this will truly crush him.

On my way out of the apartment, I think I have everything before a something catches my eye. It's 4 photos of me and tobias in a photo booth together a couple of months ago, on our date. I need something to remind me of him so I decide to bring it. I rush out the room and run as fast as my legs can carry me, I head towards the train tracks.

I hope to god that none of my friends see me so I sprint quietly through the corridors making quick lefts and rights to reach my destination. I come to the same door I took when I went to visit caleb during initiation. My heart flutters at the memory of mine and tobias' kiss after I returned. I don't know how I will live without him but either way I won't see him. At least with me gone he will be safe and alive.

I exited the dauntless compound which once was my home and walk towards the train tracks. Soon I feel the familiar vibrations down on my feet indicating that the train is approaching. Once the headlights pass me I start running along side it. The wind rushes through my hair making whip all over my face as I skilfully jump and grab hold of the car door and pull myself in. Once I'm in the train I sight in relief. I am alone.

I settle myself on the floor watching as the landscape passes by me. My home passes by me. I find the crumpled note in my pocket that led me to this whole situation, this piece of paper decided my life. It told me to leave, if I didn't then the one i love will be hurt.

Flashback:

Earlier today I was walking to the cafeteria to meet up with Christina before we went to have a spar day, just as I turned a corner a hand covered my face. But there wasn't only one set of hands there were four even more than the night that Peter tried to kill me. I thrashed and threw quite a few punches but I was no match for these men, my fear grew as it reminded me of that terrible night. This time tobias wasn't here to save me, he was out of the compound.

I thought there and then I was going to die but once they had me in a secluded area out of the view of anyone, one of them leaned down and whispered roughly in my ear. His breath brought shivers up and down my body but not the good kind, I was on edge and scared. "Do as the note says or he dies" were the words he said before running off into the dark.

I unfolded the note and it read:

Dear miss prior,

We are sorry for the inconvenience of having to give you this letter but by the way you have acted since joining dauntless we believed you wouldn't take this seriously. We are in great need of you and as the messenger said if you do not cooperate then 'he' will die and I think we both know who he is. We would like you to come to the gate tonight, bring whatever is needed because you will not be returning to dauntless, my guards will be there to escort you.

Do not say anything to that four feared boyfriend of yours because dauntless aren't the only ones who have cameras around the city. We know everything. We know that your apartment is number 792, we know that your best friend is Christina kravitz, we know that you and four shared your first kiss at the bottom of the chasm.

Sincerely the bureau

P.s nice Ferris wheel necklace your wearing ;)

As soon as I read the last words I slowly lowered my head to see the necklace that tobias gave to me for our anniversary. A Ferris wheel to remind us of our night in capture the flag

End of flashback

I repeated the words over and over in my head, I was creeped out that dauntless watched my every move but this is just another level. I don't know who they are and they know everything about me. Knowing this make me sick to my stomach, literally. I start ganging, nothing coming out of my bare stomach because I haven't eaten since last night. The sick feeling starts to fade away but I still feel quite dizzy and light headed.

When I start seeing the marshes I realise I'm closer to the fence than I realised, I wonder who will be there? Why do they want me? Whoever it is, is going to get one hell of a punch for destroying my life. Maybe this is Peter just messing with me, he knows what number apartment I live in, he knows that Christina is my best friend. At the jobs ceremony he did get stuck with control room, this makes perfect sense. All of this is a joke. The only reason I'm thinking this is because of my nerves, it brings false hope but it still works.

Soon I see the huge wall that separates us from the outside. I wonder if people actually are still out there, I guess I will never find out after what I think will happen soon. I cautiously stand up wary of my nausea then stumble to the door of the train. With one quick leap I'm off the train and on the floor. Wow I never knew I felt that dizzy to actually I fell, I roll a few times until I gain my balance then I push myself into a upright position.

Five figures are in my sight at the gate, I can only just make them out because it's around 7pm now in Winter. As soon as they realise I'm standing here they burst into a sprint, probably assuming I'll try to run away. But I don't.

Two men tackle me to the ground, which is covered in a think layer of frost proving how cold it is. The bitter icicles sting my cheek, bringing a numb feelings to my skin. I don't even struggle I just welcome the weight on top of me. The dauntless inside of me tells me to fight and kill these bastards but the abnegation tells me I have to do this, I have to keep him safe.

They drag me to my feet, handcuffing my hands and putting their rough, dry hands around my arms. Another two point guns at my head. Was it really necessary for all these guards, I'm not going that big. The last man approaches me, he seems different, the one in charge I guess.

His almost black hair is dimly lit by the wall lights, he wears glasses that made him look intelligent. Must be erudite. To go with my theory a blue suit was presented,fitting nicely, on him. A note pad and pen lay in his hands probably noting everything that happens, researching. He seemed to be the age of tobias and studies me with his intense green eyes. By this one look it made me feel like he knew everything about me, all my secrets,he might, they have been watching me. We stare at each other none of us breaking eyes contact, I glare showing I already hate him. To my actions he breaks off a big smile, that's when I wonder who the fuck he is. My kidnapper is smiling? Must be a sick thought in his mind or he is just toying with my emotions. He genuinely looks happy.

"Hello Beatrice, my name is Mathew I am from the bureau, it's a pleasure to meet you" says the man in charge who I now know is Mathew.

"Wish I could say the same"

"I am your escort to the bureau, I believe you will enjoy it there, you're very important"

"How am I important, I'm just a plain girl from abnegation"

"Oh but your more than that, your the daughter of Natalie prior, your genetically pure or how you call it here divergent, I think David has made the right choice in taking you to the bureau" what the hell! How does he know all this and I wish he would tell me what the bureau is.

"First off why does it matter that my mother is Natalie prior, second how do you know I'm divergent and third what the fuck is the bureau you keep talking about?" I ask

"All your questions will be answered once we arrive at our destination" he replies, at that he turns and strides towards the gate.

The guards drag me in that direction until we reach the gate, wait, we aren't actually going outside the fence are we? Mathew goes to the control panel then types in some number and the gate starts opening allowing us to exit Chicago. I stop in my tracks, I'm actually leaving, I can't go back. The men notice I stop and tighten their grips on my arms showing authority, there will definitely be bruises there tomorrow. I quickly carry on with them until I take my first step out of my home, I've seen what it looks like outside when we went on a trip to guard the fence during initiation. This time though it seems different as if I know something is out there now and not just wondering.

We walk to a truck that is parked just a few feet away, it's an unusual vehicle. It's a sparkling white with blacked out glass windows and black tyres. I'm surprised it's not dirty from all the dirt out here.

I'm shoved into the back set, two men sit either side of me, one has messy orange like hair with green eyes, he's very broad and tall. This man has a hooked nose but almost looks like it's been broken by its unusual shape. I wonder how he got that. I draw my eyes to the other, he has black hair that's combed back with gel. The sides are shaved off just like how a dauntless would have it. He has dark brown eyes that keep there stare straight ahead not even blinking. A stern look is across his face displaying no emotion at all, kind of reminds me of tobias when he's acting like four.

Once we start moving, I try to look out the windows to see where we are going but they are all blacked out, I can't see a thing. Well that's probably the full point . Maybe I can get some information out of the ginger guy.

"Um... Excuse me but could you tell me where we are actually going" I ask politely, no need to make them angry.

"We are going to the bureau" the orange haired guy answered back, I can detect some kindness in him so I believe I may be able to get him taking just a bit more.

"But what is the bureau and why do they want me" I ask still being patient but persistent.

"You will find out when we get there" he says simply. Right now I want some answers, they have ruined my life and haven't even said why!

"Okay, I'm really getting tired of this bullshit so why don't one of you fuckers tell me why the hell you ruined my life!" I shout now annoyed buy this station. Suddenly I hear a soft chuckle I turn to my right to see the silent guy with black hair laughing at my outburst. This just boils my anger even more. Soon I can feel the heat go to my face not off embarrassment but by the want to punch this guy in the face.

"Calm down sweetheart, we aren't allowed to tell you anything, David wants to tell you. Oh and before you ask he's basically the head of the bureau" the same guy replies, thank god. I thought I was gonna have to scream until I got answers.

"Thank You, at least someone can give alright answers... Oh and by the way never call me sweetheart" I say in a deathly tone at the end. He chuckles at this again then turns his head to the same position as before.

For the next hour or so, we sit in silence just the sound of tyres on dirt surrounding us. I am starting to become impatient now, how long does it take to reach the bureau? I wonder what I will find there, I might be a prisoner. But then Mathew did say I was important so I must be needed for something.

Soon the truck holts to a stop, we wait a couple of seconds before all the doors are opened and I'm freed from the confinement. I expect the guards to drag me again but they simply stand behind me and wait for Mathew to show us the way. I walk towards a tall building with glass windows in many places. This whole place is surrounded with fences just like Chicago but many people are coming in and out. Once we walk through the glass doors, white tiles decorate the huge room we stand in. Mathew leads us to some sort of machine that is kind of shaped like a door. Unusual.

"This is a full body scanner, it's protocol that everyone goes through this and hands in any weapons you may have." He says.

"I don't have any weapons with me"

"You will still have to go through, but be sure to take off any metal such as a watch or jewellery" I do as he says and take off my necklace with the Ferris wheel on. After a step through the machine and wait for anything to happen but it doesn't. Next all the guards go through and turn towards me.

For a second I think they are going to grab me again but surprisingly they untie my handcuffs. I shake my arms a little bit off the stiffness then continue to follow Mathew. He walks down and up corridors, by the time we have been waking for 5 minutes I'm confused to where we are. This is just like erudite. We pass many glass doors that seem to have labs in them with people all in blue uniforms. What makes it strange is that people wearing green uniforms also are walking these halls. What?

Finally we make it to an elevator where Mathew dismissed the guards and just us two ride up to the top floor.

"Soon you will meet David he is the one who brought you here and why you are her" he informs me. I just simply nod, anxious to meet this guy.

Soon enough the glass doors open and we enter a basic room that holds a desk with a two leather chairs on one side and on the other a much larger more expensive looking back leather chair. Around the room there is bookshelves that hold many, many books. Like I said just like erudite. On the desk lays many papers spread across in different places showing that someone has been working there.

"Hello tris, it's nice to finally meet you." Says a voice that startles me in the corner of the room. The rough low voice belongs to a middle aged man with oncoming grey hair. He is dressed in a smart blue suit like Mathew but seems to be much more expensive, he holds his chin up high as he walks to me inspecting me. His eyes roam across my features studying me.

"I'm David the leader of the bureau of genetic welfare, I've been waiting for you arrival. I bet you have many questions so why don't you sit down on and get comfy we may be here a while." He explains. I know I have a frown planted on my forehead but my curiosity is taking over and I want to know what is happening here . I slowly walk over and place myself into warm leather. David takes a seat in his chair then Mathew sits next to me.

David looks closely at me again before taking a deep breath and begins the explanation why I am here.

* * *

 **Words: 3131**


	2. Wait what?

**Okay so so this is the second chapter and I have updated a day later like I promised! Hope you enjoy it and if you have Pinterest please follow my account 4Gracedivergent, it has photos following this story. Please leave a review!**

* * *

"Tris, I presume you have heard of the war that ruined our world?" He asks and I nod "well the bureau was made to ensure that the war never happened again. You have heard of the divergent but the correct term is genetically pure. This is when your genes (which are in your DNA) are pure and are not damaged, you are why we made this experiment. Chicago is one of many cities that we control, after many generations genetically pure children will be born and eventually everyone will be GPs. People who are not GPs are genetically damaged and have not got pure genes.

"When you arrived here you were probably wondering why some people were dressed in blue and some in green. Well I like you are genetically pure and so is Mathew so that is why we wear blue but the damaged people wear green. GPs have the jobs of scientists, teachers etc while GDs are more guards, cooks and cleaners. So while you are here you will be able to choose a job of your choice, would you like to work in the lab..."

I interrupt him before he can go any further about labs.

"So wait you want me to work here with you?" I ask surprised I'm not being arrested for my divergence.

"Yes Tris we want you here" he says

"Well looks like I don't really have a choice but if I have to stay here there's no way I'm working in a lab like an erudite nose" I state simply.

"Well we would rather you to not waste your gifts on a genetically damaged job" he says and I frown what's up with separating people so much? "but if that is what you want then you can still choose off the job list" I nod my head.

"So will I be living here now" I ask with evident disappointment.

"Yes Mathew will show you your new apartment after you chose your career" he says then nods to Mathew "if you would please show miss prior the job availabilities that would be appreciated Mathew"

Mathew soon brings out a large metal square from his pocket that has a black screen, as soon as he clicks a button it turns on with lots of different charts and words. It basically looks like a larger phone.

"Here are the GP jobs and these are the GD jobs" he says while pointing at the screen. I search through the the jobs which are at first very complicated words such as geneticist and anthropologist, I just skip past all that until I see officer trainer. I guess I could do that, I was an initiate trainer back at hom... Dauntless.

" I would like to be an officer trainer if that's alright"

"Of course but that is only part time so if you would choose another job that would be great" he says "oh and if you could pick a GP job because we don't want to waste your genetics"

"Fine I'll be whatever you want"

"I think you would be best as a geneticist so you can learn more about why you are classed as divergent. It was very nice meeting you tris and I hope you enjoy it here" I scoff at that "Mathew if you would please show miss prior the building and her apartment"

After David dismisses us, I and Mathew exit the office and start walking down another corridor. He explains he'll show me the training room first and that I will only be working as a trainer in August so I will be learning to be a geneticist for now. Great so I'm basically gonna be like my brother now. I hate to admit it but I actually miss him right now.

Soon we arrive at two doors that were at the the bottom of some stairs, Mathew types in a code and the doors open. Inside are sections, one side have punching bags, treadmills, weights etc. The other has targets with different sized circles, there is also cupboards with many knives and guns. Wow we didn't have this many kinds of guns back at dauntless. I feel the urge to pick one up and shoot a couple of times but I don't because right now I want to crawl up in a comfy bed, go to sleep or cry.

Mathew shows me how to use certain machines which I already know but I don't say anything then he announces that we are going to my apartment next. We walk out of the training room and start the maze all over again. Like before I'm completely lost and make a mental note to go exploring later, I can't get lost if I'm going to live here.

After walking for ten minutes we approach a door with the number 24 on, well as soon as my eyes land in the number four, tears threaten to spill so I turn my head so Mathew doesn't see me being weak but he still does.

"Hey, it's going to be alright, I know you had loved ones back in Chicago and I wish that you could still live there but there is nothing I can do, sorry" he says with pity on his face. I don't want his pity but suddenly I break down and throw my arms around him. At first he seems startled and stiff but then he slowly puts his thins arms around me. I nuzzle my head into his chest weeping at the thought of tobias, I miss him so much already. He will be back home by now probably asking people where I am and searching for me. I didn't even leave a note.

I pull away from him after a minute or so "I'm sorry it's just I miss four and I'm never gonna see him again, I left him without an explanation he probably thinks I hate him" I say as I wipe the tears from my cheeks.

"Look at me" Mathew says as he lifts my chin "I have seen you with that man for a year now and I know that you two are truly in love with each other, he knows you don't hate him" I look into his green eyes and realise he's telling the truth but it still doesn't make me feel better. I simply nod then take the key from Mathew and enter my new apartment. I thank him for his help then softly close the silver, metal door behind me.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, I have to calm down, I have to realise I'm never going to see tobias and I have to deal with it. I've been standing here for 5 minutes now and haven't even had a look at my new home. It's bare and plain like no one has ever lived here, they probably haven't. The walls were a simple grey with the odd black photo frames that had no photos in yet, the floor was also grey but more of a concrete design. There was a black bench and a couple of chairs to eat at, in the kitchen there is a stove and a couple of cabinets. It's just the perfect size for me, I don't need to much room.

I continue to walk through the room where I see a leather couch facing a tv that hangs on the wall. To my right there is a hall that has four doors, the first is a closet so I can put my coats in. The next two are empty rooms which must be guest ones, the last door must be the master bedroom.

I enter it and as soon as I see it, my jaw drops, it's amazing. The theme is modern, a huge window is to the right brightening the whole room. A white leather bed stands in the middle of the room with two side cabinets that are black and white. The bedding is a shiny silver with four pillows at the top, a white lamp stands in the corner and next to it is a white dresser that matches the cabinets. The floors are white marble with not one bit of dirt on them, the walls are just like the rest of the apartment. I guess this is the best thing that's happened to me so far since arriving here, I would rather live factionless with tobias than live here alone though.

I plop myself on the bed, lay back stretching my aching muscles and sigh in relief. I can finally sleep. I grab some pjs from my duffle bag and quickly change. Just now I realise that there is another door the the left, that must be a bathroom. I enter my ensuite which matches the bedroom, modern, black and silver. I grab a tooth brush, mint tooth past and quickly brush my teeth. I can't wait to just relax.

After I'm done I crawl under the covers and close my eyes, tears star poring down my cheeks again but this time I don't fight them I let them fall. I want to go home, and with that thought I fall into a stressful sleep.

Two weeks later

I pant, as I try to catch my breath. I lean over the toilet my mouth hanging open as it just emptied the contents of my stomach. I've been in this position every morning for the last week, I'm starting to believe Mathew. He told me days ago after I told him about my sickness that I should go see a doctor because this isn't normal. I kept dismissing his theories as stress from leaving my home and loved ones but now it's just getting ridiculous. Me and Mathew have become very good friends, he was the only one there when I was vulnerable, he held me every time I cried and listened to me when I would explain my feelings. Nothing could ever happen between us though I love tobias too much.

I pull myself off the floor and wipe my mouth. I stumble over to the sink and wash my mouth, getting rid of the horrible taste. I'm meeting Mathew in the cafeteria soon for breakfast then he is going to help me with my genetic job a bit more. David made me his apprentice which I am completely fine with because he is the only friend I've made while being here.

I walk into my bedroom and grab a smart navy dress with a flower patterned lace. I match this with some navy heels to make me look taller, I went shopping the day after I arrived because I literally just packed some sweat pants and vest tops. I haven't been getting any sleep lately off my stress and sickness so I have deathly black bags under my eyes so I lightly add some concealer and mascara.

After that I'm done so I grab my keys and exit the apartment, by the time I've been here I have learned the simple routes to where I need to be like work, cafeteria, apartment and the training area. I walk casually through the halls my mind keep wondering to why I could be sick, well guess I'll find out soon. I arrive at the cafeteria and see Mathew at the table we usually sit at, I sit down opposite him and decide to just have a banana because I still feel a bit nauseous.

"You okay there tris? You still look ill"

"Not really I was sick again this morning" I reply waiting for the lecture to exit his mouth. I may not have know him long but I know him enough.

"Right that's it I'm bringing you to the doctor now, something is wrong. You shouldn't be sick for two weeks!" He debates. I think about refusing to go because I have loads of work to do but I really don't want to fill out papers so I agree to come. I wait until Mathew is done with his pancakes then we set off for the infirmary.

Once we arrive, Mathew makes an appointment for me then we take a seat on the uncomfortable chairs. While we are waiting I take a look around the room to see that an old man is staring at me, he has grey hair and dark brown eyes. I try not to stare but I keep glancing at him to find he is still staring at me, creepy. Soon I hear my name being called so I rise from my seat and follow the nurse, Mathew close behind.

Once we enter the room I take a seat on the examination chair, the nurse quickly looks over the computer and comes to stand beside me.

"So tris I'm nurse Emmerson but just call me Emma,what seems to be the problem?" She asks. She has dark brown hair with the odd highlights in, it's been cut to her shoulders and curled in a nice wave. Her bright blue eyes made her look stunning much prettier than my dull grey ones.

"Um well I've been sick every morning for the last week and I've also felt quite dizzy" I explain.

"Well to start I know this may sound quite personal but it is necessary" when she says this I can feel the frown planted on my head "when was your last period and are you late?"

What? No she can't be suggesting what I think she is. My last period was 5 wee... Oh shit.

"Um it was 5 weeks ago when I think about it" I say nervously.

"What I thought but just to be clear I would like you to take this please, the bathroom is through there." She says as she points to a door. I glance towards Mathew who has a very confused look on his face, for being a scientist he has no common sense what so ever.

"Wait I'm confused what has her sickness got to do with her periods" Mathew asks cluelessly. I just roll my eyes.

"Are you her husband or boyfriend" the nurse asks, I let out a chuckle at this.

"No he's just a friend" I explain, as I walk into the bathroom. Breathe, breathe. It's okay, nothing is wrong just testing some theories. I quickly take the test then bring it back out for the nurse, I don't even want to look at it. If I am pregnant then it's obviously tobias' baby, I got over my fear many, many times during the year we had together. What will happen if I'm having a baby, it won't have a father and tobias will never get to meet him or her.

The three minutes we wait are excruciatingly painful, nerves course through my body leaving my legs shaking. Finally the alarm goes off telling us it's time to see the results. The nurse picks up the stick and smiles, I have no idea if she is smiling because I am pregnant or I'm not.

"Congratulations Tris, you are pregnant!" She's says cheerfully, my stomach sinks as I get a lump in my throat. I try to say something but nothing comes out so I just put my head in my hands and rub my temples. I look up to see Mathew with a shocked and hurt expression. Wait why would he be hurt? He must just feel bad for me.

"No this can't be right I can't be pregnant, is there nothing you can do to double check." I ask with disbelief.

"Yes we can take a scan if you wish, we will also be able to determine how far along you are" I nod at her, then I lay back onto the chair and roll up my dress, she gives me a blanket to put over my legs thankfully. The nurse puts an ice cold gel on my bare stomach that brings goosebumps to my body, she put the wand over it and searches around to try and find a baby.

I don't look at the screen I can't bare to see if I am carrying Tobias Eaton's child.

"There we go Tris a healthy 10 week old baby," I hear in the corner of my ear, oh my god. I'm pregnant. Some part of me is ecstatic that I'm actually having a baby and that I'll still have some of tobias with me. But the other part is frightened and nervous, how am I going to raise a child on my own.

I turn my head slowly taking in the black and white image I front of me, I can just see the outline of a baby, my baby. Tears pours down my face seeing the image, excitement brews within me. A huge smile is now settled on my face and I look at Mathew to se he is smiling to.

"Will I be able to have a photo please" I ask

"Of course you can, I'm going to give you some vitamins as well to help with the baby's growth" she explains "I will book you another appointment for every month until your third trimester then I would like to see you every two weeks." I nod agreeing with her before receiving the image of my growing baby.

Me and Mathew exit the infirmary, the silence between us rising. I don't really know what to say to him, I am happy but I'm also scared. I will be a single parent. I want tobias here, I need him more than ever.

"What am I going to do" I ask helplessly.

"Your going to do do what any dauntless would do, be brave." He says looking straight into my eyes "your going to raise this child and be an amazing parent, you can do this, I know you can"

"But I'm going to be alone and I don't know the first thing about kids"

"Well your not alone, I'm here if you need anything and I mean anything. Every first parent doesn't know a thing about kids but they just have to learn like you will." I nod at him thankful for his words then give him a quick hug. Once we part we start walking towards our lab room so I can study some more on genetics.

For the next five or so hours I work and learn more from Mathew, I think I'm finally grasping this topic now. I know the true meaning to divergent and what I am, I've got to say it's a relief to know. In the last twenty minute around 15 people have passed my window and normally no one comes through this hallway all day, I wonder what is happening. I turn to look at Mathew to see him with a worried look on his face, wait what's going on.

"Hey, what's going on out there."

"Theres something you need to see tris, I never showed you before because David told me not to, I'm sorry I really am." He pleads to me.

"Show me, I want to know what it is" I say with no emotion.

After, he quickly open the doors and leads me in the same direction everyone else is going. Finally we end up in a room which is quite like the control room, lots of computers and screens. Mathew takes a seat in one chair and pats the one next to him. He starts typing while different pictures keep flying in the screen. He keeps doing this until something catches my eye, it's a plain abnegation home. What why has he got photos of my old home on here?

"Okay so remember when we sent you that letter and it said that we know everything about you well it wasn't a lie, we have access to all dauntless' cameras so we can see inside Chicago." I don't know what to think, I'm angry he never told me but so happy I get to see my friends. I wonder what they are doing, hopefully they have moved on from me. What am I saying of course they, I'm not that special, I can't wait to see tobias but do I really want to see how he is dealing right now, maybe he has forgotten about me. This thought brings a few tears to my eyes.

"Show me tobias" I command to Mathew, he types a couple of times until the screen becomes the chasm. I look closely and see a man sitting next to the railing, hanging his legs off the cliff. He has his head in his hands and is shaking uncontrollably. Dark brown is just highlighted by the poor light bulbs above, even from the back I can tell its him, my tobias. He just sits there for a few minutes until another figure approaches him with black hair and chocolate skin. Zeke. He has a flask in his hand that is most likely alcohol, he sits down next to his best friend and offers him a drink. Tobias takes the flask and has a huge drink of whatever's in there. They start talking but I don't hear what they're saying so I quickly but the head phones on and turn up the volume.

"-know you are upset man, you loved her but there's nothing you can do she left and that was her-" before Zeke can finish tobias points his finger at Zeke's chest and interrupts him.

"Don't you dare say she chose to leave she wouldn't do that, she wouldn't leave me here alone. I know something has happened to her and I'm going to find out. Whoever the bastards are who did this are going to pay" he explains deathly serious.

"Okay, okay but there's one thing that I do know and it's that you shouldn't drink near the chasm so come on ill get you home" Zeke helps tobias to his feet and they both stumble off together. I'm crying like a coward again but now I can just blame it on the hormones, people actually think I just left for no reason. At least tobias has faith in me.

* * *

 **Words: 3701**


	3. Your here

**Chapter 3 is now up! Please leave a review it's much appreciated and I'll even give you a shoutout on both of my stories! Thx**

* * *

It's been 4 months since I found out I was pregnant and I'm 27 weeks along, and I'm fucking sick of it. I just want it all to be over, my morning sickness has just passed over but I still get the odd feeling of nausea. I'm eating as if I'm a 200 pound man and I'm still hungry, I should be very fat by now.

I seriously don't know how Mathew hasn't tried to kill me yet because my mood swings have been pretty bad lately. All I do is get angry or cry, I just wish that tobias was here to calm me down. Since the day Mathew showed me the cameras in Chicago I've went every day to that room to see my friends and the love of my life. They seem to be doing fine, getting on with life.

My baby who I now know is a boy is meant to arrive on 14th June but I can already tell he is stubborn like his father so I have a feeling he's going to be in my belly a bit longer. I wish he was out now so I could see if he looks just like tobias, I really hope he does because who would want to look like me.

As for tobias he is just the same, depressed and sad, he searches for me every day and it kills me to watch. I wish I could just tell him to stop looking and that I'm alright but I know I can't. I wonder if my baby boy will ever meet his dad, I hope we can both see him one day.

It's April now and I've already started collecting clothes and essentials I need for grape (what I'm calling him for now because I've been craving grapes a lot), Mathew said he would help me decorate the room soon. It doesn't really need doing yet but I guess I'm excited.

I'm on maternity leave at the moment so for the last week I've been lying on my leather couch with cookie dough ice cream and watching Netflix. I am literally addicted to the vampire diaries, I'm on the season 4. I'm totally all for stelana but klaroline needs to happen. Today I've decide to go shopping and get a few clothes for grape, I want to buy some black ones just to make him a bit dauntless to.

After I finish that episode I look to the clock and see it 11 o'clock, not to bad. I push myself off the couch with some difficulty, my belly has gotten pretty big now. Then I woddle off to my bedroom, I pull out a long white shirt and some black leggings. I grab by brown sandals, some money and my phone then I'm off to the shops.

While I've been at the bureau I've discovered there's a lot more shops and boutiques than dauntless, I've never been so fashionable. I need to buy some groceries but I'll get them last because swollen ankles and aching back do not mix with carrying heavy bags for hours.

I enter the first shop which is a child fashion store, I go to the new born stuff first. I have a quick skim over stuff and I just want to buy it all. I pick up some plain striped and patterned body suits but then I get really excited when I start seeing all the cute outfits. I get a Ralph Lauren two piece that has a navy polo shirt and mint green shorts wth whales on them, that will be good for summer, there is also the cutest little costume which is grey and cream. The bottoms are some grey comfy pants with a cream waist band, the socks and long sleeve top match with cream wool. But what really makes this just the cutest thing is the hat that has two big mouse ears on, oh my god I have to buy it.

Next I go to the dark colours, there is some baggy bottoms that are dark grey with white crosses on, to match there is a black top with a golden circle and inside says "mamas boy" well this just warms my heart. A grey beanie also comes with it so I grab that and put it in my basket.

On the next railing something just makes my hormones go crazy, there was a plain white body suit with navy and red writing saying "handsome like daddy." My hand flys to my mouth trying to muffle my sobs so I didn't create a scene. I knew I had to get out of there so I quickly pay for my items and leave the shop.

The grocery store was just a couple shops down so I went in and bought some food, toiletries etc. On my way home I saw the back of Mathew so I ran up to him, well more like waddled to him.

"Hey Mathew." I shout then he turns around, a big smile showing "hi I just saw when I was on my way home."

"Oh yeah I was just coming back from the lab, have you been shopping?" He asks

"Yeh I got some really cute baby clothes for grape, I can't wait till he gets here." I say as I bring the mouse outfit from the bag and show him "see look how cute this is, he's going to be the best dressed kid ever."

He smirks at my excitement then looks over the clothing "okay I've got to admit that's very cute"

"I know, so where do you want to go?" I ask because I'm very bored and have got nothing to do.

"Well we could go buy some paint to get ready for the nursery." He suggests. Actually yeh I think we should do it now, it will be fun.

"Yeh come on let's go I've decided what I want it to be like" I agree "but can we go put these bags in my apt meant first, my back is killing."

"Of course, give them to me and I'll carry them there." Reaching out his hands and he takes the bags from me. We drop the bags off at my apartment then walk towards the decorating and furniture store. On the way I show Mathew the design and colour I want grapes room to be. He agrees with me and we start looking for what we need. I have more than enough money to pay for all this because I discovered that a job in genetics pays pretty good.

Some of the furniture is just to big for us to carry so the employers say they will send someone to drop it off. Anticipation was coursing through my body, I feel like a kid getting a new toy. It's great having Mathew here to help me but he just isn't tobias, I wish I could share all these experiences with him.

We arrive back at my home, I'm starving so I decide to make us some turkey and mayo sandwiches. The delivery guy said he will be here at 1 o'clock and its 12:30 now so me and Mathew just watch some family guy and wait.

"Should I ask the delivery person to set up the crib" I ask seriously.

"What, no don't waste your money. I'll set it up and it will be perfect." He replies. I frown at him, I really don't think he'll be able to do this.

"Ooookay, I think I'll just ask him to do it" after I say this I burst out laughing at the look onn Mathew's face, it's priceless. He looks hurt, disappointed and shocked!

"I just said I'll do it."

"I know but it will be easier if he does it because I can just imagine you sitting in that room all night trying to figure out how to put a crib together" I explain.

"I am hurt you think so little of me" he say with his hand over his heart, we both start laughing hysterically. It feels good to laugh I haven't really done that since I arrived.

The door bell breaks our giggles, I'm about to get up but Mathew beats me to it. I stick my tongue out at him and he does the same back. He's just like the fun brother I never had.

The work men bring everything to grapes room and start putting all the furniture together. We're going to paint the room our selves though, well Mathew will probably only let me watch but oh well.

An hour later and the men leave, I give them some extra money for helping us with the furniture. When I walk into the room I can literally just imagine where everything will go and how it will look, I can't wait.

We both get started on the white walls, to go with theme colours. The floor has white wood and there is a cream and grey rug in the middle of the room, the crib will go on top. The cream curtains are now up on the window that is in the corner of the room, we place the navy blue light shade onto the light bulb that hangs in the centre of the room. A grey dresser (that matches the wardrobe and crib) stands against the wall with a large photo frame above it. In the frame is the alphabet to go with the nursery theme, also above the wardrobe is a navy blue plaque that has a rustic style to it. To the left of the room is a navy changing table with white padding at the top, there is baskets underneath with toys stacked in them. Lastly in the crib lays a white cover with a navy blanket hanging over the railing. I love it.

I start crying as I usually do when I'm happy and throw my arms around Mathew, thanking him for his help. When we part I slowly walk around the room skimming my fingers across everything, appreciating how I have a friend who would help me do this.

I can't believe he actually got the stuffed toys as well, wait when did he get them I can't remember him putting them in the basket at the store.

"When did you get all these toys"

"Oh I just picked some up a week ago, I thought you would want some...do you like them?" he asks nervously as if he's done something wrong.

"Oh Mathew I love them, thankyou so much. Your the bestest friend ever." I exclaim while giving him the best hug I can with my big bump. It looks like things are finally starting to get better.

A loud knocking echoes through the apartment so I go to see who it is, as I open the door I realise it's the orange haired and the moody guard who brought me to this place. I instantly frown, sending them death stares, I hate these guys.

"Wow prior been here how many months and your already knocked up" the ginger one sneers. Now that pisses me off, before I realise what I'm doing I've threw a punch to his face and blood is pouring out of his nose. The moody guy with black hair chuckles and just shakes his head, wait is he not going to grab me or something?

"Nice punch, he deserved that" he says to me and I give a little smile to him "anyway that's not the reason we are here, David has asked us to escort you to his office"

I haven't heard anything from David in months, why does he want to talk now? I just nod. Mathew comes to stand beside me but I tell him just to stay here, he debates but I win eventually.

I follow the guards down the familiar route to David's office, my nerves are rising again. What if something has happened to tobias or one of my friends, I haven't checked the cameras in days. My heart starts racing at this thought.

After a couple of horrible minutes we arrive at the double doors that hold the leader of the bureau inside. The guards leave me after doing their job. I put the palm of my hand up against the glass doors, slowly I open it and peek my head in.

There sitting at his desk is David, he looks frustrated and busy as if he is concentrating. He mustn't of heard me so I clear my throat and his head snaps up in my direction. His once anger filled face now wears a happy mask as he smiles at me and tells me to take a seat.

"Hello Tris I'm sorry I haven't been able to contact you for a few months but Ive been very busy" he says as he keeps flicking his eyes to my stomach "so how have you been here, your job okay?"

"Um yes it's alright, a job is a job but I'm on maternity leave at the moment" I reply politely.

"Oh yes I see, that is the reason I brought you here, so you know when you first arrived and I said that the whole reason for the Chicago experiment was to produce genetically pure children" I nod at this, confused to where he is leading "well you see I know that your old boyfriend Tobias Eaton is not a GP so there is a chance that your baby is genetically damaged. If it is then there would have been know point in bringing you here you see. So there would be no point in the baby being born." I'm shocked at this, is he saying that my baby shouldn't be born because his father is Tobias?

"so I have to ask you, is Tobias the father?" He asks, I have to lie, I need to lie.

"No Mathew is" wow I had to say Mathew, he is the the only genetically pure make I know.

"Oh I never knew you two were together" he says.

"We aren't but after I came here I guess I just needed a distraction from missing tobias," I explain, oh god I'm gonna have to explain to Mathew what is happening.

"oh very well then, I guess we don't have a problem, congratulations tris. Do you know what you are having?"

"Yes a boy and thank you" I say through gritted teeth, there is nothing more that I want to do then rip this guys head off.

"Any names?"

"Well I've just been calling him grape because I've been craving them a lot lately" I give a fake chuckle.

"Oh well good luck and it was nice seeing you" he dismisses me and I nod at him then exit the office.

I walk as fast as my swollen ankles can carry me to Mathew to tell him what happened. I burst through the door to see him sitting on the sofa, legs shaking. He instantly stands up and rushes towards me.

"Oh my god, are you alright, I was worried?"

"Yeh I'm fine but if anyone asks you, your grapes dad okay?" I say and he has a shocked face. I explain everything that David said about the babies genes and Tobias'. We talk for a while saying how the plan will work and from now on Mathew is the dad, but we are not together. I make it clear I could never be wth anyone else.

Later that night Mathew leaves after watching a few movies on netlfix, I change into my baby pink pjs that have a black smiley face on the top. They are nice and stretchy so there's no pressure on my bump, I sleep that night with dreams filled with me tobias and grape living as a family happy together.

3 months later

It's now 21st June and I really, really want to meet grape now. Just like I said he is now a week late and too cosy in my belly. Nurse Emmerson said if I don't go into labour in the next week they will have to induce me. I'm lying on my sofa rubbing my belly, trying to calm him down. For the last hour he has been non stop kicking and I'm getting really annoyed. From the pregnancy books I've read I've tried to do everything to bring my labour on but nothing will work, the only thing I haven't tried is sex and I can't exactly do that. I've got no one to do it with, I hate to admit it but I'm pretty horny. It's all the hormones.

"Please grape can you just want to come into the real world, I know it's horrible and boring but then You'll get to meet me and I'll get to see your handsome face that will hopefully be just like your father's" I whisper trying to convince him somehow. At the sound of my voice his kicks slow down, I sigh in relief and try to rest my eyes. I've been so tired lately, exhausted and just wanting to go to sleep.

I'm just drifting of when I feel a cramp in my lower abdomen, must just be a braxton hick, I've had them for the last week or so. These 9 months must be over soon. I suddenly feel the need to pee so I wobble over to the bathroom. Just as I'm sitting down I feel water running down my leg, did I actually pee myself. I chuckle at myself but then look down to see a large puddle beneath me. Did my water just break?

That's then I start panicking, I kept hoping I went into labour but I'm pretty scared now. Great timing grape, Mathew is at the fringe on a field check. I hurriedly get to the phone and ring the infirmary telling them I think I've went into labour, they tell me to stay calm and come to the delivery ward to see if I am going to give birth today.

I grab the bag that I packed a couple of weeks ago with a couple of comfy clothes for when I did deliver. I throw it over my shoulder and walk out the apartment. As I'm walking towards the infirmary I get sharp cramps again, they've never been this close together.

Once I enter the ward I see Emma just behind the counter, she quickly come over to me with a wheel chair which I'm thankful for. My feet are killing.

"Hi Tris, I heard you think you're going into labour, it's about time" she chuckles as I'm being wheeled into a private room. I stand up and place myself on the bed. "You will have to change into one of the gowns if you are indeed in labour, sorry" I huff at this, the gowns are itchy and horrib...OW! That really hurt.

"Ooh, I've got really bad cramps st the minute" I explain.

"Has your water burst?"

"Yeh I think so, I needed to pee but then I felt water going down my legs. At first I thought I just peed myself but then I saw a large puddle underneath me."

"Well if you would get change for me then I can see if you have dilated at all" I nod and go into the bathroom, I get changed wth the help of Emma then I go to lie back down on the uncomfortable bed me. Emma checks how I am doing and confirms that I am in labour, I'm only 2 centimetres dilated though and I have to get to 10. I look at the clock on my phone and see it is 6 o'clock in the afternoon, this is going to be a long night.

Mathew said he would be back in the morning so i guess he won't be here for the birth and there's no reception in the fringe to contact him. I think about the lie I said to David, how far will it go. I don't want Mathews name on the birth certificate and I don't want my son calling him dad. I'll just have to tell people he doesn't know and doesn't have to know. Oh god this is getting confusing but if it means the safety of my baby then it's worth it.

Suddenly I get another excruciating pain and I grunt through my teeth. I start sweating and getting restless, I really want to stand up and walk around but I know that will just hurt even more. Oh how am I going to survive this for hours on my own, I wish tobias was here. He's not even going to see the birth of his own son.

9 hours later

"Ahhhhhh" I scream as Emma keeps telling me to push. I don't think I can do this, I feel so exhausted and tired. I just want to sleep.

"Come on Tris your nearly there I can see his head just a couple more pushes" I nod my head and do as I'm told. The pain is unbearable much worse than my cramps before. I keep pushing as hard as I can until I here the loud screams of my baby boy.

They cut the cord and hand him down to me, as soon as he's placed in my arms tears start falling down my cheeks. He's the perfect mixture of me and tobias, dark brown hair and bright blue-grey eyes. He's gorgeous, I run my finger tips along his cheeks. A huge smile is on my face because I've never been happier, I finally have him here with me.

"Hey you, took your time in there didn't you" I coo to my newborn baby "I love you so much and your daddy does to but he couldn't be here right now"

After a couple of minutes the nurses take him from me to do some quick measurements, as soon as they take him out of my arms he starts crying again. It breaks my heart. I lie there watching as the nurses work on him, oh I wish his daddy could see him now, I miss tobias so much.

Once they are done they hand him back, he is now wearing a nappy and a white body suit with grey stars on. I cuddle him for what seems like hours before I notice that Emma is standing beside me smiling.

"Hi I was just wondering if you chose a name yet?" She asks, I had picked some names that I liked but I wanted to wait till I saw him. I know I want his middle name to be Andrew after my father but I just wanted him to have his own first name not after any anyone else.

"I think I like Corey, it's different and a bit dauntless also" I reply smiling back at her.

"I think it's perfect for him, do you want a middle name and will his last name be prior or the fathers last name."

"His middle name is Andrew" I say, I want his last name to be Eaton but that will just raise David's suspicions. I would rather Corey be safe than with the name I want him "and his second name is Prior, thank you"

"Okay no problem I will go fill out the birth certificate, will the father be signing the paper" she asks.

"No he doesn't know about him" I reply simply, I wasn't exactly lying tobias doesn't know about his son. But Mathew the fake father does.

"Well he will need his first feed now, would you like me to show you how to do it?" She asks, I nod and slide the shoulder of my gown down to give Corey some room.

She shows me how to position him so he won't choke or swallow the wrong way. Once I've got the hang of it I let him latch onto my nipple, it feels weird but it's as if I feel more connected to him now. Just watching my baby here makes me me feel full unlike the past months how I have felt nothing but empty. Once he's finished, he lets go and rests his eyes again.

"Okay I will be right back, do you want me to put him in the crib so you can get some sleep" I'm reluctant at first but I really do want to sleep so I agree. Corey is already asleep so he doesn't make a sound when she moves him to the crib. I close my eyes, the last thing I see is the faint smile on my beautiful baby's lips.

* * *

 **Words: 4123**


	4. Surprise

**Sorry it's a little late, I was held up with writing chapter 25! I would like to give a shoutout to "IceFire25" for reviewing, she has some great stories so you should go read them! On with the chapter, please review.**

* * *

I wake to a door being opened, my eyes flutter open and I realise I'm still in the hospital room. Out of instinct I whip my head to the left to see if Corey is okay, he's lying peacefully in the crib still. I let out a sigh of relief. I'm still trying to get my eyes adjusted to the lighting in the room, it must be day by now because I'm sure I delivered Corey during the night.

I turn my head towards the door and see that Emma has come in to check on me.

"Um Emma could you tell me what time it is please" I ask her.

"Of course, it's 9 am and you delivered Corey at 2:13 last night." She explains.

"Do you know where my friend Mathew is, I would like him here if that's alright" I really do want him here, he probably thinks I'm still lying in bed asleep.

"No sorry I don't but I can get your phone so you can contact him" she suggests. I nod then she goes to retrieve my bag, when she comes back she hands it to me. I quickly grab my phone then get Mathews contact up . After a couple of rings he answers.

"Hello, Mathew is that you?" I ask

"Oh hey Tris is everything alright, I just got back from the fringe"

"Yeh everything is perfect actually, I met Corey prior last night" I say slowly waiting for his reaction, after a few seconds he answers.

"Wait what... You mean... Oh my god Tris I need to get there, I can't believe I wasn't there. I'm so sor-" before he can say he's sorry I interrupt him.

"Don't you dare say your sorry, I'm fine, he's fine just get here so you can meet him"

"I'm already on my way, see you soon"

"Bye" I say before hanging up.

Emma is standing over Corey just checking on him again, I ask her to bring him over. I really want to hold my baby. She places him back in my arms and I smile down at the angel that I'm holding. I can't wait for Mathew to meet him, he's going to be uncle Matty.

As that thought enters my mind the door flies open, and a stressed half dressed Mathew runs in. He's sweating so he must have ran here, I've never saw him run, wow.

"Oh thank god I found you, I've been in three rooms already" I chuckle at this and return my look to Corey. He is starting to whimper at the loud noises so I cradle and comfort him.

"Would you like to hold him?" I ask. He gently nods his and takes a seat next to my bed. I sit up and place my son in his arms, he smiles down at the baby. How I wish that, that was Tobias holding his son not Mathew but I can't change my life, I have a son and I should be grateful. I am grateful, extremely grateful actually.

"He's gorgeous Tris, congratulations" Mathew says to me, I nod in agreement.

"I can't wait to bring him home and get him settled in" I explain "do you think you can ask Emma when I'll be able to leave, I feel fine now." He nods and puts Corey back in the crib and walks out the room.

A few minutes later he returns with Emma. She explains that I'll be able to leave now, she hands me the birth certificate then takes Corey to change him into a padded baby blue onesie with a hood and booties. He looks so cute and chubby. Mathew left to go get my baby carrier seat to take Corey home, while I'm waiting I sign a few papers just so they can discharge me.

Mathew returns after ten minutes with some comfy clothes for me like jogging bottoms and a jumper. I get changed then put Corey into his carrier, we finally get out of that cramped room and start walking home.

6 months later

"Shhh, Corey it's okay baby. Go to sleep your alright." I whisper into my now bigger boys ear as I rock him. It's 3 o'clock in the morning and I haven't had one decent night sleep since before a gave birth. I have a routine for him but he just loves to scream at the same time every night.

Eventually my legs start to get tired and he's still crying so I carry him to the living room and sit down on the couch. I turn the tv on and the channel is already on fox so I just watch family guy. When I start laughing at the jokes this seems to calm Corey down and eventually he starts drifting off again. I think about putting him back in his crib but I really don't want to risk waking him up.

Soon I feel my heavy eye lids closing so I rest my head on the back of the couch.

I wake up to someone shaking my shoulder lightly, I flutter my eyes open to see that I'm still in my living with Corey in my arms, I must have fell asleep. Mathew is standing above me with a smirk on his face. He gets his phone out and turns it around so I can see an image of me with my messy bed hair, my mouth wide open and snoring. In my arms lay Corey with his mouth open as well.

"Mmm...mother like son, that's definitely going on the Christmas cards this year." Mathew jokes and I lightly smack his arm.

"Oh hahah funny, but Corey was crying again last night so I decided just to sit here and watch family guy" I explain

"So anyway... Happy birthday!" He shouts in a whisper because of the sleeping boy then brings a present from behind his back. Wait it's my birthday? I actually forgot when it was, I've only celebrated it once and that was with tobias.

"Wow, Mathew I complete forgot it was my birthday. Thank You" I say, appreciating that he would actually get something for me. There's is one medium sized present and the other is a small box.

I start with the bigger present, I hand Corey to Mathew before I start opening them though. Once my arms are free I quietly rip off the wrapping paper, excited to see what's inside. As I lift the lid off the box I see a navy and white play suit. It's gorgeous, the shorts are a flowing silk of navy and the top is white flower lace. That isn't all that's in the box though, there is a pair of white heels. The sides are cut into stripes and they all go towards where you tie them, I love them!

"Oh thank you Mathew, you really didn't have to do this"

"No I did, it is your birthday and your not done there is another present" I shake my head, abnegation still hasn't left me.

I slowing open the lid to the small box and as soon as i see what's inside, I gasp. A silver necklace lays on the black velvet, I cylinder like cage is at the bottom of the chain and inside is a black rock. I'm confused at first but then I look closer and see that it's a piece of coal. Tears start pooling in my eyes, this means so much to me, it's like part of my home is now with me.

"oh my god Mathew, thank you so much. This is perfect, it's like you've brought a bit of my home back" I say while giving him a careful hug, making sure not to crush Corey.

"I thought you would like it" he says simply. I smile again at him before tying the necklace around my neck. "Okay well that isn't your last present but first you need to get ready, today you and Emma are going to the spa to have a relaxing day while I take care of Corey"

That sounds so amazing, don't get me wrong I love my baby but I seriously need a few hours to myself. He's driving me crazy.

"I can't wait!" I exclaim excitedly while rubbing my hands together. I hop up from the couch and run to my room. It's near the end of December and Christmas just passed so it's quite cold in the bureau, I decide to wear my ripped black jeans, a white long sleeved woolly jumper and my tartan red scarf. I quickly slip on my dark brown combat boots then go to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and hair but don't put any makeup on, there's no point if I'm going to a spa.

On my way to the front room I grab my green Parker coat, I peak my head around the corner of the wall to see Mathew playing with Corey while he try's to keep him sitting up.

I walk over to my son and pick him up, I swing him round in the air and listen to his hysterical giggles. I plant kisses all over his face just to make him laugh more.

"Mommy's going out, okay baby? So uncle Matty is going to look after you, be good." I say to him even though he probably has know idea what I'm saying. "There's some milk in the cupboard, that you know how to make and the schedule is on the wall for when his nap times are and when he needs feeding" I explain to Mathew.

"No problem, I've done this before. Now go have some fun with your friend" he says shooing me off while taking Corey from my arms. I nod and wave at both of them before leaving the apartment.

Once I close the door I turn around and see Emma standing there, I run to her and give her a hug.

"Come on, come on we have to go I've booked the spa for 10:00, we're going to be late" she squeals then we sprint off to our relaxing day ahead.

Right now I'm lying on a soft white, leather chair with cucumber slices over my eyes, two girls are filing my nails and painting them a glossy navy colour. Emma sits beside me in an identical chair to mine while her feet are being massage. Mmh this feels so good.

"So how is motherhood treating you so far." She asks me, how is it treating me? I love it but it is stressful.

"It's a bitch," I reply subtly gaining a laugh from both of us "no I actually do really love be a mom but i just never get any sleep with Corey crying all night long"

"Well that's being a parent, especially a single parent. That reminds me who is his father if you don't mind me asking." There it is the million dollar question, I want to tell her the truth but any of these people in the room could snitch and tell David. I guess I'll have to lie.

"It's Mathew but he doesn't know, he thinks that Corey's dad is my boyfriend from Chicago"

"Shut up, you slept with Mathew!" She shouts and I just shake my head at her. I can't believe she just screamed that. "Wow, but you must have did it when you first got here right?"

"Yeh well I guess I just needed a distraction" I explain, the same I told David.

"Well I'm obviously not Wgoing to get any details so what was this boyfriend like back in Chicago, what was his name?" I really don't want to talk about tobias but there is no getting out of this.

"Well his name was Four, yes I know weird name but he didn't like telling people his real one. I knew it though but I'm not going to tell you"

"What did he look like, was he handsome?"

"He was very handsome, I have no clue why he picked me. I'm not pretty and I was 2 years younger than him."

"You are pretty, very pretty actually."

"Thanks" I say but don't don't really believe her "he was also my initiation instructor" at this she jumps out of her seat and looks at me.

"What! Tris, I never took you as the breaks the rules kinda gal" I chuckle at this, I guess I do act different here. I am a mother so I have to be responsible but I haven't really done anything dauntless in ages. I sigh, I really do miss my home.

We stay at the spa for the next 4 hours, we go into jacuzzis and have massages. I absolutely loved today but I can't wait to see my baby boy.

"Oh wait tris, me and you are going to that new restaurant around the corner but we need to get changed first" Emma announces, I really can't be bothered for this but I just agree. We start walking towards her apartment to get ready. "Oh Mathew dropped off your new outfit you got today so you can wear it"

I smile at this, I didn't actually know when I could wear it because I never really go to fancy places. I put on the play suit and amazing heels, we don't do our makeup or hair because it came with the spa treatment.

"Oh can we quickly go to your apartment because I left my earrings there the last time I went" I find this a bit strange because Emma never really comes to my apartment, it's to small.

I just shrug my shoulders and agree "sure" we change direction and start walking towards my home. I get the key out of my bag and unlock the door, when I enter all the lights are off. What? I thought Mathew was meant to be...

"SURPRISE!" I hear people scream as I nearly fall over at the shock of the loud noise. The lights switch on and I see around me thirty people who I don't know standing with their arms in the air.

My mouth hangs open and I turn my head to Emma to see her with a cheeky grin on her face. I just shake my head at her. Mathew comes running up to me with Corey in his arms, I grab my baby off him and cuddle him to my chest.

"Oh my god, thank you guys." I exclaim, I can't believe they did this for me. I look down at Corey and see he has the cutest outfit on. He has a white body suit on that has a yellow and brown checkered tie, there is also fake brown suspenders. On his bottom half he wears dark denim jeans, aww. Mathew has style.

For the next hour I talk to random people, them wishing me a happy birthday and I thanking them. Corey was starting to get tired by now and so was I, I tried to convince Mathew to ask people to leave but he said we needed to cut the cake first.

The lights went off once again and the glow of warm candles entered the room (eighteen to be exact), people started singing the annual happy birthday song but my eyes were glued on the cake. Is that what I think it is? I eventually blew out my candles and gave a questioning look to Mathew.

"Well who do you think gave the recipe to dauntless to make dauntless cake huh?" He asks and I throw my arms around, I can't wait to taste the heaven in my mouth. I quickly grab myself a slice and slowly raise it towards with mouth, as soon as it enters a moan escape my lips. Oh my god it's amazing, it tastes better than I remember. I obviously have another slice but this time a savour the melting goodness instead of scoffing it all down like before.

Soon after people start leaving and it's only 8 o'clock so I pick up Corey and his baby bath and go into the bathroom. I put some warm water into the black mini, plastic bath then Strip Corey of his smart clothes and nappy. After, I gently place him in the water and a giggle escapes from his mouth, I smile down at him as I lather his soft skin in soap. He plays in the water for a little longer just splashing about before I wrap him in a soft towel.

I carry him to his room and grab some pyjamas for him to wear for the night, I pick out a two piece set. The top is mainly white with a zebra face on and the words saying "cuddle me", the bottoms are a black and white striped pattern. As I'm dressing him he starts yawning and his little head keep dropping down before he quickly lifts it up and opens his eyes, bless him. He must be as tired as me, hopefully he'll sleep all night.

I rock him for a bit before gently lowering him into the crib and placing a kiss on his head, I leave the room after turning on the baby monitor. I quietly shut the door and shuffle off to my room to go to bed.

I do my normal routine, wash off makeup, brush teeth and get some comfy pjs on before climbing under the covers. I instantly fall asleep.

I wake up to the smell of bacon, what? who would be making bacon in my apartment. When I look around the room I'm surprised to find that I'm not in my bedroom back at the bureau, I'm in someone else's. The words "fear God alone" are wrote in the wall, I'm in tobias' room. I quickly jump out of the bed and sprint downstairs, I figure stands above the stove cooking breakfast while bobbing his head to a tune.

I slowly walk to the side trying to see if I'm imagining things or if this is really tobias. I giggle makes us both turn our heads, in a high chair sits a little boy around 2 years old. It's Corey. He claps his hands together then puts them in the hair towards me.

"Mama pick up" he pleads, then tobias' head snap in my direction. A big smile is on his face as he comes near me and places a soft kiss on my lips, I kiss back wrapping my arms around his neck. I've missed this so much. We part as we hear Corey giggling, I go and pick him up and cuddle him to my chest.

This is the perfect life, I have both of my boys with me. I suddenly hear Corey crying but when I look down at him his mouth is glued shut, where is that coming from? It sounds quite muffled and not real. Everything starts turning black as I close my eyes.

My eyes shoot open, the sound of the baby monitor echoes through my modern room. I guess it was just a dream, a very real one. I slowly jump out of bed, still a bit dizzy off the sleep and stumble towards Corey's room.

When I enter I see him lying there with his hands in the air and screaming. I reach down and pull him to my chest, I rock him a couple of times. He falls silent but doesn't go back to sleep, his chubby short fingers wrap around my dull blonde hair as he plays with it. I look at the clock and see that it's 4:00 am, well at least it's isn't 3 o'clock. I have somewhere I want to go so I quickly put Corey's timberlands and a navy body warmer on him. I shove some jogging bottoms on me, a jumper and my UGG boots than exit the apartment. With Corey clung to my chest I walk as fast I can can towards my destination.

Once I come face to face with the room I haven't visited in weeks I slowly push it open, only two people are in at the moment so I take a seat at one of the computer with my baby in my lap . Corey looks at the screens with curiosity, the bright lights are probably confusing him at this time of night. I type for a couple of minutes before the dauntless compound appears on the computer, I search the cafeteria, chasm and tobias' apartment but I can't find him. He could be at Zeke's but he wouldn't normally go there, maybe he's with another girl. No he wouldn't do that, there's only one other place he could be.

I bring up navy pier and zoom in on the Ferris wheel, I can just faintly see a dark figure sitting at the bottom. I wait for the image to clear up then the handsome face of my love appears. He looks a lot different, he has let his hair grow out so the curls are out of control and his normal short stubble has now turned into a beard. The look doesn't suit him at all, it makes him look drunk and unapproachable. No one wanted to approach him before but now he just looks scary. He has a flask in his hand like the one that Zeke gave him before, tears slowly drop down his face one at a time. Seeing him like this kills me, a horrible pain appears in the pit of my stomach, guilt ripping through my body. Tears well up in my eyes as I try to keep them from falling, I have to stay strong for Corey.

"Hey baby, look up there" I say while pointing to the screen "see that man, that's your daddy" Corey reaches his hands to the screen and starts clapping. A huge smile is on his face and somehow I think he knows what I just said. We sit there for another half an hour until tobias leaves navy pier and returns back to dauntless.

* * *

 **Words: 3729**


	5. The rest of her life

**Okay I'll post two chapters today because I sort of forgot to yesterday, sorry my bad. Please leave a review!**

* * *

"Hurry up, if you were out in the field you would be dead by now!" I scream to the weak trainees, these are the worst group I've had since I started being a guard trainer three years ago. Yup I've been at the bureau now for nearly 4 years and Corey has just turned 3.

I'm watching the initiates run like kids at the moment, I think we may actually have to bring them to the fringe so they can see what it's really like. All they've ever known is this shiny, safe building, they'll get a shock when they go outside for the first time.

"Okay that's enough, I don't want to watch your pathetic asses anymore!" I shout and my voice booms through the room bringing everyone to a halt "okay so we are going to go on a little field trip tomorrow to the fringe, lets see what you're like out there."

"Are you crazy we will probably die out there without proper training" a smart mouth kid says, I think his name in Scott? He has long brown hair down to his shoulders but it's pulled back in a pony tail right now, his hazel eyes stare holes into my head as he glares at me.

"Well you are being properly trained but it isn't my fault that you are all shit is it, my other classes by now were nearly finished training but you can't even run one length of the gym," I say in a deadly quiet voice, I see him take a big swallow "oh and to answer your question, yes I am crazy"

A smirk is on my lips as he turns red and the other kids start laughing, I dismiss them after that because really I just want to get home.

I walk back to my apartment, I had a baby sitter for Corey but he's starting nursery soon so I don't have to worry about where he'll go when I'm at work, it's been a nightmare lately because I can't really put him in a room with loads of teenagers shooting guns. When doing my genetic job I can just put him in my office and he'll play with his toys quietly.

I open the door to my apartment as soon I step a foot in a little toddler comes waddling over to me, he reaches out his arms and I give him a big hug.

"Hi baby, did you have a good day?" I ask him, while he smiles brightly at me.

"Yeh me and Megan made chocowate chip coowkies, I missed you mommy," he replies while saying chocolate wrong.

"I missed you to, how about we get you in the bath, put our pyjamas on and watch a movie," I suggest, he bobs his little head and runs to his room. "Thankyou Megan, it means a lot you can do this. I'm just so busy" I say to the light blonde standing in the kitchen.

"No problem he's a great kid," I nod at this, he really is. I then hand her the money and follow Corey to his room.

When I enter the nursery he's got his head inside the cupboard, picking out some pjs. I go beside him and help him pick, we choose a light blue top that has navy and white stripes on, the bottoms are a plain navy that get tight at the ankles. After I pick these up he runs towards the bathroom, the tap is already on when I come in but I check to see if he has done it right.

When I put my hand under the tap a shiver goes through my body, he put just the cold on. I quickly correct the taps so warm water flows out, I undress him and he gets a quick wash. I run a hotter bath after for myself, I never get to have a bath alone because Corey's determined to stand next to the tub and talk to me the full time. I know if I leave him alone in the front room something will get smashed and he'll probably get hurt somehow.

Once we are both clean I put Tarzan in the DVD player and get some popcorn. Corey soon falls asleep in my arms and I carry him off to bed, I place him in the big boy bed that has now replaced the crib. His old bed is still in the corner of the room though because I had a pretty hard time trying to change beds. I kiss his soft brown curls then leave the room heading to the kitchen. I'm starving, I haven't had anything to eat since this morning and it's half eight right now. I grab a sandwich and ring Emma, I ask her to look after Corey tomorrow because it's Megan's day off. She agrees thankfully, I don't know what I would have done because I can't bring him to the fringe.

After an hour of Netflix I finally retreat back to my room, I wonder what will happen tomorrow. Hopefully no one dies, I won't be that bothered if Scott does though. Everyone else in the group is alright, they follow commands and do their jobs but him sometimes I just wanna punch. My eye lids start getting heavy soon and I fall into a deep sleep.

I feel something tugging my hair, it keeps pulling at it. If I turn over it might go away, so I do but it just continues to. At first I think I'm having a dream but then I hear soft whimpers and I open my eyes to see my baby with tears rolling down his face. I quickly pick him up and put him in the bed beside me, he nuzzles his head into my neck and mumbles the word "nightmare" I just my run hand up and down his back and whisper calming words into his ear. Soon I feel the slow rise and fall of his small chest indicating he's asleep.

I go to do the same but just as I close my eyes, the alarm goes off. At the speed of light I turn it off not wanting to wake Corey up, he makes a few noises but goes straight back to sleep, I let out a sigh.

I turn my head and see its 5 o'clock! Why have I got the alarm on for that early? Oh yeh it's the field trip today, I wish I could just stay in bed all day with my baby cuddled up under the blankets. I gently unwrap my arms from around his small body, put some pillows around him so he can snuggle into them, then I leave the room and go I into the bathroom. I turn the shower nozzle to warm and step into the glass surrounded shower. The needle like spray relaxes my back as I stand still for around ten minutes, enjoying the amazing feeling. Soon the water starts to turn cold so I scrub myself clean and jump out onto the cold tiles.

I don't put any makeup on, I just pull my hair into a messy bun and brush my teeth then go pick out some clothes for today. As I walk past my bed I see Corey still snuggled between all the pillows asleep, bless him. I pick some black stretchy jeans and a dark grey tank top, I put my leather jacket on top and pull some black combat boots on. Emma is coming at 6 to baby sit, so she should be here any minute. Corey is normally up by now so I go and kneel next to his little face, I shake his shoulder a little bit and tell him it's time to get up but a pout lays on his lips that reminds me of tobias when he didn't get what he wanted. The little boy starts moaning and trying to shove my hands away from him, I chuckle at his moody behaviour but lean down to his ear and whisper that I'm going and Emma will be here when he wakes up.

I stand up after this and walk Into the front room just as a knock on the door sounds, I skip towards there already knowing its Emma. I open the door to see her in sweat pants and a jumper looking as if she just got up.

"Hey, you okay? You look awful" I say honestly, she groans at me and walks past then jumps onto the couch.

"Well normally I'm not used to getting up at half five so I literally got up two minutes ago." She explains.

"Okay well I have to go now and thank you for doing this for me, Corey is still asleep in my bed. He wouldn't get up but he will probably want some food soon." I say waving my hand to her then leave the apartment.

I walk towards the trainees dorms and when I enter I see that they are all still asleep, oh this will be good. I go to retrieve a tin cup then start banging the hell out of the pipe, everyone jumps out of bed at the loud noise and turn there sleepy eyes towards me.

"Get the fuck up! We're leaving in 20 minutes, be sure to get food because we won't be coming back till night." No one moves so I shout "now go before I make you all janitors and cleaning toilets for the rest of your lives" back at home I would have said factionless but we can't kick people out of here so this is the best threat I can do. They do take this seriously though as they stumble to their feet and start getting changed.

I leave the dorm and go to meet up with some soldiers who will be accompanying us, I can't go out there with a bunch of initiates and no one else. I see them all loading guns and getting the bullet proof chests ready.

"Hey Amar, what's up?" I ask, I learnt a few year ago that tobias' old instructor who was supposed to be dead because of his divergence came here for safety and alsoTori's brother did. I wonder what they would do if they knew they were still alive?

"Just getting the guns ready, how's that boy of yours?"

"He's great actually, just like his dad. Stubborn as fuck" I reply, Amar knows about Corey's real dad. I trust him just like tobias did, he really did think Amar as a father. It breaks my heart that his real dad beat him and his role model of a one was "killed".

"Well he's definitely four's son then, that man never did what he was told. Never had fun, well until you came of course" he said while winking at me, the heat rushes to my face. He's right though we did have a lot of fun, all night lon... Stop it tris, I can't have that life anymore. Not matter how much I want it, the feeling of desire is in the pit of my stomach. I haven't had that feeling in a while since I was pregnant, I wish I was with tobias. "Don't give yourself a panic attack sweetheart, I was only joking"

I laugh at him trying to cover up my embarrassment then go to get some weapons and a bullet proof chest. Soon enough the initiat- trainees come in to collect their weapons also. God I still call them initiates and it's been three years.

We pile into the camouflage trucks and start driving towards the chosen site, not many people live here so there shouldn't be too much crime.

"Remember team our jobs is to have a look around see if there is any injured and only shoot if in danger. We don't want to start riots, this is your first time here so be careful. Stay with your assigned partner and never go anywhere alone." I shout to our group making my instructions clear, I especially look at Scott making sure he knows the plan. He rolls his eyes and nods is head.

The truck comes to a stop and we all jump out and lift our guns in the air, clear. I wave my hand for them to follow me as we lightly jog around the ruined buildings, the odd person runs away from us and into the darkness. As we keep walking I decide it's safe enough for them to venture on there own, everyone has a communicator so if they are in danger we can quickly get to them.

I'm now walking with Amar down an alley way, we keep up small talk while still being alert. A ring startles me and I turn my head to see that my partners phone is ringing, he holds a finger up to me signalling he'll be a minute then wonders off to take the call. I'm not worried about being alone, I've done it before in much more dangerous places.

The tune from the jungle book comes into my head so I start whistling as I bob my head side to side. The peaceful rhyme carries on for a couple of seconds before I hear a faint noice, I immediately stop in my tracks and try to locate the sound. It sounds like a cry or scream but as if it's from a baby, I search around the dirt and crates but find nothing. Then suddenly I hear it again but it's much louder this time and seems to be inside one of the buildings, I come to a rotting dark brown door that's locked. With one kick it easily comes down I walk into the dark room with my gun off safety mode and ready to fire.

I'm getting close to the sound as I hear it getting louder, suddenly I see a small dark figure on the floor. A baby, lying there naked only clothed by dirt and wailing for someone to answer it's cries. I quickly rush towards the innocent baby and pick it up, I have a blanket in my back pack so I wrap it around the infant and cuddle it to my chest trying to warm it up. My head turns around in all directions trying to locate it's parents but the building is isolated. Who could just leave their new born child here on the ground. I unwrap the blanket for a quick second and descover that she is a girl.

I can tell she must have been born recently by the dry blood on her still, anger swells up in me. Who the fuck has the right to do this, even if I was starving and homeless I would never leave my helpless child on the floor to die. I can't just leave her here, I'll have to bring her back to the bureau.

I exit the desolated building to find Amar searching for something with a worried look on his face. He must of been trying to find me.

"Oh tris, thank god there you are. Where were yo-" he stops mid sentence when he see the small figure in my arms "what are you doing with a baby?"

"I found her lying in the mud all alone, she was just born Amar and no one is there to look after her. I can't just leave her there to die" he gives me a wary look, as if he is not not sure.

"I don't know what David will say about this but your right we can't leave an innocent child to die" he agrees, I breathe a sigh of relief. We quickly tell the group to come back to the truck because we are leaving early to go back to the compound. When people see the girl in my arms they give me weird looks and confused glances. I ignore them all, it's none of their god damn business.

When we get into the truck I quickly go to the first staid kit and grab some cleaning ointments for the cuts on her body. I unwrap the blanket carefully and she starts to whimper from the cold air. I feel so guilty right now that Corey had such a good delivery, was lucky to be warm and loved then I see this young girl who has been alive for less than an hour and has known nothing but fear.

I know this will hurt her but her cuts from the stones on the ground needs to be cleaned so they don't get infected. I dab the soaked cotton wool onto one of the wounds a dreadful cry escapes her plump blue lips.

"hey wanna shut that thing up, it's giving me a head ache." Scott comments, not the time to be a smart mouth because I'm already angry at this child's mother.

"And how about you shut the fuck up before I cut your balls off and shove them down your throat" I answer back, completely serious. He takes a big swallow and looks down to the floor. I turn my attention back to the crying baby in my arms, I quickly cleans the cuts trying to be as gentle as I can.

She continues to cry, good because if she's still crying it means she's not as weak as I thought. I wrap another clean blanket around her skinny body, the mother must not of been able to feed properly because this girl is just skin and bone. I can just see her ribs and her arms are the width of two of my fingers, and I've got skinny hands. I wrap my insulated jacket around her, creating a cocoon like bed. Her whimpers start to soften a little bit but I'm still very worried for her, I'll need to go to straight to the infirmary.

Just as I think that we pull up against the main doors of the bureau and everyone lets me get out of the truck first and so they should. I sprint towards the hospital rooms that may be able to save this child's life.

The nurses turn in my direction and quickly rush towards me, they see the girl in my arms and take her from me. They run into a room down the corridor out of the sight of my view. I take a seat in the waiting room on a heard plastic chair, my leg keeps shaking so I rest my arms in them.

I was so worried I completely forgot about Corey and Emma so I take my phone out of my pocket and ring her.

"Hey Tris, where are you, I heard everyone was back from the field trip." Emma asks concerned.

"Yeh I'm back but I'm in the infirmary" she gasps at this and I continue before she can interrupt me "don't worry I'm fine but I'll tell you what happened when you get here"

"Yeh, I'm already on my way" she replies then hangs the phone up. I wait for ten minutes, nurses pass by helping other patients and casualties, I hear screams and instructions but all of a sudden everything just goes numb. All the sound around me goes away, I can no longer feel the shake in my leg and the awful guilt that was burning in my stomach just went. All of my surroundings started to go blurry, my eyelids keep shutting no matter how hard I tried to keep them open. They feel heavy and I cant bare the weight, my body goes limp and a pain shoots through my shoulder. The shoes of people rushing towards me was the last I saw before everything went dark.

"Tris, tris honey wake up" I deep voice smoothly says in my ear "come on baby you need to wake up"

A small smirk is plastered on my face because I know exactly who this is, I decide to play with him a bit and pretend that I didn't hear him.

"I know your awake" he coos again, nuzzling his face into my neck but I still stay perfectly still. "Okay well you've left me no choice" oh no

His hands attack me as they tickle up and down my bare stomach, a squeal escapes my lips as I retreat into a little ball trying to be protected from his tickles. He continues to anyway, giggles and laughter fill the room as he climbs on top of me and places my arms above my head.

The silliness now over, want is evident in me and as so with him as I see his eyes glaze over, they run up and down my body. My top has rode up a bit off our little tickle fight, he lets go of my hands and trails them on my bare stomach. He leans down and lightly places his gorgeous lips on mine, oh how I've missed this. I kiss him back a little harder because somewhere inside me I know this isn't real and won't last so I want to be able to experience everything before I go back to the real world.

The fingers tips on my skin keep going higher and higher until they reach just under my breasts, I'm shaking with anticipation. He starts teasing knowing how much I want this, his hands keep getting so close then fly back down to my hips. "Please tobias I need you" he brings his mouth back to mine as the words leave my mouth, our lips move together perfectly, this feels so right. I feel the smooth lick of his tongue against my bottom lip asking to enter and I oblige immediately. It darts straight into my mouth, our tongues collide and we both kiss each other with ferocity.

I'm getting tired of these clothes separating me from his warm and gentle skin, I want to feel him, all of him. My fingers trail down from his neck to his back where I feel all of the muscles contracting at my touch, I go lower until I feel the hem of his shirt in between my hands. I grab it and pull it over his head in one quick movement, our lips only part for a second before we are battling against each other again.

Oh god, his abs are nicer than I remember, my hands reach down to feel his rock hard chest. They travel over every curve trying to memorise his entire body. I want to take control, I need to, in one swift moment I am straddling his crotch and he's underneath me. I sit up and pull my top above my head and throw it across the room. Just as I'm about to lean down to join our lips again I hear something. It sounded like Corey, oh I really hope he isn't in this room right now. I lift my head and turn around to see no one in the room, strange.

"Hey what's wrong, are you okay?" Tobias asks me concerned.

"Yeh but I thought I heard Corey" I answer back.

"He's at Christina and Will's apartment" he replies back obviously confused that I'm hearing our son.

"Mommy" it echoes again.

"Did you not hear that, he was saying mommy" I question tobias.

"Tris relax, he's fine and safe okay? We can have some time to ourselves for once" he tries to convince me but I can still hear it. I look down at him and my love has become a blurry image, I can no longer see him.

There are bright light shining above me, I strain my eyes trying to adjust them but it's still too bright. A beeping sound is next to me, right in my ear making it impossible to think.

"Mommy, you awake" the voice of my son brings me out of my trance, I look to the left to see Corey standing at the side of the bed I'm lying on. He's looking up to me with excitement in his grey blue eyes.

All my memories start coming back and I remember passing out in the waiting room, wait why was I in a waiting room? The baby girl! I need to see if she's alright, she was strong so she must have lived. I hope.

"Hey baby, is Emma or any of the nurses here," I ask my three year old son. I hope he understands me.

"Em went owtside," he replies in his toddler talk.

"Could you get her for me please" he bobs his little head then runs out the door. About a minute later a stressed looking Emma comes running in with Corey in her arms.

"Hey tris, how you feeling" she asks while checking my monitor.

"I'm fine but how's the little girl I was with," I ask getting very inpatient.

"Oh so you were the mystery woman who brought her in, I guess when they went to update you on her health you were already in here" she explains "but yeh she's fine now, very malnourished and had hyperthermia but she'll survive. That baby's a tough one, wasn't even two hours old. She would have died if you didn't find her." I sigh in relief, she's alive.

"Can I see her then?" I ask hopeful.

"I'll have to check because she is still in an incubator but I think we need to see if your alright first" I nod my head and wait for a doctor to check on me. A few minutes later a young man with a white lab coat enters the room, he's probably my age and looks to be around 3 inches taller than me. It's not that hard to be taller than me though as I stand at 5ft 6, I've grown over the years and have also filled out. I guess pregnancy did do my body a bit of good.

The doctor had dirty blonde hairs and a natural blue eye colour, he has a bit of stubble forming around his chin area as well.

"Hello tris I'm doctor Johnson, I heard you made a bit of a scene in the waiting room" I nervously laugh and nod my head "well I'll have a quick check over you but when I examined you before you seemed to have fainted from the stress and lack of hydration. You should be fine by tomorrow, there's no need to keep you in over night but you may witness some headaches and dizziness. That's normal"

While he explained he examined me and gave me the all clear, guess he wasn't wasting any time. I jump up from the bed, a headache already starting, then leave the room while holding Corey's hand. I got to the receptionist and ask her where the baby is that was brought in, at first she wouldn't tell me but then I explained that I was the one who brought her here. After I gave her that information she gave me the room number that the baby was in.

I rush towards the room straight after the number passed her lips, Corey struggled to keep up so I lifted him into my arms. Once I came face to face with the door I whispered to my son "Corey you have to be good, okay? There is a sick baby in there and you have to be quiet." He nods his head to me then I slowly open the door.

Inside was a lone incubator, it held a bundle of pink blankets. I really hope this little girl is alright, I feel as if I have to protect her, she has been through so much. My eyes peek over the top of the plastic box to see the gorgeous face of a baby, her eyes are closed shut but her mouth is slightly apart, letting out little breaths as her chest rises and falls in sync.

"Mommy what dat" Corey asks as he points his little finger to the plastic.

"That's a baby, you were once a baby like her but she's a girl" he nods his head in acknowledgment. I wonder what will happen to his young girl, David has got to let her stay. He can't just kick her out. Saying that he wasn't going to let Corey be born so I have no idea what he will do.

There's one thing I do know, if she does get to stay I will be the one to look after her, for the rest of her life.

* * *

 **words: 4774**


	6. Prior?

**Second chapter of the day, hope you like it!**

* * *

It's been a week since I've saved the girl and today she gets to be released from the infirmary. Her doctors said that all of the wounds are now healed and should be gone in a couple of days, maybe her new life will start today. That all depends on David.

I have booked a meeting with him that I should be present for in ten minutes, I need to explain why we should let the baby stay, I already know David is cruel hearted but hopefully he will agree with me. I hope his decision doesn't come down to genetics, basically everything does here. I highly doubt that she is divergent, many children from the fringe are not but you never know she has been pretty lucky so far.

Right now I'm sitting on a white leather couch that moulds to my body structure, I keep sinking into its comfort but remind myself that I need to sit up straight. I am here for a serious matter. Ahead of me is an orange headed girl who is, I'm guessing, David's secretary. She keeps herself busy by sorting files but the odd time she lifts those concentrated emerald eyes to give a quick glance at me.

What the hell is David doing? I've been waiting her for 30 minutes! In any situation I would have left by now because I'm a pretty impatient woman but I can't leave when we need to discuss something so important. This meeting will determine a girls life.

Finally the double doors open and a middle aged woman, with greyish blonde hair which is muffled up, exits the office. Her lips are also swollen, oh so that's what took so long. I can't believe a guy that age is getting more action than me, but I will probably never have sex with anyone else because I refuse to make love with anyone else other than tobias.

"You can go in now miss prior" the secretary informs me. I say a simple thank you and walk towards the room. When I enter I see David straightening his tie, typical. I really wish I didn't need him to like me right now because I would have made a smart comment like "did you have some fun there?" But I don't.

"Hello tris, I haven't seen you since you were pregnant" he greets me "your son must must be what, two years old now. How are you both doing?"

"He's three actually and yeh we are doing fine but I came to talk to you about the field trip I took my trainees on last week to the fringe." At this his interest perks up.

"Oh, I hope everyone is alright. It is quite dangerous out there" he asks, but doesn't look that concerned.

"Yes everyone is fine but we did find something." He looks genuinely confused now "while me and my partner were checking for any injured, I heard a cry, when I located the source of the sound I found a baby. She wasn't more than an hour old and was already abandoned by her mother, I couldn't just leave her there to die so I brought her back here. Somehow the girl survived and is now in need of a home, David we can't just kick her back to the fringe there must be someway to keep her here. I'll do anything, I'll take a full time lab job or I could-"

He cuts my babbling and says "tris woah slow down, I'm surprised you would think I would just throw an innocent baby out there" I'm totally shocked, the evil, selfish David I know is actually being caring and selfless. It must be an act. "Well we can put her into an adoption system or if you know anyone who would be willing to take her in until we find a permanent home that would be great"

"I'll take her in, I'll give her a permanent home. I found her and I want to keep her safe, for the rest of her life." I explain

"That's not up to me Tris, it's up to adoption services and I doubt they will give the custody of a child to a single mother who is 21 years old" this makes my blood.

"Well this 21 year old gave birth at 17 and raised a child by herself, I think I can take on another girl. I've got more experience with children now so I could definitely handle this" I try to calm myself down with slowly breathing in and out, I need to get him to help me "please David there must be something you can do, you took my life away from me. Can you not just do this one thing"

Tears are starting to roll down my cheeks, I'm being weak so I try to keep them in. I raise my eyes to meet David and he gives me that kicked puppy look, I hate it. "Okay, you are right. I am in charge of the bureau so I'll make an exception, just this time. You know I don't normally do this Tris but you've convinced me." I sigh in relief.

"Thank you so much David, this means a lot to me." I say.

The next hour is spent with us going through documents and contracts to sign for the adoption. By 1 o'clock I officially have a daughter, my beautiful baby is called Blake prior.

I can't wait to bring her home and get her settled in, Corey will not believe he's gonna be a big brother. I wonder how he will react, he'll be happy right? Oh no I never even thought about what Corey would want, I hope he doesn't get jealous or feel like I don't give him attention anymore. No matter what, I am going to treat and love my children just the same and just as much as each other.

After thanking David again, I leave the office and go straight to the infirmary to tell the nurses the situation. I search for Emma to tell her the amazing news, it takes me two nurses to find her but I finally do.

"Emma!" I shout in the crowded corridor, her blonde head instantly turns round to the sound of my voice. She searches my face for emotion, obviously trying to determine if I was successful or not. Her tall lean body comes sprinting to me as a huge smile is on my face.

She creams "oh my god" over and over again until we are locked in each other's arms. We stand there together for a couple more seconds until I pull away, tears are running down my face but I really don't care. I'm getting my baby. I'm so lucky that I have Emma here to share this with and also Mathew but sometimes I wish I had my crazy, ecstatic best friend. It's not just Tobias I miss, Christina was and still is a huge part of my life. I wonder what her life is like now? Last time I checked the cameras her and Will were still happy and together, I haven't checked them in a few months. Anything can happen since then, what if they get married or are expecting a child. I'll have to check when Blake is settled into her new home.

"I can't believe he let you," Emma says surprised to me "he normally isn't a very convincing guy. What did you say to him?"

"I just told him that he brought me here and that he pretty much ruined my life in Chicago." I say but not too much on the ruining because I don't want to hurt Emma's feeling "I explained that he could do this one thing for me at least, I think he just felt a little bit guilty"

"I'm still surprised"

I come close to her ear, my mouth touching it nearly and whisper "I'm pretty sure he got laid before I went in as well" when I pull back I see a gobsmacked look on her face.

Once the shock is gone she whispers back "well that explains everything."

I just nod to her as we start walking towards the shops so we can buy everything we need for Blake. I need clothes, paint, furniture and much more before I can bring her home.

First we buy clothes such as body suits, dresses, skirts, tights and shoes. What I love the most though is the cute bows you can get to match each outfit. First I buy a grey and white dress like top, it has pock a dot pattern and a big bow on the front, to go with it are a grey pair of leggings that have white dots on.

Next I saw a body suit that is mainly white but has black writing and sleeves. It's a sassy outfit with the black leg warmers and leopard print bow, on the top it says "no hair, don't care" I love it.

Next we go get furniture for her room and paint to design it, I buy a white crib, changing table, wardrobe and a light grey sofa chair. I get a pastel pink for the wall and a cream carpet, we buy decorations for the wall such as mirrors, frames and butterflies. To top the whole shabby chic style off, I place a chandelier over the light in the centre of the nursery. With the pink and grey bedding the room is complete, Blake can finally come home.

We return back to the infirmary to pick Blake up and give her a real home with a real family. When I enter her room there sits Mathew next to the incubator with Corey on his lap. My son watches the baby with curiosity, he seems truly fascinated by his new baby sister. When he realises I've come into the room he jumps off of Mathew and comes running into my open arms.

He nuzzles his tiny head into my neck as I stroke his growing dark curls. He will need a hair cut soon, it's getting wild just like how Tobias' would if he never cut it. I stand up with Corey on my hip and approach my new daughter.

"Hey Corey, you know the baby?" I ask him and he nods his head "well her name is Blake, she's your new baby sister. You have a huge job and have to be her big brother, you have to protect her from boys in the future and always keep her safe."

As soon as I finish, he sits up straighter in my arms and nods his head proudly while looking at Blake. I can tell he will do a great job, she will need a man in her life to protect her. Once a set him on his feet I carefully reach my arms out and snake them under my daughters skinny body. She's wrapped in a pink blanket with just a nappy on so I quickly put her in a pink body suit and a white tutu skirt. Some white socks and pink tights go with the outfit.

After the release papers are signed we go back to the small apartment that might be a bit too small for three people but I'm not going to push my luck with David anymore. As we arrive I look at the clock and see that it is 7:34pm, I must have been shopping for longer than I thought.

Corey quickly jumps on the couch and puts the tv on as I go to get Blake ready for bed. I pick out a two piece Disney bambi set, the bottoms have dark and light pink roses on and the top is a pastel pink with a picture of bambi. I have to admit that is my favourite Disney movie of all time.

Once she is all clean I pace a soft kiss on her forehead and gently lay her in the comfort of her first crib. After checking the baby monitor is on I walk cautiously out of the room making sure I don't make to much sound. Next is Corey.

I see him still on the couch watching Mickey Mouse, he looks sleepy so I pick him up and carry him to his room. There, I dress him in a blue onesie with cars on then brush his teeth ready for bed. I stay with him reading a story until I think he's about to go to sleep, I was wrong.

"Mommy?" He asks as I'm about to get off the small bed.

"Yes baby" I ask.

"What's a daddy?" Now that hits me right in the gut, what am I supposed to tell him. The truth.

"Why are you asking?"

"My fwiend Jack said dat his daddy was gowing to pick him up aftew schwool, but I didn't know what a daddy is," he explains not being able to pronounce some words.

"Well a daddy is just like a mommy but a boy, he looks after you just like I do" I say hoping he won't ask why he hasn't got one.

"Who is my daddy" but as usual I've got no luck.

"Your daddy is a great man, he is strong, handsome, selfless and definitely brave. You look just like him, dark curly hair, caramel skin but you've got my eyes. His name is Tobias, Tobias Eaton and he loves you very much."

"where is he though"

"Back in my old home" I explain with tears brewing in my eyes, Corey reaches up his tiny hands and wipes away the ones that have fallen.

"I'm sowy, don't cwy" he says now getting upset to.

"No, don't say sorry. You've done nothing wrong it's just I love your daddy very much and I miss him"

"Well why don't you go see him"

"It's not that easy baby, now go to seep. It's very late." I kiss his cheek, turn on his night light then leave the room. The water works start pouring as soon as I close the door. I haven't cried in months but this previous conversation has brought my emotions to surface.

I go to my room so I don't wake up either of the children, a quick shower and wash later I'm lying in bed cuddling a pillow to my chest. I pretend it's tobias' warm body, I miss all of him so much. With that thought I fall into a deep and stress filled sleep.

Tobias POV (3 years later)

The burning liquor runs down my throat as I have my third glass of bourbon whiskey. It's been six years since Tris went missing and I have been miserable since. Right now I'm sitting alone in a bar drinking my sorrows away, why would she just leave? But that's the thing, I know she wouldn't, there must be another explanation. Someone must of threatened or took her, these thoughts run in my mind everyday.

As I stare at the cavern like wall a brunette girl approaches me, yes she's pretty but nothing like my Tris. No woman on this earth can compare to the love of my life.

"Hey gorgeous, I've seen you in here a couple of times looking blue, maybe I can cheer you up" I stare holes into her head, does this bitch seriously think I'm gonna sleep with her.

"No" I say simply. I'm trying to hold my temper but it's been harder and harder to lately.

"Oh come on" she says while trailing her fingers over my biceps, this pisses me off. In one quick second I grab her hand and shove her off of me.

"Piss off, I'm not interested in your slutty offers," I say deadly serious. This seems to get the message through her thick brain as she decides to walk away. I sigh and turn my attention back to the cup in my hand.

After another hour of drinking I decide it's probably time to go back to my apartment, I stumble out of the bar obviously more than tipsy and make the journey to my room. Once I arrive I plop down on the couch and stare at the empty photo frame on the coffee table. In it there was once a photo of me and tris together, we were in a photo booth. Before she went missing we always kept it in that frame but it just disappeared just like her. That's how I know she wasn't kidnapped, she wouldn't have time to take this with her.

I rest my head on the arm of the couch, thinking of the amazing life I had and could of had if Tris never left. We could of had a family, I'm still terrified incase I ever turn into my father but it would have been amazing to be a dad and raise a child with Tris as my wife.

I picture a little boy or girl in my head identical to Tris as I fall asleep

A splitting pain in my head wakes me up, a loud groan exits my mouth as I turn on to my stomach. The room starts spinning and I go sprinting to the bathroom, I wretch into the toilet for the next ten minutes emptying the contents in my stomach. Maybe having alcohol last night wasn't the best idea.

I sit on the cold tiles trying to convince myself to stand up and get ready but I just can't seem to obtain the strength. Eventually, I get up and crawl towards my bedroom, Christina will kill me if I miss breakfast again this week. These days I hate interacting with my friends, they try to cheer me up but I will never be the same way again.

I go to the wardrobe and grab a long baggy, black jumper with a pair of black jeans. This is probably the most dressy outfit that I own at the moment, might as well make an effort. Walking towards the door I pick up my pair of combat boots and put them on, I check the time and see that it's 8:02, I think I did pretty well for being hung over.

I leave the apartment and start walking towards the cafeteria, my four mask is on as I stride down the corridors with my head held high. People that I pass quickly jump out of my way, no one messes with me while I'm in a bad mood and that's pretty much all of the time.

Once I enter the double doors that lead to the chaos I firstly grab some jam and toast then walk towards my friends. They sit at our regular table and as I approach them, their eyes seem to pop out of the sockets. I haven't been down here in a while.

There is quite a lot of seats available because Zeke, Shauna and Will are the only ones here. I sit down next to my best friend and start eating my breakfast.

"Hey man, didn't realise you would be down here this morning," Zeke greets me.

My friends make simple conversation as I sit there staring at the silver metal table below me, this is the first place where Tris showed me she could actually be dauntless. Her attitude surprised me, she was supposed to be a quiet, scared stiff. Boy was I wrong, I learned fast that she was strong, powerful, beautiful, brave and the most important thing in my life.

Shouting breaks my day dream and when I lift my head I see Uriah and Christina running towards me. They look flustered and confused, what the hell is going on?

"Four, four!" They scream in unison.

"What is it?" I ask now concerned.

"There is something you need to see" Christina explains to me, I raise an eyebrow to her "like now."

She steps to the side and I look down to see a little boy with caramel like skin in front of me, he has dark almost black hair, it's cut short but has the slightest curl in it. He must be around 5 years old but what really catches my attention wis his illuminating eyes. They are a light grey, blue colour, sort of like a storm that reminds me just of Tri... No don't think about her it will just bring memories back. I stare at the child bewildered to why he is standing in friend of me.

"Um... Can I help you?" I ask slowly to the boy.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but are you four?" he asks

"Yes, yes I am"

He lets out a sigh of relief hen continues "oh thank god I found you, Chicago is pretty big. Well David told me that mommy said I need to find you. He said that once I found you that my mission is done and once I tell you my name you'll figure the rest out."

I sit there, who the hell is David and what is this kid talking about? I hear Uriah mumble something about "looking the same" but I didn't hear him properly.

"Well who is David?" I start because I really need some answers.

"David owns the bureau, where me, mommy and Blake live." This just confuses me more.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you are talking about, this 'David' said if you tell me your name I'll figure it out?" I ask. He nods his little head but doesn't say anything. "So what is your name?"

"Oh, my name is Corey, Corey Prior"


	7. David!

**Chapter 7 is now up! Just a reminder that I love hearing your opinions on the story so please pm me or review any comments or question!**

* * *

David POV (6 hours before last chapter at the end)

My guards should arrive with he boy any minute now. Tris thinks she's got me clueless but I am fully aware of her little secret, I've always known but this is how it has to be. It's this plan or kill the boy and I don't really want to do that.

Each month every member of the bureau gets tests done which are simple protocol, what Tris doesn't know is that we have sampled the blood of both of her children. Turns out that Corey isn't genetically pure but somehow Blake is. I knew that Corey wasn't Mathew's son but it's a miracle to how her adoptive daughter is divergent.

See in the bureau we have a policy and that is that we don't take in anymore GDs so Corey has to leave this home and return to Chicago, Blake and Tris can stay here but the boy must go. I assume that Tris would love to go back to her old city but I can't allow her to go back, so that's why I have sent my guards to collect Corey and escort him to Chicago.

Soon enough the door of my office open and in walks the young six year old, he looks at me curiously obliviously confused to why he is here.

"Hello Corey" I stand up from my desk and go to approach him "I've brought you here for a very special job I need you to do, you need to go on a mission for me and your mommy. It's very important and my guards will help you to your destination. Once you arrive there you shall search for a place called dauntless and a man named four. Once you find him tell him your full name and he'll figure everything out."

He stands there tall as if he is actually a soldier ready to go on a mission, pathetic. He nods his little head and leaves the room, my guards already have the orders to escort him to his mothers city.

In around an hour I will probably have a very furious Tris in my office but she lied to me and she needs to learn the consequences of that.

Leaning back into my leather chair, I rest my feat on to my desk and sit there with a smug smile on my face.

Tris POV

Crap, I'm going to be late to pick Corey up from school. Blake is at home with Mathew at the moment, I think this is the first time since I brought her into my life that I've actually been able to leave her in the apartment with someone else. She is very clingy, I think it's got to do with her being abandoned as a baby because Corey was never like that. As long as he had food he was perfectly content.

While these thoughts pass through my non stop turning mind, I sprint towards the school, already 10 minutes late. By the time I reach there my heart is smashing against my chest and my breath is coming out in pants.

I really need to go to the gym again.

I walk into the school which is a pristine white building-just like the rest of the bureau- and see that there is no children here and they have all left. I walk up to the reception person who is a young man with straight dirty blonde hair, he wears glasses over his hazel orbs. He lifts his concentrated eyes from the screen and gives me his full attention.

"Hello, I'm Tris Prior and I'm late to picking my son up. His name is Corey Prior." I ask politely.

"Um I'm sorry but Corey was already picked up early from school," a stabbing like feeling just sliced through my gut, I'm sure the colour has drained from my face because I feel nausea starting to rise.

"What do you mean he was already picked up?" Anger now perfectly clear in my voice.

"I mean he was picked up by two guards about an hour after you dropped him off ago, the teachers had to let him go because it was orders from David" he replies with the same tone as I had. It's now 9:00 o'clock because I had a morning shift this morning so that means that Corey was picked up at 7:00. Before I can say thank you, I'm already out the door and on my way to see that bastard.

I swear to god I will kill him if he has done anything to my son! Adrenaline is pumping through my body as I run for ten minutes straight towards David's office, it had to be on the other side of the bureau.

Once I arrive the girl at the counter tries to tell me to stop and make an appointment but I just flip her off, I gasp exits her lips at my behaviour. My bagging on the door echoes around us as I throw it open so I can enter this beast's cave.

He sits there with his feet up and a infuriating smirk on his face, I want to slap it right off.

"Tris, I was expecting you" he greets me as if nothing is wrong.

"Where the fuck is he David, I swear to god if you hurt one hair on his hea-" he cuts me off then starts talking.

"I didn't harm that son of yours it's not his fault you lied but you will suffer for your mistake. He has been sent somewhere, a city you shall never go to and you shall never see him. You actually thought I would never find out that his father was Tobias, the boy looks just like him." I stand there frozen in shock by this explanation, we were so careful. How does he know? "you know those tests that every member gets here, well we decided to do a little DNA test on both of you children, turns out that Blake is a GP but Corey is not."

This information startles me, how the hell is my adoptive baby from the fringe divergent but my biological son is not?

"Anyway, Blake can stay here but we can not allow another GD to live with in these walls, there's just not enough room anymore." My fists are clenched as my knuckles turn white, my stare never leaves David's disgusting face. I want to kill this man right now and I have never truly had the urge to do that.

"Where have you took him?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"Well I thought he at least deserves one parent" my eyes widen as shock and relief consume my body. He has went to Tobias!

"You sent him to Chicago?"

"Yes, yes I did and before you ask no you cannot go there too. We need your services here."

"David, my family can be together again though. I need to go back there, I need to be with my son and the love of my life. I can't leave them both" I say now completely vulnerable and begging.

"I'm sorry Tris but with your genes we need you here to carry on the genetics" wait what? Did I just hear that right?

"What did you say?" I ask and David's face looks like he's been caught trying to steal cookies out of a jar, caught. "So I am here just to have genetically pure babies, that's why I am here! Pathetic. You bastard, you ruined my life just to use me as a baby machine. Well here is a word for you fuck off, I won't go through the with that. I am fine with my son and daughter!" I scream at him, my anger is now heated to boiling point.

"Tris it's not like that but we need your eggs to create more GP children, it sounds horrible but it is the best for the world. Like I said when you arrived, you are very special."

"No I won't give you my eggs! I will have children all around the bureau who I cant even be able to talk to never mind raise, You can't bring a child into the world for science. They should be here as a result of love not experimentation. That's not fare, especially for the children"

"Life's not fare Tris and I think you should have figured that out by now" he states simply. I want to take his head off right in this moment.

Exiting the office I know he has won that battle. Before, I thought he had destroyed my life but this has just burned it to ashes. My mind is numb, the actual thought of me not seeing Corey make me go limp.

My baby, I won't be able to see him. I can't be there to protect him, at least he will have Tobias but what if he can't find his father. I wont ever know, wait there is a way I can find out though.

I run towards the control room, if he has arrived at Chicago I'll be able to see him. Typing fast, the picture of my old home displays it's self on the screen.

First I search the fence gate, a vehicle has just arrived outside. It's same white one that took me to the bureau, two guards jump out and a small figure follows. I instantly recognise the boy as my son.

He's standing tall and walks in front of the older men, one of them types a code into the screen then they enter Chicago. Corey looks like he's putting on a brave face but I know him better. I can tell he's terrified inside, my baby is all alone with strangers and all I can do is sit here and watch him.

Hopefully he will find tobias, if he does then I know he will be safe.

I watch my son venture into the place where he should have always lived, I almost always wish that we could have stayed in Chicago but if I did then Blake would have been dead and I would have never met her.

The cameras at the fence don't reach to the city, so I have to wait around 20 minutes until they get the train to dauntless. Thankfully they don't take the entrance I took my first time I went to dauntless but the door at the back of the building. Here the guards say something to Corey but I can't quite hear it then they leave my son on his own, inside the dauntless compound.

As soon as the door shuts I quickly get the next camera up which happens to be at the pit, Corey, now slumped in a hunched position, stumbles between the heavy crowds of dauntless. Before when he was with the guards a brave face was on him but now he just looks confused and scared. Oh please find your father soon.

I look around him to see if I notice anyone and two familiar faces appear, Christina and Uriah. They approach my child and start talking to him, shock spreads across their face after a minute or so then they race towards the cafeteria. Christina has ahold of Corey's hand as she drags him helplessly along corridors.

Eventually they reach the cafeteria so I change the camera to a good view, there on our usual table sits Zeke, Shauna and Will but who stands out the most is my lover and the father of my child. His gorgeous, fascinating eyes stare at the food in front of him, as he takes each bite. Oblivious to the hell thats about to go on.

I can't miss my child's first interaction with his father so I turn the volume up and zoom in on the both of them. Tobias realises that Christina and Uriah want to talk to him, his attention soon focuses on the young boy in front of him.

Um... Can I help you?" Tobias asks.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but are you four?" Corey replies

"Yes, yes I am"

He lets out a sigh of relief hen continues "oh thank god I found you, Chicago is pretty big. Well David told me that mommy said I need to find you. He said that once I found you that my mission is done and once I tell you my name you'll figure the rest out." David lied to Corey! He actually told him that I wanted him to go, my son will probably hate me forever.

"Well who is David?" Tobias asks still completely lost.

"David owns the bureau, where me, mommy and Blake live." I can tell it's just confusing him more.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you are talking about, this 'David' said if you tell me your name I'll figure it out?" Looks like he's going to find out "So what is your name?"

"Oh, my name is Corey, Corey Prior"

Tobias POV

Prior? What does he mean Prior? Maybe Caleb had a kid or Tris had a little brother she never knew about. I'm frozen in shock staring at what could be the only thing I have left of my love. His eyes really did look familiar to me and I guess I know why now.

"Um, did you say Prior?" I ask just double checking I wasn't heating things.

"Yes I'm Corey Prior" he says confident but still looks quite confused. "Have you figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out"

"Why I am here, I don't know why" well if he doesn't know how the hell am I suppose to know. Okay maybe I just need to ask him some more question about Tris.

"Okay so who's in your family?" starting out simple.

"There is me, mommy and Blake, I already told you that though" smart kid.

"Well who is your mommy, What's her name?"

"Tris" I was right. That can't be true, I thought she was dead or just taken away. How the hell does she have a kid!

Everyone around me gasps in shock and I see tears starting to form in Christina's eyes, I can't blame her because I think some are already falling down my cheeks. A feeling I have never really felt before is running through my vines, it's cutting my gut in half, slowly opening me up. She lied, she left, without me.

I can't talk for a moment, my mouth like sand paper, maybe this could be my child. He does have my hair but I highly doubt it, Tris left nearly seven years ago but this kid looks younger. I decide to ask him.

"How old are you" I ask as I rest my hands between my legs to stop their continuous shaking.

"I'm six years old" relief, but he could still be someone else's.

"Did Tr... Your mommy ever say who your daddy was" I nearly slipped up there, but I need to know the truth.

"Um... Well she talked about him once but was very quick because she started crying and I don't like seeing her cry." I hate seeing my Tris cry "I was lying in bed and I asked her what a daddy was, she said mine was very brave and self- I can't remember what she said. But I do know that his name is, Tobais, Tobias- I'm sorry I can't remember his second name" Tobias Eaton, me.

"Eaton?" I ask even though I already know the answer.

"Yup that was it" he says popping the p. Tears start running down my face like a flowing river, I have a son. A son I could never be there for, I never got to witness his birth, can I blame that on Tris? Is that why she left, but why would she send him back?

I can't do this in front of every dauntless member so I quickly grab Corey's hand and walk him towards my apartment. My friends try to follow but I tell them to stay put. Corey stumbles behind me finding it hard to keep up with my pace, eventually I just pick him up and sprint home.

When I arrive, I place him on the kitchen counter and start pacing back and forth. I'm surprised he isn't scared of me yet, dragging him here then acting like a freak. Great first impression Tobias.

"What you doing four" he asks giggling, at least he isn't afraid.

"Corey I need to tell you something" he nods at this, silently asking for me to continue "I'm Tobias Eaton your daddy"

Pure shock moulds on his face, obviously confused because he thought my name is four.

"But your not Tobias your four"

"I have two names, I just like people to call me four, but my close ones can call me Tobias like your mommy."

"You know mommy?" Oh boy, of course I do.

"Yes I knew her very well, she is the love of my life" I explain.

"Well why were you never in my life" he's starting to get grumpy and no wonder, he thinks I've just never wanted to be with him.

"Of course I've wanted to be in your life but I never knew you existed, your mommy never told me about you" tears start to stir in his storm like eyes.

"So you my daddy?" He mumbles and I nod to his question. Like lightning, he's off the counter and running towards me. He wraps his small hands around my thighs so I crouch down and warp my own arms around his small structure.

I have a son.

We stay joined together for a couple of minutes just enjoying being together for the first time. When I pull away I see just how much he looks like me and Tris. Tris? Where is Tris, why did she send him here? There must be something wrong if she did.

"Corey where's your mommy?" I ask hoping he will have the answer.

"She's still in the bureau"

"But is she okay"

"When I left she was fine with Blake" who is Blake, did she have another kid?

"Who's Blake?" Please say she didn't have another kid without me, wait maybe they could be twins. I could have a daughter as well.

"She's my little sister" need more information than that.

"How old is she though"

"She just turned three" he says holding three fingers in the air. My stomach drops, she's moved on. Had another child with a different man, then just gave the one that belongs to me back. That's not my Tris though she wouldn't do that but I guess it's true.

My anger is over powering me now, I can't believe she left me and her own son! No matter what though I won't be like my parents, I will be the best father there is to this little boy even if his mother did leave him.

"What wrong daddy? You look angry" he says cowering away a little. I didn't even think about how mean I would look to a six year old, I'm probably terrifying him.

"It's okay, I didn't mean to scare you, it's just I'm a little angry with your mommy but everything is going to be alright. I'm here for you and I always will be." I say muffled while giving my son another huge, needed hug.

It's still early in the day and I do have work, I've pulled so many sick days off I know I'll probably loose my job if I stay off today. Where am I suppose to take Corey? Christina!

"Hey bud I have to go to work but would you like to hang out with one of my friends for the day she very nice and will most likely take you shopping for some clothes and toys" he starts shaking his fast when I mention this.

"No! I want to stay wth you!" He says with his arms crossed. Stubborn just like his parents.

"Come on Corey, I really need to go to work. Please do this for me" I plead but he just shakes his head again. Oh come on, maybe I could try and get him to be quiet in the control room. "Okay but you have to be very quiet"

He nods in excitement then I place his hand in mine and we exit the apartment, on the way to the control room people look our way strangely. They are most likely wondering why there is a child with me, well it's none of their damn business. As we are walking through the pit I see Shauna and Zeke, I owe them an explanation but I really don't have time.

They quickly rush over to us, but I put my hand up signalling that I will explain later. They stand there still with confused looks on their faces as me and Corey run past them. Shit I'm going to be so late.

We eventually arrive at the room I spend most of my life, I set Corey on the floor as we enter through the door. Inside there is only a couple of people working, most of them have ear phones in and are distracted by the screens. They won't really notice that a kids in here, will they?

I sit down at my desk as Corey climbs onto my lap and stares at the screens mesmerised, he probably hasn't seen anything like this before. A frown starts to form on his forehead and I look at him confused.

"Hey what's wrong bud?" He turns around with a disappointed look.

"This technology is nothing like the bureau, it's very old here and bad quality. The keyboards are not wireless and the pixelation of the images are very poor. How can you work with these machines, Mathew wouldn't stand for it." I look at him gobsmacked, how the hell does he know so much about all the technology, and those big words? I open and close my mouth a couple of times not sure of what to say. Finally I regain the motion of my jaw, then continue to ask him questions.

"How do you know all about that?"

"When Mathew would look after me he would take me to the control room at the bureau and we would check out cities and different places. The computers there were much better though, cleaner as well. Why is everything here black? Back home it was bright and white." I forgot he didn't know about the factions.

"Well in Chicago we have different factions, you and I live in dauntless which is the warrior faction where people have to be brave. We all where black. There is also abnegation where me and your mommy came from, they wear grey and are selfless. Candor wear black and white and they are honest, amity are kind and wear red and yellow. Last there is erudite they are intelligent and wear blue." He nods, taking in this new information. I'm about to start working when I remember something. "Who is Mathew?"

"He is mommy's friend and I used to call him uncle Matty but I'm too old for that now. She is also friends with Emma who is our nurse, apparently she brought me into the world but I don't know what that means" I know exactly what that means, she was Tris' midwife. Guilt slices through me, I don't know why though because there was nothing I could do. I wish I was there for my son's birth and to see his first steps and words. This gets me teary as I realise how much I actually missed of his life, I'm a horrible father.

"Daddy, what's wrong why are you crying again"

"It's just I haven't been able to see you grow up and I was never there to see you born." I reply.

"It wasn't your fault, don't be upset," he says while wiping my tears away. "When is mommy coming because she can make you more happy, she makes me and Blake happy when we're sad"

"I don't think she is coming Corey, I'm sorry but I haven't seen her in years so I don't think she will be coming back," I'm so nervous to hear his reply, of course he'll be upset, it's basically like he is loosing his mom.

"Well we will just have go to the bureau then, when can we go. I miss her." I know we can't leave Chicago, I have no idea how Tris did it but I don't know so that's out of the question.

"I'm sorry bud but we can't leave the city it's not allowed, we will just have to see if she comes here" I don't want to give him false hope but he's a six year old kid without a mother at the moment, he needs something to hold onto.

"Really you mean she isn't coming" this child is very smart for his age "I can't live without her though, I need her!" Corey starts to get upset so I quickly engulf him into a hug to muffle his sobs. He cries into my neck as I try to stay strong in front of him.

I whisper as he's about to let go "I will do everything I can to get your mommy back"

* * *

 **Words: 4246**


	8. Your alive

It's quiet, in the hallways. No one is out of their homes at this time, it is 2 am. Blake's small hand is tangled within my own as I pull her with me through this maze. We come to a corner and I turn my head to the right then to the left to make sure there is no guards, clear.

We are on our way to meet Amar and George, they have a truck waiting for us at the front gate. I can't stay here any longer, it is just full of lies and bastards. Knowing David has power over me is driving my mind insane. I need to go home to my boys, I need to be with them.

As my mind is turning, we go around a corner and I completely forget to check. In my sight is a guard, I try to quickly get me and my daughter out of sight but he sees us before we can get away.

"Hey you stop!" He shouts, I know this guy. He was in my trainee class, I won't be able to out run him especially with Blake. Maybe I can talk my way out of this situation. "What are you doing out in the halls at this time of night" as he comes closer realisation spreads across his face, Ash, that's his name.

"Hi I'm sorry Ash, it's just I wanted to take a look at the control room with Blake" he stands there with a light blush on his cheeks, he always had a little thing for me even though I'm probably 5 years older than him.

"Oh it's okay Tris I didn't realise it was you" he nods his head then returns to the patrols. Me and Blake continue to walk, me being more careful now.

Soon we arrive at the doors where I arrived at this hell hole, Amar said he had all the cameras covered and that no one will notice us leaving.

"Mommy, whewe we gowing?" My daughter whispers. I hold my finger to my lips and shush her to be quiet. She obliges immediately, both of my children are really well behaved. The sound of our boots against the white tiles blare around us, every step makes me cringe, hoping that no one hears it.

A shadow stands next to the doors, I can already tell it's George by his perfect posture and dark hair.

"Come! We have to go, your late" he exclaims.

"I'm sorry, a guard stopped us but I talked my way out of it" I answer as we walk through the door he has held open for us. Outside, the normal lights and beams are all turned off, a pitch black atmosphere surrounds the bureau.

A lonesome truck stand a few feet away, we jog lightly arriving at the vehicle. Inside sits Amar in the front, he checks around the perimeter; making sure no one followed us. George joins him in the front as I place myself on the back seat with Blake next to me. I would put her on my knee but I want her as low as possible.

I don't know how Amar got all the lights off and the guards to go on break but he did and right now the huge gates are opening, allowing us to leave. My little girl is whimpering beside me, shes obviously confused and scared at this whole situation. She has never even been outside the walls of the bureau. I look at her petite figure, her bright blonde hair is glowing off the moon light as the breeze makes it whip her face. Tears are forming in the aqua blue eyes that are staring right at me with hope that I'll comfort her.

Now that we are a couple hundred yards away from the bureau, I lift her into my lap and start cradling her like I used to do when she was the size of my arm. Both of my children are growing up so fast, it seems that it was yesterday that I received the news that I was pregnant with Corey. At the time I was terrified but now I think that him, his father and sister are best things in my life.

There's been no sign that anyone is following us or have realised we have left, I have no idea what David's reaction will be but I know it'll be pretty bad. He could easily send someone to Chicago to bring me back or he could threaten Tobias again, but I need to go go home and I need to take the risk.

It's been around 20 minutes since we successfully escaped the bureau, Blake is sleeping peacefully in my arms because she's not used to being awake this late in the night. George told me that we should arrive at Chicago in another twenty minutes. I am so relieved that I have left that place but then my mind wanders to Mathew, I didn't give him an explanation or say goodbye. Neither did I to Emma. They will hopefully understand because they both know how much I hate it at that cruel science lab.

I look outside, when I came here they were blacked out but now I can see bare land surrounding us. There is basically nothing here except for the odd rock, the world seems empty. I know it isn't though because during my time at the bureau, they learnt me all about the earth and countries etc. It's amazing how oblivious we are inside the fence and to think that they are all living lives as experiments. It's ridiculous.

Blake is starting to shuffle, and moan a little off the bumpy terrain. She mustn't be very comfy in this truck, I've tried to make her comfortable to the best I can. My hoodie is rolled up and placed under her head whereas my jacket is draped over her long sleeved, baggy, grey jumper and her dark grey leggings. It may be August but it's still cold in the middle of the night.

15 minutes have passed so I turn my head around the drivers seat and look through the front window, in front of me are numerous of lights; spread across a large range. I notice them as the lights of the fence, the fence that surrounds my home. We're finally here, the place I haven't seen in over 6 years.

"Tris, the plan is that we're going to leave the truck here and walk the rest of the way. Once we get there, George knows the passcode for the gate to open then we'll get a train to dauntless. I know you want to go straight to Four but we need to sort out where we are going to live and how we are going to deal with the leaders. They are the whole reason me and George left in the first place, they'll kill us if they know of our existence." Amar explains to me, I frown at the plan because all I want to do is run into Tobias' arms and get my son back. I simply nod my head and place Blake against my shoulder. She starts to mumble a little as I move her but keeps her eyes shut closed.

Cautiously, I step outside the truck and turn my attention back to Chicago. It isn't too far to walk, maybe 1/2 a mile but with Blake weighing me down as well as my back pack it's going to be a hard walk. I think Amar notices my struggling so he offers his arms out and I place my sleeping girl with him. She doesn't wake at the exchange and I sigh in relief.

For the next 10 minutes we walk in silence, surrounded by the deadly darkness which acts as our camouflage. I'm dressed in a dark red vest top, black skinny jeans and my leather jacket. I also wear my black leather converse which I'm glad I wore because my feet would be killing in anything else. Eventually we arrive at the gate and after George enters the passcode code, it opens to reveal the dark city of Chicago. All the lights have been turned off because of the rules but it has never looked brighter to me. I've missed my home so much.

Blake is starting to stir so I retrieve her from Amar and start stroking her blonde locks. She lifts her head at me with a confused look, she has no idea where we are.

"Hey baby, we're here. We need to go to dauntless though before you can go back to bed" I whisper to her.

"What daunwess?" She asks but struggling over the big word.

"It's mommy's old home and we are going to go back there" I explain "Corey and daddy are there"

She stills looks confused but she doesn't question me. I look at my watch and see that it is 2:56, the train should come in around 7 minutes. I may have been gone for a long time but I still remember the train times. We approach the tracks and place ourselves on the floor waiting for the train to come. Amar will have to carry Blake on, I trust him with my life but it's hard to let someone jump on a train with your child, especially when it's still moving.

To my left I can see the headlights of our transportation coming, I stand up and hand Blake back to Amar then grab both of our bags. We start running, getting ready to jump on. The fresh air consumes my lungs, I haven't had a good breath since I arrived at the bureau. It may of been clean but it still felt as if you were trapped within its confinements.

I leap first, grabbing a hold of the bar and hoisting myself in. Soon the others join me and Blake looks startled and in shock. I chuckle at her demeanour, then scoop her into my arms. My heart is till racing at the amazing feeling off being able to witness jumping on a train again. I seriously thought I would never get those butterflies in my stomach ever again, I'm glad I can though.

We sit on the cold, metal floor for 30 minutes before we start to see the rooftop that leads to dauntless. I haven't been back here since I first jumped into my new life the first time.

We stand up and not long after jump the few feet gap on to the roof. I land on my feet unlike last time with Christina, behind me the boys landed safely as well. George is going to go into the net first then me and Blake and after Amar will follow. We approach the drop and look over the edge, just how I remember it. I checked the security cams this morning to see that they definitely still had the net because it would have been pretty bad if one of us was to jump in without a net.

George stands on the ledge and without any hesitation jumps, he doesn't scream or make a sound. Soon we hear is call from the bottom telling us it's okay to come down. I step on to the ledge, blake's legs are wrapped round my waist as I hold her tightly, my heart is beating just as fast as it did the first time so I just take deep breaths. Don't think just jump. So I do.

As I'm falling my arms keep Blake still in a protective cocoon, it's all a blur as I fall down to the net. Finally I land, the ropes dig into my body as I lay there, a content smile on my face. I feel alive again, I feel free.

As expected my girl is crying, but who wouldn't at 3 years old. She continues to scream, the horrible sound echoing through the caverns, I climb out of the net and into George's arms. I wish it was tobias' though, I can remember is tan, broad arms pulling my thin body to safety.

It just dawns on me that I might actually see Tobias today, my heart flutters at the thought. I have so much explaining to do, he probably hates me at the moment. Why wouldn't he, Corey told him about Blake so he must think that I moved on but he doesn't know how I came to be her mother.

Amar arrives shortly after me and we start our trek to Tori's apartment, we'll be safe there. She lives just passed the tattoo parlour so we head towards the pit. Once we arrive, George receives the spare key from behind a rock hidden somewhere, if we knock on the door she'll think we're just some teenagers wanting a tattoo during a game of candor or dauntless.

He unlocks the door and we enter into the shop, Blake is still whining a little off the big jump so I try to quiet her down so we don't startle Tori. What am I saying, of course we are going to startle her. Three people she believes to be dead are in her house.

A light in the back is turned on so we start to walk towards it, the doors open and there sits Tori surrounded by papers. They all have designs on them, she must have been up all night just drawing. George holds his hand up to signal to wait here, he starts to approach closer as we stand still.

"Tori?" He ask barely says louder than a whisper, tears are starting to form in his eyes. Her head quickly snaps in his direction, her eyes widen in shock. A hand snaps over her open mouth as she quickly starts to shake her head in disbelief.

"Oh my god, oh my god" she repeats as tears are streaming down her face onto the leather couch she is sitting on. In a second they are both running towards each other and wrapping their arms around one another. They stay tangled together for a coup of seconds before she pulls away from him, abruptly a slap is presented across George's face. He stands there with his mouth in a o shape. "How could you leave, you left me heart broken! I thought you were dead!" Tori screams.

Just then Blake makes a giggle noise and Tori turns her attention to us, her eyes keep flicking from us to her brother. "What the hell is happening! You were all dead!"

"Tori listen, there's a lot to explain but we need somewhere to stay" George says, holding her arm gently. She nods and allows us to come in.

I take a seat on the couch and allow Blake to walk around for a bit. She goes to explore the apartment, discovering new and interesting objects on the way, she's well behaved so I know she won't break anything.

"So someone want to tell me how you are all alive" Tori asks getting pretty frustrated now. We all sigh and begin the explanation.

By the time we are finished, Tori looks like she understands more but is still in pure shock. She nods, trying to take in all the information but then she turns towards me. "George explained that only him and Amar left because they were divergent, what about you?" An angry expression is on her face, I wonder why she is upset with me.

"David threatened four, I had to go or he would of been killed." I say simply because I don't want to go into too much detail, all I want to do is sleep now.

"Do you know the hell he has been through with you not here, he's worse than before you arrived and why the hell have you got a kid!" Raising her voice, she asks.

"When I left to go to the bureau I found out that I was pregnant with four's child. Corey, my son, is seven years old now, David sent him here a couple of days ago and I presume you've met him" she nods at this "I adopted Blake when she was a baby because she was abandoned shortly after she was born"

Tori seems to calm down now, we are all pretty tired so she offers me and Blake the guest bedroom and gives the guys some blankets for the couch and floor.

With Blake in my arms I trek to the room Tori pointed out, I lay my daughter on the bed and under the soft covers. She curls into a little ball, her chest immediately starts to slow its up and down rhythm and I know she's out like a light. I sit on the edge of the bed and lean over to untie my shoes laces, once they're off I slide my jacket of also. I lay back on the bed and close my eyes, I'm finally home.

I wake to the shoving of my shoulders, I moan and turn on to my stomach. I hear giggling and I start to pretend I'm still asleep to have a little fun. Blake keeps pushing me while laughing and I just lay there acting to be oblivious.

"Mommy, mommy wake up" she whispers in my ear but I still don't move. She does something I don't expect next, her hands start attacking me with tickles. I scream out in laughter and contort into a ball trying to escape the torture of her small hands. I jump out of bed at the speed of light and turn back to see her on her belly, fists pounding the bed with giggles escaping her mouth. I scoop her up in my arms and swing her around the room.

Back at the bureau all three of us would have fun mornings like this, I wish my little boy was here. We eventually start to get tired so I change myself into a baggy dark grey, crop top and some plain black yoga pants. I tie my converse on as well. This is the only other outfit I brought with me, guess I'll have to go shopping. Next I start to get Blake ready, she wears some black jeans, a dark grey long top and a black bomber jacket. She also has a black beanie on and her black mini combat boots. Aww she looks so dauntless.

"Mommy why do I have to weaw bwack, I wike pink" she protests.

"Because this is our new home now and here they just wear dark colours, no more pink now sweetie" her bottom lips sticks out performing the perfect pout. I'm used to not falling for it now any ways so I shake my head at her then exit the room with the sound of padding feet behind me.

Once we reach the living room, a very tired Tori sits there rubbing her temples. George and Amar are also there so Blake and I take a seat on the floor.

"So what's the plan for today, what are we going to do about the leaders?" I ask curious because I really want to see Tobias today.

"Tori has told us that she's been suspicious about the leaders and how they might be planning something. This works in our favour because if they are up to no good we can get them locked up and we can come out of hiding" Amar explains, I nod at him.

"Well how are we going to get evidence if we are in hiding" I ask.

"That's what we need you for"

Tobias POV

I faintly hear crying through the thin walls so I quickly rush to Corey's room to see him lying on his new bed with tears in his eyes. I wrap my arms around him and pull him into my body, his tears start to drop into my t shirt but after a few minutes he finishes up. His stormy eyes gaze into my own, they look dull and sorrowful.

"Hey bud what's wrong" I ask even though I already know the answer.

"When's mom coming" that's the first time he has called her mom instead of mommy, he must feel as if he has to grow up.

"I told you, I'm going to do my best to find her" I hate saying this but it's true I will try and find her but not yet. I need corey to settle into dauntless before I leave him to find his mother. He nods his head at me then gets up from the bed and walks over to the wardrobe.

We went shopping with Christina yesterday and bought everything he needs such as clothes, a bed, wardrobe, toys and much more. I get up and go help him with choosing some clothes. We decide on a black top with white writing saying "stay rad" and some black jeans. I'm already dressed so we decide to go straight to the cafeteria.

As we are about to leave I hear a knock at the door so I go to answer it, when I open the heavy metal, no one is there. I double check, look left then right but the hall is empty. I'm about to go retrieve Corey when I see a white envelope on the floor. I pick it up then walk back into the apartment.

"Dad come on let's go get some food" Corey insists but I tell him just to go play in his room for a few minutes then we'll go.

Once he has left the room, I tear open the envelope and start to read the message.

Meet at Tori's tattoo parlour in an hour, will explain everything. Bring Corey.

Love VI

My mouth lays open, is this from Tris? Is she in the city, is she in dauntless? My mind can't wrap around the fact that she could have been standing outside my door a meer minute ago. I might be finally getting some answers, it's about bloody time as well.

Corey comes running in disrupting my thoughts, he starts pulling at my jeans. He's obviously hungry, takes after his old man, I'm always hungry. I finally give in and we start to walk towards breakfast.

We take our seats next to our friends, this is going to be one long hour. I get Corey some coco pops and I grab myself some toast, my friends continue to talk and gossip but I don't pay much attention.

"Helloooo! Earth to four. Are you even listening?" My head snaps in the direction to Zeke when he mentions my name. I nod for him to carry on. "Apparently someone jumped in the net last, it was too dark for people to see though"

"Probably the new members going out to have some fun" I state but somewhere inside me there is hope that it was a certain blonde who jumped into the net last night. I stay silent for the next half hour, Corey has no problem getting to know everyone better. Guess he didn't get that trait from me.

I sense someone staring at me so I turn my head to see cold dark eyes, looking straight at me, Eric. He's got one eyebrow filled with piercings lifted and a smirk on his face, I wonder what he's up to. He abruptly stands up and starts walking towards us. I scowl at him, definitely not wanting to talk to him. He ignores my looks and places himself right in front of me.

"Hey four, haven't seen you around much." He greets with a sickening grin. I ignore his words and stare him in the eyes. "So I was just noticing that you have a kid following you around, knock some girl up. I guess you finally moved on from that 12 year old" my blood starts to boil and I would love to punch that look off his face but I know I can't do that in front of my son.

"I guess that none of your business Eric" I state through gritted teeth, everyone has turned their attention to is including Corey.

"Who's that dad?" He asks.

I'm about to answer when Eric beets me to it "oh so he is your son, I'm Eric your dads old buddy" he says while putting a fake smile on.

"Stay away from me and my family unless you want worse than what happened in the training room" I whisper over the table so just he hears. He stands up with the same smile and walks away. "Don't ever talk to that man Corey, he very bad. You understand?" He nods in acknowledgement.

I look at my watch and see that it's been nearly an hour since I received the letter, I grab Corey's hand and stand up from the table. We say our goodbyes to our friends and start walking towards the pit.

My anxiety is rising as we come closer and closer to the tattoo parlour. If it is Tris I don't know how I will react, should I be angry that she left me and her son or should I be ecstatic that's she's home.

When we arrive at the shop, all the lights are off and no one seems to be inside. I reach for door handle but someone opens it wide and drags us inside, Tori crouches slightly with her head outside the door checking to see if anyone is there. Once she is satisfied she closes the door and grabs my arm.

"Four, what your about to see may shock you but you need to stay calm okay?" I nod at her getting slightly nervous. Two figures approach from out of the shadows, they are both men and don't seem quite much older than me. Maybe around 28? Once I look closer, my eyes start to widen and my mouth starts to drop, it can't be. He..he's dead. He can't be alive. There standing a few feet away from me is my old instructor Amar, the one who was killed because of his divergence. I drop Corey's hand and start to walk towards the man who used to be the closest thing I had to a father, but he left me. Anger starts to flood theough my vains and before I realise what I'm doing my fist is in the air and towards his chin. He takes the punch without even trying to block it.

"I know I deserve that" he starts while spitting some blood on the floor before continuing "there's a lot we need to explain but first you need to see someone"

As he says that the glimpses of blonde hair catches my eye, I turn my attention to the door way to see my love standing there. Tears are in her eyes just like my own as she stares in disbelief at me. I'm frozen still, not one muscle in my body can move. Her jaw keeps moving as if she wants to say something but then decides other wise.

Finally my limbs begin to work again and I run towards her. My arms wrap warping her small structure and I lift her into the air, her thin legs wrap around my waist as we move in a circular motion. I can't stop the joyful tears racing down my face, I can't believe it's actually her.

"Tobias, Tobias. I missed you so, so much" she keeps repeating whispering into my ear. I let her down after we have hugged each other enough, I stare into her get blue eyes that match identically to our son. Within a second our lips are joined, the passion and love I have missed all comes together in this one kiss. Oh god I've missed her so much.

We pull apart when we heart the giggling of children, I look down to see a little blonde girl who seems to be younger than Corey. I instantly frown, remembering that she has another child. The girl has light blonde hair and aqua blue eyes, which definitely don't belong to me or Tris.

"Mommy!" Corey screams as he races over to his mother then jumps into her outstretched arms. They cradle each other for a minute or so before the little girl starts tugging on Tris' pants.

"Hey baby I missed you so much," she whispers to her son. "I missed you so much as well, I can't believe I'm home" she adds in my direction. I want to reply but my eyes keep flicking to the girl. A horrible feeling is bubbling inside me, is it jealousy?

"Cowey!" The girl screams and throws her arms around her brother.

"Tris I think I need an explanation" I say to her, she nods her head then asks the children to go into the other room. All the adults take seats and turn our attention to Tris.

"Okay so it's a very long story so we are going to be here for a pretty long time, oh please don't interrupt. I'll answer your questions at the end" I nod at this and she begins to explain "nearly seven years ago I received a letter from the bureau explaining that I needed to travel to the fence. They threatened to hurt you and our friends so I had to go, at first I thought maybe it was just some prank of Peter's but then in the letter it started describing who my friends were, what our apartment number was and where we had our first kiss. It also said I had a nice Ferris wheel necklace on. When I arrived at the gate there was around five men there. They tackled me to the ground and brought me to the bureau. Once I arrived there I was brought to David.

"David is the one who is the leader of the bureau, he's in charge. He basically explained how that divergent actually means I have pure genes and that I'm important, I didn't understand then but I do now. He said that he wanted me to live there and work there, I had no choice. I had to stay, to keep you safe. For the next week I was trained to be a scientist by my friend Mathew but during that time I was really ill and being sick everyday. Mathew finally persuaded me to go to the infirmary and there I discovered I was pregnant with your child. For the next few months I worked there until David called me to his office. I was surprised at first because he had not contacted me since I arrived. I soon learnt that he wasn't interested in me but my baby.

"Apparently you are not actually divergent or genetically pure so there was a risk that Corey could be genetically damaged and David didn't want that. He said there was no point in letting a child be born that had the chance of being damaged. I panicked at the thought of them killing my baby so I lied, I told him that Corey's father was Mathew. Mathew is also genetically pure so they let Corey live. I gave birth and a couple of years later I was training initiates. We went on a field trip and there I found a helpless new born baby, she had been abandoned at an hour old. My heart broke for her so I brought her back to the bureau and David let me adopt her after some convincing. Blake is the baby I found three years ago.

"Recently David found out I was lying about Corey's father so he decided it would be bet fitting to send him to Chicago. He took Corey from school and told him lies, told him that I said that my own son had to go on a mission. I confronted David about the situation and begged him to let me go home. He spilled a bit of information though, some that I wasn't supposed to know. My genes are somehow even more pure than others so I can resist death serum etc so he wanted to use my eggs and create more genetically pure children. I would have had loads of children around the bureau that I wouldn't even known if they were my child or not. For the last two days we had been planning how to get out of the bureau and come backs our friends, families and our home"

It's too much information to take in, my mind is spinning with words like genetic, damaged, David, bureau. One thing that I got from that whole explanation is that Blake is adopted so it means that Tris didn't actually have sex with another man. This makes me feel much better.

"So you never wanted to leave, you had to?" I double check and she nods. I wrap my arms around her again and then turn my attention to Amar and Tori's brother, I can't exactly remember his name though. "What about you two then, why did you leave and fake your deaths?"

"You know that we are both divergent" Amar states but more asks so I nod "well Jeanine and the leaders of dauntless were and still are slaughtering divergents. We needed to leave or we would have been killed, we had help escaping the city. Eventually we found the bureau and they took us in because of our divergence."

"I know this is a lot to take in but we need your help four. We need you to do something for us" Tori says to me.

"And what might that be?"

* * *

 **words: 5618**


	9. Plans

**Hi, thank you to "divergent fan", "yess" and a guest for reviewing, in really glad your enjoying it!**

* * *

Tobias POV

Files present themselves across the screen, I search through each one but don't find a single thing. I'm in the control room trying to find anything suspicious against our leaders but so far nothing seems out of the ordinary. Everything I look at is normal, just information about how many crops are being imported from amity, people's points accounts etc.

I've been here searching for two hours now and I'm convinced that nothing is on these computers. Really the logical thing is that if they were trying to hide something they wouldn't just put it on a control room computer, that would be too noticeable. It must be on a private computer, but where?

It's obvious that I'm not going to find anything here so I delete all trace of my being then leave the room. I head towards Tori's, we need to figure out where this information will be, the sooner we do the sooner my family can all be together. All I've ever wanted was for my Tris to return home but she's also blessed me with a son, I was extremely hesitant about Blake at first but if Tris is her mother then I'll be her father. It's not her fault that she was abandoned as a child and I've always wanted a little girl to spoil.

Once I arrive back at Tori's apartment, Corey comes storming towards me and jumps into my arms. I give him a big kiss on the cheek and place him back on to the floor. Next Tris approaches me with Blake following close behind, she wraps her arms around my neck and our lips join. It's slow and loving but we can't take it any further with prying eyes around the room. She pulls away, smiling with her beautiful lips, looking deep into my eyes. I return the smile back and place a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Dad, where did you go?" Corey asks while tugging on my t shirt.

"I just had to do some work buddy," I reply to him, I look behind Tris and see that Blake is cowering behind her. I've learnt so far that she isn't very social and is quite shy, I give the young girl a small smile and I get the tiniest one back.

Tris lifts her daughter in the air and pops her on her hip. "Say hi to daddy," Tris says to her. Blake simply waves her hand a little then nuzzles her head into Tris' neck, we both chuckle at this then continue into the front room.

Everyone sits down in various seats and then look to me, patiently waiting for answers, I wish I could give them some. "So, did you find anything?" George asks hesitantly.

"No. All the files were clean without any unusual data within them." They look to floor disappointed but I decide to share with them my theory. "I believe that they have put the information on a different, more private computer. It makes sense when you think about it, why would the leaders put important and secret information on an easily accessible computer"

"Yes, I see where you are coming from but where do you suggest that the files are then?" Amar asks me, I have an idea where they could be but I'm not for certain.

"The only place I can think of is the leaders offices' on their computers, it's probably the only private devices in the compound. Unless they have one hidden somewhere, I believe that's the only place that it could be." Everyone nods in agreement with me.

"So who's going to go sneak into the offices and check the computer?" Tris enquirers.

"Well all three of you have to stay in hiding so you can't go, I guess it's Four who'll have to but he can't do it alone. I would offer to go but I have no clue on how to even hack into a computer." Tori says, my eyes light up at this opportunity.

"Zeke. He can come, we both work in the control room and he has as much training as I do, also Uriah does as well." It's been killing me all night that I haven't been able to tell my friends about Tris and the kids "they are the only ones we trust and who have the abilities"

"I guess that's the only option we have, I would have rather less people involved but I know those two boys very well. Ive saw them since they were little and I trust them." Amar states agreeing with my plan. He turns his head to George and the man nods in agreement. Just up to the ladies now.

"Yeh I think that will be great and anyways I want to see at least some of my friends again." Tris agrees.

We turn to Tori "Yeh lets do it"

Zeke POV

I shiver as her lips trial gentle kisses up my bare chest, her eyes flick to me, gazing through those long eyelashes. A wicked smirk is planted on her lips that I just want to devour, as her hands move closer and closer- BANG!

Our heads fly in the direction of the door as someone comes storming into our apartment. Shauna quickly grab my top and throws it over her head. Whoever the fuck disturbed us is gonna get one hell of a punch. The man who comes into the room has dark brown hair, tall and a determined look on his face. The face belongs to my one and only best friend, Four.

"What the hell Four!" I shout "you can't just break into our apartment"

"Yeh well this is important" he flicks his eyes back and fourth between me and Shauna then starts shaking his head. "Even more important than what you were already doing"

"Okay then, so what do you need." Shauna asks while blushing that we were walked in on.

"I need Zeke to come with me, I need him and Uriah, if you know where he is" he replies. Why does this involve Uriah also?

"Why does Uriah have to come?"

"Zeke I'm sorry but this is important and private at the moment so I need just you to come with me now" I frown at him but still stand.

I kiss Shauna gently on her forehead then whisper in her ear "later okay?" She nods in response then I follow Four (who I'm seriously not liking at the moment) into the corridor. "So what's this big secret that only me and Uriah can know?"

"Not here" he replies "we need to get Uriah then go to Tori's tattoo parlour" he continues to walk towards my brothers apartment but I stand in place, stubborn and with my arms crossed. He turns around with a scowl but I just raise my eyebrows, I've known Four long enough to not get intimidated by his deadly stares. He finally rolls his eyes, breaking our eye contact then hurriedly walks towards me.

"Fine, this has got to do with the leaders, our faction, everyone's lives and there's more but you need to come so I can tell you the full story. There is too many cameras here." He whispers close to my ear, I nod slightly confused but agree with him.

We walk towards Uriah's and Marlene's apartment, on the way my head spins with assumptions. If this is about the leaders, does that mean Four has done something wrong? Maybe Eric finally got to him. That can't be right because Four's too smart to walk around these corridors if he was wanted, maybe it's the leaders that have done something wrong.

Once we retrieve Uriah without any problem we start towards the pit. I don't why we are going to Tori's but that's where Four wants to go so I guess we'll just have to follow. On the way there my annoying younger brother doesn't take a breath without asking questions, he hates secrets.

As I'm entering the shop I hear the faint giggles of children, why is there kids is a tattoo shop? Me and Uriah go to take a seat but Four motions us to follow him to the back where I think Tori's apartment is.

Two small figures come screaming with laughter from the door. The larger one jumps into Four's arms, I notice it's Corey, my honorary nephew but I don't know the other kid. It's a small girl, maybe 2 or 3? She has bright blonde hair and crazy Aqua eyes, she doesn't look anything like Four or Corey.

"Kids I told you not to come out here!" The kids get scolded by a familiar but still foreign voice. My attention turns upwards towards the noise and I'm sure my jaw drops to the floor. There standing in the doorway is a petite blonde, but who I remember was scrawny is now well built with newly defined muscles. She stands there with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised towards what I presume is her children. I can't believe Tris is actually back.

She picks up the young girl then raises her eyes to me and Uriah. Speaking of Uriah, I glance my eyes towards him to see that he has a huge smile on his face and his eyes are gleaming with joy. "Trissss!" He screams then runs towards her. They hug for a couple of seconds, Tris with tears in her eyes while I stand there still completely shocked but happens next just put Tris to shame.

Amar.

He stands to my left with a grin on his face and his arms crossed. I do a double take when I see him not believing he's actually here. My supposedly dead instructor and family friend is standing a few feet away from me. He used to baby sit me and Uriah when we were kids so he was basically like the dad we never had. I take a few calm breaths then sprint. I throw my arms around his neck, I don't care if this isn't very masculine because he's actually alive. Wait how is he alive?

"What...how...where." I struggle over my words and he starts to chuckle slightly. "You asshole! You made me think you were dead" I shout while punching him hard on the arm. He just chuckles again at my outburst.

Soon I feel small arms around my neck and legs around my waste, I already know it's Tris. I turn around and engulf her into a huge bear hug, she was basically my little sister. "Where the hell have you two been" Uriah questions.

"Make that three" says a voice from the corner of the room, at first I don't recognise him but once I look closer I realise it's Tori's brother, George Wu. Anyone else want to come back from the dead today? George is the one who pretended to die with Amar.

"Is there anyone else we should know about?" I ask deadly serious even though some people let out a little laugh. They all shake there heads then we all walk towards the front room.

The next half hour contains questions and answers being thrown back and forth. By the end of their explanation everything makes sense from why they left to why Tris has two kids. I notice that Blake doesn't stray far from her mother when other people are around, no wonder with how she was found.

"Okay, so I know we are like your best friends but why did you decide to tell us and no one else" Uriah asks, for once it's actually a good question.

"Because we need your help." Four replies, I knew he would need something because he's a very closed off person and probably wouldn't have told us for months.

"So what do you need"

"We need you to help Four break into the leaders office and collect any off information you may find either on the computer or paper based files," Amar explains "I would offer to go myself but us three are wanted so we can't leave the safety of Tori's place"

"Who wants you?" I ask.

"Jeanine, the leaders and most of all David but he would of came by now if he wanted us back" George replies to my question. In the corner of my eye, I see Tris get a worried look on her face for a split second but she hides it in no time. This David guy must be bad if just mentioning his name makes her worried, I shake it off because she's bound to be a little scared after all he's done. Me and Uriah nod our heads and agree to go along with the plan.

We decide that Four will go into Max's office, I'll go in Eric's and Uriah will keep watch outside the two of them (they are next door). On our way to the offices Four explains that he doesn't know what we are looking for but just to search for anything out of the ordinary.

I enter the office, I check to see if anyone is in even though we checked the cameras before we left the tattoo shop. I hurriedly rush towards he computer and start to work my magic, I've worked in the control for years, so now I'm pretty much an expert on how to hack. Within minutes I'm past the password and checking files.

The first few files just have food imports etc but then I come across something. There is plans, lots of plans. Wars plans. They are planning a war, there is stuff about serums and the word divergent keeps coming up. Then some really disturbing information crosses the screen. I quickly get rid of any trace that I have been on the device, log off then go to meet with the others.

Outside Uriah stands slouched against the wall playing with his thumbs while Four walks towards us from the other direction.

"Did you find anything." Four asks, I nod enthusiastically.

"Yeh, I did." I reply "There was information about war plans, syrums, divergents but what disturbed me was that it was on abnegation." Shocked, is a understatement to the looks on their faces.

"We need to get back to the other but before we do, Uriah you need to go to the control room and delete any footage of us in this corridor." Four explains.

We all part ways as four goes back to his family, Uriah goes to control room and I go back home to Shauna. There isn't much we can do until the morning so I might as well go home to my woman.

Tris POV

I rock my daughter carefully in my arms, her eyes keep fighting sleep but eventually she's out like a light. Corey sits next to me refusing to go to bed, even though he has only known his father for a few days they have bonded really well. I hope Tobias comes back soon, he should be here by now.

All of us wait in silence for the next ten minutes with the play of toy story in the background. The sound of a door opening echoes around the room startling all of us. Blake starts to whimper into my chest as I jump up to meet -hopefully- my man.

There standing in front of me is a very stressed looking Tobias, he comes rushing towards me and throws his arms around my shoulders. Blake gets a little squished in the middle of us and starts to cry a little again. I Rick her in my arms as Tobias gives me a simple yet loving kiss.

We return to the others and Corey runs straight to his father and jumps into his arms. They hug for a second then I nod my head towards the bedroom so we can put the kids to bed.

I carry Blake while Tobias has Corey, I enter the spare bedroom that Tori has and approach the make shift bed in the floor I made. It is just two single mattresses pushed together with pillows and blankets, it's not perfect but will have to do until we can leave this apartment. We lay the children next to each other and drape a thin blanket over them, then we both leave the room and walk back to the others.

Tobias tells us about what Zeke found on Eric's computer and how he thinks they are planning a war on abnegation.

"Yeh but how are they going to get dauntless soldiers to fight and why do they want to take over abnegation?" Amar asks.

"I think they are going to use simulations to control people to kill abnegation because there is no way people will do it willingly unless there is traitors. There would have to be a big number of them though" Tobias suggests.

"Yeh I agree with Four." I say "and abnegation is the lead counselling faction, maybe the dauntless leaders want to be."

"I think your both correct but when you take the facts, how did they get the serums in the first place?" George has a point there. "I think another faction is helping and who better than to supply serums than erudite."

Just by that explanation you can tell that George was from erudite, he took the facts and found an answer. We all nod at his suggestion, I process what had happened in my mind.

"Well we can't just go and tell them that we believe they are starting a war, we need proof." Tori states and she's right, we do need proof.

"Okay, I think Zeke got a memory stick with information on but we will get it tomorrow." Tobias explains, "I think it's too late now and we all need rest." He puts his strong hand on my lower back and leads me to the bedroom after we say our goodbyes.

I'm already changed into some shorts and a vest so there's so need for me to go into the bathroom to get ready. We may be fine now but I'm not ready to take my clothes off in front of him just yet. Tobias pulls his shirt above his head and throws some jogging pants over his grey skin, tight boxers. My lower abdomen starts to tingle with want but we can't do that yet or here wth the kids in the room and the prospects of a war rising.

We climb beneath the black cotton sheets that curls us into each other. We haven't shared a bed in over six years and this has never felt so right. I'm in love with the feeling of his warm, bare chest pressed up against my back as his muscular arm wraps itself around my thin waist. I've got to admit it's not as thin as before I left the city, I've put muscle on and pregnancy does change your body structure a bit.

The soft, subtle breeze of his breathing, tickles up and down my neck; lulling me into the deepest sleep I've had in years.

Pepper like kisses awake me as they run in all directions on my face and down towards my neck. Tobias' soft lips caress my skin as if it's a treasure to be worshipped, soon a explicit moan escapes my lips but I quickly quiet myself down. There is children in the room. Raising my hand to his cheek, I stop him before this goes on for too long or we won't have any control. His almost black eyes gaze at me with confusion and almost hurt.

"The kids are here." I explain, "we can't go too far or I won't be able to stop." He gives me a disappointment nod and a last peck on the lips before rising himself from above me and out of the bed. I roll on to my stomach and look across the room to my peaceful, sleeping children. I can't believe Blake slept through the whole night, normally she climbs into bed with me. Even at the bureau she had this habit but I guess having her brother close helped. My gaze turns towards the other miracle in the room, he is just pulling an awfully tight black shirt over his head. Why does he have to put it on?

Once Tobias is decent I slowly drag myself out of the comfort of the bed and walk directly to the temporary wardrobe. Inside I grab a dark grey hoodie, some black jeans and my converse. It's not like I'm really going anywhere so I don't really need to dress up.

Some sleepy moaning turns my attention to the two little figures on the floor. Blake is rubbing her tired eyes and yawning while her brother is still out like a light. I walk over to them and lift my daughter into my arms, she snuggles against my chest and I walk us out the room, following Tobias. I better not wake Corey up, it's probably the best sleep he has had in a while.

I walk into the small sized kitchen and sit at the island while watching Tobias begin breakfast. His arms tense when gripping the pans and his eyes seem so damn focused, I've got to admit he is still as sexy as he was years ago. Okay I really need to stop, these thoughts are drifting through my mind while I'm holding my three year old daughter. I clear my throat and shake my head but it seams to catch the attention of the man who is the centre of my thoughts.

"Hey, what would you like for breakfast?" He asks while setting the benches ready for cooking.

"I never knew you could cook, you never did it before." I ask curiously.

"I can't," He says with a chuckle as I join in. "I'm just making this up as I go along." I place Blake on the floor, near some toys and then stride over to Tobias where he is terribly failing to crack some eggs into a pan. First I collect some oil spray from the cupboard and cover the pan in it. I place my petite hands over tobias' and show him how to crack the egg.

In a few minutes we have all the food on the oven and cooking away. The amazing smell of bacon drifts through the apartment and not just me notices. The pit and patter of feet echoes around, as they run down the stairs, Corey comes galloping towards me and jumps into the spare seat.

After we all enjoy an amazing breakfast the kids go back to playing with some toys, my attention turns to Tobias.

"So what's going to happen today." I ask.

"Well I need to get that evidence as soon as I can from Zeke and get it to candor. The sooner we take down the leaders, the sooner we can have a normal life." With each word he creeps closer and closer to me.

I look deep into his eyes and see them turning into a darker shade filled with lust, I know mine must look the same. "Tobias. I would love nothing more than to have a moment with you now but I'm worried." He gets a concerned look on his face and nods for me to continue. "It's about David, he should have came by now. Either he isn't bothered, which I highly doubt, or he's up to something. Trust me, it won't be good."

"I haven't met this guy Tris but he seems as if he owns a prison not a haven for divergents. Whatever happens I will protect you and our children with my life. I lost you once , I'm not loosing you again." Tears start to trickle down my cheeks as I pull him into a loving embrace. I've missed this man so much.

* * *

 **words: 4012**


	10. Dads

**Hi just want to say thank you to "awesome" for reviewing, I'm glad your enjoying the m rated story and I hope you continue to read!**

* * *

It's around noon now, Tobias went to Zeke earlier and received the proof we need. In a few minutes we will both be heading to candor, everyone thought it would be a bad idea for me to go but I can tell them my statement when I arrive. On top of my clothes lays a black hoodie with a hood to cover my identity until it's safe to show myself.

The kids will be staying here, though Corey doesn't mind it's a different story for Blake. She refuses to leave my side unless she's next to Amar or her brother, I guess leaving the bureau must have been stressful for her.

As I'm leaving the bedroom, Blake attacks me and wraps her small arms around my legs as if her life depends on it. She may be only three but her grip is quite strong to get out of.

"Blake hunny, I have to go. As soon as me and daddy get back we can have a normal life, move into a new apartment and you'll be able to make friends here just like Corey will." I try to convince her to let go and after a few minutes of pleading she finally does and walks towards uncle Amar. With her head hanging down, I see a couple of tears start to fall and it breaks my heart. All I want to do is run towards her and scoop her into my arms, I know I can't though, I'll never be able to have personal space ever again.

Tobias is standing close to the door with a small smile that convinces me that I made the correct choice. I return the smile then slide my small, thin hand into his as we leave the tattoo parlour.

My hood is already placed over my head as we walk through the pit, I keep my eyes facing the ground and don't look up in fear that someone may notice me. As I think we are in the clear, a shout stops us in our tracks. Her voice brings tears to my eyes, I haven't heard it in so long.

"Four!" She shouts again. "Where are you going and who's that with you?"

I turn my gaze from the stone slightly so I can just see glimpse of her. Christina hasn't changed a bit, still the same tanned mocha skin, short black hair (that is a little longer than I remember) but it still suits her.

"Um..." Tobais struggles with his words at first, not a clue with what to say but he soon gets his head together and starts to talk. "Christina, I really can't talk right now. There's somewhere we have to be but I promise I will explain later."

As the last words leaves his mouth, I'm being dragged behind him towards the door that exits the dauntless compound. I can imagine Christina's confused figure, still standing in the pit clueless. If there's one thing she hates, it's secrets so she won't drop this until she finds the truth. I'm quite surprised she didn't run after us.

The metal door seems wedged in place so after some continuous shoving from Tobias' shoulder, it grits across the floor and opens. Bright sunlight, floods into the darkness we have just came from. The heat on my face feels foreign, I've missed the outside world while I've been stuck inside Tori's cramped apartment.

Tobias, not wasting anytime, goes straight towards the tracks, he glances at his watch and tells me that the train should be here in a few minutes.

I take this time just to truly look at him. He seems determined, eyes fixed straight ahead, he doesn't even appear to blink. He has the same hooked nose and slightly pointed out ears, a bit of scruff has grown around his chin that used to be naked and smooth. I guess after the past few days, he hasn't had time to shave.

He must notice I'm staring because his eyes look downwards, towards me. A small smile appears on those gorgeous lips that I would just love to devour right now. As I'm about to snake my arms around his neck the sound of a train interrupts my thoughts.

It's like a blur. The whole city rushes by us as I sit on the edge of the train, gazing outside the door. The wind twists through my long, blond strands of hair, whipping it in my face a little.

"So what's going to happen when we get there?" I ask Tobias. He comes closer to me and places himself on the cold metal floor.

"I guess we will just explain that we need to talk to someone about a crime and then we'll just see how it goes from there." He explains, I can feel his stare on me but I don't turn my head. Not yet. I've missed my home so much I just want to breath it all in right now.

Once I've watched the city a couple of more minutes, I gently close my eyes and drift my head towards tobias' shoulder (that seems very comforting right now). His arm wraps around my petite frame, it's like we are lock and key, fitting perfectly together.

He gives me a smile, a true genuine smile that I've missed being able to see every day. People may think he is this tough, scary Four but really he is a wonderful man. I'm so lucky to have him.

One minute we are sitting side by side content and the next I'm on top of his lap, his mouth worshipping my lips. My hips move in a circular motion, provoking a low moan from deep down his throat. Our lips move together perfectly, he's the only one who knows how to kiss me right. I pry my lips away from his and start to pepper kisses down his throat and towards his covered chest. Oh how much I want us to be skin to skin right now.

"Mmm, Tris. We can't do this here, I wish we could but we ca-" I cut him of by joining our lips again. My hands go on his chest, I feel all the hard muscle that lays beneath that black top, which I want to badly rip off. "I won't be able to stop myself soon, we need to stop." Tobias mumbles between our joined lips. I sigh and lift myself off of his lap, I know he's right.

"I know." I say, "it's just I've missed you so much and I guess I can't keep my hands off you."

"I know exactly what you mean, you can see just how much I really want you." I look down and see the growing bulge beneath his jeans, heat rises to my cheeks. We may have been intimate before but it's still an embarrassing topic for me. "Anyway, I don't want our first time in years to be on a train, where we could be interrupted at any moment." I have to agree with that.

I nod to him then look out of the train to see that we are near candor, my suspicion is confirmed wen I feel us start to slow down. I stand with Tobias following close behind me then leap out of the cart.

We make our way to candor in silence, I think we are both a little embarrassed by the affection that we let get out of control on the train. I can still feel the heat in my cheeks when we enter through the glass doors of merciless mart. Inside all the wall are a crystal white as the polished floors are black. Many people rush past us with paper work or on devices, not bothering to check where they are walking. We get a few comment like "watch where you are going" or "I'm trying to walk here", in starting to believe that some candor are as rude as erudite.

Me and Tobias walk straight to the main desk that is nearly as long as the room, it's has many people spaced out, working on their computers. I count around 8. We go to the only person available which is an orange haired man. He seems quite pale and has vibrant green eyes that remind me of someone but I can't put my finger on it.

"Hello how can I help you." He asks without actually lifting his eyes from the computer screen.

"We need to talk to-" Tobais starts but gets cut off mid sentence.

"Of course Mrs Austin, your appointment with your lawyer has been booked in for Friday at 9 am... Yes thankyou... Goodbye." I stand there with my my mouth slightly ajar, then I look closer and see a black earpiece wrapped around his freckled ear. He wasn't even talking to us. "Sorry about that, I had a phone call. How can I help." We now have his attention.

"Yes. Well we need to talk to a leader here at candor, we have some news on dauntless that needs to be discussed privately." Tobais states with a cold voice, he must be pissed that the secretary didn't listen to us at first.

"I'm sorry but you would need an appointment and anyway only leaders may talk to Jack Kang."

"But this is an emergency, as in life or death." Crap, I said too much, the mans eyes widen then he presses a few buttons on his key pad and simply nods to us. Within seconds two men come from a corridor and stride towards where we are standing.

"You need to talk to Jack?" We both nod in reply. "Well what's so important that it needs to be with a leader."

"Trust me, it's a long story that shouldn't be in ear distant of loud mouth candors. It's private and needs to be dealt with before we can't stop it." Tobais explains.

"Well how do we know this isn't some stupid dauntless dare." How blind is he, we are talking about people's lives here.

"I have spent the last six years believing my girlfriend was dead or kidnapped and not knowing I had a son or a daughter, who by the way I never got to witness grow up. Then a few days ago they show up and explain how people's lives may be at stake in the city. If you think I'm going to take this shit from you, then you thought wrong. I will see this Jack Kang, even if I have to do it the hard way!" Tobais' voice becomes louder and louder as his debate carries on. By the end I was flinching just a little by each word, hopefully it has the same effect on this guard.

"First I would like you to lower your voice and second you would still need a leader to be present." Shit. What the hell are we going to do now, run for it? It might just work actually because we are-

My thoughts get cut short as Tobias grabs my wrist and drags me back out of candor, so much for my plan. I lift my eyes towards his face and see a disturbing look planted there. It's a mix between determination and worry. I've only seen it once on him and that was in the fear landscape. Oh no. No we are not doing that!

"Tobias! No we can't do what your thinking, no! You don't have to go through that." I try to persuade him, I even stop walking by his side, that seems to work because he turns round.

"Tris, we've got no choice, I need to do this. We need to do this, this is our family we are talking about." He pleads with me, I'm still not sure but I guess we have to.

I just nod in reply and we start walking again. There's no point in getting the train because it doesn't go the route we need to go to the abnegation centre, so we travel there on foot. I don't mind though, it reminds me of those morning when I would walk to school everyday. It was the only time I could actually be alone or enjoy something that wasn't helping others. I loved my life with my parents and brother but I would never go back to that life, dauntless gave me a real one.

After a half hour of walking, the plain grey abnegation houses are in view. Maybe I will see my parents, what do I explain to them? I haven't seen them in seven years and in that time I've had two kids, been kidnapped, left the fence, been undercover because I'm wanted and most, I've found the love of my life. Wow. I want to ask Tobias if we could visit my parents but this isn't the time, we need to get back to candor and stop this war.

Tobias' trembling hand is placed in my small sturdy one, I can see a few sweat drops forming on his forehead. He really doesn't want to do this, I can't put him through this pain.

"Why don't I just go and ask him, you don't have to come. Just wait here." I suggest but he seems to hate the idea as soon as it leaves my lips.

"No! That is not happening, I'm not letting you go into that house on your own with that monster, no way." Okay I guess that's decided.

We are now on the door step of Marcus Eaton's home, none of us are knocking so I decide to do it. A few long minutes later, one of the people I most despise opens the door. He looks just like the simulation, without the pit like eyes but close enough, he has a head full of grey hair and growing scruff on his chin.

As soon as Marcus realises it's us at his door, his slouching structure becomes straighter as he sends us a scowl. "What are you doing here?"

"We need you to come with us, it's a matter of life and death and it involves abnegation. So as their leader I think you should hear this" Tobias says confidently in an emotionless voice.

"I don't want anything to do with you or your little girl, now get off my porch." We just stand there, he's not the only one that is stubborn.

"We are not leaving until we have a leader come with us to candor to sort this problem out." I say.

"Wait. Are you... Your Beatrice Prior, don't think I've ever seen so many abnegation traitors in one place." I grit my teeth, I would love to punch this son of a bitch in the face right now. "Your poor parents were distraught when both their children left, I was the one here to help them get through it because I had experience in the matter." He eyes Tobais throughout his explanation.

"As I said before Marcus, we are not leaving until you come with us."

"Well are you going to drag me there because I would rather be arrested then help you two."

"Beatrice?" I freeze. Slowly turning, I see a familiar man dressed in grey. My father. Tears start to gather in my eyes at the sight of him, these last years have been torture. "What, what are you doing here?"

"Um.. Erh." I stumble over my words.

"These two are both harassing me into joining them at candor even though they have no warrant saying that I must go," Marcus adds to the conversation.

"Is this true?"

"No dad, we have things to talk about, a lot of things. Can we please go back to the house and I'll explain everything." I nearly say our house but quickly correct myself.

Leaving Marcus, me, Tobais and dad walk to my old home. Where I grew up and spent many years with my family. Dad invites us in, memories start poring through my mind as I picture me and caleb arguing when we were younger, a clumsy toddler falling down the stairs but one of my favourite moments in this house was when me and my mother would make banana and walnut bread in the kitchen. Of course I was never allowed any because it was for the factionless but from time to time she would allow me to sneak a piece into my greedy mouth.

We walk into the front room and take a seat on the quite uncomfortable grey couch. Dad goes into the kitchen, once we are seated and doesn't return for a couple of minutes. When he does my mum is by his side. I can see tears in her pale green eyes, I'm sure I have some in my own. A hand flies to her moth to muffle the sob that nearly escaped.

I stand up and run into her arms, his body engulfs me as we share this moment together. I've missed her so much, if I never had went to the bureau then I definitely would have visited a lot more regularly.

"Beatrice, I've missed you so much. How have you been, what's your new life like." She asks after we pull apart, I turn to Tobias and take a seat next to him again. She must not have realised he was here because her eyes widen a bit then raises her eyebrows to me, It suddenly feels quite hot in the bare room that's made of stone. "Oh, I remember you. Four, is that right?"

"Yes Mrs prior." He says with a kind smile.

"So what do we owe the pleasure." My dad asks with gritted teeth, I thought he would have been over that I transferred by now.

"Well it's an extremely long story and a complicated one but it has to do with outside the fence, abnegation and the leaders of dauntless." My mother gives me a curious look as if asking me to continue. "Okay so when I transferred I met Four who was my instructor and by the end of my initiation we were together. We had been together for a year when I received a letter from a place called the bureau, explaining that I must come to the fence or they would kill Four and anyone I cared about. I had no choice so I went. There a man named Mathew picked me up and took me outside the fence." I pause for a minute to see if anyone is confused yet. My mom has a worried look so I raise an eyebrow to her.

"Are you a hundred percent it is called the bureau?" I have no idea why she would ask that, but I nod anyway. "Beatrice there's something I need to explain before you carry on. Only your father knows this information so I'm sorry sorry if I sound rude but can you definitely trust t-four." My eyes widen, she knows he's Tobias because she nearly called Tobais and what the hell is more important then what I have to explain. "You thought I was from dauntless but the truth is, I'm from outside the fence."

I sit there gobsmacked, I think my jaw is hitting the floor because I'm in that much shock. I was surprised at first that she was from dauntless but to know that she is from the bureau, well I've got to admit that it sickens me. How could she be part of that cruel, disgusting place?

"What..why." I stutter to find a sentence.

"I was born in a city called Milwaukee which was an experiment like Chicago, but my city failed so it was shut down. I lived with my mother and father, but your grandma was a strange and disturbed woman. One day when I was very young I had to witness her kill my father and bury him in the dirt outside of our small house. After that day I ran to the fringe and had to survive on the streets. It was hard I must admit, starving and fighting to live but one day I saw an older boy beating a young boy. I killed that older boy to protect the younger one, I know it was the right thing to do but at such a young age I was already a murderer. The bureau soon arrived at the fringe and took me away. There I found I had almost perfect genes making me genetically pure. I stayed there till I was sixteen but once the erudite started killing divergents I was sent in to try and solve the problem. My mission was to live in dauntless for a year, transfer to erudite and stop the killings. During my year at dauntless I fell in love with your father and we decided to transfer to abnegation. A place we would both be safe. David, my friend at the bureau, wasn't pleased with my decision and never contacted me after I dropped the plan. I wanted a life, a family, children and that's what I received."

"I cant believe you never told me any of this."

"It was never meant to be heard by anyone." She replies. "I know I lied and that's selfish but I wanted to keep you safe, I guess David still found a way to put you in danger." David never even told me that he knew my mother, he's even more of a dick now. "Now carry on with what you had to say."

I nod and start to tell her how David wanted me to work there, how I stayed for six years and watched everyone I lived from the screens in the control room. I left out the detail of me being a mother because I will have to explain that under a less tense atmosphere. I have no idea what my dads reaction will be to that. I say how me, George and Amar returned to dauntless and discovered that the leaders are planning and attack on the abnegation.

"We need a leader to talk to Jack Kang so we can stop the dauntless leaders and erudite from starting a war." Tobais says.

"Is that why you were at Marcus' home." My dad asks.

"Yes."

"Well your father was elected to be a leader two years ago so he can come to candor with you." Relief spreads throughout my body, maybe this could end today.

"That's would be such a huge help, we need to end this today before hundreds of people die." After Tobais says this, I look at him and see a mix of relief and also shock on his face. He must have been just as surprised as I was about my mother.

"Four if you don't mind me asking, you look quite familiar." My father says while narrowing his eyes.

"Mr prior, I trust you and I will explain one of my biggest secrets. I don't want any lies between us because I plan to be with Tris for the rest of my life, I would die for her if I have to. Some people may think that we will only last for so long but for the last six years she was gone I became depressed, anti social and nearly lost all my friends. She is my best friend and my reason for living so for us to have a good relationship I believe I must tell you my real name." My cheeks are moist off the water that has fell from my eyes, he truly does love me. "My name is Tobais, Tobias Eaton."

My mother doesn't look surprised at all but my father does, he looks like someone has slapped him but then his mood soon changes. I can see the anger radiating off his body. "Your a traitor, to your faction and to your father. Do you know what hell he has been through since you left!" He raises his voice, I've never heard him like this but it just turns my anger on even more.

"The hell that piece of shit has been through is nothing compared to Tobais! Marcus Eaton fucking disgusts me and he should to you too. If Tobias is a traitor then it makes me one too."

"Don't raise your voice to me young lady and watch your language."

"I'm not a child anymore dad! I'm 23 years old with two childre-" shit. I slipped up there.

"What did you just say?" He asks in a deadly low voice, that I've got to admit scares me a bit.

"Um.. Uh."

"She said we have two gorgeous children who we both love, a son and a daughter." Tobais helps me and says this with his head held high, proud that he is a father. I smile at him gratefully.

"I have grandchildren? How old are they?" Mom asks who seems really excited and happy about the news.

"Corey, our son, is six and his sister Blake is three." I explain.

"So you mean to tell me that you were pregnant at 17!" Dad looks really pissed off now.

"Yes but as I said I was brought to the bureau, at the time I didn't know I was pregnant so I raised Corey on my own there."

"So if Tobais is the father of Corey then who is Blake's dad because you would of still been at the bureau when she was born." My mother asks curiously.

"I found Blake in the fringe as a baby, only a couple of hours old. I brought her back to the bureau where I adopted her and became a mother of two."

"Boy, I can't believe you have the nerve to get my seventeen year old daughter pregnant and not even be there to raise either one of the children." Dad says sternly to Tobias.

"My biggest regret is that I never even knew that Tris was leaving, somewhere inside me the guilt is impaling my organs because I never got to witness my children growing up, saying their first word or taking their first step. All I can hope is that maybe I will be able to see those precious moments in the future." He wants another baby? I certainly don't want one right now, maybe when everything has settled down I might think about it but raising two toddlers on your own can kind off put you off of the idea of more kids. I love my children no matter what but thinking of more hurts my brain a little.

All dad does is nod his head in acknowledgment, mum looks convinced that Tobias is the perfect man and he is.

Dad breaks the silence, "Okay, so I guess we need to get to candor to prevent this war from happening."

* * *

 **Words: 4478**


	11. Unsure

**I'm so sorry for not updating but I've been really caught up with to series, you should definitely go watch shadow hunters and orange is the new black, they are really good. Anyway hope you like the chapter, I will also update the next chapter also.**

* * *

The three of us take the bus to candor, one of the pleasures of being with an abnegation. I hate the bus, always have. We didn't want my dad to walk that far and because he refuses to take the train we had to use this transport.

All the pot holes make the journey uncomfortable and stressful, I really wanted to just throw myself off.

We arrived at the merciless mart and now are walking towards the entrance. The first time we arrived I took in our surroundings but now I'm determined to see jack Kang. At the desk sits the same man and when he sees us he lets out a bored sigh.

"We now have a leader present, can we see Jack Kang?" Tobais asks in a strained voice, probably sick of this situation.

"Mmh, well prove he's a leader."

"I'm Andrew Prior, leader of abnegation. You can search my records and see the proof." My dad explains, he also seems a bit annoyed. I wonder if it's off now or earlier. The desk man types at his keyboard and searches for records, I suppose.

A few minutes later he nods to the man at the door, it's a different person from before and is much larger. He has dark skin and stands around 6ft 3, just a bit taller than Tobias. The man guides us through the corridors and to an elevator, I can already see Tobias start to tense at the thought of us in such a small area.

I reach for his hand and hold it tight in my grip, he smiles down at me for the reassurance. The ride to the high floor is slightly awkward, dad doesn't say a word and neither does anyone else. We are going to have to have a conversation with my family with the kids present, there's still lots to explain. We need to tell caleb as well, he doesn't even know yet.

Eventually the heavy, metal doors open and free us from the cramped silence. We follow the man and walk down the pristine white hall, I squint my eyes at the brightness that radiates all around me. I'm glad dauntless isn't this blinding.

After turning a few lefts and rights, I realise there is no way I will be able to find my may out of this building. Everywhere looks identical. Finally we come face to face with a room that is surrounded by glass (even the door) inside a man sits at a desk typing away just like everyone else does here. Our guide knocks on the door then leaves us as he continues down the corridor. A simple "come in" echoes from inside so Tobias grabs the metal handle and leads into the room.

As I take a step into the spacious room I already feel claustrophobic, my chest tightens and my breathing starts to falter. This office looks identical to David's, I try to stay calm and not panic, Tobias must sense my discomfort because he places his arm around my waste and starts to circle by hip with his thumb.

It calms me instantly.

Jack Kang raises his hands towards three seats, implying for us to sit down. Before we do so, each of us shake his hand as a greeting. As dad takes his turn I can see his discomfort, he is abnegation after all. I sit in between Tobias and dad so I'm straight in view of Jack, the man is obviously a different race by the colour of his skin and slant of his eyes. He has high cheek bones and short black hair, cut to make him look smart I suppose.

"So I've heard you have something important to tell me, well what can I do for you..um" he struggles with finding our names.

"Four."

"Tris and this is my father, Andrew, the leader of abnegation." I reply in more depth.

"Of course, well it's nice to meet you but what is the problem that you seem to have."

"Recently we have discovered that Erudite and Dauntless are planning something, a war we presume." Jack Kang has his eyebrows knitted together in confusion and nods for Tobias to continue. "We and others have checked files and have found plans for a war against abnegation, I assume it's because they are the governing faction but there could be more reasons than one. The plans came directly from erudite to our leaders computers so we believe they are working together and if not stopped are going to use dauntless soldiers to fight against their own will."

Jack looks took back by the short version and of what is happening, it looks as if he is contemplating in his mind on why should be done next. "I see, and do you have any proof of this."

"Yes we do, Four has a USB with the information and files on." I say while Tobias retrieves the small plastic object from his pocket, he then places it in Jack kang's hand. Jack plugs it into the black computer beside him and begins to type away. Around fifteen minutes later, he has searched through each file.

"It seems that you are correct unfortunately, this needs to be stopped now." Jack says with determination in his voice. "I will send patrols to arrest the leaders of Erudite and Dauntless then bring them to Candor holding cells. Tomorrow they will be questioned under the truth serum, we will find the correct answers and see who is innocent and who is not."

"Thankyou Mr. Kang, we are glad that this will all be over soon." I generously say while nodding. I can't wait until I can go home and actually bring my children from the depths of Tori's apartment and let them free their wings. I can finally see my friends, I can have a life now.

"It's the least I can do, thankyou for coming to us with this information, many deaths may have occurred without your help."

Once we had exchanges phone numbers, for us to know when we should attend the interrogations, the three of us leave the illuminating building of Candor and head out to the streets of Chicago.

I throw my arms around Tobias' neck when we finally reach some fresh air, this glorious feeling is implanted into my stomach and not leaving or so I thought.

"So Beatrice, now that all of this is sorted I think we need to have a chat about the situation you are currently in." My fathers words confuse me so I turn to face him with furrowed eyebrows. "How you came to be pregnant at seventeen, I've can't believe my own daughter could be that stupid and selfish! Don't even get me started on how angry I am at you boy!" Dad raises his voice as he stars to point his finger at Tobias.

"Dad, keep your voice down, this is no place to discuss the matter. I would rather talk about this when mom is here so why don't we come to abnegation tomorrow after the interrogations. We can bring the kids and sort everything out." This seems to settle him down and we agree on a time, we go separate ways after that. I'm too desperate to get home to my children, we've been gone too long.

Me and Tobias hop on the train and travel back towards the compound, as I'm about to open the door that leads to our own home it barges open with force and many tall figures start to pile out. Most are dressed in black and white, they must be the guards sent to retrieve the leaders. My suspicion is answered as I see max and Eric being pulled across the floor like dirt. They are struggling and throwing curses left, right and centre. There are other dauntless being held to, they must be the other leaders.

Tobias secures his arm around my waist, Eric has a deadly look in his eyes that causes me to shiver. Once they leave, we both enter the compound to see many members looking lost with confused faces, they whisper to each other, most likely starting rumours.

To avoid any questions being asked, we walk quickly towards the parlour with our heads pointing to the floor. I wonder what will happen now? I guess the faction will vote for new leaders, hopefully some respectable and trust worthy ones this time.

Once we get back to the others I want to go straight to the kids but George tells me they are taking a nap in the bedroom. Strange. Corey never takes naps now and Blake will never normally go to sleep unless I'm there with her. Thank god she is starting to get out of that habit.

Everyone comes scattering towards us waiting for us to reveal the nerve racking news. Even Zeke and Uriah have come, they mustn't have saw the leaders being escorted out of the compound because they all have nervous looks planted on their faces.

"The leaders have just been took to candor a few minutes ago." Tobias says and everyone lets out a loud sigh of relief, "they're interigations are tomorrow under the truth serum."

"Thank god for that, we can finally relax." Amar exclaims. Even though the leaders have been obtained I still feel that the danger isn't over, David's threats float in the back of my mind. I push it aside and try to enjoy the celebration that is over due.

"Where's the kids?" I ask eager to seek some comfort off them.

"We put them down for a nap but I'm sure they will be playing in the bedroom by now." Tori replies, she may act tuff but I'm sure she would be a great mother.

I venture towards the bedroom while Tobias stays with our friends, when I open the door I find both of them on the floor playing together peacefully. Well that's a change, normally they are arguing 24/7. They do love each other but siblings will be siblings.

As Blake turns her head, a huge smile starts to grow that nearly touches her eyes. She jumps off the floor and comes running into my arms. Corey isn't far behind as he does the exact same. We hug for a moment then release each other.

"Mommy I miss you so much, whered you go?" Blake whines as her bottom lip start to stick out a little.

"Me and daddy had to go sort something out but it's all fixed now. We can finally go live in a new apartment. Just me, you, your daddy and brother." She frowns at this, slightly confused.

"When daddy gonna get hewe?" She asks.

"Daddy's outside, remember he came with me to help." Her face lights up and she bursts from my arms and sprints out of the room. She is finally warming up to Tobias, I'm so glad she sees him as her father now.

When me and Corey follow behind, I find her standing in the front room with a frown on her face. Everyone sits on the couches staring at the confused toddler, even Tobias finds the situation a little unusual.

"Mommy, you said he were hewe!" She shouts with a tone that I'm not familiar with. Oh no, we are not staring with tantrums.

"First, don't talk to me like that young lady. Change the attitude and second he's right on the couch there." I scold her but then point towards Tobias.

"No! Dat no daddy I want daddy from home." What is she talking about? When she does say this I suddenly feel distraught that she never actually meant Tobias.

"What are you talking about Blake, you never had a daddy back at our old home."

"Yeh I did, he wooked after me and Cowey when you wewent home." She says throwing her hands in the air as if she is frustrated that we all don't understand her but I do perfectly. She means Matthew. My poor baby, she thought he was her daddy.

"Oh baby girl, come here." I say while opening my arms, she comes waddling towards me. I lift her in my arms and hold her close, "I know Matthew acted like a daddy because mommy was alone but he was just mommy's friend. He was never your daddy, I'm sorry hunny."

She starts to whimper and a few tears run down her cheek. "So I don't have a daddy, Cowey does! It not fawe."

"Of course you do, you and Corey have the same daddy. He loves you both just the same, you just need to spend more time with him." I wipe the tears from her face then go sit next to Tobias. I haven't looked at him throughout the conversation so when I do I can feel my own tears start to stir. The only word to describe the way he looks is pure sadness, his eyes glisten with brewing tears. He must have took her words hard. He starts to get him self together and puts on a brave face for me and our children.

"Blake, this is your daddy," I say pointing to Tobias. "He is now and always will be, he will protect you when I can't and we will both always love you and your brother. I know it was a big change from the bureau but we are more safe here and you can have a normal life and meet new friends at school."

"School?" She says with a little hope.

"Yeh school, you always loved it back at the bureau didn't you?" She nods enthusiastically, oh my smart little girl. She wraps her small arms around my neck and gives me a bone crushing hug, I return it maybe even tighter.

Around ten minutes later Blake passes out from exhaustion, she must of really worked herself up. I place her in my bed then return to Tobias who sits alone in the kitchen deep in thought.

I approach him and run my finger tips along his back softly, he mustn't of heard me because he jumps at my touch.

"Sorry, you startled me." He says while shaking his head, his eyes don't meet mine as they point towards the kitchen counter.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine, really, just a bit of a...umm" he struggles to find the word.

"She'll know your her father soon enough, it's just a big change for her and she's only young. Of course she'll be confused but the more time we are here then the more she will settle in." He raises his head and meets my eyes, my heart burns with empathy for him.

"I know but it still hurt to hear those words and why did she think this Matthew was her dad." He seems a little more frustrated now.

"He was my friend at the bureau, just friend and whenever I needed to work he would look after the kids so I guess he probably spent the most time with Blake after me. Then sometimes we had to keep up the lie that Corey was his son so Blake must overheard some of the conversations I guess. All he ever did was try to help Tobias, he's a good man." His eyes immediately soften as I snake my arms around his body and pull him close to me.

We relish this moment for a few minutes before parting, it feels nice to have just a little alone time with him. "Mom! Blake won't stop whining and I'm trying to play." It can never be long enough though.

"Coming hunny." I shout back, "Why don't you come with me, you need to bond with Blake. I know we have only been here for a couple of days but it's better to get close with her as soon as possible." He nods then follows me through the doors.

I see Blake sitting on the floor, red faced and a huge frown. Her arms are crossed over her chest and she stares intently at her brother, as soon as she hears us though, her mood changes and she comes running to us with fake tears about to pour. Her acting skills are exquisite.

"Mommy, Cowey howible to me! He say mean things." She says as she reaches her arms up to be picked up. She's not getting away with this though.

"No he's not, mommy saw you sitting in a mood when we came in. Just leave Corey alone and he won't bother you." As I finish she's seems to become an even brighter shade of red and her eyebrows are nearly touching those Aqua blues.

"You aways go Coweys side!" She shouts, what is wrong with her today? She's never been this argumentative but it's definitely going to stop now.

"Blake I do not like that tone your raising at me, you do not speak to any of your parent like that or you brother. The reason why I believed Corey is because I saw him peacefully playing while you were annoying him, so please don't lie it's not nice." Her head is dropped to floor and I can see the dreaded pout about to be released, "I'm sorry that I told you off but you need to learn what's right and wrong. Now come here and give mommy a hug."

She slowly walk towards me and climbs onto my kneeling lap, I stroke her hair as she nestles her head in my neck.

"Once we move into our apartment mommy and daddy are going spend a lot more time with both of you." Tobias says to both of or children, Corey's eyes light up at this as he runs to his father. We are starting to actually look like a family now.

"Okay, I think it's time we go face the rest of Dauntless." Amar adds splitting our little moment up, I don't miss the excitement in his voice.

"Your right," Tobias agrees "everyone deserves an explanation." I nod in agreement then hold my hand out to Corey, Blake will probably want to hold my hand but I need her to be with Tobias.

"Come on we are going to meet mommy and daddy's friends and we are going to get a new apartment." Corey jumps up and down excitedly whereas Blake just tried to grab my free hand. "Baby can you hold daddy's hand because I need to get our bags."

I suspect so kind of argument but she just nods her head a little before carefully sliding her hand into Tobias' large one. His smile is priceless and I can tell it won't be leaving anytime soon.

I pick up the bag that I brought with me to Dauntless and Tobias grabs another, together we make our way to the entrance of the parlour.

Unsure what we will find.

* * *

 **words: 3163**


	12. Home sweet home

**Second chapter today!**

* * *

I can feel the sweat start to stir on my forehead as I walk through the pit without anything to hide my identity. It feels unusual knowing that any one of my friends could easily see me right now, I would love nothing more than to see my bestfriend again. My breathing is stars to quickens it's pace, I never thought I would be this nervous to walk through my old home again.

The gentle touch of my son brings me back to sanity, he calms me in seconds. I look towards him to see an excited gleam in his eyes and a huge grin settled on his face for good, it's all I need to keep me going.

I follow beside Tobias, has e seems to be heading towards the cafeteria, where most of our friends should be by now. When we enter the large room, echoes of shouting boom off the cavern walls. It's always been chaos here but this is to another extent.

Immediately I can see Blake reach her arms out to me, not ready to seek comfort from her father just yet. Tobias seems to understand and passes our trembling daughter to me, she's not used to this level of noise. The cafeteria back at he bureau was always content and quite but here it is wild and loud.

With my arms tightly around her, she places the palm of her hands over her ears to try and block the noise out.

My head whips around the room to try and find a familiar face, there must be over a hundred people in here so it is quite difficult. Tobias must have spotted them before me because he starts to walk again but in a different direction.

When I follow his trail of sight, my actions stop.

There sits all of my old friends, they look deep in conversation and have serious looks on their faces. Most have frowns or raised eyebrows. As soon as Tobias is a few feet away from them they all stop gossiping and turn their attention towards him.

He takes a seat just as Corey runs to his father and jumps on his lap, they all greet the two boys with smiles and simple hellos. I'm still standing frozen when Tobias nods for me to come over.

This breaks me out of my trance as I keep my head low and start to walk slowly towards them. They have all started talking to one another again so I easily get to the table without being noticed. At first I think that no one will actually realise that I'm here until Blake begins to whimper in my arms off the deafening noises.

Everyone's heads snap towards me. They all cover their mouths or drop the food that they have hold. Tears begin to form in the girls eyes as the boys sit with their mouths forming the letter o. The only two who don't seem surprised is Zeke and Uriah, they sit there with grins on their smug faces.

No one speaks for a while, everyone still in shock. Corey glances around confused to why the adults are sitting amazed. I'm thinking about breaking the silence just as Christina beats me to it.

"What the fuck!" She shouts, I'm taken back by her language and am currently grateful that my daughter already had her ears covered. "We all thought you were fucking dead!"

"Christina there are kids here you know." Tobias reminds her as he holds Corey close.

"I don't really care right now Four, did you know about this and not tell anyone one?" She says while throwing daggers in his direction with her eyes.

"Only for a few days."

"There's a lot to explain, but for now we need to sort out the leader problem. People need to know the truth to why they were arrested." I explain.

"Wait first I would like to know how your alive and second why you have a kid in your arms?" Shauna demands, "oh and I was also wondering why zeke and Uriah don't look surprised at all." Everyone nods in agreement with her.

I take a seat next to Corey and place Blake on my lap, I pry her hands away before nuzzling her to my chest. She seems content, so I begin to explain.

I tell them why I left, about the bureau, Corey and Blake, why I came back and why the leaders have been arrested. It takes up to ten minutes but I did have a couple of interruptions by Christina, I guess she still does have some Candor in her.

"So your saying that there was a war planned against abnegation and dauntless leaders were involved." Will asks surprised. Me and Tobias nod.

Shauna is avoiding eye contact with Zeke, when we said that he was helping us she gave him a hard slap to the back of the head for keeping secrets from her.

I was giving Blake some mash potatoes and chicken while my friends continued to ask question after question. Blake had adjusted to the noise now and seemed quite happy to listen to the conversation around us.

"Mom when will I get my new room?" Corey asks.

"Your dad's going to sort out the apartment out after dinner hunny, just be patient." I reply.

"It's really strange seeing you so motherly Tris, where did that badass girl go?" Marlene asks while studying mine and Corey's interaction.

"Oh she's still under their don't you worry." Tobias replies while giving me a wink, I chuckle at his silliness and continue to eat my dinner.

Blake is starting to become restless now, she doesn't enjoy being around this many people. She will have to get used to it because this is where she will be staying the rest of her life. "Mommy I wanna go!" She exclaims with her arms crossed.

"Here I'll take her if you want." Tobias reaches his arms out for her, I quickly take up his offer and place Blake with her father. This seems to upset her more but she will have to get over it, I still hadn't finished my food because her fidgeting.

She gives me a horrible look that tells me she isn't happy, I simply raise my eyebrows and turn my attention back to my food.

"Mom can I have some cake please." At least Corey has some manners, maybe he can teach his little sister some one day. I give him a thankful smile and award his politeness with a small slice of cake. We don't need him hyped up on sugar.

Once everyone is done, Tobias makes his way to balcony at the top of the cafeteria. We all wait anxious, as the clatering of a cup against a bar gets the attention of the whole room.

"Dauntless, I know all of you must be wondering why our leaders have been arrested and taken to candor. Well I am here to inform you that they were traitors," at the news people gasp and try to begin gossiping but Tobias continues before that have the chance to. "They were planning along side erudite to create a war that would knock abnegation from the faction system. They were going to inject all of our members with a serum that would control us into killing innocent men, women and children. This is why they along with many erudites have been sent to candor prisons, until they will be interviewed under the truth serum. Now we will need to decide new leaders for our faction, if you have any suggestions please say so now. It's tradition to have a odd number of leaders so I believe we should pick three for now and maybe add more later."

Someone in the crowd begins to shout "Four" others agree. Tobias looks taken back and looks to me for advice. I smile brightly at him and nod my head, he stands a little straighter and agrees to the position. A sudden idea comes to my head and I stand, everyone turns their gaze to me. "I think Tori would be a great leader!" I shout. People turn their gaze from me to the other side of the room, where Tori sits stunned. She smiles at me and moths a thankyou, I nod.

"Many of you may not know this man but I believe he is a great person who would sacrifice himself for his faction, he helped me when I first came to dauntless and saved my life, my love and my children. He gave me a new name and made everyone respect me here, some may of thought of him as dead but recent events has brought my attention to know that he is intact alive. My vote for a leader is to Amar, a loyal friend who I believe could be a noble leader to this faction."

People are shocked, they must know who Amar is and to know that he is in fact alive must be quite some news. After a few seconds they begin to chant Four, Tori and Amar's names as their new leaders. Four makes arrangements for the three to have a meeting tomorrow at 1pm.

Soon after we all start to trail out of the cafeteria, we head to the leaders offices' where Tobias will find us an apartment. Because he is now a leader he is entitled to a large apartment in the leaders wing.

I have Blake on my hip and Corey is linked to mine and his fathers hand. He uses us as a swing as he jumps high in the air with our support. Blake giggles at her brother and starts to blabber, "mommy, down pease. I wanna go." I place her on the floor, Corey lets go of our hands to let his sister have some fun. Blake begins to laugh historically as we lift her in the air, it's the first time since she came to dauntless that I've heard her properly laugh. It brings a smile to my face, maybe she will actually learn to love it here.

We reach Tobias' new office, the kids leap onto the couch and start to jump up and down on it. "You two stop it, you know your not supposed to jump on the furniture." They immediately climb off, obeying my request. I tell them to play quietly on the floor as I went to the desk with Tobias to find a suitable apartment.

"Okay so there is three apartments that are empty but the other five were used by the previous leaders. We can have a look at the three and if we don't seem to like any of them then I'm sure we can have one of the occupied ones. I doubt the leaders will be coming back." I nod in agreement, Tobias grabs some keys then we leave the room to have a look at the new apartments.

The first one we saw was a very decent size compared to normal apartments, though it was large I doubt it is the biggest one out of all the ones on offer. It had three bedrooms and two bathrooms, perfect for our size family but I can't help think what if we want more kids. There will just be not enough room. The kitchen was beautiful with a white stone counters and cream wood shelves. It's brightening which is opposite to the rest of dauntless.

We move to the living room, it was completely empty with just a fire place in the centre of the wall. It was fairly small, we could probably fit one couch in but that would be it. I can tell that this isn't the right apartment, it just doesn't feel like home.

"So what do you think." Tobias asks.

"Well it's beautiful but I just don't think it's big enough, like the living room is so enclosed and there is only three bedrooms."

"We only need three bedrooms," he says it more like a question. It suddenly feels like the room has gotten clammy, the heat rushes to my cheeks as I realised how I slipped up.

"Well um... Maybe we'll need more bedrooms in the future." I say casually but confident.

"Yeh your right, I do think it is quite small. We can check anther one if you want." I nod in agreement then we travel next door.

As I enter through the cherry wood double doors, I'm amazed by what is in front of my eyes. When you first enter the apartment there is a short hallway with cream walls, I look beyond and see a large open space room, which is probably the size of the kitchen, living room and bathroom put together in the other apartment. It has no furniture yet but the cabinets are made of a deep brown wood while the counter tops are marble cream.

There is an island with three stools that match the colour of the cabinets, there is also two ovens and a silver fridge with a built in ice maker.

On the right of the kitchen there is a huge stair case that matches the kitchen colours, it reminds me of the stairs that a princess would walk down from in a Disney movie. I really want to wander up there but I'll explore the ground floor first.

Just next to the stairs is a lounge area, it's empty but has a lot of space to add furniture in. There seems to be a stand on the wall which will hold a tv in place, just like at my home in the bureau.

I continue to look through the rooms and come to a bathroom which also has a small room to the side, I guess that's the laundry room where I can put a washing machine and a tumble drier. The bathroom is just as large as the rest of the house, it has a dark colour theme. There is a bath and shower in here so I presume it is a family bathroom.

Now we had saw all the downstairs, we decide to venture to the next floor. In the next corridor I see six doors that are all identical. The first three rooms are bare and all seem the same size which is fairly big. The next one we see is another bathroom which is basically the same to the one downstairs but is bright coloured and larger.

There is two more bedrooms, the first one we see out of the two is larger than the other rooms we had seen but is not the master bedroom. It was bare like the others and didn't have any decor at all. I guess this would be Corey's room if we moved here.

As the thought crosses my mind, my son comes rushing past us and runs into the room. His smile is contagious and I can tell that all of us love this apartment so far.

"Mom, dad, will this be my room? Please!" He exclaims while clapping his hands together in excitement.

"If we move here then of course it can." Tobias answers.

"I wanna woom too!" Blake says feeling left out, I pick her up and cuddle her in my arms.

"You can have a room too, there is three to pick from down the hall. Why don't you ask your brother to pick one with you." I suggest, she starts to nod her head quickly and tries to wiggle out of my arms. I set her on he floor as I see both of the kids run out of the room.

"So do you like it so far?" Tobias asks.

"Oh I absolutely love it, I can't wait to see our room though." He nods then we make our way to the master bedroom.

The bedroom is amazing, it's the largest room so far, it consists of blacks, Browns and creams. The bed is huge, comforters and pillows lay neatly, this is the only room that seems to be furnished but I don't really care because this is exactly how I would have designed it. It's not too feminine or masculine, something we can both enjoy.

All the walls are cream but behind the head of the bed, the wall is made up of plush cushions that makes the whole atmosphere more warm and cozy. The floor is covered in dark wood but a huge fur rug covers it so our feet won't freeze on the cold wood.

I throw myself to the bed and succumb to the comfort, it doesn't creak at all as I move around testing it. I can just imagine the amazing things that will be happening in this bed in the near future.

Tobias comes and lays down beside me, he lets out a heavy sigh as he sinks further and further into the blankets.

"I can't wait to sleep here with you in my arms. It is going to be the best night sleep I'll ever have." He whispers in my ear.

"Your absolutely right." I whisper back.

"Woah! This room is huge." Corey says mesmerised by his parents room, he and his sister check it out for a little before we walk to the ensuite bathroom that comes with my new room.

There is a shower, toilet and sink in here, the tiles on floor and walls are grey as the furniture is a striking white. As I step on to the floor, my feet suddenly warm up and I realise that there is heating in the floor. Oh my god, I've never loved a floor so much!

The kids begin to feel around, testing the new place out. While they are busy I quickly slip back into the bedroom to see Tobias on the bed with his eyes closed, he must of fell asleep.

I slide in next to him but as soon as my weight tips the mattress his eyes shoot open, guess he wasn't asleep.

"Hey, I thought you fell asleep?"

"Oh no just deep in thought." He says while not quite looking into my eyes. I'm about to ask what's wrong just as he springs from the bed and rushes out of the room. I wonder what that was about?

Once the kids have had enough exploring upstairs we go down to the kitchen area to find Tobias. Once I get there, he's not even there, just as I'm about to look for him, a draft of wind catches my attention. I turn to see some double doors open with light shining through.

I walk outside the doors and am once again amazed for the hundredth time today. There is a balcony, surrounded by green vegetation, there is modern black couches that are shaded by a cover above. Aztec style pillows lay on the couches to give the space more colour, I can't believe that we can actually have our own garden!

I turn to my right to see Tobias standing,watching over the bushes and fence at the city before us. You can see most of Chicago here, I can see erudite headquarters and the merciless mart. I gently touch his back so I don't startle him, it doesn't work though because he jumps.

"Wow it's amazing out here." I say.

"Yeh, we got pretty lucky."

"Yes we certainly did" I reply kissing him on the cheek lightly as Corey and Blake join us out here, "so how do you both like the new house?"

"I love it! It's so big, much better than our old apartment. When can we move in mom?" Corey says while jumping up and down.

"Well I guess we'll have to sleep here tonight because there is nowhere else to really go right now, then tomorrow we can pick up some furniture, once it's all decorated then we can properly move in." I reply, Blake begins wiggle in my arms wanting to be put down. I put her on the floor and reach for her hand because I know that we'll be going back to Tobias' office but she has different ideas.

Blake shoots off like a bullet trying to get away from me, I'm about to run after her when Tobias has beat me to it. He gently lift his daughter to the air and spins her around, he throws her over his shoulder and begins to walk to the front door. Blake squeals with giggles as she begins to dangle from her father's broad shoulders.

Me and Corey follow behind closely as we make our way to sign the final paper work to officially let us move in to apartment LW9.

After signing all the contracts, which took over twenty minutes, we are finally able to relax back at our new but empty apartment. We are definitely going to be busy tomorrow with all the shopping for furniture and decorations.

We grabbed some snacks before returning home, knowing the kids, they would be hungry sometime tonight. It's 8 o'clock when we reach the apartment, Blake is already falling asleep so I quickly change her then place her in the middle of mine and Tobias' bed.

I hurry back down to the kitchen to find both of my boys grabbing some Doritos, and bottles of juice. We all sit on the balcony, Corey lies on the floor while gazing at the sky as me and his father cuddle on the couch. If this is what the rest of my life is like I couldn't be happier.

Eventually Corey begins to get sleepy, his eyelids keep fighting to stay open but eventually sleep wins over. Tobias carries him up the stairs as I stay put under the blankets and stars.

A few minutes later he returns with two glasses of wine for us both. I gratefully take it and take a long slip.

"When did you get this?" I ask him.

"When you weren't looking at the shop." I smile at him and then take another sip.

"Well thank you, I haven't had a good glass of wine in a while." I cuddle back up next his chest and close my tired eyes. I would love to share a special moment right now with Tobias but I want to wait until we are settled into the new apartment and we actually have the bed to ourselves.

We stay there for a couple of hours just talking and enjoying each others company. I'm cleaning out my glass when I hear an earth shattering scream. I place the glass on the counter and race up the stairs, jumping two steps at a time. I can hear Tobias closely behind me as I enter the master bedroom to see both of my children screaming with tears.

Blake lifts her arms to me and I take her into my embrace, Tobias rushes towards Corey and wraps him up. I rock my baby for a couple of minutes trying to calm her down, eventually she does, so I loosen my grip to look at her red, tear stained face.

"Oh baby what's wrong." I whisper to her.

"You wewen't hewe." She sniffles, oh are we ever going to be able to get past this problem?

"Me and daddy were just down stairs, Blake you need to learn that if you wake up that me and daddy aren't always going to be in the same room." I explain softly to her, she simply nods and snuggles back into my embrace. "Are you okay Corey, why were crying?"

"Blake scared me when she started screaming, I thought something was wrong. I tried to be brave mom, I'm sorry." He says while glancing to the floor.

"Oh Corey, you didn't do anything wrong. It's okay to be scared, everyone does, even me and your dad." I explain while giving him a warm smile.

"Okay I think it's time for us all to go to bed, we've all had a big day." Tobias concludes, we all nod in agreement.

We make a makeshift bed on the floor made of fluffy blankets and pillows for the kids. The bed may be huge but I doubt we can have a peaceful night sleep with all of us in the same bed.

The kids fall straight to sleep as soon as we place them down, I feel just as exhausted. Me and Tobias climb into the welcoming covers and tangle our limbs together, his warmth radiates around us and I've never felt so on fire.

My eyes begin to flutter close as I feel the feather light brushes of his lips on my forehead lulling me to sleep.

* * *

 **Words: 4116**


	13. Meet the kids

**Oh my god, who has started reading carve the mark! I preordered it and started reading it yesterday and I'm totally addicted. Please comment your opinions of it!**

* * *

My eyes flutter when I hear the hushed whispers of children a mere few feet away. They talk back and forth and try to stay quiet but are failing miserably.

I eventually roll over, with Tobias arm still wrapped around my waist, to see both my children conversing back and forth. I smile a little before wiggling out of Tobias' grip and standing on the cold, hard floor.

Immediately both of them stop whispering and jump under the covers, I chuckle at them before striding over quietly. They try to stay completely frozen but Blake isn't doing the best job and her big brother keeps scolding her.

I stalk up behind them then lift the covers slowly, they lay there with their hands covering their eyes as if I won't be able to see them. I snicker before saying, "I know you two are awake, why don't we go downstairs and get some breakfast?"

They jump up at my proposal and rush out the door, I flick my eyes to Tobias to see he is still fast asleep. I giggle when I see he has replaced me with a large pillow to cuddle to his chest.

Once I'm convinced he is asleep I go after the kids, who I find are in the kitchen. Corey is about to reach on the high bench for some crisps when he sees me standing watching. His arms quickly snap back and he looks to floor like he has been caught in the act. I'm about to ask what they are doing when Blake speaks up, "Mommy I hungwy."

"I know I am too but you can't eat crisps for breakfast, we will go to the cafeteria and grab some food then bring it back here for daddy. Okay?" She nods in reply. I'm about to ask them to get ready but I realise that they have basically nothing clean to wear. We will have to buy some clothes on our way for them today. Then we can buy more later.

"Okay I'm going to write a note for daddy, go put your shoes on while I'm doing it please." I ask them.

Once the note is done, I place it on the counter then grab the kids hands before walking out the door. I want to get the clothes first because the food will be cold by the time we get home otherwise.

We come to a shop, which was just for children wear. Because They are both young they don't need to wear dauntless colours yet so it should be easier to find them something wear.

First I find Blake a blue denim top with some black leggings, I also grab some black and white converse for her. She only needs one outfit for now but I'll buy more later.

I get her changed in the changing rooms then I go to find Corey, I can't see him anywhere. I look through the store, at the back, near the shoes but I can't find him anywhere. Just as I'm about to ring Tobias I can hear some kids laughing outside the store.

I follow the laughter to see Corey and three other boys his age talking and having fun. I let out a breath I never realised I had in, he was safe.

"God Corey you gave me a heart attack, I didn't where you went." I say rushing to him.

"I'm fine mom, I was just meeting these." He says pointing to the boys I front. They all seem nice enough but they were alone, what mother would leave their kid who was six by themselves in the pit.

"Oh well come on we need to get you some clothes, nice meeting you all." Corey says his goodbyes then comes with me, I'm glad he's making friends but that's no excuse for wondering off. "Corey I didn't know what happened to you, I thought maybe your were in trouble or hurt."

"I'm sorry mum, I just wanted to make friends." He replies, his good mood changing awfully fast.

"I know and that's fine but could you tell where you are going next time please?" He nods and we continue through the shop to get some clothes.

We end up buying him a plain white shirt with dark blue jeans and a navy bomber jacket. We also got him a blue beanie with some black and white vans. I swear my kids have never looked so good.

Once we are all dressed we head to the cafeteria, no one is really there at this time so we quickly grab some muffins, bacon, sausage and bread. On the way home Blake is really quiet as her brother talks about his new friends enthusiastically.

"Mom can I please get a skateboard later because Charlie and Jack have one, then I can play with them." He pleads with hands out together as if he is praying for me to get one.

I let out a little laugh then agree, he goes ballistic and starts prancing around everywhere. As Corey is ahead of us I look down to Blake to see she has a sad look on her face. "Hey baby what's wrong?" I ask.

"Why Cowey have fwiends and I don't?" A little frown and pout is starting to appear and I know the tear works are due after this so I quickly lift her into my arms so she doesn't draw too much attention.

"Of course you will make friends Blake, just wait until you go to day care and you'll meet lots of friends there." I say trying to cheer her up, it seems to work because little dimples start to form on her cheeks.

Eventually we arrive back at the apartment and it looks like Tobias is still not awake, I chuckle before placing all the food on the island. We haven't got a high chair for Blake yet so I place her food on a coffee table that was in the lounge area.

Both the kids dig in as I climb the stairs to reach my sleeping beauty, he still lays peaceful in the mountain of blankets. I climb my way through the mess and settle myself on top of him, I lean over and pepper kisses over his stubbly face.

He moans and mumbles, I chuckle and continue to kiss him. He finally opens his deep blue eyes and they pierce right into me.

"And what are you doing?" He asks mischievously.

"Trying to wake my sleepy boy up for breakfast, me and the kids have been shopping and your still not up." He turns his head to his watch and it reads 10:30.

"Oh god, I did sleep in. Sorry love." I say it's okay before climbing off of him.

"Are you coming down?"

"Yeh I'll follow you down, after shopping I need to pick some stuff up from my apartment, I need clothes and I'd bought some for Corey too." He says while pulling his jeans back on.

"If you give me the keys, me and the kids will get what you need because you have a meeting to get to today."

"Well how about you just grab Corey's stuff then I can get my things later because I don't know what I want to bring yet." He replies, I nod before walking out the room to return to our children.

Once I get to the kitchen I can see that Blake has finished eating and is now trying to climb up the stools to sit with her big brother. Corey has his hand on the top of her head stopping her but Blake doesn't seem to pleased.

"Mommy! Cowey won't wet me up." She shrieks while running into my arms.

"Corey was right your too little to get up there, we'll buy you a high chair today so you can sit with the rest of us." She sniffles but nods, I place her back on the floor and she runs off to find a toy in the back pack we brought.

While getting some food for myself, I ruffle Corey's hair and mouth a thank you to him.

Just then his father comes down the stairs. Blake must realise that her dad has come down stairs because she runs over to us.

Tobias picks her up and hangs her upside down as he walks towards the kitchen. I smile at the sight, I knew they would get on eventually. I make a plate of food for him then sit down to eat the rest of mine.

An hour later we are all dressed and ready to go shopping, the amount of points we use today is going to be ridiculous. First we are going to shop for furniture and the kids bedrooms, Tobias wants to be there while we do that. Then later on when he's at the meeting we are going to get food, toiletries etc.

Once we arrive at the housing store, the kids run off excited to start looking at different ideas for their rooms. While me and Tobias look for stuff to go in the lounge, we get a television, coffee table, a rug but what I love most is the huge U shaped couch we bought. No matter how many visitors we have, I'm sure everyone will still fit on.

As we begin to search for our son and daughter, something catches my attention. It is in one of those example rooms, it's a piece of all art. Simple but still elegant, it's a black tree reaching up with branches running in different places, there are different photo frames on the ends of each branch. In the centre is a italic letters saying "family", my heart flutters at the idea of filling the frames with memories of our new family.

A shop worker is passing by just as I'm about to find Tobias, I ask him the price of the art and if someone would paint it to our apartment. The man agreed, he took my number and said it would be finished by tomorrow.

When that was sorted I set out to find my family, they were looking through magazines that had ideas for children's bedrooms. Blake had found one that was made up of whites, pinks and golds. It was the perfect room for a princess, in the corner their was a makeshift tent that had pillows and fur blankets that could be used for a hide away. In the opposite corner was a big girl bed that also looked like you could turn back into a crib if need be. It was amazing, I knew Blake would love it.

"Mommy can I have dis woom pease?" I look to Tobias for his approval and he gives me a bright smile.

"We'll ask the men if they can paint and sort the room out for tomorrow hunny, have you found a room yet Corey?" He shakes his head disappointed. "Oh there must be something you like, let's have a look in another magazine."

I grab another from the shelf, we flick through the pages but nothing seems really appealing to him well not until we come to the last page. I'm stunned when I see the room, I can't believe that they are able to make something like that.

When Corey sees it he starts to jump up and point his finger to the picture, I knew he would want this one. It would take longer to do then Blakes, it was much more complicated.

Me and Tobias arranged for the workers to start now with the rooms, it's going to take a while and we would rather get the kids their own beds as soon as possible.

It's now half twelve and Tobias has to go attend the meeting for the new appointed leaders. Me and the kids make our way to the local supermarket, there we buy toiletries and food. It finally feels like we are being a normal family, buying everyday supplies.

"Okay you two, we need to go to your daddy's old apartment so we can pick up some of Corey's clothes." After I finish, Corey goes into a great explanation of all the clothes Christina bought for him. He says about the shoes, jumpers, tops and jeans he got, well I guess I just wasted a lot of money on all the stuff we just bought him.

We come to the door that I am especially familiar with, this used to be my home. The first place that I really felt safe here at dauntless, me and Tobias have so many memories in this apartment. This is where I finally got over my seventh fear. I'd like to admit that Corey was conceived here but telling the truth I know he wasn't.

I remember ten weeks before I found out I was pregnant, Tobias took me for a trip to amity. I was stressed over work and he knew that I just need a few days to relax. The place that he had found was amazing, it was barn with fields surrounding it with horses, sheep, cows all occupying them. Only a few kilometres away was a small pond with lilly pads all spread out randomly. Tobias put a blind fold over my eyes and lead me into to the icy water, the fire touch of his hands warmed me in seconds.

Some great memories were made in those waters.

Corey runs into the room, racing towards the spare bedroom which I presume is the bedroom that Corey used. Blake is shortly behind him as she goes to explore what her brother is up to.

Everything seems just the way it was when I left, no couch, one coffee table, a small kitchen and three doors. I stumble through the open space, suddenly feeling weak, sometimes I miss being that rebellious teenager who was able to do what she wanted. I love being a mother but it is encaging, I have to be responsible now, I need to be there for my children. At least I have Tobias with me now, we can raise our children together.

I spot a photo frame that's facing down, it's on the counter near the door and as I see it my heart begins to rip. I rush towards it and lift it up, empty. Once it was filled with those four images that always reminded me who my love and the father of my child was. That we would be together again someday.

I follow both of my children into the spare bedroom, before it was just completely bare but now it has some toys on floor and a single bed in the corner. There is also some clothes in a small wardrobe. I go help Corey choose what he wants and what he doesn't, he mainly gets everything. While we grab clothes, Blake sorts through all the toys, of course she would be.

I look at my watch and see that Tobias should be out of the meeting soon because it is nearly half 1, I decide not to ring him though just in case. When we have Corey's bags packed we decide to head back to the new apartment.

When we get there, the workers have already started with putting furniture together. I tell the kids to play so I can tell the workers where we want everything to go. I show them the kids rooms, where the couch will be and where I want the painting of the tree.

The family tree is going to be at the bottom of the stairs so it's right next to the lounge area, where all the photos can be on display. I help plan where the beds, wardrobes etc are going to be in each of the kids rooms and what colour walls they will have.

I've been so busy that I haven't even realised that Tobias isn't home yet, it's now two so he should be back by now.

I pick up my phone and dial his number, hopefully I'm not interrupting the meeting. He picks up straight away though, "hey, where are you? I thought you would be back by now." I ask him.

"I'm sorry love but we had lots of paper work to do, I'm sorting through I heap of piles right now." He replies.

"Oh okay, what time do you think you'll be home?"

"Maybe in twenty minutes or less, I can do the rest tomorrow. I just want to get home to my gorgeous family."

"Well hurry back because we're waiting here for you, the workers are also here doing the kids' rooms."

"They're going to be so happy when they see their rooms, especially Corey. We won't be able to get him out." I laugh at the thought, hopefully he want become one of those kids that never go outside and just stay indoors all their lives.

"Okay well I'll let you get back to work, love you."

"I love you too." He hangs up after that, I place my phone back on the new dining room table we have got. It's a dark wood just like the rest of the apartment.

I go to check up on Corey and Blake to see them quietly playing with the toys. They may be quite different but they still love to play together.

Next I go to the lounge to see that the couch and television has been set up so now all we need to do is place some home decorations around to make it seem truly like home. I place myself on the soft, comfy sofa; sinking into its embrace.

I close my eyes, it's nice to have some peace just for a little while. Well that never really lasts though.

"Mom, mom!" Corey shouts, just a little too close to my ear.

"Yes hunny?" I ask politely, even though I just want to close my eyes and block out all the noises.

"Can I go play with my new friends, they said they would be at the pit at 2 o'clock." No way am I letting him go down there by himself to play with "friends" who I don't even know. He's way to young. Any way we need to be at candor for half three so we can watch the interrogations.

I quickly sit up and stare into his hopeful eyes. "I'm sorry, but your too young to go down there by yourself and I don't even know these kids."

"Please mom, I really want to fit in here and I need friends." No way is he going to win this debate.

"Corey I said no, you'll fit in here; I know you will. Just give it time, once you start school you'll meet lots of friends." He just nods his head before returning to his sister. I feel terrible for not letting him have fun but come on he's six, way too young to be by himself. I don't know who those boys parents are but they don't seem very responsible.

My phone begins to ring again and when I look at the caller ID it just had a random number. Curious, I answer the phone.

"Hey Tris it's Christina." Phew, I thought it might of been some random person or worse David.

"Oh hey Chris, I just don't have your number so I didn't know who it was."

"Okay so I was just thinking that maybe me, you, Marlene and Shauna should go out one time because well we haven't seen you in years."

"Yeh definitely, I'm a bit busy today and tomorrow because of us moving in and I need to get a job, oh and I also need to see the interrogations but we can go shopping or something one time if you want."

"Yeh that will be great! We will go Wednesday, okay?" I agree with her then we end the call after saying our goodbyes.

Just as I finish on the phone, I hear the front door open. Must be Tobias. The kids jump up from the floor and race through the house.

Corey jumps into his father's arms while Blake just stands at his feet looking up at her dad and brother. I follow after them and lift Blake into my arms.

"Dad can I go to the pit to play with some friends?" I shake my head, Corey mustn't realise that I'm right behind him.

I'm just about to answer no as Tobias opens his mouth, "sure you can buddy." My mouth goes limp at his reply.

"Woah woah, Corey I said that you couldn't go, you don't just go ask your father the same thing." I say while glaring at Tobias, he instantly realises that he's done wrong and averts his eyes to the floor.

"But he said yes anyway." He shoots back.

"And that's not the point, your father should have asked me first before getting your hopes up."

"What's wrong with him going to the pit?" Tobias asks me.

"He's six years old Tobias, I don't want him there alone wth friends who we don't even know." I snap back, I place Blake back on the floor and ask the kids to go play again.

"Tris I think your over reacting, the pit is literally a five minute walk from here." Okay I'm definitely going to have to set him straight now.

"Alright, Tobias I know this is new to you but seriously it's common sense that you shouldn't let him be alone at that age. He will ask for stuff obviously but sometimes you have to be the bad guy and say no." I say honestly.

"I know tris, I'm sorry. I should of asked you first instead of just giving him my opinion. I've never really done this before." I sigh in relief, at least our argument didn't last too long. He steps forward a few feet and wraps his arms around me, I snuggle into his embrace and breath in that scent that only belongs to him.

We finally part but only to put our lips together, it's sweet but passionate. A kiss that we both needed.

"So your not fighting anymore?" Corey startles us and we jump apart.

"We weren't fighting bud, we were just disagreeing." Tobias replies while wrapping his arm around my waist.

"So does this mean I can go to the pit?" Me and Tobias look at each other and raise our eyebrows.

We reply at the same time with the correct answer of "no", Corey starts to pout immediately which makes me and and Tobias chuckle.

"Don't be too upset, your room will be finished by the end of tomorrow I think." He lightens up at this.

"How about we go grab some snacks from the cafeteria, we are having dinner later so we don't want you all too full. Zeke said he would be going down around now." Tobias suggests, we all agree then leave the workers to complete our home.

Once we get there, most of our friends are already seated. Tobias takes Corey and Blake to get us all some food while I discuss plans with Christina and Shauna for our shopping trip.

Blake immediately jumps onto my knee and I let out a "mmph" as she does, she's starting to get a little too big for that. "Honey, can you sit next to mommy so I can eat my food please." She reluctantly hops off me and digs into her pile of chips.

Tobias got me some garlic bread and some basil sauce to dip it in, one of my favourite snacks of all time.

"So what time do you two need to be at candor?" Zeke asks.

"It starts at three so we should be leaving soon." Tobias replies.

"What's candor?" Corey's asks.

"It's one of the factions, they wear black and white." I explain to him, he nods before getting back to his food.

A few minutes later we decide that it is time to leave, Tori will be accompanying us to candor. Amar will be staying at dauntless to keep everything in check.

"What are we going to do about the kids, we can't bring them inside?" Tobias whispers as we walk towards the tracks.

"Hopefully my mum will be there and she can take them to a park or something." Honestly I never actually thought about where the kids were going to go.

We all hop on the train with Tobias holding Blake and Corey close behind his father, I'm so proud that he got on by himself. True dauntless if you ask me.

Once we get off the train I can see two abnegation standing together outside of candor, I suddenly get nervous. My parent are going to meet my children for the first time. I grip Blake's hand harder as she begins to stumble on the gravel.

"Come on hunny, I want you to meet someone." I say to her as she begins to slow down.

As we get closer to my parents I can see my mother has tears in her eyes as she sees Corey and Blake. Dad looks nervous, I guess it's just dawned on him that he is actually a grandpa.

"Oh my goodness, look at them. I can't believe that I'm actually a grandma." My mum says. I go up to my parents and give them both a hug.

"This is Corey," I say pointing to my son. "And this little lady is Blake, kids this is my mum and dad; your grandparents."

Corey goes up to my parents and gives them both a kiss on the cheek and a hug whereas Blake stays where she is, behind my legs.

"I know it's a lot to ask but do you think you could look after them while we go to the interrogations, I just don't want them there when it happens." I ask.

"Of course hunny, I need to get to know my grandkids." My mum replies, she holds Corey's hand and offers her other one to Blake. My daughter doesn't take it though, she just cowers a bit more.

"I'm sorry mum but she's a bit shy." I apologise, "Blake, you need to go with your grandma because mummy and daddy have to go to work." She just shakes her head, I look to Tobias for help but he just shrugs. Great help.

Just when I'm about to try and get Blake to go again, Corey speaks up, "come on Blake, we'll have some fun with grandma. I'll be there as well." Blake hugs my leg a little tighter then let's go and holds Corey's free hand. I smile and kiss her forehead while whispering a thank you.

"Look after your sister Corey and be good for grandma, we should be done in about an hour or so. Then we are going to go to grandpas and grandmas house for dinner." Tobias says while giving his son a quick hug.

We say our goodbyes then turn towards candor, we are finally going to find the truth.

* * *

 **words: 4528**


	14. The truth

**Chapter 14 is now up!**

* * *

Me, Tobias and dad are sitting together in the front row; it has been arranged that Jeanine, Eric and Max will be the last three people to be interrogated. They are really the only ones that I want to here the truth from.

Tobias' thumb runs up and down the back of my hand comforting me, I turn my head to give him a thankful smile. We pull ourselves closer together so our faces are inches apart. I can feel his breath on my lips, we are almost touching when we hear someone clearing their throat.

I slowly turn my head to see my dad with his eyebrows raised and a disapproval look. I mouth "sorry" then turn my attention back to the stage in front of us.

I'm just in time for Jack Kang to walk out, only he is not alone, a man who is a bit shorter than Jack trails behind. He has dirty blonde hair and wears a mainly white suit with a black shirt. His hair has got way too much gel on and is combed back neatly.

"Hello, I am Jack Kang and this is Niles Johnston who will be accompanying me during the interrogations. We are here today to discuss the matter of some certain members that have combined forces to over throw abnegation. Please bring the first suspect in."

Two dauntless soldiers come in with a woman in blue, it's not Jeanine so it must one of her followers. It's not the woman who draws my attention though, it's the two dauntless men. Except they are not dauntless.

They wear black but I know that they do not come from my faction. They have that familiar broad, strong structure but it's their hair that really made my brain realise. One has messy orange hair and he other with black combed hair.

The two men that escorted me to the bureau, the ones that took me from my home.

I start to hyperventilate, it fells like I'm choking. Tobias immediately starts to pat my back and ask me what's wrong, many eyes have now turned in our direction. I know I need to get away from their stares so I rush out of the room, with Tobias and my father straight behind me.

I place myself on the cold tiles, I rest my cheek on the wall to try cool my body down. My eyes are closed when I hear someone place themselves beside me. I presume it's Tobias because his arms wrap around my shoulders and pulls me close.

My head rests on his chest, I listen to his heart beat and I try to match my breathing to that. I finally start to calm down as I open my eyelids. Tobias' ocean blue orbs stare straight at me, I instantly feel safe.

"Hunny what's wrong, what happened back there?"

"D-David he he... Oh god. No! He must, no he can't." I ramble as I try to sort through my thoughts. David must be sending his recruits to the city to spy on me, I thought that secretary looked familiar at candor. The ginger hair, he looked just like David's secretary back at the bureau. They must be siblings or related. They have all been keeping an eye on me.

"Tris I don't understand what your saying, your gonna have to be more clear." Tobias says while stoking my hair.

"David knows, he has people here checking on me. The two men that brought in that woman, they were the two soldiers that took me to the bureau. They aren't dauntless, they are from the other side of the fence. And then do you know that man at candor who wouldn't let us see Jack?" I ask, but don't wait for an answer. "Well that man looked exactly like a woman in the bureau, they must have been siblings or related, so he must have been sent here by David."

Tobias and my dad start to take in all the information, they seem confused but then it starts to dawn on them what I said.

"You think David is sending people to see where you are and what your doing." Dad asks.

"Yes I think he is and right now two of them are in that room." Tobias quickly tightens his grip around me like he will protect me from any danger.

"I know you don't want to hear this but we need to get back in that room, there's no way that they'll make a move with that many people there." Tobias sounds certain, I trust him and lift myself from the floor.

When we return to the huge interrogation room it seems that no one even noticed we left. Everyone's attention is to the woman in the middle of the room. The two guards don't seem to be here anymore so that calms my nerves a little.

They have just finished with that suspect and are starting to bring the other ones out. Everything runs smoothly, some people guilty and some aren't. It's when they get to the nineteenth suspect that things get a little more interesting than I hoped for.

The young man in blue who is brought out next suddenly begins to make me feel like I can no longer breath again. What is he doing here? He can't be a part of this?

That dark hair, green eyes and dimples can't be missed. Especially from his own sister. Caleb is the next to be questioned, the brother who would never put a foot wrong. Who would rather give up his seat on the bus for a candor woman, I guess things change when you are gone for six years.

He looks completely different then the time I visited him during my initiation, his once combed back hair is now messy as if it hasn't been touched in days. His eyes look exhausted as if they have given up. What have erudite done to him?

Dad seems to look as startled as me, his head is slightly risen back as if he can't believe what he is seeing. Tobias looks hard faced like he has been for the last hour or so, I don't blame him, he doesn't even know that's my brother.

I knew caleb was loyal to his new faction but I never thought that 'faction before blood' would lead him to help killing innocent people including our parents. I guess we will find the truth soon.

They administer the serum then begin the interrogation.

"State your full name." Niles asks loud and clear.

Immediately after the words exit Niles mouth, Caleb answers without hesitation? "Caleb Prior."

"The full names of your parents"

"Andrew and Natalie Prior"

"Your birth faction"

"Abnegation."

"Your chosen faction."

"Erudite."

"Were you aware of the attack on abnegation that was being planned."

"Yes."

"Were you a part of the planning."

"At first Jeanine wanted me to help her, she took an interest in me during my initiation which would normally be strange but she gave me tutoring and I became better with her help. She had told me about the attack and how I would be along side when it would happen, this is when I began to realise what was happening and that I needed to stop it. I gathered information from her computers and was about the bring it to candor. It would have made me a faction traitor but I couldn't live with knowing my parents would have been killed and my sister to be mindlessly controlled. Anyway once I brought it to candor they had told me that someone had already brought proof in and that there was arrest warrants out for the criminals. Someone came up behind me, handcuffed me then brought me here."

"So your saying that you were going to betray your faction to be able to save your parents and your sister?"

"Yes."

"Tell us the name of your sister."

"Beatrice Prior."

"You should know that her, Four and your father were the ones to beat you with the information and to stop this war." Caleb's eyes widen at the newly accessed information, he looks deep in thought as Niles continues. "One last thing, what is your biggest regret."

"That when my sister came to visit me during my initiation that I didn't believe her, that I told her to leave. I shouldn't have been so selfish to think of myself and my new faction and for that I won't forgive myself."

"Thank You for your honesty."

Relief floods through my body like a newly released river, my brother is innocent. His biggest regret had me confused a little though, I never knew he regretted our conversation so much, he truly has changed.

"That's your brother?" Tobias asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah and he's innocent." I'm assuming I have the same look plastered on my face as dad, he seems awkward like he doesn't know what he should do but his eyes look grateful.

Jack and Niles are discussing, they are deciding his punishment. He may be innocent but that doesn't excuse him from being in on the plan in the first place.

After a few nerve racking minutes, Jack speak up. "Caleb Priors fate is sealed, he will not be executed but will be sentenced to four months of community service. This includes picking up rubbish in the streets, volunteering to feed factionless, driving busses etc."

I'm glad caleb is safe but it's basically like he is abnegation again, maybe it will do him some good.

Jack announces that we will be having a quick break then continuing with the interrelations. Only max, Eric and Jeanine left.

"I want to see caleb." My dad suddenly speaks up.

Tobias answers before me, "I doubt they'll let you, he's under surveillance for the next four months. You'll be lucky to see him at all."

"Dad, I think it would be best if you just leave him to be for now. We have dinner with mum and the kids later so why don't we visit him another day because we are a little busy right now." Dad nods in agreement then takes back to his seat, Tobias and I do the same.

During our wait I ring mum to see how the kids are and she tells me that they are fine just playing on the park, I detect a little hesitation in her voice though. I suspect Blake has given her a little bother, I don't bring it up though. I asked to talk to Corey but she said he was too busy to come to the phone and wouldn't listen to his grandma, I laughed at that but also was a little disappointed. My little boy was too busy to talk to his mum, I'm sure Blake would have come to the phone but she was playing in the sand pit with some other children. I'm so glad that she is already making friends, it will be a lot easier when she first starts day care. The kids are supposed to start school next Monday, it gives us time to settle in and give them a full first week. Once me and mum are finished talking I say a quick goodbye then end the call.

By the time I was off the phone the break has finished and it was time for Eric to be brought out.

He is sat down in the chair just like all the other people that have been brought out, they don't waste time and quickly administer the truth serum.

Ten minutes of honesty later, we find the truth. Eric is guilty and will be executed, Jeanine decided to send him to dauntless to be one of her little spies. He was sent to help her with her plan, we kind of already knew that though because all the war plans were on his computer. I'm not so sure about max though, he's next.

When they bring him out, I see that most of the dauntless in the room become stiff with their fists and jaws clenched. He was our main leader at dauntless and betrayed us all.

Niles started the questioning, "State your full name."

"Max Aidan."

"The full names of your parents."

"John and Ruby Aidan."

"Your birth faction."

"Dauntless"

"Your chosen faction."

"Dauntless."

"Were you aware of the attack on abnegation that was being planned."

"No I was not aware." Gasps echo around the grand hall, max didn't know. That's a surprise to all of us, I was sure he had something to do with it. How the hell did all of the other leaders keep this from him?

"So your saying you weren't involved in the attack and you were as innocent as the rest of dauntless."

"Yes, I found out just like the rest of my faction that my fellow leaders are traitors. I may have had some assumptions that some of the members of dauntless were not loyal but I never believed they would betray us by taking down another faction."

"You say you assumed that some members were not loyal, name one."

"A fellow leader, Eric Coutler. He always seemed up to something and tried so desperately to become a leader and was extremely over protective of his position. I definitely noticed it when he was around with Four, Eric always tried to prove that he was more important than four and always will be. In my opinion I thought Four would have been a much more reliable and noble leader but he obviously never wanted the position even though it was offered numerous times.

"Many times Eric would leave the compound when I had not asked him too. Of course it was his free will, just like all of dauntless, to be able to leave the compound but it was continuous. He left almost four times a week, for many hours each day." Max explained.

"So even though one of your fellow leaders was leaving his faction for hours without explanation, you did nothing to see where he was going?" Niles asks a little frustrated.

"No, It was his time so he could spend it where he wanted. It wasn't my choice to stop him from that, of course if I had known that he was planning to take over my faction and destroy abnegation with erudite's help, then I definitely would have stopped him."

"One last thing, what is your greatest regret?"

"That I didn't help my brother, I thought he was being a coward for stressing over a girl. I should have known that she was more than a simple one time thing, I should have comforted him and told him that there was always second chances. Instead I ignored him and that lead to his death. For that, I will never forgive myself." Max looks traumatised when he is done talking, sweat pours down his face like someone has just thrown a bucket of water on him, he was definitely not wanting those words to escape him.

"Thank you for your honesty."

Max is also innocent, I doubt he will get any prison time because he was oblivious like the rest of us. In the end he is stripped of his leadership and is made just a regular member, it's up to the new leaders to what job he should have.

Jeanines interrogation, as we thought, lasted the longest and showed the most truth. She was heart of the plan and wanted to destroy abnegation and use yo dauntless to do so, she wanted erudite to be the governing faction.

I'm exhausted by the time we make it back to abnegation, I can't wait to see my babies again. Once we are inside my old home, I can smell the familiar brew of chicken and rice being made.

I find mum in the kitchen keeping herself busy.

"Hi mum, it smells amazing in here." Her head spins around once I make myself known, she places the spoon which was in her hand down then comes towards me and gives me a much needed hug.

"How was candor?" She asks.

"Revealing, unexpected but I'm glad it's over. I'll leave dad to explain it to you, I want to see my kids."

She immediately nods her head and tells me that Corey is in the front room while Blake is asleep upstairs. I cock my head to the side when she tells me Blake is asleep, wow I didn't expect that.

Mum reads my unspoiled question and answers, "she's tired herself out let's say."

I let out a sigh and ask, "What did she do?"

"Once you left there was quite a bit of tears, she got upset and wouldn't walk with us until she had her mummy. Corey eventually convinced her to come to the park."

"Well I'm glad it wasn't any worse than that, I'm really sorry mum. Ever since we came back here she's been acting differently, she never leaves my side and always back answers me now. She never used to."

Mum nods a little before speaking, "well it's a big changed for a girl that little, give it time I'm sure she'll settle in once she gets friends and becomes close to her father." I nod in agreement then go to the front room to see Corey on Tobias' knee while talking away.

He stops once he sees me then runs into my arms. "Hey, did you have fun today with grandma?"

"Yeh! I loved the park, Blake didn't at first though but I got her to play with me eventually. She was crying a lot."

"I'm sorry about your sister bud, but she misses home a lot and everything here is new to her."

"It is to me to." He says looking down. Oh no, I don't want him feeling like he's being left out.

"I know baby, but you have to be the big brother and look after your little sister. Okay?" He nods a little, "anyway your room should be done by tonight so you can look forward to that right?"

He lightens up at suggestion and starts prancing to his father while mumbling about his new room. I smile before my making my way up the stairs.

My little girl is curled up in a ball in the middle of the single bed, she has a thin grey blanket laid over her petite body. I doubt she's going to stay small though, she's already grown so much since I adopted her.

I stroke her golden locks gently while touching my lips to her soft forehead. Her shoulder flinches a little, then her eyes flutter open. They widen immediately and she wraps her arms around my shoulders.

"Mommy, mommy! I miss you so much, whewe you go?" She rushes out while tightening her grip on me.

"I had to do some work hunny but I'm back now, do you want to go downstairs and see daddy?" She nods, I stand with her in my arms and walk down towards the rest of my family.

Tobias' eyes light up when he sees his daughter on my hip, I walk towards him and place Blake on his lap. She rests her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes while she rests. Me and my mother have the same content smiles on our faces while we gaze at Tobias as he rocks Blake softly.

Mum speaks up after a few minutes, "so what happened that your not telling me?" She's very deceptive, she knows that we are keeping something from her. I look to dad with pleading eyes, I would much rather him explain then me.

He nods then begins to speak, "Jeanine, Eric and other traitors were convicted and sentenced to execution. One if the leaders of dauntless was innocent though, his name is Max, he had no idea that the rest of the leaders were planning a war. Half way through they were bringing out the Erudite's. Hunny, they brought caleb out." My mother gasps and slaps her hand over her mouth, she starts to shake her head quickly. I don't know how I would react if someone told me Corey had been trailed for hundreds of murders. I know I wouldn't act as calm as her though. Dad quickly carries on before she can say something. "He's innocent Natalie, he won't be killed. I can promise you that. He will do community service, he wanted to tell someone about what erudite was doing but he was just a bit too late. Our son is safe." Dad wraps his arms around his wife and comforts her.

"Well at least he did try to do the right thing in the end, we'll still love him no matter what. That's for sure."

"Who's Caleb?" Corey asks while he plays with some cars he brought over. I thought he wasn't even listening, guess I was wrong.

"That's mummy's brother, so that makes him your uncle." Tobias replies.

Corey isn't done with question though, "what's he like? Why haven't we met him?"

"You haven't met him because we just arrived here and he lives in another faction, it's called erudite." He looks at me confused so I say, "the ones who wear blue. Your uncle is really kind but is kind of a smart ass who always bossed me about when I was your age. He has always been a big brother protecting me, just like you do with Blake." Corey nods then starts to play with his toys again.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Dad asks.

Tobias replies, "well once we get back, the kids' new rooms should be done so I doubt we'll be able to get them out of there for the rest of the day. I guess me and Tris will just laze about in our new home."

Mum raises her eyebrows and mumbles a "mmhm" as if she doesn't believe us.

My mouth falls open as I loudly whisper "mum" in a disapproving tone. She shrugs her shudders then turns her gaze to dad, she begins to laugh at his expression. He looks angry and taken back at the same time. I can't blame him, who would have known that my abnegation mother would hint towards me and Tobias having sex instead of relaxing.

"Natalie, I can't believe you would imply that." He scolds.

"Oh hunny there is living proof that our daughter is grown up, Corey is sitting in the floor right in front of your eyes." Mine and Tobias' cheeks flare up in heat. I shake my at my parents conversing, I can't believe they are having this conversation in front of me and Tobias.

"What do I have to do with mum and dad lazing about?" I throw my head back, when is he going to learn to not listen in to adult conversations.

"Corey, when the adults are having a conversation and your supposed to be playing with your toys it means you shouldn't be listening to us talk." Tobias explains, "understand?" Corey nods then turns back to his cars once again.

"Dinner should be done now, if you all want to sit at the table." Mum suggests.

We all stand up sit at the table, I see that mum has retrieved my old high chair and put it there for Blake. I thank her as Tobias places her in. He takes a seat next to Blake, and I sit next to him. Corey sits opposite us with our parents.

When dinner is served, Corey scrunches his nose slightly at the plain food then pushed his plate away.

"Eat your dinner Corey, don't be rude. Your grandma has put a lot of effort into making that meal for us all." I explain nicely.

"But it doesn't taste of anything." He complains. Ooh he's pushing his luck tonight.

Tobias beats me to him though, "listen to your mother and eat your dinner or you won't be allowed to see your new room until tomorrow morning." Corey puts his head down quickly and begins to eat his dinner. I mouth a thankyou to Tobias then continue with my own food.

Blake is loving her chopped up chicken and veggies, I smile at my family together. The only thing that could make this better is Caleb being here, I can't wait for him to meet the kids. We will have to visit him when it is possible.

Once we are all finished, Tobias, the kids and I make our way back to dauntless. Blake and Corey are itching to see their rooms and to be honest I am pretty excited myself.

We didn't go to the cafeteria tonight because we have already had dinner, I text Christina saying that we will meet for shopping tomorrow at 10. Corey is going to go with his father to work, Tobias needs to basically stay in his office for a couple of hours. Corey can just play with his toys in there. I don't want Blake to be bored and become moody so I'm going to take her shopping with me and the girls.

When we get home, the workmen are just leaving. We pay and thank them, the kids are dying to see their rooms so we quickly go up the stairs.

We first go into Blakes room, it is exactly like the magazine. She runs around the room, squealing in excitement. Her small body jumps up and down on the bed, she picks up some of the new toys and plays with them also.

"Mommy, please can we go to my room? I really want to see it!" I nod and he races down the corridor.

When we open the door, Corey's little jaw drops to the white wooden floor. We are never going to be able to get him out of here. The bed in the corner of the room is under a canopy type contraption, a ladder leads up to a hide out above the bed. Rope netting fences around the hexagonal second floor so Corey won't fall out. Just below one of the fences is a basketball net, it also come with a miniature basketball which is just the right size for Corey. The whole room is basically a small basketball court, there is even painting lines on the floor.

"It's amazing! I love it, I love it, I love it! Thank you mum and dad, it's the best room ever." Corey shouts over and over again as he begins to climb up the ladders.

I just now notice that there is also a mini punching bag in another corner, well it's better for him to start early I guess. Blake runs over to the bag and starts to hit it softly, it doesn't swing at all. I chuckle at her impressive attempts, Tobias also noticed her struggles so he goes over to show her a few moves.

Soon enough we are all crowded around the punching bag, showing the kids moves and how to win a fight. My family truly is dauntless.

* * *

 **words: 4531**


	15. Why did you do it?

To keep you safe chapter 15

* * *

It's around 10 at night, the kids are in their new rooms asleep while me and Tobias watch Deadpool downstairs. It's definitely my favourite marvel movie so far.

I pick at the popcorn in between us nervously while I wait for the movie to end. What my mother implied this morning has got me thinking, what if me and Tobias don't just laze about tonight, what if we actually do go to the next stage. I don't know why I'm worrying so much, it's not like we haven't done it before, it's just that we haven't been together intimately for years now. Maybe he won't think I'm as good as six years ago, my body has changed a lot.

"What are you thinking about Hun?" Tobias asks, I just realise now that the movie has ended. Should I tell him what on my mind?

"Nothing." I reply quickly.

He obviously doesn't believe me though. "Well that was a lie, I can tell when your worried about something. You can't tell me anything you know."

"I know but it's just embarrassing, I guess." He nods for me to continue as if he isn't phased at all. "Okay, I was just thinking about what mum said at dinner." I whisper the last part quietly, hoping he doesn't hear me.

He looks confused, trying to think of what my mum said. A few seconds later it clicks and his mouth turns into an "o" shape. He contemplates what to say before deciding, "what is it your worried about it?"

"I don't know, we haven't been together in that way in years. Maybe you won't like my body like you used to, it has changed a lot since I was pregnant an..."

He cuts me off before I can continue. "Stop there. I don't care how your body has changed, the changes to your body just remind me of the amazing child that we made together and how you brought him into this world. I love you no matter how you look and I will love your body just the same."

"Thank You, it means a lot that you said that."

"We can take it slow if you like, I would wait the rest of my life just to be with you again. I've missed you so much."

As I gaze into his eyes, I can't take the desperation anymore. My lips smash to his in a force that I can only remember when we were teenagers and in love. My hands trail up into those dark brown locks of hair, which seriously need cutting, I pull slightly to bring him just a little bit closer. I feel the tips of his fingers tickling up and down my naked arms, he settles them on the bare skin where my top has risen just a little.

I so desperately need to breath so I detach my lips for a second but as I try to return them he has replaced my lips with my neck. His soft, wet tongues glides along my jaw line, to my ear and cheek bones. Everything feels amazing just like it used to.

I wonder if he remembers that special spot that always made me squirm, I used to nearly come undone by the lightest touch of it. He answers my question by attacking the skin at the back of my neck, just below the hair line.

We spent that night together, our first time together in a very long time.

Everything is dark when I hear the knocking, my unfocused eyes notice a dark figure at the edge of the bed. I'm disoriented at first but then I hear the sniffles and the hiccups.

I shake my head awake then look at the bed side table to see that it's 3 o'clock in the morning. My little girl stands there with tears rolling down her eyes. I quickly lift Tobias' arms off me then pick up my daughter then lie her in the middle of the king sized bed. She cuddles into my arms as Tobias begins to groan in confusion.

"Tris what are you doing?" He asks still half a sleep.

"Tobias wake up, I think your daughter has had a bad dream."

He opens his eyes slightly, still confused but once he sees Blake in between us he soon wakes up. He lightly touched her hair while wiping away a few tears.

"What's wrong hunny, did you have a bad dream?" I ask her. She shakes her head and begins to snuggle further into my body.

Tobias tries to find out what's wrong next. "Was it weird being in your new room alone?" Blake nods her head up and down. "Well for tonight you can sleep in here but tomorrow you'll have to be a big girl and go into your own room, okay?"

She quickly shakes her head then says, "it too dawk in der."

"Well we can buy you a night light when we go shopping tomorrow but you can't always sleep in here. So you have to sleep in your own room tomorrow." I explain, we can't get her into the habit of sleeping in our bed. We'll never get any alone time. "Now come on, we are all tired so it's time to get some sleep."

That morning Blake wakes me up nice and early, I lie in bed trying to convince her to sleep for just a little longer.

"Blake why don't you ask your daddy to go make you some breakfast I'm sure he will." A sly smile is on my face as I wait for Tobias' tired moans.

I hear Blake begin to shake her father and then some whispering. Eventually it gets really quiet, suddenly Blake begins to shout into Tobias' ear. He jumps up with a start then ends up falling to the floor. I pull the covers over my head to muffle my laughs while Blake laughs out loud at Tobias.

The bed shifts again and I presume that Tobias has climbed back on to the bed. Soon I feel a cold drift as someone begins to peel the covers off of me. Whoever it is gives me soft kisses across my face in attempt for me to open my eyes. I keep them tightly closed though.

"I know your awake Tris, no need to hide from me." He whispers into my ear. I still don't budge though. "Okay you asked for it."

My eyes shoot open as he starts to tickle up my legs, belly but mainly under my chin where I'm extremely ticklish. I go into a fit of laughter as I kick my legs in the air trying to remove his hands from me, I hear Blake laughing at our little tickle fight and she soon begins to join in with her father.

A few minutes later I hear the door push open, Corey's there watching us while rubbing his tired eyes. Once he sees he's missing out on the fun, he starts to run towards us and help his father and sister tickle me.

Eventually we tire out and decide to go down stairs for some breakfast. The kids sit at the island while me and Tobias begin to make banana pancakes.

"Blake! Stop it, stop touching my hair!" Corey shouts while trying to slap Blakes hands away.

"But I wike you haiw, I want to bwaid it." She protests.

"Kids, stop arguing and eat your breakfast or it will get cold." Tobias scolds while pointing to the plates in front of them.

While Corey has a full mouth he begins talk, "so what are we doing today?"

"First don't talk while your eating." Corey nods then swallows. "You are going to go with your dad to work today while me and Blake are going shopping."

Blake starts clapping her hands together excitedly. "Come on let's get ready, we have to leave soon."

I dress Blake in a fake snake skin, black dress with black Nike trainers. Corey wears a dark grey jumper that is rolled around the neck, he also has on black track pants, black trainers and a grey beanie.

The kids begin to brush their teeth and hair while me an Tobias go get dressed. I end up wearing black leather pants and a baggy long sleeved vest. I pair it with some high heeled boots, the shoes sort of remind me of timberlands but they are black and more feminine.

Once I plait mine and Blakes hair we are ready to set off, I check the time to see it 9:40. I text Christina for us to meet in the pit in twenty minutes.

The boys head off early because Tobias has a lot of work to get done. "You be good for you dad, okay?" Corey nods then goes running straight out the door.

Not long after me and Blake leave, on our way to the pit many people comment on Blake's outfit and how cute she is. I'm not one of those mothers who dress their kids in dinosaur or princess clothes, no way.

We soon see Christina, Marlene and Shauna. "Oh my god, how cute does she look!" Chris screams, I raise my eyebrows. "Of course her mother looks amazing too."

"Where would you like to go first?" Marlene asks.

"Well all I really need is a night light for Blake but we can just get that at a decor store."

"Well let's get that first."

We enter the decor store, Blake goes straight to the lamps. She picks out a gold and cream one that will go nicely in her room.

The girls also get a few bits and bobs for their apartments, I get a sign which says "home is wherever my bunch of crazies are". It's perfect for our home.

Next we go to a clothes shop, Christina and Marlene go crazy with shopping and buy most of the shop. I don't buy anything for me or Blake though because we went shopping the other day.

Now that me and Tobias have slept with each other again, I want to get somthing for him. Some new lingerie, to make our alone time a little more special. I'll have to ask one of the girl to look after Blake while I go into Ann Summers because I can't bring my daughter in there.

"Christina, can we go to Ann summers next."

She raises her eyebrows in surprise, "seems like you and Four didn't waste much time." She teases, I shake my head and make my way to the shop.

"Shauna, could you look after Blake while we go in here?" I ask.

"Yeh of course, there's a ball pit over there she can play in."

Once I'm inside, my abnegation side still make me a little nervous. I shouldn't be though because I'm a grown woman who is allowed to enjoy sex with her boyfriend.

I choose a black lace set, white and sapphire set and a dark purple bra. I go to the checkout, they swipe them through the till and once the price comes up I nearly choke. 85 points! I still pay for it though because with Tobias' new job we have quite a lot of points in our joint account.

I wait for the girls to finish their shop before exiting the store. We start to walk over to the ball pit but I can't see Shauna or Blake anywhere.

I begin to panic when we can't find them but then I see Shauna running towards us but no Blake.

"Tris I'm so sorry, I turned my back for a second and she was gone."

"What? You don't know where she is!" Okay now I'm definitely panicking. "Where did you last see her?"

"She was just in the ball pit, I turned my back for a second and then she was gone."

"She probably was trying to look for me because she hasn't left my side since we got here."

Christina speaks next. "Then she must have went back to the store"

When the words leave her lips I begin to run towards the store, once I reach it I still see no Blake. I do see a large figure with dark hair standing to the side of the shop, he holds a little girl in his arms with bright blonde hair.

"Blake!" I scream, her head whips around at my voice as I run towards her.

The man begins to talk before turning around, "you really should keep a better eye on your ki.." He stops mid sentence as his eyes meet mine, my mouth drops. "Look who it is, never thought your were coming back."

"Peter, give me my daughter back." I quickly grab Blake out of his arms.

"Oh poor Four, you got pregnant while you ran away from him. Must of been a bit of surprise when you returned with a toddler." He taunts back.

"That's none of your damn concern, now stay away from me and my family."

"Mommy, who dat?" Blake asks.

"No one you should ever talk to, it's time to go home."

Peter doesn't take that as an answer though. "Wait stiff, I heard your boyfriend had a son. Is that one yours too. Man, you've been getting busy."

"At least I'm actually getting some unlike you."

"At least I know what protection is." He fires back.

"Why would you need to know what protection is when you haven't got a girl to use it with." I really shouldn't be saying this when my daughter is in my arms but I really can't help myself.

"Why do you think I'm standing outside an Ann Summers store, idiot?"

"Oh I don't know, hoping, stalking?"

"You don't know anything about me, how do you know I don't have a girlfriend?"

"Have you seen the state of you."

"Oh you little bitch, hopefully your daughter doesn't end up like you."

"Tris I think that's enough, we should go." Marlene suggests, I nod then place Blake in her arms. They think I'm going to turn away but I quickly swing my arm around and punch Peter square in the nose.

He's knocked to the floor but quickly jumps back to his feet, he tries to throw a jab to my gut but I quickly block it and kick him in the side. He doubles over and I quickly wrap my legs around his neck so I can flip him over. I do so, when he is on his back I quickly climb to straddle him then begin to throw hits at his face.

I loose track of how many I throw, when I feel a strong pair of arms pulling me off the ground. I begin to thrash around and kick my legs in the air. Everything is spinning and all I want to do is rip Peter Hayes' throat out.

I hear voices trying to tell me to stop but I don't listen to any of them, that is until I hear the loud screams of my daughter. She is still in Marlene's arms, crying for me to stop.

I look up to see that it is Tobias holding me in his grip, he is shaking his head and keeps looking towards our kids. What have I done? My children will think I'm a monster. He loosens his grip on me and I immediately go over to Blake, I try to return her in my arms but she starts to cower away from me. I start to pant quickly, my own daughter doesn't want me to hold her.

Tobias walks past me and lifts Blake into his arms, he begins to whisper soothing words in her ear such as "it's okay", "don't worry", "mommy's alright".

He turns his attention to me once Blake has calmed, "Tris, what the hell happened?"

"I... I um, don't know. He said some things then I got really angry and I guess just needed to let it all out."

"Come on we need to go home, some one pick that scumbag up!" He orders then turns away, just now I notice that Corey is standing behind him. He runs towards me and grabs my hand, I expect him to be afraid of me just like Blake but he isn't.

"Wow mum, you were amazing. How you pinned him to the ground then knocked him out. It was grea.." Corey starts to blabber.

"One thing that was, is not amazing. Corey promise me that you won't ever do something like that unless you have too, I shouldn't of done that. It was wrong of me." I explain, he nods then stays quiet for the rest of our journey home.

Once we get into the house, we send the kids to go play with each other. Me and Tobias go into the kitchen and grab some water for ourselves.

I know we can't show ourselves in the cafeteria for dinner so I begin to make some lunch for us. I get some carrots, coriander and some extra ingredients out for soup.

As I'm buttering some bread, Tobias sits at the island and watches me. So I ask, "Are you just going sit there or are going to ask me why I did it?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "Why you do it?"

"He just kept tormenting me then he mentioned Blake and that she hopefully won't be like me, I just snapped."

"That's not what I meant Tris, why did you do that when our daughter was a mere five feet away. Now she is terrified of what you did and doesn't even want to be near you." I drop my eyes to the floor as I feel tears beginning to spill, I can't let him see me cry. "And do you know what? That wasn't even what pissed me off the most, it was that our son thought that what you did was cool and awesome. He should never think that his mother beating someone up is great, especially when he is six years old. Just promise me that nothing like this will ever happen again, I don't think I will be able to the see the kids like that again."

I nod slowly, "I promise you, it will definitely never happen again. I wouldn't be able to bare the sight of my daughters eyes filled of fear that is caused by me. But you've got to promise that you will never do what I did either."

"You think I would do that?" He sounds offended, as he points to himself.

"I think that me and you are too much alike and I know that if someone was to push you just right, you wouldn't hesitate to put them in their place. I know more than ever now how easy it is to forget that your child is standing there watching, that's why I need you to promise me."

A few moments later he agrees then pulls me into a tight hug. "I promise and I'm sorry that I got annoyed with you, I should have supported you when you were vulnerable." I don't say anything, just pull myself closer to him.

* * *

 **words: 3206**


	16. Lewins

To keep you safe chapter 16

* * *

"Kids! Lunch is ready." Tobias shouts through the apartment, he's going to sit down with Corey and have a talk while I apologise to Blake.

Corey enters first with his hand connected to his little sister, she has her eyes to the floor and is standing as close as she can get to her brother.

I look to Tobias worried, is she going to stay like this around me forever? Well if I don't sort it out now then we will never get past this problem.

"Blake hunny, can I speak with you in the front room please?" I ask, she shakes her head at first so I continue to talk. "Please baby, I need to explain something to you. I'm just the same person, I'm still your mummy." This time she looks up and stares me right in the eyes, this time I don't see any fear in them. I smile then reach out my hand for her to hold.

She gently laces our fingers then follows me to the other room. I sit myself down then pat my lap for her to climb, after some debating she agrees and climbs up onto my knees.

"Blake, I'm so so sorry for what I did today. I never meant to scare you or lose control, I should never have done what I did, it was stupid and mean of me. I wasn't being a very good mommy in that moment and I should have thought about you but I was selfish and just did what I wanted to do. Don't you ever do that okay? I never want you to hurt someone just for the sakes of it, if you have to then yes give them all you've got. That's what people do in our new home, your going to see a lot of fights while you grow up but you should never have to watch your own mommy do it." She's giving me a little smile now, "are we good?" She nods then puts her arms around me, I return the hug tighter. I've never felt like I've needed to be closer to my daughter since the first time I picked her up from the fringe.

When we return to the kitchen, Tobias and Corey are happily eating their lunch. Tobias looks up at me expectedly, I give him an assuring nod then place Blake into her high chair before serving us some food.

We make small talk for the next fifteen minutes, mainly about Corey's enthusiasm for school to start. We have a tour tomorrow for Corey's new elementary, he is in the first grade while Blake will be in pre kindergarten.

Tobias can't come, he's at work but he feels dreadful for not being able to come. Christina will be helping me with the kids instead, it's going to be hard to get two kids onto a train.

"What you thinking about Hun?" Tobias asks.

"Just about tomorrow."

"I'm still really sorry I can't make it, you don't know how much I would love to go with you and the kids." I smile gratefully at his need to be there for his children.

I reply, "it's fine, really. Me and Christina can handle the kids." He looks down disappointedly then suggests to the kids to go pick a movie. They run out the room so me and Tobias follow behind, he won't be able to stay for the whole movie though because he'll have to get back to the office.

"You might as well get back to work now so you can get home early."

"I want to stay and watch some of the movie with the kids though." He protests.

"There's no point in watching twenty minutes of a film then leave, we can watch another one tonight with us all together." He nods then gives me a quick kiss before going to the kids.

"Corey, Blake?" He calls, they turn and walk to their father with various films in their arms. "I'm really sorry but I've got to go back to work but once I get home we can all watch a movie together with some cake and popcorn. Sound good?"

Corey speaks first. "I wish you didn't have to go but if your offering cake for later then yeh you can go." He gives his dad a quick hug then runs upstairs to his room.

Blake slowly walks up to her father then hugs his legs, she stays like this for a moment then whispers, "bye, bye." She has that small pout on her lips as she looks up with those glossy blue eyes. I nearly break down in tears right there but I keep myself together, barely.

When Blake let's go, Tobias says another quick goodbye before exiting the apartment.

"Okay, looks like it's just me and you Blake." I say, "what do you want to do?"

She jumps up and down then answers, "mac up!" I let out a big sigh before agreeing to her idea of makeup. I swear, she is literally the opposite to me.

We run up the stairs and to my bedroom where I have a little bit of makeup that I had from the bureau. Blake immediately picks up some lipstick and begins to apply it to my lips, she had to pick the bright red one that always stains. Nonetheless, I sit there quietly as she puts all kinds of stuff onto my face.

Five minutes later I look into the mirror to see a clown staring back, I put on a happy face then turn to my daughter, "I love it hunny, it's perfect!" She beams at my words then hands me the makeup bag.

"You do me now!" I doubt I'll be as good as her though, I think to myself. I don't put too much on her, not wanting to ruin her soft clear skin.

I finish then wait for her reaction, "it vewy good mummy but mine better, now we have to do Cowey." I try to stop her but she runs out of the room with the makeup and into her brothers room.

A few seconds later, I hear screams of protest. I stand up and walk to the door of Corey's room. Inside he is getting chased by red lipstick in his younger sisters hand, he climbs up to his fort and out of her reach. She tries to follow him up but I catch her in my arms before she can hurt herself.

"Come on Blake, leave your brother alone. Boys don't like makeup." She shakes her head.

"They do too!" She protests.

"Okay, maybe you'll be able to get daddy to wear some. He'll love to spend some time with you." Blake nods excitedly and starts explaining what shade of lipstick and eyeshadow will be Tobias' colour. I bet he's glad he went to work now.

"I can't wait to see this." Corey adds from the top of his fort, "Dad isn't going to know what to do when he gets home!"

"I agree, now come on let's play some basketball. Well once I get this makeup off both of our faces."

Page break

"Yes! I won, I won!" Corey shouts as he jumps up in our front room, I lie back in defeat. We were playing snakes and ladders and he just beat me for the third time in a row.

"Mommy, you not vewy good at dis game. Me cheer for Cowey next time." Blake says.

"Thanks Blake, your meant to stay on the girls side. Not ditch me for you brother."

"I can when he wins dough." I sigh then jump up to grab an apple for myself.

"Daddy should be here soon, then we can have some pasta. Do you want to some fruit while you wait?" I ask. They both nod so I throw Corey an apple and pass one to Blake.

Just as I sit down I hear the front door open, the kids immediately run into the hallway to meet their father.

As they walk into the room I hear Tobias talking, "Blake, I don't think doing my makeup is the best idea. I'm a boy and we don't have it done." I snicker. He raises his eyebrows to me, "I wonder where she got that idea from?"

"Certainly not from me." I reply calmly.

"Oh of course not, the thought never crossed my mind." He says before jumping on to the couch, he launches me over his shoulder and begins to spin us around.

He places me down once we begin to get dizzy, we lay on the couch as the kids climb on to our laps. "I still wanna do you mac up." She pouts then adds, "pease."

"Oh Tobias, you can't say no to your daughter. Look at that pout, anyway I thought you wanted to spend more time with her."

"Yeh I did but not like this." Blake pouts even more and I join in with her, I know he won't be able to resist and this is going to be priceless. He lets out a huge sigh then says, "fine, fine but not too much and if any one else sees this except for you three then I'll never forgive you."

Blake claps her hands together before running up the stairs to fetch the makeup. She comes back with all of my stuff and doesn't waste anytime in applying almost everything I own. She even puts the foundation on that I never use.

When she is done he looks ghostly pale with pink lipstick up and down his face, thick eyeliner and mascara around his eyes which is also blended in with some gold eyeshadow. She has took some kind of orange, brown powder and placed all of his cheeks.

Before he can realise, I quickly grab my phone and snap a picture. This will come in handy for the next truth and dare game. Thankfully he doesn't notice and just runs to the closest mirror to see the damage.

His eyes eyes widen and mouth drops and then like a bullet he's off to the bathroom to wipe it all off. Me and the kids are still in hysterics by the time he comes back. Now he has most of it off except for the black lines that are running down his cheeks.

With laughter aside, I go join him in the bathroom to help get the rest off. He thanks me when we are finished then I go to the kitchen to make the tea for tonight.

We just relax for the rest of the night, watching movies as promised and spending time as a family. All too soon it turns 8:30, time for bed for the kids.

"Come on, it's bed time." Blake and Corey groan in disappointment. I chuckle before offering my hand to Corey while Tobias lifts an almost asleep Blake into his arms. He goes into our daughters room to put her to bed while I go with Corey.

He is already in his pyjamas so I simply tuck him in before kissing his forehead then saying goodnight. I'm about to leave when Corey speaks up, "mommy?"

"Yes hunny?" I ask.

"I'm nervous." I frown at his words, I close the door again then go to climb into the small bed with him.

"What are you nervous about?"

"Tomorrow, what if the other kids don't like me." He says while looking at the covers below him.

"Hey look at me." I lift his chin so his eyes meet mine. "Those kids are going to love you, you know why? Because your the coolest, bravest and most handsome six year old. All the girls are going to be fawning over you and every boy is going to want to be your friend. Just look at yesterday, those kids at the pit didn't even know you and they wanted to be your friend. Don't ever doubt yourself and anyway it's not even your first day of school tomorrow, we are just visiting so leave the worrying until Monday. Okay?" He smiles brightly at me before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Once all the lights are off, I carefully shut the door then retreat to mine and Tobias' room. When I get there, Tobias is getting changed into some basketball shorts. I smirk at his bareness then stalk towards him. His back is to me so I bring my wet lips to his naked back. He jumps at my presence but soon relaxes to my touch, I snake my arms around his torso to pull him closer to me.

His body heat radiates off of me and I begin to feel that sheet of sweat appear on my forehead. I continue to lick up and down his black inked skin and trail along all of his tattoos. He moans a little when I get higher up to his jaw line and neck.

I'm about to swap sides of his body as he suddenly gets the same idea, my feet are off the floor in seconds and I'm in his arms. He carries me bridal style to the bed and drops me on to the cloud like mattress. I giggle as he climbs on top of me and joins our lips together. We tangle our tongue and begin to fight against each other for dominance. I eventually win out. I want to show him how much I love him in all ways I can.

I flip us over again so I am on top and in control. He lies below me with a curious look as I bring his hands together and above his head. They stay there as I release them and begin to crawl down his god like body. This time I'm in control and he's at my mercy.

* * *

Screams, they echo through the apartment. I jump awake then grabs my silk cloak, I follow the sound and find myself at Corey's room. I hear Tobias fumbling with some clothes then coming out from our bedroom. I don't wait for him before going into my son's room.

I see him lying on the floor, tears streaming down his cheeks as he cries. His head snaps in my direction and I see that he has one hand placed over his eye.

I rush to his side and lift him from the floor, he whimpers but clambers onto my lap.

"What happened?" I rush out.

He tries to answer me through the hiccups and tears, "I... I woke up on the... Floor and my eye really hurt. I, I don't know why." He holds his hand tight to his as I try to lift it to see the damage. When I finally pry his hand away, I can see black and purple bruising forming all around. This a little a bit of blood jut below his eyebrow, so I carry him to his bathroom.

I clean up the mess all over his face then grab some calpol to help with the pain. When we go back into the room, Tobias sits on the bed with a sleeping Blake in his arms.

"Hey what happened and why has Corey got a black eye?" I sit down beside him with Corey still in my arms.

"I don't know, I just came in here and saw him lying on the floor crying. Tobias what if someone was in the house." I whisper the last part so I don't scare the kids.

"Here, look after Blake. I'll go check the apartment out for anyone. I'll be right back." He places Blake onto the bed then leaves the room to check around for an intruder.

"Mommy, where's dad going?" I snuggle Corey closer before answering him.

"He just went downstairs, he'll be back soon."

As Corey begins to relax and nod into sleep I look around the bed for any clues to what might of happened. As I'm checking I can see a dot of blood on the corner of the bed side table. Oh.

He must have fell out of bed and hit his eye on the sharp corner. A few minutes later Tobias returns to the room and shakes his head. "There's no sign of anyone being here."

"I think he just fell out of bed and hit his eye on the corner of the bed." Tobias nods his head before picking Blake up again, "why did you bring Blake in here?"

"She started crying when she heard Corey so I went to see her while you were cleaning him up. She fell asleep as soon as she was in my arms though." I nod then he leaves the room to but our daughter to bed, I presume.

I tuck Corey back into bed before making my way back to my own bedroom.

I jump under the covers and don't even bother to wait for Tobias to return before falling into a much needed sleep.

* * *

I sit on the steel cold floor with a non stop talking Christina next to me. The kids are near, competing each other to who can stay standing the longest while the train shuffles left and right.

We are nearly at the school now, just a few more stops until it's our time to jump. Once we do its a bit of an nightmare.

Corey let go of Christina's hand and went flying into the gravel so now he has a grazed knee and a black eye. He's dauntless, what else are they going to expect.

He limps beside me while complaining about his leg hurting and wanting to see dad. He keeps groaning and complaining until I've had enough, we are nearly at the school when I pull Corey to the side to have a talk with him.

"Corey, stop complaining right now. We are going to your new school and you have to make a good impression or they won't let you go there. I'm sick of you whining, I know you hurt your leg and we'll look after it when we get home but please just be a good boy until we get home. Can you do that for me?" He nods his head then runs to catch up with Christina and Blake. His leg doesn't look so bad now, I think to myself.

We go to meet Corey's head master first, we sit outside the office after being directed here by the secretary. Christina took Blake to play on the playground while me and sort out the arrangements for his new classes.

After a good ten minute wait a man in his mid twenties, with short blonde hair comes to greet us. He wears a dark grey button down shirt with a plain black tie. Dauntless colours? I've never heard of a dauntless who works in the school, maybe he came from erudite.

His eyes widen strangely when he comes to meet me, he offers me his hand. "Hi I'm Mark Lewins, I'm the head master of the school and you must be Miss Prior?"

I shake his hand and answer, "yes but just call me Tris."

He nods then bends down to Corey's height, "And you must be Corey, nice to meet you." He also offers his hand to the young boy and Corey takes it with a huge grin on his face. I chuckle at him before following Mr Lewins into his office.

When we sit, Lewins immediately starts to bring out piles of paper work and my face drops at the amount of signing I'll be doing. He must notice and then says, "don't worry, you don't have to go through all these pages." I let out a sigh of relief.

I really want to ask him about the colours he's wearing but I don't want to sound rude, eventually I pick up some courage and ask him. "Not to sound rude but I've never met a dauntless teacher before."

"Oh yeh, well I was a transfer from erudite and had a pretty high IQ so they allowed me to be a teacher here. I love it really because I still get to have some of my old home with me while still being who I am. Also I love kids so that's a bonus."

My heart constructs at his words, I wish I could still have a little bit of abnegation with me. "Do you have any kids?" I ask.

"Yeh, one. She's actually in Corey's class, her name is Harley, I'm sure she would love to meet you if I could introduce you." Corey smiles excitedly at the prospect of a new friend.

"Yeh that would be great, I'm sure Corey would love to meet her." He nods quickly before fiddling with his thumbs.

"Quite an eye you got there, Corey." I really hope he doesn't assume that I'm hurting him or anything, especially with his knee as well. I'm about to explain how it happened when Lewins continues to talk. "I see your already living up to dauntless."

"Yeh! I fell off my bed last night and hit my eye off my bed side table. It really hurt at the time but it looks cool now." He says excited, he truly is dauntless. "I bet the guy mum hit yesterday has an even worse one tha..."

"Okay, time to be quiet now Corey." I interrupt him, maybe he has a bit of candor in there too.

"You'll see plenty more fights while your in dauntless Corey so I would get used to it if I was you, it doesn't mean you can start a fight for no reason though. You should never do that. Okay so I need to to just sign a couple of these pages and then bring this booklet home. I will need an extra contact on there incase there is an emergency and we can't get a hold of you. Once your done that I can show you your new class, the dining hall and the school playground." Mr Lewins explains.

"My little sister already found the playground, she's there with Aunt Chris!" Says Corey.

"Oh I never knew you had a little sister, is she going into kindergarten." Corey nods in reply, "well it would be great to meet her and your Aunt sometime but we need to start the tour."

"Thankyou Mr Lewins for your help here, I thought it was going to be a much harder process than this." I thank.

"No it's quite alright, it's just my job and please call me Mark." He flashes me a grin that unsettles me a little but I just ignore it and follow him out the door with Corey by my side.

We walk down the empty corridors that are deadly silent except for the tap of our shoes, finally we come to a door that has a colourful poster that says "Miss Violet's class" there is small hand prints, that have been made by the children, surrounding the words.

Mr Lewins speaks before we go in. "Okay so this is going to be your new class room Corey, Miss violet has been a teacher here for two years and is great with kids so I suspect she'll help Corey settle in straight away." Once he is finished, he opens the door and allows us to go in first.

The classroom is empty except for the amounts of mess lying around, there are pencils, pens, paper and even play dough all over the tables. What do you expect with a young class.

At a desk sits a woman probably a few years older than me who wears a red and yellow dress with her hair braided, amity. That makes me feel better, amity wouldn't hurt a fly. She immediately jumps up from her chair and almost tip toes towards us.

"Hello I'm Miss Violet, I'm going to be your son's teacher for the rest of the year," the school year has just started so I guess my son is stuck with this way too happy woman who is probably high on bread. Yeh, I saw what they do to the bread in amity. You can find out a lot of things on the bureau cameras. At least she isn't some stuck up erudite even though I'm sure he'll have at least one of them at some time. Especially in high school.

"Hi, I'm Tris and this is Corey." I reply simply.

"Well how about we let Corey look around the classroom for a bit while the other students are outside. While we do that you can get started on that paper work, I know it can take a while." Violet suggest, I shrug my shoulders then take a seat on an abnormally small chair.

Lewins sits beside me and gives me the the necessary papers, Corey talks more to his new teacher and gets to know her while we are doing boring signing.

When I am half way through we hear a little girl shout. "Daddy!" She's comes running straight into Lewins' arms and hugs him tight. Her blonde curly hair is in a ponytail, I've never seen a girl with so many curls. They look wild but make her cute somehow with her black ripped jeans and dark red vest top on.

When she finally lets go, her father places her on the floor. "Harley, I want you to meet Corey. He's new to the school and his going to be in your class." He says while pointing to my son who is currently checking out the hamster cage in the corner of the classroom.

Harley quickly runs towards him then pokes his turned back a couple of times. He turns around and looks confused to see a complete stranger, the little girl offers a hand and introduces herself, he complies back immediately.

They return to us after a few minutes of talking, "mom can I play outside with Harley?" I nod but tell him to be careful.

When they are gone, Lewins turns to me. "Looks like he's making friends already."

"I don't know where he got that from, most people are afraid of his dad and I'm too stubborn for my own good." I joke.

"Oh you don't seem that bad but I haven't known you that long. Who is his father, if you don't mind me asking, I may know him."

"His names Four."

He looks shocked as I say this, he struggles with an answers before saying, "as in the Four, dauntless prodigy. He was first in my class." Wow I never knew Tobias was so famous.

"Oh, you were in the same class?"

"Well yeh, he was pretty isolated though so I never really got to talk to him. Seemed like a good enough guy, we both hated the same person."

"Let me guess, Eric?" He nods. "Yeh well I had them both as my instructors."

He lets out an exaggerated breath, "must have been a pretty tuff initiation. So you dated your instructor?" He's getting a little personal now but I still just shrug my shoulders and nod.

"Yeh we started dating at the end of my initiation."

"You still together?" What is with all the questions?

"Yeh, we have Corey and Blake and are a happy couple." He looks disappointed for a moment before shaking his head slightly.

"Good for you." I smile gratefully at him.

"You still with Harley's mother?" I ask politely.

"No, she said she didn't won't anything to do with Harley when she was born and I haven't seen her since."

"I'm sorry." I can't believe someone could do that, one look at my children and I knew I could never let them go. I didn't even give birth to Blake and I still knew in the first moment I held her in my arms that I would never leave her.

"It's not your fault." I nod then quietly get on with the rest of the paper work.

Miss violet went outside to check on the children so it's just me, Lewins and silence. It soon becomes an awkward silence that only holds out breaths and the movement of the pen.

Finally a bell rings and 20 or so children come flying into the class. Corey is next to Harley with five others crowding around him, various genders. They are all trying to talk to him and ask questions. They are all dauntless from what I can see. What else would you expect? The factions are never going to mix, it's sad really.

Eventually it's time for us to leave, I exchange numbers with Lewins so Corey and Harley can have a play date one time.

When we leave the noise filled room, I feel like a weight is lifted from my chest. Now it's just Blakes turn.

* * *

 **words: 4811**


	17. Your too young

To keep you safe chapter 17

* * *

"Okay, I give up! I have been through ten sheets of this crap and not one of these jobs would I even consider applying for." I throw my arms in the air and lean back in the black leather chair I'm seated on.

Tobias chuckles, opposite me, while placing more job options on the table. "Come on love, there's got to be one job you like."

I start to read the list to him, "beautician, I hate makeup and that stuff as it is, tattoo artist, I can't even draw my own name, window cleaner, really? Tobias, I hate all of these jobs. Why can't I just be an ambassador like before I left?"

He lets out a sigh then replies, "I would love to give you your job back but they already gave it to someone else, it's not like I can just fire them because the old girl is back."

I huff, "it's not fair."

"Why don't you come up with your own job, I'm sure I can make it happen, I am a leader." I think a little then nod, yeh I like that idea. "What did you do back in the bureau?"

"Well I trained soldiers part time."

"Well then, you can be an initiate instructor part time." He suggests.

"Yeh but what am I going to do for the rest of the year?" I ask. "My other job was being in a lab studying genetics."

"Well your not in erudite so you can't do that, what else do you like to do?"

"I like being a mum, a lover and I guess working out in the gym." There's not really much else I do to be honest.

"Well you're around kids enough so I think working in the daycare is out of the question but something in the gym could work." Then it clicks I get an idea.

"Wait, when initiation is over do people tend to just not train anymore."

He shrugs his shoulders, "Well yeah, there's no point really they are members now."

"Well how about I make a class where people can workout, get back in shape. Imagine if we were to go to war any day now and everyone forgot how to fight or even shoot a gun. Even if people came for just the exercise, I think I would really enjoy doing that." This could work, I think I've just found my job.

"Well if that's what you want to do, then do it. Your gonna have to advertise and convince people though. It's a really good idea and I think the rest of dauntless will agree so to." I smile gratefully, "I'll talk to the rest of the leaders tomorrow, what time are we picking the kids up?"

I check my watch and see that it's 2:30, the kids finish school in 40 minutes so we need to leave now. "We need to catch the next train, you ready?" He nods, then clears his desk.

We make our way to the train tracks, we catch the next train and head towards the school. It's their third day and they absolutely love it. Corey's best friend seems to be Harley but he's also close to two boys named Danny and Mike. The four have been inseparable for a few days now.

Blake had also made a few friends, there are three girls that she's close to but her best friend is Mia, the little girl has brown straight hair and freckles dotted all over her face. Blake has been in a much better mood since she started school, she feels more relaxed and settled in.

I clear my thoughts as we walk into the school yard, there are probably hundreds of kids running riot so it's pretty hard searching for our two. We first go to the door where Blake gets let out, she is standing next to her teacher waiting patiently.

As soon as she sees us, she runs into my arms and I lift her onto my hip. "Hey baby girl, did you have a good day?"

"Yeh! We did painting and then me and Mia payed on da pwaygound." She smiles brightly and then reaches for Tobias, he scoops her in his arms, gives her a quick cuddle before letting her sit on his shoulders. With them combined they've got to be at least a foot and a half taller than me.

Next we walk to Corey's door, once we are there I see that there's only two kids left from his class but he's not there. No, this can't be happening again. There's no way that David would take him to the bureau.

I run to his teacher then grab her by the arm, "where is he! Who took him and what time!" I shout in her face, she immediately cowers back and starts to mumble words to me. "Speak properly!"

"I.. I don't know what your talking about but Corey's in the head teachers office.." I don't let her finish before sprinting towards Lewins' office. Tobias is hot on my heels while calling for me to stop.

I finally make it there and throw the door open to see Lewins talking to a boy around Corey's age, he has a bust lip that is still bleeding a little.

"Where's my son?" I demand.

"Tris calm down, I'll tell you everything but he's just in the nurses room right now." Lewins explains.

"What! What the hell is going on?" I swear if David has hurt my son, I will kill him. "Lewins! What happened?"

"Corey got into a fight." A fight? "I'm trying to get the answers to what happened now so if you could please go wait in the corridor or make your way to the nurse that would be great. Oh and stop calling me Lewins, my name is Mark." I nod then pass Tobias and start jogging to wherever the nurse's office is.

On the way, Tobias grabs my arm and turns me around. "Tris slow down. Why the hell were you freaking out like that?"

"Wh..when David took Corey it was when I was picking him up from school. I went there and he was gone, they just said that some guards had came and picked him up. I, I thought David had done it again." I break out in sobs and Tobias wraps his arms around me, he whispers soothing words while rubbing my back.

After a few seconds, I pull back. "Hey, that is never going to happen again. He wasn't taken this time just got into a fight, every dauntless boy does. I'm sure he's got a reason, he wouldn't do it for nothing after I talked with him." I nod then look down to see Blake holding onto my leg tightly. I lift her up then start walking again to where Corey is.

I hear talking before I see them, "okay, I'm sure you'll survive. I've cleaned that cut under you eyebrow and that's pretty much it. The other boy had a worse cut on his lip, try not to get into anymore fights though. I know your dauntless but it's not the nicest thing to do." That voice, it's so familiar, I could recognise it anywhere.

I look into the room to see a curvy, petite woman with shoulder length highlighted hair. She wears a plain blue dress and black flat shoes. My son is sitting on the examining table with a lolly pop in his mouth.

"Thanks Emma for stitching me up." It is her.

"I don't know why you keep calling me Emma kid, my name is nurse Emmerson. I've never been called Emma." What?

"That's what we called you back home." He replies.

"The other kid must have hit you harder than I thought." She laughs.

"Emma?" I ask.

When I talk she turns around and confirms my suspicions, it is her. The woman who was by my side while I was pregnant with Corey, the woman who helped me give birth, the woman who was my best friend for six years. She's here.

"No, sorry I'm nurse Emmerson and I'm presuming your Corey's mom." I nod gobsmacked, she has to remember me. I didn't leave that long ago. "Okay so he just has a cut under his eyebrow but it isn't too bad but he may have a bit of a headache so I would give him some medicine when you get home." She says while filling out some pieces of paper.

"Emma, it's me Tris. How can you not remember?" I ask.

Just as she's about to answer, Blake lifts her head then jumps out of my arms. "Auntie Em Em!" She screams before attacking Emma's legs, the confused nurse stands there shocked while the little girls wait for a hug in return.

"I'm sorry, I think you've got the wrong person, I've never met any of you in my life." She says before quickly leaving.

"Tris how do you know her?"

"She delivered Corey and was my best friend for six years but she doesn't remember any of us. How is that possible?" I ask confused and upset.

"If David wanted to send her here to toy with you then he must have used memory serum on her. There's nothing we can do right now but we'll sort it out later. Right now we have a son that has a lot of explaining to do." I nod then turn my attention to Corey, he startes at his hands avoiding our gaze.

"Want to explain?" I ask simply.

He shrugs his shoulders then replies, "some boy pushed Harley to the ground then started calling her about her hair and how her dad is the head teacher. I got angry so I pushed him away, harder than I should of and he fell to the ground. He got up and threw a punch at me, he caught my eyebrow but I got him in the lip back. I'm sorry." I look to Tobias and see he has a smirk on his face while he nods his head. I hit him in the arm which stops him immediately.

"Well at least you had a reason, I'm glad you stood up for Harley but next time just got to the teacher please." He nods then hops down off the table.

We walk back to Lewins' office in silence until Blake speaks. "Mommy, why did Aunt Em not hug me?" I have no idea how to answer that so Tobias speaks for me.

"Emma's just a little confused right now, I'm sure she'll be back to her old self soon." I hate giving her false hope but we can't just tell her that her Aunt has had her memory wiped.

We walk into the office which only holds Lewins now, the boy who was there before is gone. Lewins stands up and walks towards me. "Tris." He nods.

"Lewins." I reply back.

"Mark." He corrects with a flirty smile.

"Back off." Tobias buts in. I give him a whack on the chest at his behaviour.

Then I whisper, "don't." He rolls his eyes then takes a seat, I follow suit.

"Four, it's been a while." Lewins says tensely before sitting in his large, black leather chair.

"Yeh it has but we are here to talk about my son so what's going to happen."

"Well even though he had a reason to push the boy and trust me I'm glad he did because no one bullies my little girl but he can't go in punished so it looks like detention for the rest of the week. This can't happen again Corey, we don't want violence in this school, understood." Corey nods shamefully.

"Okay well if that's it, we better be going home. Thanks Lewins for your help, I'm sure Harley could come to our house one time for a play date if she likes." I suggest.

"Yeh, that sounds great. She's in the playground at the moment but I'm sure she'll love that, maybe one time you could all join us for dinner as well." Erh, I didn't want a dinner date with him! I just nod politely while smiling then stand up. We all say a quick goodbye before leaving.

"So standing up for the ladies already, son?" Tobias tresses while we are seated in the train, Corey shrugs his shoulders embarrassed. "Ah, it looks like someone may have a little crush."

Corey begins to nuzzle his head into my arm so he can hide from Tobias' teasing. "Oh stop it, he's too you by to have a girlfriend." Corey immediately shakes his head in disagreement, me and Tobias burst out in laughter.

Once we arrive at the compound we go straight to the cafeteria because it's lunch time already. Blake jumps into her usual seat in between her parents.

I grab us some food while Corey explains to Uriah his day, at first Uri gives Corey a high five for kicking the other kids ass but soon changes his mind when I give him my mother look. "It's not good to kick other people's ass' Corey, even if they are bullies." He mumbles the last part and I just roll my eyes dramatically.

"Have you decided on a job yet Tris?" Marlene asks.

I begin to explain, "Yeh I think so, I'm going to start my own training class. Where people can come to keep their fitness and skills up. I think there's going to be different classes for different ages etc."

Shauna speaks up with an idea, "oh, you should do a pregnancy class for the mothers who are stuck at home not doing anything. You know like stretching, I think it s called toga or something. I saw it in a magazine once, apparently it can really help with back ache and other things during pregnancy."

"Yeh I know what you mean, I did it a couple of times when I was pregnant with Corey, it's called yoga by the way." We giggle together before we start planning some classes. It's a little strange how Shauna was to suggest that, why was she looking at that in a magazine?

Eventually we are all stuffed and make our way back home. Once there we all jump into our pyjamas and snuggle on to the couch to watch some tv.

"Mom?" Corey asks once we are styled together.

"Yes?" I reply.

"Can I get a puppy?" I look to Tobias for help, he shrugs his shoulders. Great help. We can't have a dog in the apartment, especially when Blake is still small and what if we want more kids, it would a nightmare.

"Corey, you and your sister are too young at the moment. There would be no one to look after it while your at school and we are at work, it wouldn't be fair. Maybe when your older." He nods, disappointed. It's not the reaction he was hoping for.

He face becomes excited again and I can literally see a light bulb above his head turn on. "Can I have a baby brother then?" I nearly choke on the water in my mouth and begin coughing continuously.

I look to Tobias to see that he is paying no attention whatsoever, has both eyes are glued to the princess and the frog which is playing on the TV at the moment. I sigh in frustration, useless. "Maybe hunny, one day but not now. We have too much on our plates with your dad's job and I'm going to be setting my own job up. I think a new baby would not be very clever righty now. Anyway you have your little sister."

"But she doesn't like to play dinosaurs and cars, just makeup all the time." He pouts then sticks his tongue out to Blake who is not paying attention just like her father.

"Well even if I did have another baby, it could be a girl." He frowns immediately. "You can't choose, it just happens."

"How does it happen?" My mouth gapes open at the question, he really doesn't need to know this now.

"Maybe I'll tell you when your older but I'm sure your dad will." I explain, praying that Tobias will give him that talk and not me. I would much rather have it with Blake.

He nods then starts to watch the movie once again.

I begin to think, this new idea for a fitness class needs to be publicised throughout dauntless if I want lots of people to join. I could always place posters around the compound but I doubt the dauntless would actually take a moment to read something on a wall, but they just might on their phones!

"Tobias?" He doesn't reply at first, too engrossed in the movie. I click my fingers in front of his face and he quickly whips round.

"Huh, yeh baby?" He asks.

"Do most of the dauntless have mobile phones?"

He looks at me curiously, "um, yeh. When you went to the bureau, erudite received some type of plan and they made loads of smart phones for all of the factions, well except for abnegation. They just have a landline for emergencies. So yeh, basically everyone in dauntless has one. Why do ask?"

"Well I was thinking about how I could advertise my new idea for the classes but I don't think dauntless would really take time to read a poster. So maybe I could get some help from Caleb, well once he is finished his community service, and make an app or something for all the public to communicate on. So people could put photos, status's, advertisements and stuff on. It was just an idea but I think it could be pretty cool."

He thinks for a moment, nodding his head and taking in the information. "Yeh, I like the idea. It could bring everyone in the city closer and try and bring this 'faction before blood' down. I hate the stupid saying, really you should be able to speak to your family whenever you want without worrying about being found out. This could definitely work, I'll ask Amar and Tori tomorrow." I nod excitedly at his enthusiasm. "Oh by the way, can Amar come for dinner tomorrow night. It's just I want to catch up with him, he can spend some time with the kids as well. He hasn't really saw them much since you came back from outside the fence."

"Yeah that's a great idea! What would you like me to make?"

"Mmh, that's a hard one. All of your food is pretty amazing, I'm sure the kids will just want pizza if we ask them." I nod in agreement.

"Well I could make some arribiata pasta, I can just not put the spice in for the kids so it doesn't burn their mouths off." I suggest.

He chuckles then says, "I've never had that before but I'm assuming it's spicy." I nod, laughing. "I'm sure it will be great."

I nod then kiss him lightly, I can't go any further with Blake and Corey in between us.

"What are we going to do about Emma?" I ask.

"I don't know yet but I'll figure something out, I'm sure erudite will be able to help somehow." He replies.

"I hope so, I want my friend back."

Just as we pull apart I hear Blake let out a tired yawn, I glance to the clock to see that it's already 8 o'clock.

"Come on Blake time for bed." She almost instantly shakes her head and crosses her arms.

"Baby girl, your tired and have school tomorrow. What will you do if you fall asleep at kindergarten while Mia is wide awake, I'm sure she won't like that." Tobias says with raised eyebrows.

Blake slowly climbs on to his lap and puts her already weakening arms around Tobias' neck. I chuckle and lift Corey off the couch. Okay he is way too big for this, definitely going to take after his dad with the height. I quickly place him back on the ground and take his hand instead.

"Your a little too big for me to carry now, I'm only small you know." He laughs and pulls me up the stairs. Tonight I go into Blakes room and finish getting her ready for bed while Tobias gets some pyjamas for Corey.

First I put on some training pants just incase she has an accident tonight, then I grab a pair of pyjamas. They are grey\cream colour with small black arrows on the leggings. The top has written in black "dreaming is free".

Once she is dressed she jumps straight into her princess bed, I give my baby a kiss. As she closes her eyes, it dawns on me how fast my kids are growing. If feel like I've hardly had any time with them and they'll be all grown up soon. It's just makes me want more babies but it's way too soon for that. Hopefully some day.

I leave the room and check on my boys. They are kneeling next to the draws, full of pjs, trying decide what Corey should wear.

"I want the dinosaur ones, wait no! I want the batman ones, they are definitely cooler." I chuckle at Corey, he can never make up his mind.

"Well I think these Dino ones are pretty cool, I think I might have to get some myself." Tobias says, Corey's eyes light up and he quickly grabs the grey and white dinosaur pjs. He begins to strip immediately and pulls on the newly bought pyjamas.

"Wow! Look who looks pretty rad with his new pjs on." I exclaim, Tobias starts to spin him around like a helicopter then throws him softly onto the bed.

We laugh hysterically then tuck our son in. I say goodnight to Corey then return to the front room downstairs with Tobias hot on my trail.

* * *

In ten minutes Tobias will return with Amar, Corey, Blake and Harley. They all went to the pit to play some games at the arcade while I'm stuck in the kitchen making enough pasta to feed six people. Thank god we are going to Hanna's apartment on Sunday for lunch. I don't think I could deal with cooking again in the same week, Tobias may have to learn so we can take turns.

The smell of strong spices and garlic fills the kitchen, I've set the table already and the dinner is almost done. I am just waiting for everyone to return.

Ten minutes later, I get bored of standing and go to plant myself on the couch. Just as my bum hits the cushioned seat, I hear the slam of a door opening. Typical. I throw my head back and sigh, closing my eyes trying to block out all the screams of madness. That is until they find me.

"Mommy. Wook, daddy won a toy for me!" Blake shouts, she has a black bear in her arms that's being squeezed to death.

"Wow, that's great. Did you have a good time with daddy and uncle Amar?" She places herself on my lap as I ask.

She nods then says, "but Cowey wouldn't pay wif me, he wike harwey too much." She pouts, oh god. He's already ditching his sister for a girl. Blake immediately changes the subject and starts to list names of what she should call the bear.

Selfishly, I don't really listen and close my eyes once again. Blake seems content though. "Tris! Where are you?" Tobias bellows through the apartment, I let an exhausted sigh.

"I'm in here babe." I reply, Blake giggles at the pet name I gave Tobias and starts to tease him.

"Daddy! You a baby, like mommy say!" She exclaims, I laugh along while Tobias make his appearance in the room. He comes over to me and gives me a short kiss, I would love nothing more than for it to be just us two but that's never going to happen.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asks, noticing my mood.

"Yeh just a little tired, I cleaned all of the apartment and the dinner is ready. There's no way I'm cooking and cleaning for the rest of my life, I need to get this idea to erudite and soon." He chuckles then lifts Blake off of me.

"Come on my two favourite girls, dinner time." He says to both of us, I jump up and follow them to the kitchen.

Amar has just returned from the bathroom and takes a set at the table, Corey and Harley are not here so I go to shout for them.

"Corey, Harley! Dinner time." They come racing down the stairs as the words escape me.

They take a seat at the table and wait patiently for the food. I serve us all some garlic bread and pasta then take my own seat next to Tobias and Blake's high chair.

"So how was work?" I ask the two men.

Tobias answers first. "Yeh it was alright, did some paper work and updating but I couldn't wait to spend some time with the kids and come home to you." I smile, it's not often in public that he shows his sweet side.

"Aww, Four you getting all soft." Amar teases, Tobias just rolls his eyes. "You know I'm only joking. Anyway Tris, I heard about this idea you had. It sounds great and I would love to bring it up with the rest of the council. Tori also thought it was pretty good so we have dauntless' vote, we just need the rest of the factions. The next meeting is in three days, that's when you can present the idea so I would get working if I was you."

I'm flabbergasted, I can't believe they actually liked the idea. I need to start my presentation, like now. "Oh my god, thank you! I'll start on my presentation straight after dinner, you don't understand how much this means to me Amar."

"Your very welcome Tris but it was your boyfriend who got us all convinced." I turn my head to Tobias, he smiles at me as I crush him in a tight hug. I whisper soft "thank yous." In his ear while my arms wrap around him even tighter.

I finally pull away to see that he has a slight blush. "What you thinking about?" I ask quietly.

He leans close and says, "just what other thank you's I might get tonight." I swat his chest in disapproval, I can't believe he just said that with guests and children sitting all around us.

"You can't say that in front of everyone." I scold, then I add. "Well I don't think you'll be getting that thank you anymore." His jaw drops as I say this.

He shakes his head when I turn back to my food. Then he mumbles, "I didn't even say it loud." He's such a child.

"So Corey, any ladies at school yet?" Amar asks while wiggling his eyebrows.

I gasp, "he's way too you young for that, all of them are." I exclaim.

Corey blushes a little then says, "no girls for me." Me and Tobias know that's complete crap, he was so shy when we asked him about Harley yesterday. He obviously likes her but it's probably just a silly child crush.

"I don't believe that! Come on you can tell your uncle Amar." Corey just shakes his head embarrassed.

Amar decides to move on and asks Blake instead, "What about little miss Blake, any boyfriends?"

Blake looks like she is thinking hard then finally decided to answer. "Well Ashton is cute but he didn't wook happy today."

My eyebrows furrow, did she just call a boy cute? "Um, I think your a little young to be calling boys cute Blake. Why was he upset though?"

"He fine dis mowning but tommy kissed me!" I jump as Tobias drops his fork and it clatters to the floor. Blake doesn't seem phased though and continues to talk. "Ashton wouldn't talk to me fow the west of the day."

I look to Tobias and see he is turning red and his knuckles are white off of the grip he has on his knife. "Uh dad, are you okay?" Corey asks nervously.

Tobias shakes his head. "Blake, whoever these boys are, you need to stay away from them. You shouldn't be kissing them at your age and whatever three year old is kissing girls is sure to cause trouble." I roll my eyes at the speech, of course he is going to be one of those over protective dads. Blake gets a little upset, she probably thinks that's she's getting in trouble.

"Hey, it's okay. All your daddy is trying to say is that your a little young to be interested in boys but I know your just having some fun. You don't need to stay away from those boys, you can still be friends but you need to learn how to not let them kiss you. I'm sure you'll need that skill when your older whenever your dad or brother aren't around." Blake giggles and starts to eat once again. Tobias looks at me dumbfounded. "You can't just tell her not to be friends with those boys because one of them gave her a stupid kiss. Corey used to do it all the time when he was a toddler. I think he kissed ever girl in the class but the point is that this is only the baby years. Just wait for the teens to come, then you'll be having bother."

"Yeh, but I just don't like the idea of some kid kissing my baby. No I don't like it at all." He protests.

"Well get used to it because our daughter is a little beauty and is going to be a boy magnet when she grows up."

He turns his head and I hear a quiet mutter, "I hope not."

* * *

 **Words: 5012**


	18. Listen to her Zeke

To keep you safe chapter 18

* * *

I read over my notes once more while taking a very deep breath, just calm down tris. It will be fine. I just need to explain myself clearly and tell them the reason for my ideas.

"You ready?" Tobias asks. I just nod my head before taking his hand and entering the large meeting room.

Here is around 20 people here, all dressed in the five factions. My nerves begin to build up again, that is until I see my dad seated a few chairs away. He gives me a reassuring smile that urges me forward to be brave and do what I came here to do.

I place my USB into the computer that is hooked up to the big screen. The first page of my presentation appears, taking another deep breath, I begin.

Half an hour later and I have finished the presentation, everyone looks deep in thought trying to decide on their votes. I assume that most of the factions may agree but erudite are quite strict about "faction before blood" so they could be against. Also the abnegation wouldn't have this app, they don't even have smart phones.

Amar stands after five minutes of discussion. "Okay, quiet. We are now to decide if this app of bringing us closer together should take place. If you want to go forth with the proposal then raise your hand."

All of dauntless immediately raise their arms as well as Candor. Abnegation and Amity seem to contemplate before raising their hands also. Erudite don't even need to vote now, they are outnumbered. We still wait for their vote though and moments later they all raise their arms.

I squeal and jump into Tobias' open arms, he spins us around and we bring our lips together. "You did it babe!"

"I know I can't believe factionbook (Facebook) is actually going to happen." I smile up at him, "thankyou so much for helping me with this, it means a lot. Next I need to just get Erudite to help me with creating it and then I can start advertising my classes."

"It's going to be great Beatrice, I'm so proud of you." My dad surprises me from behind. I turn around and wrap my arms around, surprising he complies. Normally the Abnegation would not show any affection at all, especially in front of others.

"Thank you Dad, it'll just take some time to set up but we can spread the word around for now."

"So where's the kids?" He asks, "me and your mum have missed all of you."

"I know, I'm sorry we haven't visited much but the kids are at school, Tobias is a leader now and I have this project so we've been pretty busy." I need to tell him and mom about the familiar people from outside the fence. We still don't know what to do about Emma and those guards and the secretary might be just the same, no memories. "Dad, do you think we could come over one time because there's something we need to discuss with you and mom. It can't be done here."

His eyebrows furrow in confusion, "of course, whatever you need. I'm sure your mother would love for you to come but tonight we are at a fellow leaders house for dinner but tomorrow would be fine."

I nod enthusiastically, "yeh that's great, we are at a friends tonight anyway so we wouldn't of been able to come but tomorrow is great." I then ask Tobias, "what time will you be finished work?"

He thinks a little then says, "well probably not till five but I can just do some the next day, so maybe around three."

I smile at him and say thank you through my eyes, then I turn to dad. "So should we see you about 4?"

"Yes that's perfect, I'll inform your mother tonight. Okay I better be going but it was lovely seeing you both. Give the children kisses for me."

"We will, don't worry." I give him a final hug and Tobias shakes his hand before my dad leaves the meeting room.

I check the time and see that it's 1 o'clock, we've still got two hours before we need to pick the kids up from the park, Zeke and Shauna took them out for a few hours.

"We've got time until the kids finish school, what would you like to do?" I ask Tobias.

He raises his eyebrows and wrap his arms around my waist, by now there's only a few people left in the room but they're probably used to Dauntless showing affection. He leans down close to my ear then whispers, "I would love for it to be just me and you right now."

"Me too but we aren't alone." Tobias nods his head sadly.

"Why don't we go for something to eat before we pick Blake and Corey up, then we can get some ice cream on the way home."

"Yeh that's sounds great but do you even know anywhere nice to eat?"

He nods his head quickly, "oh yeh there is a few dauntless restaurants in the centre of the city, so not far from here. There's this one diner that sells burgers, pizza, hotdogs, milkshakes and loads other stuff if you want to try there." Wow I never thought Tobias has even looked at many places outside of dauntless never mind restaurants and diners.

"Yeh it sounds nice, lets got there."

We make our way out of the hub, which is around fifty flights of stairs, finally we reach the bottom and exit into the busy streets of Chicago.

Tobias takes the lead and steers me towards a street with many shops and food places.

We come to a black painted window that has red and black couches and seats throughout the place. Inside mainly dauntless teenagers and couples are seated eating fast food.

Tobias holds the door open for me like the gentleman he is and allows me in first. We take a seat in a booth in the corner so we are sitting opposite each other. I immediately start to skim over the menu to see it basically the same as the one back in dauntless except there are more treats like different flavoured cake, loads of unusual milkshakes, waffles and even pancakes. The kids would absolutely love this place, they would be bouncing off the walls by the end but they would still love it.

"We'll have to take Corey and Blake here one time, I'm sure they wouldn't pass up a Nutella and strawberry waffle or an Oreo sundae." Tobias says, he's telling the truth. I feel kind of guilty that we haven't brought them but we do need some alone time.

A few minutes later a waitress comes to the table, she's dressed in a dark red polo which is tucked into some black skinny jeans. She has medium length, dark blonde hair and has dark cloudy, blue eyes.

She towers above us, probably 5ft 9" at least but she looks young, maybe 15 or 16. I wonder how she got a job at that age but I can't judge because I still look like a teenager.

"Hey, my names Kay and I'll be your waitress this evening. Are you ready to order or do you need to some more time?" She asks.

I order first. "Um, I think I'll have a cheeseburger with bacon and some peri peri chips on the side please. Oh and can I also have a banana milkshake, thanks."

She writes it down while nodding then turns her attention to Tobias. "I think I'll just have the same but can I have a coke instead please."

She nods and is about to leave but then turns back around, "I'm sorry if this sounds rude but you two look really familiar."

"Oh well I don't think we've met but Four's a leader if that's where you have seen him." I suggest, many people know us because of his job now so that's probably how we look familiar.

Kay thinks for a moment then shakes her head, "no I don't think that's it, but of course I've seen you because of that but that's no it I don't think. Have you got a son with dark brown hair and blue eyes?"

She just described Corey, how does she know him? "Yeh that's our son Corey, how do you know him?"

"I babysit Harley, I've saw her playing with him when I've picked her up from school and I must have saw you there once." Ah, that makes sense.

"Oh yeh that's Corey's best friend, they are always together." I reply, Kay is about to put the order in when Tobias stops her.

"Wait, you said you babysat?" She nods, "well we really need to have some time out by ourselves but need someone to watch the kids. This would be perfect Tris."

I think about it a little, me and Tobias actually haven't had a date since I came back. We will need to have an interview with her and talk to Lewins just to make sure we can trust her but I think it's a great idea. "Yeh I think that would be great, would you be up for it?"

She raises her eyebrows in shock then nods her head quickly. "Yeh that would be amazing, every extra penny counts."

Tobias nods then says, "well why don't you come to my office on Tuesday about half three, that should give you enough time after school then we can have an interview, if all goes well then you can meet our son and daughter. Are you free then?"

"Yeh, definitely! Thankyou and I'll see you tomorrow." She shakes our hands then quickly skips off towards the kitchen.

"Well looks like we can finally get a bit of alone time."

"Well as long as Blake likes her, which may be a little difficult." I add. He nods in agreement.

Half an hour later we finish our food and pay the bill, we say our goodbyes to Kay then head towards the park.

We make small talk on our way there, just discussing random stuff, mainly on where we could go on our date and when I'm going to start up the exercise classes.

Once we get to the play area, I see Blake in the sand pit with Shauna while Zeke is pushing Corey on the swing. "I'm going to see Shauna, why don't you go with Zeke and Corey?" I suggest, Tobias nods. He gives me a kiss on the cheek before walking off.

I make my way over to the sand pit, Blake raises her eyes and quickly calls me over. I place myself next to Shauna and give my little girl a quick hug.

"Thankyou so much Shauna for taking care of them, it means a lot." I thank.

"It's no problem Tris, really. They're both angels so it was no problem. I think Zeke really enjoyed it too, he needs the practice." What? Did I just hear her say what I think she said?

"Shauna, have something to tell me?" I ask cautiously.

Shaunas eyes immediately widen and her hand claps over her mouth, "oh no, I wasn't supposed to say that. Don't tell anyone Tris, please I haven't even told Zeke yet."

"Oh Shauna, that's the biggest thing I've ever regretted, not telling Tobias the minute I found out was pregnant. Yes, I couldn't but if I had the chance to then that's exactly what I would have done and that's what you need to do. I'm sure he'll be thrilled once you tell him, I don't think I've ever saw Tobias more happy when I watched him on the cameras meet Corey for the first time and I'm sure Zeke will be the same when he meets his child for the first time. How far along are you." I hope I don't seem like a know it all but I'm just trying to show Shauna what the right decision is.

"I just don't know if we are ready yet, I mean Zeke is still a kid himself never mind raising one. What if he doesn't want to be a dad?"

"Shauna, I'm not gonna lie. Zeke does act like a kid but he's gonna have to grow up and be the father he has to be and I'm sure he will. Just have faith in him."

"Thank you, I think I'm going to tell him tonight before we go to Hanna's. You are going right?" She asks.

"Yeh I'm coming and I'm expecting you to tell me how the conversation with Zeke goes." She nods shyly but quickly looks up to see all the boys heading towards us.

Corey jumps into my arms and squeezes me pretty tight. "Hunny I can't breath." He laughs then lets go.

We grab all our belongings and make our way home. Zeke places Corey on his shoulders while Blake goes on Tobias's. Me and Shauna watch our men race each other acting like little kids. "See, Zeke loves the kids. He's going to be a great dad."

She nods and I hear a quiet mumble, "I hope so." And with that, we head back to dauntless.

"Tobias! Are you ready, we need to be there in ten minutes." I shout up the stairs, where Tobias and Corey are getting dressed for Hannah's meal.

He replies quickly with, "yeh just doing our hair babe." I roll my eyes, you would think the girls took the most time but boys and their hair these days spend hours.

Blake is happily colouring in some images in her book, I curled her shoulder length, blond locks so it looks as if her hair is a mini afro. We may have the same colour hair but that's where it ends in our similarities. Instead of my long thin nose she has a cute button nose, her eyes are an exciting bright aqua while mine are plain and grey. Her skin is tan and smooth whereas mine is pale. Even though she is different to me, I wouldn't have her any other way. Every time I look into those mesmerising eyes, I wonder how lucky I was to be in the right place at the right time.

To think that a woman could leave her baby behind still boils my blood, I would love to snap her neck but I know she must of had a true reason. No one could ever do such a thing with a choice so she must of had none.

I walk over to the couch and lift Blake into my arms, she wraps herself around my body and we have a much needed hug. "What wong mommy?" She asks.

A small tear escapes me as I answer, "baby, I'm fine. I just love you, Corey and your daddy so much." Just as I finish, the boys come down the stairs. "Finally, you took way too long."

"Yeh, too wong." Blake agrees. Tobias laughs and kisses both of our heads, he puts his hands on Corey's shoulder and leads us out of the front room.

"Mom, look at hair. Just like dads." Corey exclaims. His hair is slightly gelled up and stands up nicely with the shaved off sides.

"Yes, very handsome. Both of you." I wink at Tobias, he grins at me then licks his lips. Oh how I would love to devour him right now, maybe once we get back from Hanna's; we can have a little bit of alone time.

"My haiw better." Blake argues, Corey just rolls his eyes and starts to walk towards the front door.

We follow close behind and make our way to Hanna's apartment, I picked up the apple crumble, that I made earlier today, to take along to the meal. I couldn't just get a free meal off Hanna and not come with a thank you.

As we near the apartment Corey speaks up, "dad, who actually is Hanna?"

"Well you know Zeke and Uriah?" He asks and Corey nods. "that's their mum, she has basically been my mum also for the last nine years. So I guess that makes you her adopted grand kids."

Corey's eyebrows furrow, "so she's like grandma and grandpa but not actually our grandma?" He asks confused.

"Yeh something like that." I reply.

"If grandma and grandpa is mum's mum and dad then who is yours dad?" He continues to enquire, maybe just a little too curious.

I help Tobias with the answer as it seems he is stuck in place, lost for words. "They are two people who your dad doesn't talk to, I doubt you will ever meet them so don't worry about that." Corey nods and begins to jog in front of us. I turn to where Tobias is still standing, "are you okay, babe?"

He shakes his head as if trying to get rid of the thoughts inside then replies confidently, "yeh, I'm fine. Just a little taken back I suppose, I haven't really talked about my parents in a while." Tobias told me about his mother still being alive during the year I stayed at dauntless. We haven't discussed if he did stay in contact with her but according to his body language, I doubt they ever did.

We finally make to the apartment door, Tobias steps ahead and knocks on the wood. Seconds later, the familiar motherly smile and dark brown eyes meets us. Hanna immediately covers her mouth as she peers at the two children between us.

"Oh god, they're even more beautiful then I imagined. They look just like you two, the perfect mix." She says while glancing towards me and Tobias as well. "Come on in, dinner is nearly finished, my boys are just in the front room being useless whereas Shauna and Marlene have been helping me in the kitchen." She opens the door wider and welcomes us in.

Tobias carries Blake into the front room with Corey close behind while I join the girls in the kitchen to give Hanna my apple crumble.

"Here Hanna," I say as I place it on the counter, "I brought some dessert as a thankyou for inviting us."

Hanna smiles gratefully, "oh Tris, you didn't have do that but thank you, it smells lovely." She picks it up and places it in the fridge, she then strides over towards me and places my face in between her hands. "Oh you look so grown up, beautiful and strong. I'm so glad I got to see you again and meet Corey and Blake. We all missed you so much, Four just wasn't the same without his love." Her words make guilt spike within me, I know it's not her intentions but I can't help it.

"I'm glad to be back Hanna, I've missed everyone so much especially my adopted mum." We laugh together and pull each other into a hug, I can feel a couple of tears falling onto my cheeks and I know they aren't my own. "Now come on, it's time you meet my kids properly." She nods then all of us go into the front room where Blake is on the couch chanting "daddy" over and over again. Why is she doing that?

My gaze follows Blake's eyes to the two men rolling around on the floor, Tobias has Zeke in a head lock. Corey is jumping up and down with Uriah next to him, just as we walk in my son jumps on top of the two men and joins in with fighting.

Me and the girls stand their enjoying the fun, that is until I see an elbow flying towards my son face. I quickly jump in between them and grab Corey just in time for the blow to miss his face. Corey is still laughing as I hold him close to my body. I check for any injuries but he seems fine.

When I'm recovered from the shock, I place him on the couch next to his sister then turn to my husband and his best friend. I hear Blake whisper an "o oh daddy's in twouble." And she's perfectly correct. They don't seem fazed how I just dragged Corey from the play fight as they continue to throw soft hits to each other.

Forcefully I fist their shirts in my hands and pull them to their feet, I immediately whack each of them over the head. "Okay, you can do whatever the hell you want with each other. Act like kids for all I care but as soon as my kid nearly gets hit in your little play fight then that's when it goes to far. How about you two grow up for just the next couple of hours so no one gets hurt, he's six for gods sake and you are both ten times the size of him." Zeke looks to the floor ashamed, then walks towards the love eat and sits quietly. Then I point to Tobias, "you! You should be more responsible, come on we have come here as a guest for dinner and you start to roll around on the floor and nearly elbow Corey in the face whilst doing so." I burst, that needed to be let out. No way am I allowing my children to get hurt during men messing around with their squabbles.

"Sorry love, it got out of hand. I should have been more careful." He pleads for forgiveness in his eyes.

"It's okay but just be a little more responsible next time." He nods gratefully then pecks me on the cheek.

"I'm really sorry to Tris, it's my fault partially and shouldn't be acting like such a kid." I smile at Zeke's apology, I knew he was ready to be a parent. "But what can I say, I basically still am a kid." Spoke to soon.

We all laugh, well I just chuckle slightly. I notice that Shauna has left the room and I guess towards the bathroom. I walk out after her while everyone is occupied.

I open the bathroom door to see Shauna sitting on the floor with tears streaming down her face. "Oh Shauna." I place myself beside her.

She speaks through the hiccups, "I..I knew he wasn't ready. I t..told you, he's still a kid so how are we supposed raise one together. He's not ready Tris!" She shouts the end, getting closer to my face.

I'm not even watching Shauna though, I'm looking straight at the ajar door that has Zeke Pedrad next to. He has a confused and hurt look on his face, he stares upset towards the girl sitting next to me. I guess that means she hasn't told him yet.

"I'm, I'm going to leave." I say, Shauna looks to me confused but then she sees who my focus is on. Her hand slaps against her mouth and tears begin to pour even faster from her eyes. As I'm passing Zeke, I whisper "just listen to her Zeke." He doesn't even acknowledge me as he walks towards Shauna.

I close the door quietly then make my way back to the front room where no one is longer there so I presume they are in the dining room now.

I see a spare seat between Tobias and Corey, I sneak in trying not to be noticed too much and place myself in the seat. Unfortunately everyone notices me. "Hey, where's Shauna and Zeke?" Marlene asks.

"They are in the bathroom talking some things over, it's not my place to say so they might tell you later on." I explain.

I begin to eat my pepper corn chicken and chips, staying quiet and out of the conversation. "Are you okay?" Tobias whispers in my ear.

"Um, yeh just in deep thought." I reply. He nods and drops the subject, just as I turn back to my food we hear shouts.

"No it's not the fact that I'm angry about what's happening, it's that you lied to me Shauna, you lied and you weren't even planning on telling me tonight. It's only because I walked in on you telling Tris!" Zeke screams, Blake covers her ears and begins to whimper. Tobias picks her up from the high chair and nuzzles her into his chest.

"Zeke! Please I was scared how you would react, I didn't know if you would leave me. Then you were acting like a child in there with Four and it just made my doubts bigger!" She pleads with her voice raised also. All of us have our eyes pointed to the dining room door.

"No Shauna, I would never leave you. No matter what happened but I can't believe you kept this from me for two whole months. I know I can be irresponsible sometimes but it doesn't mean I can't step up and be the father you need me to be!" Everyone's mouths gape open at his words, he just admitted to everyone that Shauna is now pregnant. Hanna is staring to the table shocked, with her hands gripping her hair. Blake is now full on crying and reaching her arms out to me. I place her in my lap and begin to rock her softly, whispering soft nothings in her ear. "But right now I just need to be alone for a while, I need to think. Please." Those are the last words we hear before the front door is slammed shut.

Hanna immediately stands and rushes to Shauna's side, I follow them with Blake still in my arms. Shauna is on the couch with tears in her eyes still, Hanna has her arms tightly around her.

"I'm so, so sorry. We've ruined tonight with my problems." I hear Shauna whisper.

"Get one thing straight, Shauna, you have not ruined this night. Whatever are your problems they are ours too, we are all family and always have been. My son can't be annoyed with you forever, he will co around and then you will both have the perfect family together. Trust me, everything is going to be fine." Shauna smiles gratefully and hugs Hanna tightly. It's must be nice for Shauna to have mother in law she's so close to in her own faction. Yes I have my mother but we are still in different factions, I never got to share the moment I was pregnant with her and it kills to this day.

* * *

 **words: 4424**


	19. Cara? Caleb?

To keep you safe chapter 19

* * *

I wait with Shauna for another hour to see if Zeke will come back, but he hasn't so far. Tobias left ten minutes ago to try and find his best friend but I haven't heard anything from him.

Shauna, Hanna, the kids and I are all watching finding Nemo. Blake has already fell asleep in my arms and Corey is on his way, I can't blame them; I'm finding it hard to keep my own eyes open.

Just when I'm about to give in I receive a text, it's from Tobias. It says "couldn't find him anywhere so I'm on my way back to Hanna's then we can go home, love you." I replied with some kisses then turn my phone off.

"Four couldn't find Zeke so he's on his way back, I'm sorry Shauna." She just nods to me then looks to floor, I wish I could do something to help but I know that no one can comfort her but Zeke. When I found out I was pregnant, Tobias was the only person on the planet who I wanted to hug me, whisper soothing words in my ear. He never came for me but Zeke is sure to come around at some point, Shauna and this baby is his future.

A few minutes later the front door opens and in walks Tobias, I see shauna's shoulders droop once she sees him, hoping it was Zeke. Tobias immediately comes to my side and kisses my cheek, he then goes to hug Shauna. He told me that he was actually friends with Shauna before Zeke, that he helped her during training and that once Shauna was his only friend.

It must be hard for him to be in between the couple at the moment, he could never pick sides of course.

I lift myself from the couch with Blake in my arms, Tobias walks over to a now sleeping Corey and rests our son on his shoulder. We say goodbye to everyone then make our way back to the apartment.

I go straight to Blake's room and quietly strip and dress her in pyjamas for the night, within five minutes she is tucked in bed sound asleep. I then go to check on Corey and Tobias, Corey is slightly awake but not enough that he'll remember any of this in the morning. I watch from the door as he gets placed in bed with a kiss on his forehead.

Once Tobias is done he follows me to bed where we both sleep soundly all night.

It's Monday morning, the alarm set for 7:00am should be waking me from sleep, instead it's the sun bursting through the windows with open curtains. We must have forgotten to close them before bed.

I check the clock to see it's only ten six, I've got loads of time until we need to wake the kids so I try to fall back to sleep. And fail.

After five minutes of tossing and turning I'm sure I've woken Tobias up, his strong back is facing me as his body points towards the wall. I move myself closer to him and wrap my left arm around his waist. He shuffles backwards a little so we are even closer.

I lift myself just a little higher up the bed so I can trail small kisses on his naked back, up to his hairline. Once my lips tickle the warm skin, I feel him shiver under my touch. My fingers begin to move in the same movement, softly tracing up and down his spine. He soon gets my point and attends to my needs.

* * *

I check the time and see that it's 6:55, time to get up. I lift myself off of Tobias and get out of the warm covers. "I'm going to have a quick shower, could you wake up the kids and give them some cereal?" I ask.

"Of course love, I'll go get them now." I walk into the ensuite, turn the water to hot then step in.

The steam surrounds me and causes sweat to gather on my skin, it would be amazing if Tobias joined me but I know we don't have time.

I wash myself in record time and hop out from under the hot gaze. I've got nothing really to do today except for being the kids to school so I just grab some black leggings and a long sleeved jumper crop top. Once ready I go downstairs to meet with the rest of my family.

Corey and Tobias are sitting at the kitchen island eating breakfast whereas Blake is in her high chair munching on cereal. I go over and kiss her cheek, "hey baby, you have a nice sleep?" She nods quickly with cheerios still in her mouth. "How about you Corey, did you sleep well?" I ask.

"Yup! I had a great dream, uncle Matty came and lived with us. He brought me and Blake for ice cream everyday. When is he coming mum?"

"Hunny, I don't think uncle Mathew is going to come here. He lives back at the bureau, not in Chicago. I'm sorry hun." He looks to the counter disappointed.

Blake must catch onto what I'm saying and I see a tear roll down her cheek. "We not see uwncle Mat?" I rush over to her and pick her up from the high chair, she holds onto my hair and nuzzles into my neck.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I don't know what will happen." I can't lie to her, I need to just not tell her the whole truth. It must be confusing for a three year old to see her auntie Emma and to not be remembered, now she can't see her uncle Mathew at all.

I need to solve this, I need to get Emma's memory back so she can remember me and the kids, so I can get my friend back. "Tobias I'm going to go to Erudite today." I state.

He seems taken back and confused, "why would you go there?" He asks.

"I need to figure out if there is an antidote for the memory loss that Emma has got, I need my friend back. It needs to be done now so we can figure out what David is up to and fast."

He nods in understanding, "I get what your saying but I don't want you going alone, I'm too busy today so why don't we go tomorrow."

"I am an adult you know, I can go to erudite by myself. I'll be fine babe." I reassure.

"I don't like this but okay just be careful." He pleads.

I agree then grab some cereal for myself. Just now do I realise what Tobias has dressed Blake in, she has on a black tutu with rainbow patterned jumper and tights. What was he thinking?

"There's no way my daughter is going to school wearing that, you can't be serious Tobias." I state.

He furrows his eyebrows and answers, "what? There's nothing wrong with it, she wanted to wear that so I let her."

"Just because she wants to wear the most horrible clothes in her wardrobe doesn't mean you let her, to be honest I don't even know why I bought them." Shaking my head, I pick up Blake and carry her upstairs to change. "Come on baby, lets get some nice clothes on you."

She quickly protests, "no! I want dese cwothes."

"Blake, please, you can't wear that. Lets get an outfit that actually matches." She still says no though. "How about you can keep the tutu but we change the top." She still pouts but nods unwillingly.

We end up agreeing with the tutu with a black vest top, some tights and her vans to match. I'll probably put her leather jacket on before we leave, it may be August but it can get chilly riding the train. Once finished we return downstairs where the boys are waiting for us, we leave the apartment with bags, pack lunches and all the necessaries for school.

Once in the pit Tobias gets ready to leave us, "call me once your at erudite, just ring them up and tell them your going on behalf of me and they should let you go. Please be careful love and if there's any trouble just ring me straight away."

"I promise babe, I'll be fine." I assure.

He nods then gives the kids kisses and hugs, "I love you all, have a great day." He says before walking down the corridor that leads to the leaders offices.

Once he leaves, the three of us walk to the train tracks, well Corey basically ran. We make it in time to see all the dauntless parents and their children getting ready to jump, none of the teens are here yet because they are most definitely late for school everyday, they'll probably get the next train.

I drop the kids off with no bother then ring up erudite's appointment number.

"Hello how can I help you?" The secretary asks.

"Hi, my names Tris Prior and I would like to book an appointment with Cara Andrews please, I'm coming on behalf of my partner Four. Leader of dauntless." We learnt not long after the interrogations that Cara was elected to be a leader for erudite.

"Of course, what time will best suit you." She asks.

"As soon as possible."

"Okay, she has a free appointment in fifteen minutes if you can get here on time." Perfect.

"Yes that's great thank you." I then end the call and start the walk to erudite, there's no point in getting the train because it's not that far of a trip.

Ten minutes later I arrive at the glass pristine doors of Erudite, it's going to be strange to see Cara. Will tried to introduce us again but it went the same as the first time, to be honest I don't believe she would make the best leader for Erudite. She didn't like abnegation very much before and probably still doesn't. Hopefully she has changed since becoming a leader but I doubt it.

With five minutes to spare I sit myself on a blue leather couch in the corner of the lobby. People stare at me in confusion as to why a woman wearing black sits in a blue coordinated building. I ignore all their looks and just play on my phone for a bit.

Soon enough someone calls my name and I follow them to the elevator which brings us to the top floor, basically every wall is glass so I'm sure Tobias would absolutely despise it up here. I think it looks amazing though, you can see the whole city from this one corridor, I wouldn't mind having this view everyday.

She leads me to Cara's office which matches the rest of Erudite, blue, white and clean. As I open the door, I notice Cara isn't busy at all, her full attention is on me. What shocks me isn't the look on her face which shows kindness and a glow but the medium sized bump on her belly. She's pregnant and it looks like quite heavily also.

"Tris, it's amazing to see you. It's been so long." Wow, wasn't expecting that.

"Hey, yeh it has been long. Wow, you look great. I never knew you were expecting." I say.

"Oh yeh," she says while rubbing her stomach softly. "I actually was going to visit you soon but I never got around to it so I'm glad you've come." Why would she visit me? "Anyway, what can I help you with."

"I wanted to know if there was such thing as memory serum?" I state, quick to the point.

She scrunches her eyebrows showing a few lines on her forehead, "why would you need to know such a thing."

"I think my friend has been drugged by some, she has no idea who I am, who my children are and has no memory of being my friend. There's no other explanation, is there?" I ask.

"Unless she has been in an accident and damaged a part of her brain then no there isn't. Even if that did happen then she may recognise you a little, I think you should maybe bring her in so we can examine her. We may be able to come up with an antidote to reverse the serum but the only people known to withstand serum are divergents and we don't know who any of them are." So she needs a divergent to maybe reverse the effect of the serum.

"What would you do if you got a divergent?" I ask, trying to hide the butterflies stirring in my stomach.

"Well I don't believe what Jeanine Mathews did was right by tracking them down and killing them so everyone could fit into one faction, but I do believe that by maybe analysing their cells and DNA we could find cures for many things. I was actually going to hold a meeting to start this idea but I've been too busy with becoming a leader that I've never got round to it. There's no logic in killing anyone, especially when they could help people." She explains, maybe Cara has changed. I don't know if I should trust her with my secret, it could help Emma but maybe jeopardise my own life.

I decide against it for now, for all we know she might not need me. "So do you think I should bring my friend in for examination, the only thing is, I don't know how to get her here. She is Erudite now though so maybe you could do something to get her here?" I try to keep it brief who Emma is and where she comes from, we can't have Cara finding out too much.

"Yes if you give me her name I can send a notice for her to be tested."

"Her names Emma Emmerson." I reply.

"Thank you, it should be interesting to find out what's wrong with your friend. You'll be the first one I tell on the prognosis." Always an information seeker. I'm about to say my goodbyes when Cara speaks up again. "Tris do you think I could talk to you personally, not business." She asks, nervous.

"Of course whatever you need." To be honest I just want to get back to dauntless but I can't be rude when she needs me.

"It's about Caleb." Caleb? How does she even know my brother? "I don't know if you knew this, but we have been dating for three years."

My eyebrows ping upwards, "shut up! No freaking way!" I exclaim and Cara looks really taken back at my outburst. "I'm sorry but wow, I didn't expect that." She looks at me as if I haven't realised something yet, like I haven't completely understood what she's saying. I may have got Erudite as one of my aptitudes but I'm still not fully Erudite. "What? Why are you looking at me like this."

"We wanted to tell you and your parents together but with him doing community service, he won't be down in time so we agreed I would tell you myself." I nod for her continue, "your going to be an Aunt Tris."

My mouth drops, how did I not figure it out before? It's obviously going to be his baby if they have been together for three years!

"Oh my god Cara that's amazing, how far along are you?" I ask curious.

"Six months and we found out we're having a girl." She explains.

I reply, "oh I'm so happy for the both of you, you'll have to meet my two little ones, my son Corey and daughter Blake. You might know my boyfriend Four, he's one of the leaders of dauntless."

"Oh yes, I've saw him at a couple of meetings. That reminds me, your presentation yesterday on the app was brilliant, we have started designing it here already and would like you to check some of the plans out if you have time."

"Yeh that's great, I've got the whole day free if you want me to come now?" She agrees and leads me down to one of the computer labs where they design all technology. "I can't believe I never noticed you at the meeting, guess the nerves were a little high."

She nods then says, "yes, I was going to talk to you then but got called back to the office for an emergency in one of the labs but everything's fine now."

We make it to the tech lab where over a dozen computers are stationed with workers typing away at them. Everyone stops what they are doing and turns to Cara, they stay completely still until Cara smiles and says, "carry on working, don't mind us." Then they return to their labour.

She walks me over to a spare computer at the back, she logs on and types in a few codes until a website plan comes up. The main colour's black put somewhere within the website all the faction colours are shown. It's amazing what they have done and just how I imagined it, I decide to ask Cara about my advertising because I'll probably have no idea how to do that once the website is up and ready.

"These are just the starter plans, we may develop from this but it should be up and running by Friday. We'll announce to the city the new app so everyone can contact easier." Cara explains.

I really appreciate Cara doing this for me, "Thank you so much for all of this, it doesn't seem surreal. Do you think you could show me how I could advertise because the whole reason I came up with this idea was so I could advertise the classes I'm going to start."

"Yeh sure, what's the classes about?"

"Well I'm going to include fitness, hand to hand combat, knife throwing, shooting etc but I think I also want to add maybe a pregnant yoga class. I used to do it when I was pregnant with Corey, it's amazing trust me." I explain.

"Maybe I'll have to come to one of these classes, my back is always killing these days."

"That would be great, I'm going to have to rent a place in the city where all the classes can take place but once everything is renovated I can set everything up." I'm going to need to talk to Tobias about finding somewhere that has enough room for everything I need. We will need to buy new targets, punching bags, mats, weights and lots more.

"Well to advertise we'll have to take pictures of the gym and facilities so people will be more interested to join. Are you wanting just dauntless to come or all factions?" I've haven't really thought about this, of course the initial idea was for dauntless but the more I think about it the more I realise that maybe other factions would love to enjoy doing fitness classes or learning how to protect themselves. Especially the younger generation, they get to learn what it's like to be dauntless and even make them think about joining our faction. I don't know what the other factions will think about this but really they could do the same thing, Erudite could put book clubs on, Candor could show teenagers what it's like to be a lawyer or judge, abnegation could learn people to help others in need and amity could get people to farm or even learn to ride the horses. This would make the city a much better places, and it's all down to the idea of a fitness class.

"Definitely all the factions, it will help people to come together and not to be just one thing." I say.

Cara turns her head a little, "like divergents." She whispers. Oh no, she's going to find me out, I've got to come up with- "I like it, it's a good idea. This city needs a change." I wasn't expecting that, my lips tug up and we smile at each other. Maybe having her as my sister won't be too bad after all.

"Thanks again Cara, this is amazing." Just as she's about to reply, I come up with an idea. "You should come to my parents tonight for dinner, and bring Caleb too. It's time he meets his nephew and niece and I'm sure you would both like to share your news to my parents. Just beware I only sprung on them about my two kids a few days ago so they still might be in shock."

We laugh a little before she says, "thanks for the advise and yeh, I would love to come and I'll tell Caleb tonight. He gets off community service at 3." She looks a little nervous now, I hope I didn't scare her with the joke about my parents.

"Hey, don't worry. I was only joking about my parents going crazy about my kids, yeh my dad was pretty annoyed but that was because I was only seventeen when I got pregnant with Corey so at least your actually an adult. Just be there by four o'clock." I give her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Tris, I'll walk you out." I nod, we make our way through the maze like corridors of Erudite until we reach the entrance. We say our goodbyes before I leave and I make my way back to the tracks. It's only 10:30 so I've got loads of time until I need to pick the kids up. On the way home I give my mum a quick ring to tell her about Caleb and Cara coming for dinner, so she can make sure there's enough food for everyone. She was ecstatic with the news and couldn't wait to get off the phone to tell dad. It was great knowing my whole family was coming back together.

Once back at dauntless, I go straight to Tobias' office to see he's not there, he gave me a spare key so I let myself in and put my log in on his computer. I straight away look for buildings for sale or rent in the centre of the city. There's a few that catch my eye but none seem big enough, ideally I need one with different floors or with a large surface area so we can fit all the different activities in our there.

Just as I think I found one, a loud low voice shouts into the office. "FREEZE!" It bellows and I nearly come flying out of the chair.

There stands Tobias, wait no Four, with a gun pointed to my head with a stern look. I raise my hands up to stop him and his eyes immediately relax at the sight of me, "god Tris, I thought you were an intruder. I could have shot you!" He shouts.

"You said I could use your computer, I didn't mean to startle you." I say, trying to calm him down.

"Startle me?" He sarcastically laughs, "I was the one with a gun pointed to your head, you should be having a heart attack. Are you okay love?" He asks as he comes closer and wraps me in his arms.

"Never better baby." I say and peck him on the lips.

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Well I found out that Cara is going to try and help Emma with her memory, she is also going to help me advertise my classes and also that she is going to make me an Aunt." I explain.

"That's great lov- wait, your gonna be an Aunt." He asks confused. I jump up from my chair and hug him tightly.

"Yes! Isn't it great! Caleb and Cara have been together for years and now are expecting a little girl. I'm going to have a niece and your gonna be uncle Four!"

"Wow looks like I'm going to be uncle Four twice, with Zeke's baby coming as well."

"Have you had the chance to talk to him?" I ask hopeful.

He nods his head smiling, "yeh he's ecstatic really, just still upset with Shauna. He's going to talk to her tonight but he's definitely not leaving her or the baby." I let out a breath I never realised I kept it, that's a relief.

"That's amazing, Shauna will be so pleased." I say, "oh, by the way, Caleb and Cara are joining us for dinner tonight at my parents so It looks like your going to meet my big brother for the first time, nervous." I joke.

He rolls his eyes and replies, "please, I could break any Erudite in half with my pinky finger." I raise my eyebrows, "of course I wouldn't to him because he's your brother but if he starts acting like a dick I'm allowed to say something, right?"

"I wouldn't expect any different." I whisper as I pull him closer, his lips are so close, I just want to devour them. I slowly move my hand down between us so it runs over his stomach and down to his most intimate area. I softly touch my fingers over his manhood ever so slightly so he moans for me continue. Just as I'm about to go further someone clears their throat. Me and Tobias jump apart and he immediately takes a seat behind his desk, I can't help but wickedly smile at him.

I turn around to see Amar standing there with raised eyebrows and a smirk on his face, "isn't it a little early in the morning to be getting it on?" He teases, my cheeks immediately heat up. I can't believe we've just been caught like that.

"Really Amar?" Tobias ask seriously.

"Oh lighten up Four, I'm only joking." He laughs as he places some paper work on the desk, "just dropping this off for you to do once your finished playing, it's all the files that need updating. Good luck." He says then leaves.

"Sorry about him Tris, he can be an asshole sometimes." Tobias apologies.

"Tobias, I'm used to him. I did live in the same building as him for six years you know, there was the odd comment or tease, it's totally fine."

"I know but I hate it when my friends tease you." He argues. I just shake my head and kiss his cheek.

"Okay I'm going to go to the apartment and leave you to work, I need to find a place to set up my gym." I say.

"Okay, I love you." He says.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **words: 4451**


	20. Family dinner

To keep you safe chapter 20

It's quiet in the isolated streets of abnegation, it may not be late but every member of families are in their homes together, ready for their evening meal. Corey jogs in front of us, he's been excited since we picked him up from school to visit my parents and to meet his uncle Caleb. I'm not sure Caleb will be as enthusiastic though.

Blake's small hand is wrapped around mine and her father's, we swing her back and forward after the count one to three. When I was younger, I would always see other children doing this with their parents. It may be a simple swing in the air but it's something I never got to experience.

Soon enough we are at the door of my old home, Corey knocks loudly and continuously. My mum finally reaches the door and stops the impatient hands of her grandson. He immediately runs into her arms and gives mum a hug.

Once Corey has had his turn he runs off into the house, me and Tobias shout in unison "walk!" Mum chuckles then gives us all a hug.

"Hi mum, how are you?" I ask.

"I'm great hunny, are all you okay?" I just nod in reply. "Well come on then, dinners ready, Caleb and Cara are already at the table."

"What do you think of Cara?" I ask skeptically. Last time they met, Cara wasn't the nicest to my mother and that's how I came to despise her but she has changed. She's not spiteful or cruel like she used to be.

As I make my way to the kitchen Tobias stops me, "babe, I'm going to take the kids to the bathroom to wash up before dinner." He explains.

"Okay, I'm just going to go to the table to see Caleb." I kiss his cheek before rushing to see my brother who I haven't talked to in over seven years.

I see his dark brown hair, that matches my father's, first. He's talking to dad with Cara listening intently. I walk slowly to the table then slowly whisper, "Caleb?" His head spins immediately, his eyes wide and smile stretching wide. He stands and runs towards me, his quite thin arms stretch around my shoulders and pulls us into a tight embrace.

"Oh god, I missed you so much." He says into my ear.

"I missed you too, it's been so long." I reply.

"I was so glad when Cara told me about us being invited over for dinner, I feel like our family had just fallen apart but now we are all back together. All five of us, including Cara." He explains.

I chuckle a little then say cautiously, "well it's actually all eight of us." Caleb's eyebrows furrow as looks at me confused.

"What do you mean-" he's cut off with an echoing scream coming from my little girl.

"Mommy!" She shouts while running towards me, tears are streaming down her face as she continues to cry harder. "Cowey, he, he pushed me!" She says through hiccups.

"Oh baby come here." I say lifting her in my arms. "Why did he do that?" She just pouts and shrugs her shoulders. I roll my eyes then turn my attention back to Caleb who looks like he's in complete shock, his mouth is shaped in an o and his eyes are wide.

Next comes Corey running down the stairs stuttering excuses, "mom, I didn't do it on purpose. Whatever she's saying it's all lies!" He points to his little sister who's still in my arms and not quit crying. She just sticks her tongue out to Corey.

"Can you two not just wash your hands without hurting one another or arguing?" I sigh.

"You, you have kids?" Caleb stutters out, his face is becoming a little red and I really hope it isn't from anger.

I reply confidently, "yes, this is Corey my son and Blake my daughter." Just as Caleb is about to speak again, Tobias walks into the dining room.

"Tris they got away from me, there was water on the floor so I had to quickly clean it up." He explains while lifting Blake from my grip, "it was slippery because of the water being splashed and Corey was about to fall so he quickly grabbed onto Blake bringing her down on the ground." He softly kisses Blakes head where I presume she bumped her head.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Four this is my brother, Caleb this is my boyfriend Four." I introduce.

Tobias politely reaches his hand out for Caleb to shake but my brother just glares at the gesture, Tobias awkwardly reclines his hand.

"So your the guy who got my little sister pregnant twice and by the looks of things she was probably pretty young." Caleb states rudely, oh no this is exactly what Tobias was talking about when he said about putting Caleb in his place.

He steps closer to Caleb so he is directly looking down on my brother, it's like dajavu. He did the exact thing with Christina on my first day in dauntless. "First, she's not your little anything and second it's none of your business about when we created our family. Our children are the best thing that has ever happened to me except for Tris, she is my everything and if you think that her big nose brother is going to split us up then think again because I'm never leaving her, not in a million years." He whispers deadly, just loud enough for me to hear. I smile at his words, they are deep and pierce my chest, pulling on my heart strings.

Caleb looks a little taken back with Tobias words but still ignores him completely, he turns to me then questions, "how old are they?"

I sigh, annoyed that he's now going to pick out how old I was when I was pregnant. "Blake is three and Corey is six and before you say anything, I know I was seventeen when I was pregnant but there's nothing you can change now. What's done is done and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Caleb's fist have clenched and he is shaking his head disappointedly, "I can't believe you would allow such a scumbag to get you pregnant as a teenager." Hot anger flares within me, he did not just call Tobias a scumbag. As I'm about to throw a punch at him, Tobias grabs my arm and pulls me back.

Suddenly mum is in between us, pushing Caleb further away from me. "Caleb! Shut up and sit down, there's children here so how about you act like an adult instead of a little boy, I don't really want to be watching my daughter beat you up, okay?" Mum states, loud and clear. "And that's for you too, your kids are right there. Do you really want them to witness you punching their uncle in the face!" My fight with Peter flashes before my eyes, the cries of Blake because of my actions and how I promised to never do that in front of her ever again. Oh god, what did I nearly do? I would have broke my promise to my kids and Tobias, what kind of mother does that?

I didn't realise dad was next to mum until he speaks up, "your mothers right, even though I don't exactly agree in the way she put her point across, she is still correct. It's as if you are both ten years old again, at each others throats. I thought we raised you better than this, we invited you all to have a nice family meal with these new members and for us all to get to know each other. Now please can we just be civil until the end of dinner then we can discuss the problem at hand." All of us agree and take seats at the table, Blake is back in my arms while Corey sits in between me and Tobias.

Blake hasn't let go of me since the argument ended, I think she's afraid that if she lets go then I will hurt Caleb like I did Peter. We mainly eat in silence until I decide to break it. "So Cara, have you been able to start on the research on Emma? I know I only asked you this morning so it's completely fine if you haven't."

She chuckles a little then replies, "well I contacted Emma and asked her to come into the lab tomorrow at eleven so we should be able to take blood and do some scans to see if we find anything."

Mum and dad look confused but Caleb doesn't, I presume Cara told him about my dilemma. "Are we missing something here?" Mum asks.

"I'll tell you later, it's a long story." I say with a wink, I can't tell her in front of Cara or Caleb, they can't know what's outside the fence. "Thank you again Cara for the help."

"Of course Tris, I really don't mind."

"Mom, who are them?" Corey asks while pointing to my brother and his girlfriend.

"That's my brother, your uncle Caleb, and his girlfriend, aunt Cara." I explain.

"Oh so like me and Blake?" I nod in reply, "do all brothers and sisters fight because me and Blake do and you were arguing with uncle Caleb."

Tobias speaks up, "most siblings do bud, we all have our misunderstandings but in the end we are all family and that's what matters." He explains.

At Tobias' words, I see Caleb's eyes soften a little, maybe he will come around. We are family after all.

That reminds me of something which is the main reason I invited Cara, "um Cara, don't you and Caleb have some news?" I ask.

I smiles shyly then says, "Um yeh, do you want to tell them hunny?" She asks Caleb.

He nods then starts, "well as you could probably tell Cara is pregnant," everyone claps and congratulates them until Caleb continues, "well we just wanted to say that we are having a little girl and decided to name her Sophia. It means wisdom."

"Oh Caleb, that's brilliant news and such a beautiful name." My mother says while pulling her son into a tight hug. "How far along are you Cara?"

"I was six months two weeks ago, so I've only got a couple of months left." She says sweetly while dad pulls her in for a hug, it looks a little awkward but soon enough they must feel comfortable.

We all take our seats once again and dad turns to me, "have you got any news Beatrice?" He better not be asking if I'm pregnant.

"Um nothing as exciting as a new baby on the way but Cara has been helping with my advertising on the new factionbook app, so by Friday it should be ready. I have been looking for buildings to rent out to hold my classes and I think I might have found a place, it's in the centre of the city so it's easier for people to get to. It's not too expensive but we still need to get all of the equipment but I can't wait for it all to be set up."

"It sounds great hun, I'm sure lots of people will love to join the classes it's a great idea." Mum says, her eyes shine with pride as she glances from me to Caleb and then to my kids. I smile back with a tears in my eyes, I don't let them fall though because this isn't the time to be getting upset.

"Yeh she's done great and once it's finished I'm sure it's going to be a huge hit to all the factions." Tobias praises.

Dad looks confused then asks, "all the factions, what do you mean?"

"I'm hoping that all the factions can join in with my classes, especially the non members. They can get a taste of dauntless, see what it's like before they choose their new factions, maybe all the other factions can do something the same. Me and Cara were talking about this earlier this morning, erudite could put on extra classes for intelligence, candor could learn people how to be a lawyer or judge, amity could teach to farm or even horse ride and abnegation can learn people to help others. It would bring us all closer and help dependants choose where they want to be for the rest of their lives." I explain enthusiastically.

Caleb thankfully keeps his mouth shut and stares towards his food, dad looks in deep thought. It's mum who speaks first, "hunny, I think it's a great idea but I'm not sure everyone is going to agree with you. Some people like the factions, how we are all separate. It doesn't mean it's right but some people like the original idea of the city."

"I see where your coming from mum but it's never going to work if I don't at least try." She nods her head and smiles at me. By now everyone is finished with their food and the kids are itching to get away from the table table.

Me and dad offer to clean up because mum made us all the meal, I can talk to him about Emma there. He's washing and I'm drying the dishes, everyone else is in the front room so won't be able to hear our conversation, I'm sure he'll tell mum later because she needs to know also.

"So, what is the whole reason you needed this meal tonight. It sounded important at the meeting yesterday." He asks.

"Um yeh, it is pretty important, it's about my friend Emma." His eyebrows furrow but he doesn't speak, "we were really close while I lived in the bureau, she helped me with the kids and was always there for me when I just felt like breaking in two. Anyway, I thought she was still at the bureau but looks like David sent her here just like the two guards and secretary. When I saw her, I cant describe it, I was happy she was here but she looked at me like a stranger. I think they've wiped her memory dad."

His head snaps to me, eyes wide. "You think they've used memory serum?" I nod my head, "I should have known that the bureau possessed the serum also." He whispers.

"Dad what are you talking about?" He's making no sense, of course the bureau owns all the serums.

"Do you know how every faction owns a serum, candor has truth serum, amity has peace serum, dauntless has fear serum and erudite has who knows how many serums. Well abnegation serum is memory serum." What? I spent sixteen years in that faction and not once did they mention they possessed something so strong to erase someone's memories.

"Wh-why do you even have that?" I stutter.

"We were entrusted with the secret of what lies outside the fence, if someone who was not supposed to know found out then we had to make them not know." He explains.

"Why did you never tell any of us, all of abnegation have a right to know." I argue.

"I know hunny but that's not my decision to make, the founders decided it." I nod, it's not his fault. I shouldn't blame him but maybe he could have some answers.

"Do you know if there is a cure to the serum?" I ask nervously.

He shakes his head slightly, "as far as I know, once your memory has been took, you can't return it. I'm sorry hun." I nod disappointedly.

"Well I have Cara working on Emma to see if there is any way to bring her memory back so hopefully she can put that erudite brain to use and cure Emma." Dad smiles at me then finishes the last dish, I dry it then we both return back to the rest of the family.

When we get there, Tobias is on the floor pointing to pictures in a book for Blake while Corey plays with some of his toys. Caleb sits with cara, still staring at Tobias with hatred, it's going to take a while for him to be civil with Tobias. Mum is conversing with Cara, I guess about the baby.

I sit myself next to Tobias on the floor to let my dad have the last remaining seat, Blake immediately switches to my lap as I sit. She rests her head on my chest and closes her eyes, finally it seems peaceful, all of us quiet and content. Of course that doesn't last as we hear a banging at the door.

"I'll get it." Dad announces, Corey runs after him, curious to see who's at the door. As soon as we hear the door open, I notice it goes deadly quiet. I can't hear either my dad or the visitor but seconds later Corey comes running back in. He looks to the ground while pouting and climbs into Tobias' lap.

"What's wrong hunny?" I ask.

He shrugs then mumbles, "grandpa said I have to come back here." Why would dad tell him to do that?

"Who was at the door, Corey?" Tobias asks.

"A old man with grey hair, he was tall like dad." He says, picking up some toys again.

Tobias' eyebrows furrow and he suddenly jumps to his feet and walks to the door, I lift Blake from me and place her on the floor. I then stand and follow him. Before I get to the door, I hear voices raised, Tobias' near to shouting. As I round the corner, my questions are answered.

There standing in the doorway, trying to get into the house, is Marcus fucking Eaton. A man who I would love to rip his throat out, a man who caused the love of my life pain for sixteen years.

Tobias is pointing to his father and signalling for him to leave, "I don't know why your here but you need to go and leave my family alone." He states.

"I am your family and I think I deserve to see my on grandchild!" He argues.

I step forward, in front of my father, "no you don't deserve to see them and your never going to fucking lay eyes on them so I think you should leave now."

"I think you should not speak that way to anyone, I'm guessing you would be my sons wife?" He asks.

"Girlfriend." I correct.

He shakes his head in shame, "Tobias how could you be so stupid, getting a little girl pregnant without even being married."

Dad interrupts as Tobias is about to talk, "don't you dare talk about either of them in that way, they are both loving parents and have done a brilliant job so far. I suggest you leave now before someone gets hurt and trust me my daughter doesn't have half the patience I have." He threatens in a quiet, deathly tone. I swallow a lump in my throat, he even had me shaking a little.

Marcus looks between the three of us before saying, "I'll be back, you can't keep him from me." Then turns and walks away, I let out a heavy breath. When he said "him" I don't know if that was about Tobias or Corey, but I would much rather neither.

Just now, I notice Tobias has a tight grip around my shoulders, pulling me close to him. "I think we should get back to everyone else." Dad whispers quietly then turns to leave, abruptly he spins around and faces us. "I'm sorry for the way I handled that situation, I should have just asked him to leave quietly but my anger got the better of me." He apologises.

I walk away from Tobias and reach my hand to his cheek, "dad, you don't have to say sorry. He deserved everything he got and more." He smiles gratefully at me then continues to the front room.

When we make it back, Corey and Blake are both squeezed on to mums lap, as they see us they jump off her roughly then run towards us. I pick Blake up and hug her tight while Tobias does the same with our son.

"Who was that man, dad? Mum was shouting a lot." Corey asks.

Tobias seems to be a lost for words, unsure on how to answer. "That man was your other grandpa but we don't want you ever talking to him because he's a bad." I whisper, they look slightly confused. "Okay?" They nod in unison. "Okay, I think we better be heading home, a little too much action for one night." Tobias nods but doesn't lift his eyes from the ground.

I go to Cara first, as we share a hug she says "I'll ring you if there's any news on Emma." I nod, grateful. Caleb is standing awkwardly to the side, there's no way I'm going to acknowledge him after the insultss he said so I go straight to mum. She says a quick goodbye then goes off to squeeze the kids in her loving arms.

Dad reassures me that everything will be alright and all this drama will be over in a couple of months. "I hope so dad." I say back. When we are finished with goodbyes it must be seven o'clock. As we are walking back to the train tracks, I get an idea. "Why don't we bring the kids to get a milkshake from that diner, I'm sure they'll love it." I ask quietly to Tobias, he simply nods his head then keeps heading straight to the tracks. "Hey, are you okay?" I ask, he's been awfully quiet. He just nods again, this leads me to stop walking and raise my eyebrows. "What's wrong Tobias, is it your dad?"

He just sighs then says, "can we talk about it when we get home?" I nod unwilling then start walking again. The train we were going to get home goes past the centre of the city anyways so there's no need to wait for another train.

The kids still seem wide awake as they leap onto the train with Tobias and my help, we stay on for about ten minutes until we are nearing the diner. "Come on you two, we're jumping early." Tobias says.

"Why?" Corey asks.

I lean down next to his ear then whisper, "it's a surprise." He giggles then gets ready to jump. Tobias lifts Blake on to his arms then leaps out of the cart, followed by Corey then myself. I tuck and roll onto the short grass, the boys are already on their feet and Blake is in her dad's arms.

We make our way to the diner, Corey is bouncing with anticipation for his surprise but his little sister seems more keen on sleep at the moment. She rests her head on Tobias' shoulder, snuggled in with her eyes closed. When we get to the entrance, Corey's dark blue eyes widen.

"Ahhh!" He shouts in excitement, "what is it?" He then adds, me and Tobias laugh. He's excited even when he's clueless to what it is.

"It's a diner, we're going to get some milkshakes." Tobias explains while we walk in and find a seat. I doubt we'll see Kay tonight because of the time but Tobias still has that meeting tomorrow morning with her.

A waitress immediately comes over because there's hardly anyone here, Tobias orders a malteser shake, Corey gets chocolate orange with extra cream, I got Oreo with fudge. Blake was still half asleep so I got her strawberry shortbread flavour, we can always put it in a takeaway cup if she doesn't wake up properly in time.

Five minutes later we have our shakes, Corey seems in love with the chocolatey goodness. Tobias still seems quite quiet, focusing on his drink then any of us, we are definitely talking when we get home.

"You've got to promise to go to bed when we tell you when we get home Corey because I'm not having you bouncing off the walls off all the sugar." Corey nods, not taking a breaks drinking the milkshake. I shake my head and sigh, knowing that that promise isn't going to stick. Hopefully the train will tire him out. "Are you enjoying that?" I ask and he nods his head quickly without taking a breath, I then turn to Blake. "What about you baby, do you like it?"

She nods then says, "yeh but too much." She pushes the rest of it away which is about half.

"We can get it in a takeaway cup if you like?" Tobias asks, noticing the waste that will be left. We get a waitress to put the rest in a polystyrene cup for us when we are all finished.

The ride home was quiet except for one group of teenagers who probably shouldn't have been out so late on a school night but who are we to tell them to go home. Tobias may be their leader but not their parents. We make it back to the apartment at half eight so Blake is already knocked out. Tobias goes straight to her room to put her to bed.

"You ready for bed too baby?" I ask Corey while combing my fingers through his thick hair.

He shakes his head quickly, "nope! I'm not tired yet." He exclaims then running away from me before I could catch him. He jumps onto the couch and starts bouncing up and down.

"Corey you promised not to do this, we won't go for milkshakes anymore." I warn but he just ignores my words and keeps jumping. "Corey get down now, your going to wake your sister up and it's way too late to be running and jumping around."

It's like the words go in one ear and out of the other, he continues to jump up and down then shouts, "no, come on mum. Jump with me!" Just as the words leave his mouth, I hear the cries of Blake above.

Tobias has just walked into the front room as she starts to scream, he doesn't seem happy at all with Corey. "Corey get down now, I've just got Blake settled and you've woke her. When your mother tells you to do something you do it." He states calmly, he may not of raised his voice but it make Corey immediately step off the couch and look to the floor.

Blake's cries continue so I leave the scene in the front room to join my little girl. When I'm climbing up the stairs I hear her continuously screaming "mommy!" As I walk in, she is sitting up with bright red eyes full of tears. She lifts her arms up to me and I quickly place myself under the covers and pull her into my embrace. She nuzzles into my chest and keeps trying to breath through the tears, her body keeps bouncing up and down because of the hiccups.

I stroke her hair and whisper "shh" to calm her but she doesn't stop crying for at least five minutes and by then she's still awake. "It's okay baby, you just got a shock off the noise."

"Wh-what h-happen?" She stutters out.

"You fell asleep on the way home so daddy carried you to bed, Corey was making a lot of noise downstairs and it woke you up." I explain, she pouts her lips and cuddles back into the blankets. I continue to stroke circles on her back until I hear her breaths evening out, she's fell asleep. I slowly and carefully untangle myself from her and tuck her back into the blankets before leaving the room. After quietly shutting the door, I tip toe down the stairs where Corey is sitting patiently looking at his folded arms.

His head whips in my direction and I can see a few tears in his eyes, he's cried numerous times off me scolding but not very recently. I go and sit next to him, he jumps into my arms and wraps his arms around my neck. I hug him back even though really I should be still annoyed at his behaviour. "I'm sorry mum, I should have listened and done as I was told. Dad told me off and said I should say sorry."

"Well your dad is right, I had to go put your sister back to sleep because you scared her with your shouting." I explain. He looks back down again and sniffles a little, "come on, it's done now and you've learned your lesson. I think we are all tired off today and it's time for bed, you've still got school tomorrow." He nods then stands up from the couch and starts to walk up the stairs with me following him.

We get him in his pyjamas and tucked in, I say good night before leaving the room to find Tobias. I quickly go into our bedroom to change before returning downstairs where he is now seated on the couch. I join him, he doesn't make any moves to cuddle or even hold my hand.

"Tobias what's wrong?" I state bluntly.

He sighs heavily before turning to me, "Tris, when I saw my dad it was hard. I haven't seen him for over eight years and now he just turned up at your parents house and got to see our son. He doesn't have the right meet our children, that monster will never meet them and I didn't want the kids to ever even know of him." He whispers the last part. My eyebrows furrow, this doesn't explain why he's ignoring me.

"But why were you just ignoring me on the way home?" I ask.

He shakes his head in frustration then says, "you told them that he was their grandpa Tris, I didn't want them to know. I thought we would make that decision together but you just stated it to them like it was no big deal and to make it worse Caleb and cara were there also. They might not have heard but that's not the point." I glance to this strong man who seems so small right now, I can't believe how foolish I was. I didn't even think about how he would feel about me explaining to the kids who Marcus was.

"I'm sorry Tobias, I never thought about what you would want." I say, "I can't believe I was so stupid, we should have both made that decision and I didn't even think twice."

He just nods then says, "it's okay but I just thought that the kids didn't need to know about him yet, they're still so young."

"Growing up pretty fast though, before we know it, it'll be their choosing ceremony." I chuckle.

He lets out a heavy sigh and shakes his head, "don't even bring that up yet, we've still got many many years left." He says then looks deep into my eyes with love and devotion. A smug smile is on his face as he continues, "maybe we could add a couple of years onto that number one day."

I raise my eyebrows surprised, "so you definitely want to have more kids?"

"Yeh maybe one or two, when the time is right but for now, our family is perfect." He says while leaning in closer.

"That is definitely right, I love every part of our family, I wouldn't change it for a thing." My lips just touch his as I finish talking , we share a long passionate kiss before giving in to the tired feeling we both obtain. We fall straight asleep that night after such a long, stressful day.

* * *

 **words:5304**


	21. Jay, Daniel

I lay in Tobias' bare arms, my eyes just seem to not want to shut as I lay in silence for another ten minutes. I turn my head to the side and see it's still only 2:36am, it's useless trying to sleep now. I quietly untangle myself from Tobias' arms and walk to the closet to get some clothes.

I grab a pair of leggings and a long sleeved top, I quickly write a note saying "went to the training room because couldn't sleep" just in case Tobias wakes. I tip toe down the stairs and put some trainers on before leaving the apartment.

At first the caverns seem deadly quiet, not one sound probably due to the fact I'm still in the leaders wing but as I near the pit, the volume raises highly. It's a Thursday night so it's a little surprising that so many people are out when they most likely have work today, but it is dauntless so what else can I expect. I walk through the crowds of people, trying to slip pass all the sweat covered bodies and make it to my destination.

The once there, I go straight to the mats and start to warm up. I start with some stretches, then skipping, then some shadow boxing (its basically throwing different punches into the air, if you don't know). Once warm, I go to the supplies cupboard and pull out some gloves to go on the bags. I do simple shots, I am a little rusty. I haven't been in the gym for a couple of weeks so I keep it simple with jabs, back hands and a couple of hooks, nothing too serious. After twenty minutes pass I go back to the mats to do some exercises.

I keep bouncing on my feet then drop to do different exercises, first forty sit ups then twenty push ups, some burpees and a few more. By the time my sweat is dripping, it's 3:30. I stretch off a little so I don't have any sore muscles then make my way back to the apartment. The pit seems to be a little more wild now so I'll probably make a way around it so I get in no trouble.

I keep to the sides of the walls, away from the centre so I can't draw any attention. As I'm checking the hundreds of dancing figures, I bump into someone. They must be no more than 5ft 9" but that's still quite large compared to my petite structure. I look up to see a boy, no more than 18. He has bright blonde hair which is darkened by the lighting around us, his pale green bore into me with confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." I apologise.

"It's okay, don't worry." He says while still staring straight at me intently.

It's starting to irritate me now so I ask, "can I help you?" He shakes his head a little.

"Sorry, I don't mean to stare but you look familiar somehow." He says.

"I'm sorry but I've never saw you before, maybe you've mixed me up with someone else, I am quite plain looking." I suggest.

He nods then says, "yeh, uh maybe. Anyway I've got to go, maybe I'll see you some time." He says then just walks away in a hurry. What the hell was that about? I just shake my head and continue through the corridors.

I'm walking past the chasm, there's been many bad memories but also some good ones. Getting attacked by peter, Christina being hung by the railing, throwing all those reports of my father into the crashing waves but they are all nothing compared to mine and Tobias' first kiss. It is definitely one of the best moments in my life but meeting your babies for the first times are pretty hard to beat.

Just as I'm about to cross the bridge that leads to the other side of the chasm, a large hand wraps around my upper arm and stops me from walking. I start to panic realising it's a man stopping me, I slowly turn around, worried at who'll I'll be faced with. I turn.

Dark blue eyes, the onees I love but certainly not right now. They hold anger and fury, paired with the flaring nostrils, his already intimidating face becomes even scary. I shrink back a little, trying to blend into the shadows so his eyes will no longer burn into me, it doesn't work.

"What are you doing here?" I ask confused.

He just seems to get even angrier, "what am I doing here?" He laughs, "what the hell are you doing out in the middle of the night alone, or were you not alone?"

My eyebrows furrow, "what the hell are you implying?" I ask furious, he doesn't actually think I was sneaking out to meet someone.

"Don't act stupid Tris, when I saw you were gone I checked the control room. I checked the pit and saw you with some teenage guy Tris! I came straight here to find you." He explains, oh my god he's got this completely wrong.

"Tobias I left a note saying I was going to the gym and that's where I went, can't you tell? I'm covered in sweat." He scoffs and mumbles something like "could be caused by something else." I gasp and clench my jaw in anger. "I can't believe you would say that! I would never lie to you, I went to the training room and on the way back some guy bumped into me. We said sorry then left." I state.

He just shakes his head and starts to walk away. I run after him and shout, "where are you going?"

"I don't know." He states.

Oh god, who's with the kids, they are by themselves "Who's with the kids, did you just leave them alone!"

He turns around abruptly and I walk straight into his chest, after taking a step back he says "of course not, I wouldn't just leave them, Zeke and Shauna are there." I sigh. He starts walking again, it's hard to keep up with his large strides so I end up half jogging and half walking.

"Tobias we need to talk about this, you can't just walk away from this. You obviously want to shout at me and you need to understand that I haven't done anything wrong. Yes, I shouldn't of went off in the night but I didn't go out to meet some boy. I would never do that to you, I love you Tobias Eaton. Don't you trust me?" He stops once again.

"Of course I trust you Tris but... but I just need some time to think and figure stuff out. I'll see you tomorrow." Just like that, he's gone. I shout his name a few times before I realise it's useless. With my head pointing to the floor, I make my way back towards the apartment.

As I get into the leaders wing, I can hear familiar screams before I'm even near the door. As soon as I enter the apartment, the cries of Blake are echoed even louder. I go into the front room to see Shauna trying to rock Blake back to sleep, failing miserably, while Zeke is flicking through kids channels with Corey on his lap.

Shauna hears me first and turns to me, relief washes over her face as she stands and quickly walks towards me. Blake is still screaming while mumbling "mummy" that is until she sees me. The cries don't quiet down though, she just starts to try and get into my arms. I quickly place her into my embrace, we give each other a much needed hug while I rock her gently, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. "It's okay baby, I'm here, I'm here."

I take a seat on the couch, Corey comes and cuddles closer while stroking his baby sister's hair softly. I smile, he's such a loving brother, not most parents can have such perfect kids like I do. Shauna sits on the arm of the couch, watching me calm my daughter.

"Thanks so much both of you for coming out so late, it's been quite a hectic night." I thank.

"Is no problem Tris, we need to get used to less sleep anyway." Zeke says laughing, I smile a little. "So um, where's Four?"

"He uh, he wanted to go have a little time to himself." I whisper.

Shauna strokes my shoulder and asks "is everything alright babe?" I chuckle a little at the name, I just nod slightly instead of answering.

"So Zeke, have you come to terms that your gonna be a dad?" I say changing the subject.

"Well just about, I'm actually pretty excited. I love looking after your kids, so it can't be different with my own kid right?" Me and Shauna just laugh.

"All kids are different Zeke and mine are also not babies anymore. Newborns are a nightmare." I laugh but Shauna and zeke aren't even finding my joke a little bit funny, they have both paled a little. "But it's totally worth it." I add, they just give me a not very reassuring smile.

"Well I can't wait to buy all his or hers clothes, baby clothes are just the cutest." Shauna says beaming.

"I can agree with that, if it's a little man he's going to have matching clothes to me. The best clothes in dauntless." Me and Shauna scoff.

"There's no way your dressing our kid in sweats and trainers it's whole life, he or she is going to have style."

Zelda looks offended and holds a hand to his heart dramatically, "I can't believe you would say I have no style." We all laugh including Corey.

"Your silly Uncle Zeke." Corey says but just a second later he is letting out a huge yawn.

Zeke stands and collects Corey in his arms, "come on little man, let's get you back to bed. School in the morning." Corey whines the whole way about not wanting to go to school.

Blake is still whimpering but has calmed a lot since I came home. "So what happened?" Shauna asks as soon as the boys are out of ear shot.

I shake my head then say "basically, I couldn't sleep so I went to the training room to work out a little. On the way back some guy about 18 bumped into me, we said sorry then left. It was a little strange though, he wouldn't stop staring at me and said that I looked familiar. Anyway so I was heading back to the apartment when Tobias grabbed my arm. He came out to find me and went to the control room to try and see where I was, so he must of saw me and that guy talking and got really angry thinking I was cheating. I straightened everything out but he just wanted some time so walked off without another word. I had to be here for the kids so I came home."

"Oh Tris I'm sorry, he'll figure out your telling the truth soon and everything will be alright. I promise." She says, I hope so Shauna, I really hope so.

"Well, I better get this one back to bed and I'm sure you are really tired. Thank you again for helping me, it means a lot." I say as Zeke comes back down stairs.

"He's all tucked in and nodding off now." I go over and give him a hug before doing the same to Shauna.

We say our goodbyes before I let them out of the apartment, I walk back to the couch where Blake is curled into a little ball watching me carefully, making sure I don't leave. "Come on baby girl, time for bed." I say picking her up.

We get up the stairs without any complications but as I'm about to enter her room she begins to whimper once again. "Shh, Blake. You have to be quiet, Corey's asleep."

"Youw woom." She whines, without hesitating I bring her straight to my room and put her into the large bed. I go to walk to the closet to change but Blake speaks up. "Whewe you gowing mommy?"

"I'm just putting some pyjamas on baby." I say while grabbing some pjs and throwing them on, I quickly walk back to the bed and cuddle in with my daughter. I pull her small body to my chest and wrap my arms around her.

The next morning, we all wake up late. Only forty minutes to get ready and head down for breakfast, I dress Blake while Corey gets himself ready. Tobias still hasn't come back, I have no idea where he is but he did say he'd see us today.

As I get down the stairs, I see Corey has picked out his favourite black Nike track suit which I never allow him to wear outside the compound because it just doesn't seem dressy enough. We don't have time now though to change so I just tell him to put on his black hurraches.

We all make it outside the cafeteria with ten minutes to spare but as we get into the unusually loud room, I know we are going to be late to school for definite.

All of the cafeteria is crowded around the centre all screaming and shouting for whoever it is to fight, I don't pay much notice until Amar and Tori begin shout for everyone to get out of the way, they normally aren't too interested in fights.

We just get seated as Christina comes running over, "hey chri-"

She cuts me off and shouts over the loud noise, "Tris, quick its Four!" I jump to my feet and race after her, with Blake on my hip and Corey close behind. Once we get to the edge of the crowd, I hand Blake to Christina and tell her to stay here and don't let the kids see any of the fighting.

I push my way through the thickening crowd, everyone's large bodies are crowded together as I try to weave my way to the front. Once I finally reach there I don't know if I should be surprised or angry. Tobi- no Four has that guy from last night by his throat against one of the tables.

I immediately go to garb him to pull him off but someone beats me to it, a middle aged man with the same colour hair runs into the bout and pulls Tobias by his collar. He stumbles back and while unguarded the unknown man throws a punch to a leaders nose. Everyone gasps and begins to whisper as Amar and Tori stop Tobias from causing anymore damage.

This time I make my way towards him, "what the fuck are you doing?" I whisper shout at him.

"Teaching that guy a lesson to not mess with me or you." He states while wiping the blood from his nose.

"Four! I already told he didn't do anything but bump into me, you just beat up some innocent boy. What are the rest of dauntless going to think about you now?" He just looks to the ground a little ashamed and trying to dodge my gaze, I just shake my head and make my way over to the boy and older man.

The man is checking the younger one for any injuries as I walk over, "hello?" I ask, they both turn to look at me. "Um I'm Tris Prior, I'm so sorry for my partners actions back there but he kind of misunderstood what happened last night. When I bumped into you he saw and thought I was up in the night to meet you even though I went to the training room. I am really sorry."

The boy answers first, "it's okay, it was just a misunderstanding. I'm Jay Wright by the way," He says reaching his hand to shake mine which I accept. "And this is my dad Daniel Wright."

I reach my hand out to Daniel but he just says, "Prior, did you say?"

I retrieve my hand awkwardly and answer, "um yes?" He looks blankly at me, "I'm sorry but does that mean something?"

He shakes his head, "oh I'm sorry for tuning out there but do you think we could talk somewhere private, there's something I would like to ask you."

"Yes of course, I really need to drop my kids off at school but you are both welcome to come to my apartment at 9:30 if your not busy, I'm sure then you can get an apology from my partner." We both agree, telling him my apartment number before I return to the kids who are checking out Tobias' bloody nose.

"Does it hurt dad?" Corey asks poking it a little, Tobias winces and pulls away from the prying hands.

"Yes it does, especially when you touch it." Corey laughs and continues to eat cereal.

Zeke speaks up, "It's nothing to laugh about kids, your dad shouldn't have gotten into a fight." Did that actually just come out Zeke Pedrad's mouth?

"Oh shut up Zeke, you've got into loads of stupid fights. At least this was for a reason." Tobias grumbles.

"It's wasn't a good enough reason and you know it." I say before grabbing the kids empty plates and putting them in the washing area. "Come on you two we need to catch the train. Oh and Four, the boy you beat up and his father are coming to the apartment at 9:30 so be there please." I say, without waiting for an answer, I leave the cafeteria with the kids hot on my tail.

I drop the kids off safely before returning back to the compound, I got straight to the apartment because it's only half an hour until my guests will arrive and I need to talk to Tobias.

Once I get there, I find him sitting on the couch watching some tv but not really paying attention to it. He turns his head when he hears me and says, "hey."

"Hi" I reply before sitting next to him. "We need to talk Tobias." He nods then turns the tv off, "why did you do that this morning, me and Jay are strangers, I only met him that night and it was because of us being clumsy and bumping into each other."

"I know, it's just I got so angry that there could have been a chance that you were meeting up with another man, its unbearable to even think about it." He explains but then stops and looks up, confused. "Wait, how do you know his name is Jay?"

"Because when I was apologising for your actions this morning we introduced ourselves to each other." I snap back. "They are coming over soon so please just act nice for a little bit and say sorry to this boy who's done nothing wrong at all. Okay?"

He sighs then says, "okay."

I walk away from the living room and go into the kitchen to get some space, wasting some time I grab a banana. I just really don't want to go back in there at the minute, the air just seems way too thick. After ten minutes of just thinking, I go to the freezer and get an ice pack for Tobias.

I return back to the couch and hand it to him, "thanks," he says before gently placing it on his swollen nose. We wait another ten minutes, watching tv and not talking to one another until the there is a knock on the front door.

I jump up to answer it while Tobias puts the ice pack away. When I open the door, there stands Jay but no sign of Daniel. "Hey come in, I thought your dad was coming?" I say.

"He uh said he needed to check something out until he could be for sure, whatever that means. He's acting pretty weird today." He explains, looking still quite confused himself.

"Well never mind, you don't need him here to get an apology. This way, Four's in the front room." I say leading him through the apartment, it's about if a mess at the moment with all the kids toys.

He looks around at the extremely large space, not most of the housing here at dauntless are quite this big. "You have kids?" He asks dodging a dinosaur toy on the floor.

"Yup, I have my son Corey and daughter Blake." I say while pointing to a photo frame of both my kids, it hangs on the wall just outside of front room.

"Wow, Corey looks just like his dad and Blake looks exactly like you except for the eyes." He says mesmerised.

I chuckle a little and say, "I don't know how, we adopted her." Jay looks distraught, like he's said something terrible.

"I'm sorry I ne-"

I cut him off, "it's fine really, we don't keep it a secret nor anything." We finally make it to the front room where Tobias is still in his spot on the couch. Once he sees we are here, he stands and holds his hand out for Jay.

They both shake a little awkwardly before introducing themselves, "um I'm sorry for this morning Jay, it was stupid and as a leader I shouldn't have just come assumed things but my anger got the better of me and discarded all other possible answers. Can you forgive me?" A smile stretches on my face, I knew he could do it if he tried.

Jay also smiles then says, "of course, people make mistakes. Anyway looks like my dad gave you something to remember us." He jokes referring to Tobias' growing nose. While I laugh, Tobias just turns a shade redder while rolling his eyes.

"Speaking of, where is your dad?" Tobias asks.

"Said he had to find something out, I don't know what though." Jay says, I wonder what Daniel needed to find that was so important.

"So um, where do work?" I ask, changing the topic.

"Oh I just passed initiation last year, I got a job as city patrol because place six on the leaderboard isn't that good but I do really enjoy my job. It's getting outside all the time, well maybe not on the nights and I have night shift tonight unfortunately." We laugh a little, "I know Four's a leader but what about you Tris."

"Well I have just got erudite to set up a new app called factionbook, it's where you can communicate to anyone in the city and you can also advertise things. I'm going to use it to display my new gym in the city, where all factions can come and keep fit and learn what dauntless is like."

He looks a little taken back, "wow, that's pretty different but a cool idea, yeh I like it."

"So who else is in your family." Tobias asks.

"Well there's me, dad, my mum and little sister Alicia. I moved into my own apartment just after initiation."

We spend about an hour talking and getting to know each other but eventually it's time for me and Tobias to get to work.

"We should definitely meet up another time, this time with your dad, I want to know what he was trying to figure out." I say.

"Yeh, I'm sure he would love to meet you. Oh and my mum and sister too, they'll all love you!" He exclaims, excited.

I walk him out the door, we take our separate ways, me and Tobias head towards his office to get some work done.

Anonymous POV

I got a note from him earlier this afternoon to meet at the tracks near the hub. I haven't heard from him in over 25 years, why would he contact me now? The walk to the tracks doesn't take too long, maybe half an hour at the most.

Once I get there, it's deadly quiet, no one in sight because the "after midnight light rule", it shouldn't be long until the next train will come. I wait another five minutes until the screeching of a train starting to slow down is heard.

As the third cart passes, he jumps, black clothing blended in with the night sky. God he's grown so much since we were kids, when I left he just never contacted me, not once.

He stars to walk over, a scowl plastered on his ageing face, those pale green eyes that match my own glaring hard at me. He stops in front of me and waits. The awkward silence seems to grow thicker as none of us take the first move to talk.

I finally decide to be the one to break it, "hi."

He looks to the floor and replies, "hey."

"So why did you ask to meet me after all these years?" I ask.

"You have a daughter?"

Why does he want to know about that? "Um yes, she transferred to dauntless, why do you ask?"

"I think I met her today, small blonde girl?" He asks.

"Yeh that's her," I need to know the truth. "Why did you just stop all contact with me when I left, you know I had no choice."

He clenches his jaw tightly then shakes his head, "what don't you get? You left me when I was ten years old for some fucking boy! Who does that?" He shouts, frustrated.

"I had no choice, I was in love and I needed to be with him!" I fire back, how could he blame me for that. "You could have always come when it was your choosing ceremony."

"Dauntless is where I belong and where you belonged, you shouldn't have threw that away for some guy!"

"He's not some guy, he's my husband and the father to my children. I'm glad with the voice I made, it was the safest place and somewhere where I could always be with him." The nerve he has accusing my decisions after all these years. "If that's all you wanted to talk about then I better get going."

I'm about to turn around again but he stops me, "no wait. I want to know Tris." He says, do u really want him to have contact with her?

"I would rather introduce you to her and Caleb properly, she doesn't even know you exist so it's better if we just wait." He nods disappointed.

"Okay, that's fine but could you make it sooner than later. I don't really want to walk around dauntless trying to avoid her." He explains.

"Yeh of course, I'll contact you soon about when I'll tell her the truth." He nods his head then turns.

I watch his retreating figure running towards the tracks, just as he reaches them the train begins to near. He runs along side it nearly until he's out of sight, as it's about to go pass the buildings, he jumps. Just like that, we are separated once again.

 **Bit it of a mystery at the end, I would love to hear your ideas on who your think the anonymous characters are. It won't be hard to guess who's POV it was but I will give you a clue on the person she was meeting is. That person is not a original character, I would also love to hear how you think Natalie knows him/her! So please review, thx!**


	22. Best friends are always there

**Here's chapter 22 tell me what you thinkH**

* * *

"Mommy, I wanna go!" Blake whines, as I try to hold her back from the action in front of us. She keeps trying to run away but my grasp just tightens around her small wrist.

"I'm sorry baby, your too young." I say while watching Tobias show Corey certain punches and kicks on the bag. Blake has not stopped complaining since they started, she promised to sit and watch patiently but that obviously didn't work out. She continues to try and run towards her daddy and brother but still fails, "Blake, we are going to leave in a second if you don't start behaving. We came here to watch your big brother learn but he's older than you and can do this but your only three Blake." A huge pouts forms on those little lips of hers, trying to get out of trouble but I've learnt how to resist the puppy eyes and pout technique and now I'm immune.

"Pease mommy, I wanna fight wike Cowey, it not fawe." I pull her in my arms and stand up.

"I know baby, maybe we can do a couple of punches, yeh?" She nods eagerly and runs to one of the mats. I follow after her and begin to show her jabs and backhands. No way can that three year old brain hold anything more yet, whereas Corey is onto the hooks already.

Just as we throw a couple of punches, I hear Tobias shout over. "Wow Blake, your doing great, you'll be beating your big brother soon." We all laugh except Corey.

"No way is my baby sister beating me! I'm going to be the best in dauntless just like dad."

"You certainly are," I say, watching my two boys enjoying father son time. It's still crazy how much they look alike, same hair, jaw, skin. Corey's going to be just as handsome as his dad one day and I can guarantee all the girls will be chasing, those striking eyes will knock them off their feet. I'm loving every moment they're growing but it just seems lately that time is flying away, I don't want my babies to grow up too fast.

"What are you thinking about Hun?" Tobias says surprising me, I jump a little to the side. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He chuckles.

"It's okay," I say. "Just thinking how fast they are growing, it feels like yesterday they were both the size of my arm." I sigh, watching the two children softly play fight.

"I wish I could have been there for it all, their first words, steps, school. I feel like I've missed most of their life's." Tobias stares to the ground, eyebrows furrowed and eyes longing. I inch closer to him and rest my head on his shoulder, he gently wraps one of his arms around my waist.

"Hey, it's not your fault. It's David's, if I could change it I would but it's the past now. We can't do anything." I explain.

He nods, "you're right, we just need to keep moving forward instead of being stuck in the past." I step closer to him wrapping my arms around his sticky body off the sweat. He rest his head in the corner of my neck, tickling the skin with every breath.

I turn my head slightly and lower my lips gently towards his ear, seductively I whisper, "I'm sure you'll get another chance one day." He growls lowly, almost vibrating my body.

"Don't tempt me Tris, not when our kids are only a few feet away." He whispers. I slowly message his scalp and tug on the dark curls that are growing longer and longer. After a few minutes, he finally stands straight, looking down to me with those darkened orbs. My eyes flicker up and down unsure what part of his face is best to look at but as he moistens his pump lips, I'm stuck staring straight at them, unable to change my gaze.

He leans down, pulling me closer and closer, lips almost touching. I feel his breath shaking close to my face as we near each other, "mommy, daddy! Stop kissin" not near enough though. I laugh as I go to pull away but as the gap widens, Tobias grabs the back of my head and pulls me for a quick peck. We hear the kids make gagging noises, Tobias wraps his arm around my waist and turns us towards them.

"What, you don't like me kissing your mom?" He teases. They both shake their heads and stick out their tongues. "Oh too bad because I'm gonna do it again." He says quickly. Suddenly I'm grabbed by the hips and brought up against his tight, hard body. Rough lips crash to mine, pulling and nipping them softly, he continues to keep the tight grip on me until Corey and Blake are begging for us to stop.

We untangle our lips and turn our attention to the kids, "I thought I told you to train young man." Tobias says in an authoritative manner. Corey looks shocked by the change in his father's demeanour, he's never witnessed Four yet. Well he better get used to it because I'm pretty sure there's no special treatment in the training room, not even for his own son.

"Seriously?" He asks.

"Your father is totally serious, when your told to do something in training then you do it until he says stop. It's better to learn you that lesson now rather than later." Corey looks shellshocked, crazed by our words.

"But, but.. uh never mind." While heaving in frustration, he spins and returns to the bags where he begins to work on his punches once again.

"I hope he chooses to stay when he's sixteen, I'm sure he'll be best in his class if he does." I mutter slightly to Tobias.

"Don't worry, whatever he chooses we'll still love him and I'm sure by then the 'faction before blood' rule will be less strict. They'll both be always in our lives, anyway they're both still kids. We've got years before we need to worry about choosing ceremonies." I agree resting my head on his shoulder.

I feel a tug on my leggings, looking down I see Blake staring up to me, her eyes growing larger as tears begin to appear. "Mommy I seepy." She whines.

Tobias crouches down and lifts her into his arms. She nuzzles into him and rests her head. I stroke her blond locks while Tobias rocks back and forward gently, "I know baby, me and you will go back home for a nap." She just nods and closes her eyes. "Are you going to stay with Corey here?" I ask Tobias quietly.

"Yeh, we haven't been here that long so we'll stay a bit longer." He comes and kisses both mine and Blake's head before saying our goodbyes. I take our daughter from his arms and leave the heated training room to return to the apartment.

Tobias has been pretty busy these last few days so I've been either looking after the kids or bored out of my mind. Once I get the gym sorted I'm sure I'll never have time to stop and Kay will definitely come in handy. Tobias had a interview with her and everything seemed alright so we said we would contact her once I start my job or if we need someone to baby sit while me and Tobias want to have some adult time. She seems like a really nice girl but it all depends on how she gets on with the kids, I'm sure they'll be fine though and if not we can easily ask my parents or friends to look after them until we find another babysitter.

As my thoughts finish, I realise that we are at the apartment. I struggle with the keys for a few minutes and trying to keep, a now sleeping, Blake steady before I finally unlock the door. I lay Blake straight on the couch and cover her up with some blankets before going to the kitchen to grab a snack. As I prepare the cereal I think about yesterday's encounter with Jake and his father. It was very strange but at least now we have made a new friend and hopefully will be able to make more once we meet the rest of the family. I found his contact details in a file and invited them to a meal at one of the restaurants in the centre of the city. It's an Italian restaurant which basically means it sells pizzas; pastas and much more. I booked it for tomorrow (Saturday) at one o'clock.

Once I finish with my cereal, I return to the front room where Blake is still in a peaceful slumber. Sleep doesn't sound much of a bad idea either but as I go to lay next to my daughter a banging sounds through the apartment. I quickly run to the door to prevent Blake from waking.

When I open it I'm greeted with Christina smiling brightly to me. "Hey, I haven't seen you in like forever so I thought I'd pop by. It's my day off."

"Yeh sure come in, we can watch some movies if you want. The boys are out training." I explain.

She gasps and says jokingly, " that poor boy, he's way too young to witness the wrath of Four." We both laugh lightly while entering the front room. I decide it's better if I move Blake to her bedroom so I quickly carry her up the stairs and tuck her in. She shouldn't be asleep much longer seeing as she's been napping for half an hour already.

Me and Christina get settled in the blankets and pillows while flipping through choices of films. We end up agreeing with bridesmaids, I haven't watched a chick flick in ages, you can't really watch grown up movies when there is little ears around most of the time.

"So, I never got to ask but what the hell happened in the cafeteria yesterday?" She asks calmly.

I take a deep deal breath and explain all the details to her, how I met Jake, what Tobias saw, our argument, him leaving and then the fight the next morning.

"Well at least you definitely know he'll fight for you." She jokes.

"Yeh, 'cause I really want my boyfriend beating up random teenagers that I've said one word to." I explain, "anyway remember when he did the same thing during that year I was in dauntless."

Christina's face lights up at the memory and begins to blabber on about how some poor kid was knocked out in one punch. Me and Tobias were walking down to the pit and some stupid teen decided it would be funny to wolf whistle at me, well Four didn't find it funny at all. Ever since, if I see that kid he'll just avert his eyes and scurry out the room as far as away from me he can get, it's a little annoying really.

"Oh my god yeh, that poor boy was walking on egg shells for weeks." We both laugh at the memory, "well at least Four is willing to do that for you." She states sadly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask.

She averts her eyes to the pillow beside us and shrugs her shoulders, "it's nothing really but me and Will have argued quite a lot since you left. Yeh we're okay now but it just feels like we've sort of grown up. We used to be young and in love, making trouble but now it's just the same routine everyday. We get up, go to work then sleep." I really have missed a lot these last years and I've been too busy to catch up with my best friend.

"Well I definitely know what you mean about growing up, I feel like my whole life is resorted around the kids. I never really get some alone time or even with just Four. I know once I start my job I'll be a little more busy but right now I feel like I've got nothing really to do on the day. Blake and Corey are at school and Tobias is at work while I'm stuck here in the apartment." I explain.

Christina nods then suddenly brightens up, "I've got an idea!" She exclaims, I nod for her to carry on. "We need to do something dauntless, dangerous like we used to do. Get the whole gang together and leave the compound."

"That's a great idea, we could play dare or even go on the zip line just like old times." I say.

"It's settled, I'll sort everything out and tell the rest of the gang. We'll not invite anyone else though just the nine of us."

"Cool I'll tell Tobias, maybe tomorrow night but it will have to be late because we are going for a meal with Jay and his family." I say.

"Who's Jay?"

"Oh he's the boy Four punched." Christina's head seems to snap towards me at the mention of the fight again.

"Your seriously going to lunch with Four and this guy's family." She asks in disbelief.

"Yeh, we are all going including the kids. What's wrong with that?"

She shakes her head smiling, "nothing really but good fucking luck with keeping Four at bay."

"Mommy?" I hear Blake whisper behind us.

"Hey baby girl." I say lifting her on to my lap.

She rubs her tired eyes then points to Christina, "she say bad wowd." Christina's eyes widen and she immediately covers her mouth not realising that there's kids always around now.

"I know and she shouldn't have, don't you ever say bad words like that, it's naughty." She nods then cuddles back into my arms. Christina looks apologetically to me and mouths "sorry" but I just shrug it off. "It's okay." I say back.

"Mommy?" Blake's mumbles.

"Yeh baby?"

"We go to pawk pease?" She asks. I don't really know of any parks in dauntless but there is one in the city near the school. It's about 4:30 now so we will have time to go before bed time.

"Yeh I think we could, I'm sure Corey and daddy will be too tired but auntie Christina might want to come." I say hoping that my best friend will join us.

"Yeh that sounds like fun, we'll get the next train." Christina says.

"Mia come?" Blake then asks.

I don't really fancy looking after two three year olds but with Christina coming I'm sure it will be fine, "I'll give her mum a ring." I then call Mia's mum who's called Alice. She's around 30 so is older than me but she only has one child so far. We met each other when our daughters became friends and from what I know she is a really kind person who is always offering to take the kids places. It's my turn to return the favour now.

I dial her number, "oh hi Alice."

"Hi Tris, what can I help you with?" She asks.

"Well me, my friend and Blake are going to the park in the city and I was wondering if Mia would like to come?"

"Oh I'm sure she would love that, I'll go get her ready so just text me when you're on your way." She says.

"Okay, no bother we should be there in about 10 minutes." We say our goodbyes before hanging up. "Come on Blake, let's put you in some better clothes."

I put her in some lace up sandles, black shorts, black shirt and a khaki green denim jacket. I'm also wearing sweaty work out clothes so I go to change.

I pick out a black skater skirt with knee length boots and an off the shoulder grey top. It's pretty hot outside so I don't put on a jacket. Once ready we leave the apartment and make our way to Alice and Mia's apartment. They live in the family wing which are bigger than average sized apartments but smaller than the leaders.

It doesn't take long to get there and by the time we do, Mia is all ready for the park. Me and her mum converse for a little while before heading towards the tracks. I give Tobias a call on the way to tell him where we went before he begins to panic.

It's a little struggle trying to get both of the girls on the train but Christina helps and eventually we get on safely. We decide to sit with our legs hanging out the doors to enjoy the warm breeze in our hair and to watch the city pass in a blur. Blake lies securely in my arms while Christina holds tightly onto Mia.

When I look closer to my best friend I see she's staring lovingly to Mia, almost in want. It's the look I know all to well, while I was pregnant with Corey I tended to see couples just starting their family. They had everything, a mother, a baby and the one thing I didn't have at the time, a father for my son. I would glance at them, wanting to have they had and that's what Christina looks exactly like in this moment. She wants a baby.

"Hey Chris, are you okay?"

She snaps out of her trance at my question, "oh, um yeh. Why do you ask?"

"Chris, your my best friend and a former candor, your a terrible liar. I might have been gone for a while but I still know when something's wrong." I explain, I know exactly what the problem is but it's better for her to tell me herself.

"I just enjoy being with the kids that's all." She says, averting her eyes away from me. I raise my eyebrows not believing her at all. "Okay okay fine, I think it would be nice to have a baby of my own one day or soon, I don't know." She says in a rush, frustrated.

"Weren't you just saying earlier that you feel your growing up too fast? A baby will definitely make you more of an adult no doubt."

She turns her head around trying to think of an answer then says, "well yeah I know but just looking at these two just makes something in my stomach tug, it would be amazing to have a baby of my own."

"Well I'm not really the best person to go to for advise, it's not like I planned Corey or Blake but when I saw both of their faces it was certainly the best moments of my life, as well as meeting Four of course." We laugh a little, "if your thinking about trying then you need to just talk to Will first, you can't do it by yourself you know?"

She give me a light back hand to my arm, "I know that stupid." We both laugh for a little while before it's time to jump.

As soon as we hit the ground, the girls are off running towards the park, they competitively race each other just like dauntless would. Me and Christina talk while keeping a close eye on the two toddlers.

The play park is split up in two, one section is for older children with higher and more difficult obstacles and the other section is for the younger kids. There is a sand box, little slides, kiddy swings and much more. We go to the smaller one because the girls are too young for the other play area.

They want to go on the swing first so me and Chris stand and swing them for about ten minutes. "God my arms are aching, do they not get tired of this, it's a little boring after a while." Christina complains.

"Chris, they're three, a swing is like a huge rollercoaster to them." I say. I remember back at the bureau learning about these contraptions that people used to go on for fun, they would bring you up high and move really fast. I doubt Chris knows what I'm talking about but she doesn't say anything else.

Eventually the girls do get a little bored so we let them out, they go over to the small slides and climbing frames while me and Christina go to relax on the grass. We just lay and talk for a while, enjoying the warm breeze and blazing sun.

"We so need to go to amity one time this summer, the gang found this lake which is amazing. The kids would love it." Christina suggests.

"That sounds great, has Four been?"

"No, he never came. Always said he just never felt up to it." He really was different when I left, I never knew I would effect him so much.

"Well we definitely need to go then, I'm pretty sure I can trust you to plan it." I say, she nods agreeing. I can't wait.


	23. Jay's family

**Hi so I'm sorry for this chapter being quite short**

* * *

We are all dressed smartly for our dinner with Jay and is family, it's now 12:52 and we're almost at the restaurant. My boots click against the cold concrete that is occupied by many people coming and passing.

Blake grips tightly onto both mine and her fathers hand, not wanting to stray or be alone in this new environment for her. Unlike his little sister, Corey isn't the least bit afraid and is adventuring every corner of the street, searching for new places to find. I cringe every time he comes near some dirt, not wanting his new tweed jacket or glossy brown shoes to get muddy.

"Corey! Can you please just walk over here, away from all the dirt." I ask, my nerves heightening every time I see him near a puddle.

"Let him play Tris, he's having some fun." Tobias says smiling proudly at his son.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew how much those shoes and coat cost, especially since it was your credit card." I say, whispering the last part quiet.

"What?" He says quickly, surprised. "Corey, come over here bud!"

I laugh lightly at how much he cares when his money is involved, shaking my head I continue walking with both my children close to us. "Mum?" Corey asks.

"Yes hun?"

"I'm really, really hungry." He whines, I huff out a little, tired of his complaining.

"Corey, stop whining please. You know we're on our way to the restaurant." Tobias says. Corey just turns and begins to sulk again. Tobias turns his head with a sly smile, he gives me a wink before running quietly behind our son.

He sneaks up to him and silently grabs Corey from behind, carefully throwing him over his back and spinning around. Me and Blake follow behind, watching Tobias continue with our son hung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, only he would walk through one of the main streets of Chicago like that not giving a care in the world.

When we reach the Italian, I'm a little surprised at the exterior. It has old wooden seats and tables surrounding the windows, there are red and white checkered table cloths. One candle is stood in empty wine glasses on each table, the wax dripping freely, ready to be lit when darkness comes. From out here, I can see the same kind of style inside, except it's a lot darker with warm lights dotted randomly around the room.

Tobias opens the door, allowing us all to pass before he then lets himself in. He then goes to the front desk where he tells them our reservation name, before long we are being seated in a booth in the corner, away from most of the tables.

As we sit down, I start to look through the menu for something the kids will eat so I won't have to worry about that when we order food. A dish of chinky chips and cheesy garlic bread should be fine for them. "Is chips and pizza okay for both of you?" I ask them, they return with enthusiastic nods.

"What about you babe, what do you fancy?" Tobias asks, leaning his elbow on the table to balance his head.

"I haven't even looked yet." I say truthfully, it would be rude to decide our prefers before everyone got here. "Baby, would you get the kids some paper and pencils. I think I saw some when we came in."

He says, "of course." Then leaves the booth to go find some activities for the kids. We have only been here five minutes and they seem to be getting bored already.

"Mum, who are we waiting for?" Corey asks.

"It's one of mine and your dad's friends and his family. They shouldn't be too long." I explain.

Soon enough Tobias returns but he's not alone, Jay and his family follow behind. I recognise my friend and his father but there is also a older women and a young girl, probably around the age of 13.

I stand up and meet our guests, each giving them a quick hug before taking our seats. I start first with the introductions. "Hi, it's lovely to meet you both." I say to the two new woman and girl, "I'm Tris, this is my partner Four and our children, Corey and Blake." The kids ignore everything we say, too engrossed with the colouring in so I give them a little nudge with my arm. They say a quick hello before returning back to the fun of crayons. They all just laugh though at the kids eagerness.

The older woman speaks first, "It's a pleasure, I'm Bronte, Daniel's wife." Wow, that's an unusual name.

"I love your name, it's so different." I compliment her.

"Thank you, I came from erudite and my mother was obsessed with these authors called the Bronte sisters so that's how I came with the name." She explains, so she was erudite. Thank goodness she doesn't seem to be very snobby or unkind, not that all erudite are like that. "This is my daughter Alicia and I'm sure you know the rest of the family."

"Oh yes, we met the other day which is the reason I wanted to have dinner. Try and make what started as a complicated meeting into something much better, I hope we can all be friends." Bronte smiles lovingly towards me, while the rest of the family nod along with my words.

"I hope so too Tris." Jay says, "anyway, have you ordered yet?"

We all take our menus and begin to search for what we would like to eat, I end up choosing a tomato, creamy pasta with chorizo and chicken in whereas Tobias goes for a meat filled pizza. Soon the waiter arrives and he takes all of our orders.

"So what do you work as?" I ask Bronte and Daniel.

Bronte answers first, "I've been a nurse for twenty years now, it's what I chose after initiation and I still love it. I guess even though I left erudite, I still like to work my brain a little." All transfers keep a bit of their old faction with them, I would be surprised if they didn't. Christina never shuts up, Will is always on some kind of computer and I still feel the need to help someone whenever possible.

"It must be really interesting in the infirmary, what department do you work in?" I ask, truly interested.

"Well I started as a desk nurse and sometimes just simply helping the doctors but now I've been a midwife for a couple of years. It's the best job in the world." It must be amazing bringing new life into the world everyday.

"And what about you Daniel?" I ask.

"I um just work at the fence." He says keeping it short.

Bronte intervenes though, "he used to be a professional fighter but they said he was getting too old for it." What? That's ridiculous, none should be sacked at his age. He's not even that old.

"That's a little stupid, it's not like your an old man." Tobias says.

Daniel just shrugs his shoulders likes it's no big deal, "what happened, happened. I can't change the past now, yeh I loved my job but life's not fair." I can hear a longing in his voice and can immediately detect he's lying, he misses his job and wants it back. It's really sad to see a man in the prime of his age, being retired already. It's just not right.

Tobias nods his head in forgiveness then says, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Bronte quickly changes the situation, "Enough on that note, what about you?"

"Well I'm hoping to open a gym in the city for all factions to attend, I'm going to have different classes on such as yoga, fitness, boxing and even one for pregnant women. I'm hoping to show other factions what the real dauntless is like." While explaining my plan, they all concentrated on my every word, fascinated with the new idea.

"Yeh, it's a great idea isn't it, she told me the other day. Tris is also making an app called factionbook so we can all communicate, advertise and stuff." Jay seems to really like my idea, hopefully his parents do to.

"That's pretty cool, there's not really much you can do on the phones we've got. Just a few games, being able to text and that." Alicia says, interested in the idea of new abilities in phones.

"I'm hoping to change that." I reply. "So how old are you Alicia?"

"I'm twelve in a couple of months." She says.

"Wow your pretty tall for your age, I thought you were at least thirteen." Just as finish talking, our food arrives. Before eating my own dinner, I cut up the kids pizza and chips in little pieces for them.

I take the chance to really look at Jay's family, his mother mustn't be too old, around mid thirties. She has dark blonde shoulder length hair with dusty pink high lights brightening the dull colour. You would expect a younger person to wear such an unusual style but even at her age it really suits her. Now that I'm looking, all of the family have pretty similar hair colour, except the boy's are a lighter colour like my own.

"So Blake, Corey. Are you enjoying school?" Daniel asks.

Blake is a little hesitant and looks to me, I nod my head for her to answer. "Yeh it good, I got new fends." She says quietly.

"That's good, I'm sure you have lots of friends, what are their names?" Bronte says.

"My best fend is Mia and der is Faye and Megan." She replies not saying too much.

"So what about you Corey?" Daniel asks.

Corey seems excited to share his opinion on school and tell them all about his friends, unlike Blake he doesn't stop talking for a good five minutes. After that we all split of into different conversations, Tobias talks to Daniel and Jay while I speak to Bronte and Alicia.

I barely know Bronte but already I can tell we could become good friends, she seems strong, loyal and will do anything for her children. Alicia is quieter than her talkative mother, she's a lot like her father. More of a listener than speaker, rather sit patient and quietly.

"We should do this more often, I enjoyed meeting you all." Bronte says and the rest of the family agree. I reply saying the same sort of gesture.

Once dinner is finished, we decide to all travel back on the train together. Christina texted all of the gang earlier, arranging for a game of dare to happen tonight at 10 o'clock. All of our friends are going so it was going to be a little difficult finding a baby sitter but Amar said he would look after them. He didn't want to hang out with us kids or something even though he's only a couple of years older. Corey and Blake are used to their uncle Amar so we don't have to worry about leaving them with him.

We are meeting the gang at 9:45 near the tracks, Zeke is bringing the alcohol in the flask for us tonight. I normally wouldn't drink but I did get really pissed sometimes throughout my year at dauntless and to be perfectly honest, I miss it. I know I shouldn't but the loose feeling just makes me free and have no worries. Everyone is allowed to get a little drunk sometimes and just because I'm from abnegation it doesn't mean I have to be the sensible one all the time, I've been that person for the last six years and now I want to have a bit of fun. At least the kids are staying at Amar's, maybe I can have some fun with Tobias tonight also.

As we are leaving the restaurant at receive a call, it's from Cara. I answer it quickly, silently hoping it about Emma.

"Hi Cara, what's up?" I ask nervously.

"Hi Tris, I wanted to let you know I have news on Emma." I release a sigh in relief.

"Really, is it good news or bad?"

"Pretty good, I've been analysing and searching ways in which we could reverse the memory serum and repair her memory. We have come up with an operation which could help but because it has never been done before it is unsure what will happen." She explains.

"What are you going to do then?" I ask while chewing on my lip nervously, a bad habit I'll never be able to break. By now Tobias is standing near with a concerned look and curious eyes. He mouths to me "what's going on?" But I just shake my head and put up one finger signalling I'll tell him in a minute.

"Well I would like for you to come to erudite so we can discuss what will happen in the procedure and if you want to definitely want to go ahead with it. It's a bit of a tricky situation because originally I should be going to Emma but of course she will say no because she's unaware of her condition." What am I supposed to do? This could seriously hurt my friend but if I don't do this then I will never get her back.

"Okay, I'll come to erudite now. I'm not too far away but I'm with Four and the kids so is it okay if they come?" I know for a fact that Tobias will want to come. Cara says it's fine and that they can just stay in her office. After, we say our goodbyes.

"What's happening babe?" Tobias asks.

"They have found an operation that can cure Emma but there's risks so we need to get to erudite now and make a decision. Cara said you and the kids can come but we need to leave now." I say while quickly buttoning up the kids' jackets and making sure they are ready to leave. We tell Jay and his family that we need to leave because a friend is at erudite and needs us, we can't tell them he whole truth.

We take the bus to erudite, not wanting to wait for the train, it's strange for other factions to share their transport with dauntless so we have nosy erudite and gossiping candors on our back the whole way there. Thank god the abnegation don't do anything. It's safe to say that I don't miss the morning bus rides in my teenage years, the bumpy uneven roads tossing everyone about, it makes me feel sick just thinking about it.

Eventually we arrive at erudite, I went to the front desk saying that Cara was waiting for me. The woman let us up straight away unusually, normally I would have to wait for proof or cara coming down herself. She must of told them I was coming.

My memory went blank as soon as we entered the bright corridors, I've completely forgot where her office is. "Which way love?" Tobias asks.

"Um, uh.." I stutter out, "I uh can't really remember." I say laughing lightly. Luckily someone just turns a corner and comes into sight. I run after him and tap him on the shoulder, "excuse me, could you show us where Cara Andrews' office is?"

He turns around around and nods, telling us to follow him. Five minutes later we get to her office, if that man didn't help us then no way would we have got here. Erudite all looks the same.

I knock on the door and enter, Blake holds onto my hand as we walk into the office. Cara is on her computer typing furiously, too busy to even notice our coming, I clear my throats which make her head pop up in notice of us.

She wears blue glasses which I doubt she actually needs, just makes erudite look smarter, she slides them off her face then comes to welcome us. "Hi everyone, um Tris we don't have much time so I need you to come with me to the lab. Four and the kids can stay here if you like, I bought some toys for when Sophia grows a little older. They're just in the cupboard." She says rushing her words before dragging me to the door.

As we leave for the lab I hear the annoyed complaint of Corey, "these aren't toys, they're all math books!"

* * *

 **Hi just to let you know that I have changed the cover image for this story, it is what I think Tobias, Tris, Corey and Blake would look like. Check it out if you want!**

 **Words - 2768**


	24. Uncle Amar

**Hi! So this is a longer chapter than the last few, it's 4,615 words. Okay so before you read this I want to apologise if any of the information about memory and brains etc is incorrect. It is all information off the internet because I have no clue on parts of the brain that h** **olds memory but I needed to add information into the story to make it make sense.**

 **Anyway hope you like the chapter and please REVIEW!**

* * *

Cara leads me straight to the labs not wasting a breath, I shouldn't find it hard to keep up but somehow she stays ahead of me in those blue heels and a swollen stomach. It only takes a few corridors until we arrive, her lab is most likely the one closest to her office.

She invites me inside and we take a seat at a lone computer surrounded by many notebooks, wires and rubbish. She must have been working on this everyday since I asked for her help. Cara types in some codes and passwords and eventually a screen appears, it holds paragraphs of tiny sized text and images of different parts of the brain.

"Okay so this is everything I have discovered about Emma's brain, I needed to start with looking at her temporal lobe. This is where her visual memories, language comprehension, hearing, sequencing and organisation happens. Messages within the brain are carried along pathways. Messages can travel from one gyrus to another, from one lobe to another, from one side of the brain to the other, and to structures fou..."

"Woah woah, Cara. Please talk non erudite, remember I am dauntless." I warn, she was really loosing me with all that smart talk.

She shakes her head as if she was oblivious she was doing wrong, "of course, I'm sorry, sometimes I forget how much I blabber." She laughs, "anyway, I think that the memory serum has damaged the temporal lobe. In the procedure, brain tissue in the temporal lobe is resected, or cut away. Hopefully we can mend her memories and she will gain them once again." She ends waiting for my response. At least now she doesn't need a divergent to help her fix Emma, it's safer for me this way.

"Didn't you say there could be risks?" I ask.

"Well there are a few, one is that it could just not work, she could have a change in personality, weakness, paralysis and of course with most operations there is the risk of infection and bleeding." There are quite a lot of risks to this, is it really the right thing to do. Cara must see my hesitation and says, "Tris, I know it must be a hard decision, this is your friends life. I'm not going to lie and say I'm an expert at this operation because I'm not but I can promise you that I am highly confident that it will go well. I have studied for most of this week preparing for this and I really think we have a good chance of getting Emma's memories back. It's your choice Tris but you haven't got much time, the longer we leave this than I'm afraid the harder the procedure will be so the decision will have to be made today so we can get Emma in as soon as possible." I have to make the choice now, how the hell can I do that? This is my friends life we are talking about, I may just ruin it! But on the other hand, I could mend it also. I guess there's no question, I need Emma back and she needs her memories back, it may be the selfish thing to do but I'm no longer abnegation.

"Do it Cara," I swear I can see her eyes light up at my answer but I show no signs of emotion. I can't, not when my best friend might get hurt from my decision. "Do whatever you have to do to get my friend back."

"I will do everything in my power to do that, I promise." I'm about to say goodbye when Cara looks like she just remembered something. "I completely forgot but I want you to have a look at the app because it's all done but I need your say so and we will put it on every phone in the city." She takes out her phone and clicks a few buttons before opening an app, my app.

It seems a little bare at the moment because she doesn't have any followers or pictures uploaded yet but the annual layout looks great. All the faction colours are included in the colour scheme. She shows me what you can do like upload statuses, images, profile pictures, information about yourself and even games. She's done an amazing job .

"Wow Cara, you've done great, it's incredible. When do you think you can upload it?" I ask.

"Well, I'll get someone who focusses on technology and phones to upload it today because I'll be busy with Emma. I'll put it on your phone now so you can have it before the rest of the city but by tonight it will be on offer for everyone. You will have to get the word around dauntless but don't worry about erudite, they have already been informed." My smile grows even larger and I can't help myself but throw my arms around Cara, careful not to touch her bump.

"Thank you so much for all your help, once everything is sorted I'm going to set up the gym. I think I've found somewhere to put it but me and Four need to go visit it."

"I'm glad everything is working out for you." She says, "oh and Tris, we are having a baby shower for Sophia next Saturday at 11 if you want to come. I know you and Caleb sort of had an argument but I thought you should be there, your parents are coming also. I'll text you the address sometime in the week."

I nod gratefully, "that would be great Cara, thank you. Is Will coming?" I don't know if they stay in contact or not but she did come visit him on visiting day so maybe they do still talk.

"I haven't been able to ask him because I don't have his number but if you see him could you tell him he's invited. He doesn't even know I'm pregnant." I guess they don't talk if he doesn't even know he's going to be an uncle.

"Of course I will and I can give you his number if you want." Her eyes literally light up, she nods her head quickly. I give her his number, we hug one last time goodbye before I leave the lab and return to my family, Cara will call me when a time is set for the operation so I can come visit Emma. An old friend might be able to jog her memories.

When I get back to the office, Corey is flipping through a book looking bored, not giving a care what it is about. Whereas Tobias seems to be in pain, wincing every few seconds at small hands plucking and playing with his short hair. Blake mustn't of had anything else to do but play with her daddy's hair.

"Blake give your poor father a break, he's not a girl you know, boys don't like to play with hair." I say while scooping her into my arms and saving Tobias, he sighs in relief.

"But mommy I was bowed." She mumbles.

"I know baby." I reply. Corey jumps up, ignoring the book he left on the floor and walks over to me.

"Please mum can we go, all these books are boring and we've been here for forever." He whines tugging on my shirt continuously.

"Yes we're going now, let's go home. Oh and hunny, Cara has finished the app and it will be available by tonight."

"That's great babe, I'll be one of the firsts to get it." He says kissing my cheek.

Tobias stands up and joins our hands before leaving the office.

We leave erudite, glad to be rid of the identical surroundings and nosy glances. Blake rides on her fathers shoulders looking like a giant from my perspective while Corey holds my hand swinging it a little while he walks with a skip in his step. My boy is always so happy, never a scowl or frown on his face, it sometimes makes me wonder how he is not divergent, surely there is some amity in him. Whereas Blake isn't as lucky, she won't be safe like her brother during initiation, that is if she wants to stay dauntless. I wonder what factions she will have. I think dauntless could be one, yeh she can be shy but once that attitude appears then there's no stopping her. Also back in the training room she was so determined to train like her daddy and big brother, wanting to be just like them, dauntless.

I'll have to tell Tobias later when the kids are not listening, he needs to know that Blake is divergent but Corey's not. We need to protect our daughter no matter where she goes, it may be 13 years away but we need to be ready. Ready to protect her.

By the time we get back to the apartment it's 4 o'clock, we have time before we meet our friends at the tracks. To waste some time I start cleaning up the house, there's clothes, toys, books, dishes all over.

"Hunny?" I echo through the apartment.

"Yeah babe?" Tobias replies.

"Could you help tidy up, the house is getting disgusting." I ask as he walks in the kitchen towards me.

"Of course I'll help, I'm not going to let you do this place by yourself, I'm sure Corey will do his room also and I'll help Blake with hers." He says wrapping his arms around my waist and bringing us closer. Our lips close together favouring this moment of peace before we must return to reality. We release each other wearing the same pleased smile.

I leave the kitchen and go to start with the front room whereas Tobias goes up the stairs to tell the kids to tidy up. I hear a few complaints being made but eventually they give in.

It doesn't take too long to clean the house, maybe and hour or so. Im now lying comfortably on the couch in Tobias' arms watching some movie the kids picked out. I turn over so I'm facing Tobias, he looks down to me and mouths "what's wrong."

"I need to tell you something, it's about the kids but they seem pretty engrossed in the film so I'll just tell you now," he nods for me to continue. "Back at the bureau David told me something about their genes, you've probably guessed that Corey isn't divergent because that's why David sent him here but Blake is. She's divergent."

His eyebrows knit together and he avoids eye contact, lowering his head and looking between us. He thinks for a moment before answering, "but she was abandoned in the fringe, what are the chances of that?"

"I know it's crazy but it's reality and we have to protect her Tobias, I can't have someone kill her. I know that there are different leaders now but what if someone from a different faction decides they don't like divergent. She could be in danger."

He immediately takes me in his arms and rubs my back soothingly, "don't worry Tris, no one will ever hurt our daughter, I can promise you that. She will never be in danger while we are here." I really hope he's right.

We let go of the subject for now and continue to watch the film. "Oh kids, me and your dad are going out tonight with friends and won't be back till late so your staying with uncle Amar."

Immediately Blake starts to shake her head and grabs my arm. "No mommy, pease don't go, don't go." I lift her up in between me and Tobias, he strokes her hair softly while looking sadly to our daughter. I start shaking my head while mouthing "no" numerously.

"Don't you dare go soft Tobias, I'm not going to be the bad mom all the time." I whisper warningly.

"I know, I know." He says, "Blake, I'm sorry but me and mommy need some time alone and with our friends. Please be a good girl for us, you'll be with Corey and uncle Amar, you love him."

"No daddy, me come wif you. Don't wanna go wif uncle Amaw." She pushes, hoping for us to give in.

"No Blake, you need to learn that me and mommy need our time also." Blake's eyes begin to well up, tears stirring. She climbs over our bodies and runs up the stairs up to her room. Tobias looks to me with guilt but also in anger, why would he be angry with me?

He sits up from the couch and begins to follow our daughter but I stop him, "Tobias, if you go after her now then she's going to know that she can get whatever she wants. I know it's horrible but sometimes we just can't give in."

This seems to annoy him even more, "so you want me to just let our daughter cry in her room and not go after her." He raises his voice.

"It's horrible and I want to go cradle her just as much as you do but just wait and give her time, she has thrown tantrums before and should know that it won't let her get her way." I explain also beginning to raise my voice.

He looks around avoiding my gaze while tesing his jaw, "so you expect me to just leave her! Tris I can't do that, I'm trying to be a good father, a one that does the opposite to what mine did. Marcus would have just left me crying as a boy, he wouldn't have comforted me!" He shouts.

"That's not fair, you can't bring that up in this situation and you know it. I'm not saying to just leave her crying but you can't just give in to what she wants!" I shout back.

"Stop fighting." Just now do I remember that Corey is barely sitting a few metres away from us, watching his mum and dad standing face to face, arguing. He's staring timidly towards us, scared at the risen volume.

"I'm sorry Corey, we didn't mean to shout, especially not in front of you." I apologise, tearing my stare from Tobias and going to comfort my son. I hold his hand and help him to stand, "do you want to go for a walk, get some fresh air?"

Corey nods his head eagerly, we begin to walk to the door when Tobias stops us. "Tris, don't just leave. I'm sorry for shouting but don't walk out."

I turn around, taking a deep breath. "We're just going for a walk, we'll be back in about twenty minutes. We'll pick up some games for the kids tonight and buy some sweets also. Go to Blake but she still has to go to Amar's." He just nods before turning and jogging up the stairs.

I lead Corey out of the apartment and towards the pit. By now he would have let go of my hand to wonder ahead but he stays securely stuck to my side, not loosening his grip.

I stop us from walking and bend down so I'm the same height as my son, he looks to the ground so I gently lift his chin. "Corey look at me." I say wanting his attention, "I know me and your father were being loud back there and we shouldn't have, we were just having a misunderstanding."

"About Blake?" He asks.

"Yeh, you know how your sister doesn't like being left without us and she can sometimes get upset?" He nods, "well if we allow her what she wants then she'll just think that every time she cries she will get her way. I thought that we should have left her for a little time and wait for her to calm down but your father wanted to go comfort her. Our argument got out of hand and I'm sorry for that."

He shuffles a little, "you've been fighting a lot." Have we? I guess we have argued a lot recently.

"I'm sorry for that but we haven't seen each other in years and I guess it's just a little strange and stressful being back here. I promise to try and keep our misunderstandings quieter." Corey smiles and comes closer to give me a hug.

Eventually we pull apart realising we're probably blocking the way for people walking down this path. We continue our way to the pit and straight to a toy store. I let him pick out some games for tonight that both him and his sister will enjoy.

"Mom can I get this one?" He asks holding up some dinosaur toys.

"I don't really think Blake will want to play that one." I say, Corey sulks and turns around to put it back. I hate saying no to him, especially when he pulls that face. Oh god, what have these kids done to me? "Fine you can get it." He starts jumping up and down saying thank you over and over again. I just shake my head and bring it to the till.

We ended up getting Blake some dolls also because it wouldn't be unfair for Corey to get one and not her.

Next we go to one of the food stores for some snacks. I get the crisps while Corey looks through the sweets, as my back is turned I hear a cold and menacing voice that still to this day nerves me.

"Hey stiff." Peter's breath literally runs down my spine as he presses his chest against my back, whispering close to my ear. I spin round, disgusted to be so close to him and push him away to create some space between us. He starts to smirk at my discomfort and walks closer to me.

"Stay away from me Peter, if my son wasn't here I would give you a repeat of the other week. Looks like that black eye still hasn't faded yet." His eyes narrow at me sending a angered glare to me. Not wanting a repeat of our last encounter, I quickly grab Corey's arm and guide him away. We pay for our things and leave the shop.

As we're walking back home, I get a call from Shauna. "Hi Shauna."

"Hey Tris, I was just wondering if you were going to dare tonight?" She asks.

"Yeh me and Four are going, Amar is going to look after the kids hopefully."

"What do you mean hopefully." She laughs.

I start to explain, "well you know how Blake has a bit of a clingy issue?" I ask and she hums into the phone, "well she really doesn't want to go so she threw a tantrum which resulted in me and Four arguing."

"Oh, well I'm sure she'll come around in the end, you need a break Tris and a bit of fun."

"Yeh well a girl can dream." We both laugh, "so are you just not drinking tonight but still going to do the dares."

"Yeh but Zeke said he's going to make sure everyone knows that the dares can't be dangerous for me when we start. All of a sudden he's become so protective, before I was pregnant he hardly gave two damns."

"That's what fatherhood does to a man, can I tell you a secret?" I whisper at the end. She answers yes, eagerly. "Well you know how Four is the toughest man in dauntless and hardly even cracks a smile, well he let Blake do his makeup the other day." Shauna bursts out laughing.

"No way! Your kidding, he would never let anyone do that, not even his own daughter."

"Well it's true, kids do something to men, makes them soft." I state, it's true. I know Tobias has always been caring and loving with me but ever since he's met his kids, it's like Four no longer exists and I kind of like it.

"If we have a little girl, I really hope she has Zeke wrapped around her little finger, it will be hilarious to see him brought to his knees every time his daughter asks for something." She says.

"When do you find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

She sighs heavily, "well if we find out it will be in a month and three weeks but at the moment Zeke is refusing to find out the gender. Apparently Hana has convinced him that you have to wait till the birth and that the surprise is part of the whole pregnancy experience." She huffs at the end annoyed.

"I'm guessing you don't agree." I say cautiously.

"Well of course not! I mean I'm the one who's carrying this kid so I should be able to choose if I want to know if it's a boy or a girl. I want to be able to buy him or her clothes and get it's nursery ready. He or she is not having just a black room." She thinks for a moment then asks, "did you find out that Corey was a boy or did you wait."

"No I found out, I guess I just wanted to know if there was going to be a little Four or little me running around. I was really hoping he was a boy so I could see a bit of Four each day. Thankfully someone was looking out for me and gave me a beautiful baby boy." I say, smiling at my big baby now. He's not paying any attention at me as he looks curiously at all the chaos happening in dauntless. "But I never had anyone else's opinion to think about, whereas you have Zeke so I guess it's both of your choice."

"Yeh, your right. We'll just have to talk about it. Thank you anyway Tris, I'll see you tonight."

"Yeh at quarter to ten, bye Shauna." I say before hanging up. By now we're back at the apartment.

I open the door and tell Corey to go put the toys in a corner out of the way. There's no sign of Blake or Tobias so I go upstairs to go find them. As I'm climbing the stairs I hear the tap of feet behind me, I turn around and see Corey standing close following to find the rest of the family.

I go straight to Blake's room, seeing as that's the only door open in the hall. Corey peaks his head inside and starts to chuckle lightly, I open the door a little more to see what's he's laughing at.

Tobias is tucked into the smallest position his six foot body can get into, curled into his body is our daughter, fast asleep protected by her father's strong arms. Somehow they have been able to fit on the small toddler bed. This is just one of those moments that you never want to forget. I quickly bring out my phone and snap a photo of them.

Just now Blake begins to stir, she opens her eyes to see me standing close. She opens her arms for a pick up so I walk towards the bed and carefully lift her from the warmth of Tobias that I'm sure we both love equally. She wraps her arms around my neck and rests her head on my shoulder. There's no point in waking Tobias up so I leave him there to finish his nap.

"Come on Corey, I'll go make us some food." We walk to the kitchen where I place Blake into a high chair for her dinner.

"Mommy?" Blake asks.

"Yes baby?"

"I sowwy, me souldnt have been bad." She says looking down to the small sandwich in front of her.

"It's okay, I know you get scared when me or daddy aren't here but that's all part of growing up. You just need to be a big girl and get over your fear." She smiles to me and opens her arms.

I walk over and give her the best hug I can while she sits in the high chair. "So will you let mommy and daddy go out tonight?" She nods sadly, "good girl, me and Corey bought you some games and snacks so you can have fun tonight. Remember your brother will be with you all night."

"Yeh Blake, we'll have lots of fun with uncle Amar, we got you some toy dolls as well." He explains. Blake claps her hands excitedly before returning to her food.

Time skip

It's now 8 o'clock and we are dropping the kids off at Amar's apartment, we packed both Corey and Blake a bag full of toys, food and clothes. We decided to drop them off early so we could get Blake settled before leaving and making sure we weren't rushing.

I told Tobias, once he woke up, about Peter approaching me. He wasn't pleased at first but once I told him that I just took Corey and walked away, he started to calm down. I don't know why peter still feels the need to torment me, it's been years since our initiation and he still treats me as some girl to toy with. I thought that beating I gave him would be enough for him to stay away but I guess not.

When we get to the apartment, Amar opens the door with welcoming arms, he throws Corey over his shoulder and starts to spin in circles sending Corey into a fit of laughter. "Put the boy down before you make him sick." I scold.

Amar carefully places him down before walking to Blake and giving her a tight hug, "hi there little princess, we're going to have a great night with uncle Amar." He says then whispers in her ear, "I'm not boring like your parents."

I whack him on the arm playfully, "hey, I can be fun. We're not the ones who would rather baby sit then go out with our friends." I fire back, this shuts him up.

"Uncwe Amaw we got games!" Blake exclaims.

"Wow! We'll have to play some of them, I've set up the front room with loads of blankets and pillows for us all, why don't you help your brother set up the games?" He suggests, Blake nods her head then runs off to the front room.

"Thank you again for helping us Amar." Tobias thanks bringing his friend in for a hug.

"Amar just ring us if Blake begins to freak out because she's not really used to being without us. She threw a bit of a tantrum earlier but she was fine before we left." I explain, worried my baby may need me, I've never really left Blake anywhere over night, it kills me to leave her but she'll never grow up if we always baby her.

"Sure Tris but I'm sure she'll be fine, you two should have a great time tonight, enjoy being free people instead of parents." I go to Amar and give him a friendly hug.

"Thank you Amar." I say before going to say goodbye to the kids. "Okay me and your father are leaving now and we want our cuddles." I say, they are placing all the games in order and scattering snacks all around the room.

Blake jumps to her feet and gives me a tight long hug, I kiss her forehead. "you be good for uncle Amar, I'll see you tomorrow baby."

Next Corey says goodbye without any trouble and as soon as I let him go, he is off away to play with the games. Tobias says his goodbyes and before we know it we're on our way to the cafeteria for some food before dare.

* * *

 **Words: 4622**


	25. Dare and Caleb don't mix

**Chapter 25**

* * *

Everyone gathers around the tracks, waiting for the next train to arrive. Tobias has his arms securely around my waist, rubbing gentle circles where my top has risen slightly at the front. He stands behind me so I lightly push my hips back trying to get a reaction from him, it works as he tightens his grip around me to hold me still.

He leans down slowly, brushing his lips with the cartilage of my ear, "I know what your doing Tris but your going to have to wait." I moan, not being delighted by the reminder we will probably not get home until the early hours of the morning. Tobias chuckles slightly before straightening up again.

There's eight of us here tonight, dare games normally have more people but we wanted just our close friends to come. Hopefully with less numbers tonight won't last too long then I can take my man back home to make long sweet love.

"Tris, hey wake up!" Shauna shouts getting my attention, "wow, I thought we lost you there." She laughs, "Zeke said the train is due now so get ready to jump." I nod, unweaving Tobias from me and lining up to get ready for the train.

Just like she said, we hear the sound of the train coming. Shauna is at the front with Zeke protectively behind her, he lifts her into the first cart and the rest of us follow. The familiar burn in my legs ignites as I quicken my speed to stay aligned with the open cart door. When it's my turn, I grip the handle and pull myself up with Tobias shortly behind me.

Us all slightly breathless, we take a seat on the metal floors, I sit beside Tobias, our hips touching and fingers linked. I lovingly smile up to him, wrapping my free hand around his neck to pull his mouth down. His moist lips touch mine aggressively, thrusting his tongue into my mouth quickly to savour this short time we have. We keep together as long as we can until we are interrupted.

Uriah coughs impatiently, "we are here to play dare not watch you two do it on the train." He says, making the rest of the group erupt with laughter. My cheeks heat up at our private display.

Marlene hits her boyfriends before saying, "oh let them be, it's the first time in weeks they've been without the kids." I smile gratefully to her, I'm going to enjoy this night even if I have to wait for some intimacy.

Zeke claps his hands together to get everyone's attention, "okay, listen up! You should all know how to play dare but I'm going to explain it anyway. Someone dares you to do something, you take a drink from the flask then you DO the dare, you can't swap, strip or forfeit." He holds up a large silver flask, "Shauna doesn't have to drink because of her being pregnant and if anyone gives her a stupid or dangerous dare then you dead, okay?" I shake my head, Shauna was right, he really is being overprotective. "Okay I'm going to start because I have the flask." He states, scanning the group for his victim. "Will!"

My best friends boyfriend immediately groans at the announcement of his name, I would too if Zeke was daring me. Zeke is known for his wild and testing dares and I have no doubt Will will be any exception. "Okay, I dare you to do spinnys." Everyone begins to laugh at the, I think, stupid dare. What the hell are spinnys? "Wait, I'm not finished! Then jump off the train blindfolded." Everyone gasps, including me, jumping off without your eye sight sounds dauntless enough for me, never mind these spinnys.

I look up to Tobias for help, maybe he knows what this dare actually means. He gets the hint and says, "spinnys is basically spinning around in circles while downing a drink. It's supposed to get you drunk faster but I think it just makes you feel dizzy a lot faster."

"So Will is going to be drunk, dizzy, blindfolded and jumping off a moving train?" He nods taking a deep breath. "Wow, Zeke sure knows how to start off a night of dare."

"So Will, are you ready." Will just nods his head slightly before taking a bottle of clear liquor. "You can have the weaker alcohol because I doubt you could down what's in this flask. People can barely sip it." Zeke says laughing, while handing the bottle to Will.

Will nervously looks at the liquor in his hands before bringing it to his lips, he tips it upside down before beginning to spin. We stand in a circle around him to make sure he doesn't fall over straight away. After about a minute he finally finishes the drink and by the looks of things it has made quite the effect.

He can barely stand never mind jump, Christina has to keep her arm around him the whole time. I guess I won't be able to tell him about Cara's baby shower tonight he'll never remember.

We wait until the train starts to slow so Will can jump off, Zeke takes a piece of cloth from his pocket and ties it around Will's eyes. "Okay, so me Shauna, Four and Tris are gonna jump first then Will then the rest of you can follow." Zeke announces.

We jump once the train has slowed, once I'm out of the cart, I quickly turn to watch my friend complete his dare. I can't quite see him clearly but I do know that the landing was not very peaceful. Me and Tobias run towards Will, who now lies face down on the dirt ground, unmoving.

Christina jumps next and as soon as she's on her feet, she's running to Will's side. Tobias crouches down near his face and quickly turns him over, I immediately grimace at the sight. Blood runs, no pours out from his nose, soaking in the mud and in his clothes. He must of literally jumped face first!

Christina rips the cloth from his eyes and starts pinching the bridge of his nose with the material and tries to stop the blood flow, Will just lays there while groaning in pain while Zeke stands to the side snickering. "Man I never realised this dare would be that good."

"Oh shut up Zeke." Christina snaps annoyed, Zeke just holds his hands up in surrender, backing away.

Will's nose eventually stopped bleeding so it was his turn to dare someone, because of his current state from the drink, it's either going to be a boring dare or a really good one. He keeps blinking his eyes searching through us for someone to choose, after analysing us for about a minute, Uriah finally breaks.

"Come on Will, we haven't got all day!" He complains impatiently.

"Okay, okay. Uriah I dare you to dye your hair platinum blond and keep it like that for at least two weeks." He replies. Blond isn't really a unusual colour but when you have Uriah's skin tone, it's going to be a strange mix.

Uriah actually looks nervous and he's never nervous, when it comes to dares he is always confident. "What's wrong Uri, is this dare too much for you?" I comment taking a sip from one of the smaller flasks, we have all been taking little drinks through the night to loosen ourselves up.

He starts to frown glaring at me, he shakes his head and quickly grabs the large flask off Zeke before taking a huge drink. "Of course its not too much, I'm no pansycake!" He says smirking, I shake my head snickering.

"Okay let's get back to dauntless so we can buy some hair dye." Tobias says leading me to the other side of the tracks. When we got back to dauntless, Uriah went through with his hair and is now the bright light that stands out in a shadowed group. Up until now I've had the lightest hair colour but it looks one of my best friends has took that title from me, although I do think he'll give it up in two weeks.

It's now Uriah's turn to dare someone, obviously he picks the person we all know is difficult to break, Four. He just stays calm smirking at Uriah, humoured by his attempt to scare him, it's obvious he'll do whatever dare he is given, I just hope it's not too dangerous.

"Four I dare you to go to the top of the Hancock building and stand on the ledge." Oh shit, maybe there is a dare that he definitely won't do. There's no way he'll go up there just for a dare. "You've never come up there with us before or come zip lining so I'm starting to think I know one of your four fears." Uriah eggs Tobias on, trying to get past the firm mask that he has in place.

Everyone else must think Tobias doesn't seem bothered by the dare, his face is stern, unchanged but I know that he's shaking inside. This is his frst fear, the place where he actually has to face it in his fear landscape but this time it's not a simulation. "Fine." He says before taking my hand and walking is to the tracks.

As we make our way up to the Hancock building, Zeke and Uriah go to the control panels and turn the elevator on for us just like my time in initiation. I take the opportunity to talk to Tobias. I pull him into the shadows so we are out of sight. "You don't have to do this."

He breaths heavily before answering, "yes I do Tris, I can't let them know I'm afraid of heights. I'll be fine as long as you are there." He says cupping my cheek into his rough hands. He pulls my face closer until our lips touch. We don't let the kiss escalate with our limited time, he pulls away, his eyes fading into the darkness but still glistening with lust. "Come on, we better get this over with."

I don't know how Tobias is coping, he is facing two fears in one night. To say the elevator is cramped is and under statement and I can already see the shine of sweat appearing on his forehead. "We aren't even at the top yet Four." Zeke laughs. I spin my head around to give him a piercing glare, he quickly looks away, avoiding my stare.

Christina and Will stayed at the bottom of the building, Will was already dizzy enough without the added movement of the elevator so there is only six of us to watch Tobias' dare. I'm sure he's glad his past initiates don't have to watch him weak though.

When the elevator opens to the roof, we exit and start walking to the edge of the building. Tobias begins to tighten his grip on my hand, numbing it slightly but I don't say anything, I know this must be hard for him. All too soon we get to the edge where I must let go.

I slowly drop my hand from his and give him a reassuring smile, I don't know if I'll be able to watch him do this. The first time was hard enough, at least then I knew it wasn't real, but this is real. When he turns away from me and begins to walk closer to the edge, I can't bare to watch, I look down to the ground.

I keep my gaze there for the entire time, just listening to the soft breeze and the anticipating whispers of my friends. My heart speeds up, the pounding blocks out all the other sound so I just focus on that. Trying to match my breathing, this is like I'm in my own fear landscape but I can't seem to calm down. Could this be one of my fears? I haven't been in the fear landscape room for seven years, a lot can change in that time.

Before long, arms are wrapping around me pulling me into his warm chest. I look up and see my brave man, safe and alive. "Oh thank god your okay." I say.

"I'm fine." He whispers holding me.

I've never been so happy to be away from the thrill of that roof, the first time I went it was wild and enjoyable but all I could feel travelling up their this time was fear. I can't wait for the next time I go and there's no need for any worry, just to relax and be free.

Tobias chooses Shauna next, thankfully it was him who chose her because we all knew he wouldn't do anything to put one of his friends or her unborn child at risk, being a father himself. "Shauna I dare you to steal peace serum from amity, I heard it's safe for pregnant women so you can still get tipsy with us without drinking alcohol." Smart Tobias, always looking out for his friends.

Shauna smiles gratefully at him but Zeke just looks wary, "are you sure it's safe because I swear if you hurt my girl or baby, your dead dude." He threatens.

"Don't worry, I checked with the amity council earlier, they said they actually use it on women when they go into labour to help with the pain so it must be pretty strong stuff. I was planning on daring Shauna anyway. I knew she probably felt too sober around everyone. " Speaking about being sober, I definitely need to not be it.

"Okay, because Shauna can't take a drink for her dare, I'll take it for her!" I announce and everyone starts to whistle and cheer. Yup, I am absolutely no longer abnegation. Yes I love my family but my old life was way to restricting, I could never go back to that.

Shauna hands me the flask, I bring it to my lips quickly and take a big gulp. I start to splutter and cough at the burn flowing down my throat, that's certainly stronger than the other drink I took earlier. We laugh for a few minutes at my fail attempt to take a big drink before going to amity. I assume all the serum is kept in the kitchen where they can easily put it in the bread, so we head there first.

Amity is pretty open without many walls so it most hard to get into the cooking area, we all stand outside guard while Shauna searches for the serum. She has been gone for ten minutes now and Zeke won't stop pacing. "Will you stop for one minute, your giving me a freaking headache!" Uriah shouts at his but once he realises what he's done he immediately whispers "shit" under his breath.

A few lights in the distance turn on at the commotion and nearby neighbours start to venture out their homes to see who has invaded their faction. "Well done idiot." Zeke comments before we start to shout for Shauna to stop looking and just come because we've been caught. In no time she appears and we all begin to run, amity men and women shouting in our direction. I snicker, enjoying this recklessness that the alcohol has finally brought.

We jump on the next train that heads for the city. "How the hell did we get caught?" Shauna asks breathless.

"Guess who decided to shout in the middle of night waking everyone one up." Christina hints. Shauna just looks to a sulking Uriah, we all nod at her guess.

"So did you get it?" Marlene asks.

Shauna looks to he ground disappointed and everyone sighs in defeat. She then lifts her head smirking, that little liar, she brings out six vials of peace serum, holding her victory in the air. We all cheer patting her on the back and congratulating her.

"Okay so I got as many as I could but to be honest I think Tris should donate half of hers to me because she's so small." She teases waving the glass container in front of me, I roll my eyes and snatch it from her. I pop the lid off and drink only half of it, I might want to have fun but I'm not going to get myself hurt.

Tobias quickly grabs me and turns me around with a shocked expression, "I don't think that was a good idea Tris." He says but I don't listen to a word, my mind is already clouding and all I can care about is those beautiful eyes. I bite my lip, slowly trailing my fingers up his pulsing chest.

"No it was a brilliant idea." I whisper close to his ear, I jump back giggling at his silliness. How can this be a bad idea? I feel great, amazing actually. "Come on, everyone it's your turn." I shout, throwing my arms in the air.

I go to take a leap in the air but suddenly the floor seems much more fun, I fall to the ground laughing at my clumsiness. Some long arms wrap around me and place me upright once again, but he doesn't let go, weird. I creep my fingers up his bare skin, tickling it quickly, trying to get him to let go. For some reason he doesn't though, but why?

"Oh god, what have we done?" Tobias says.

I smile devilishly, "we haven't done anything yet." I hear laughter around us but I don't care, I'm completely serious. I feel people rushing around, crowding around someone before taking drinks of stuff, the stuff that's making me so happy. Well at least they've got some sense. "Please baby, have some fun, have fun with me."

"Someone has to keep everyone alive." He says, trying to peel my hands from him but I don't loosen my grip, trying to pull us closer. "Tris, not now, I'm not taking advantage of you while your drugged."

"But your not taking advantage if I want to, I just want to kiss those amazing lips." I whine, tugging at his short hair, trying to pull him close enough to me.

He takes my hands and pulls them from above and puts them by my sides, keeping me in place. As I'm about to try again someone shouts my name.

"Tris!" Shauna giggles across the train, she wobbles to me and we end up holding onto each other to stay standing. "I dare you to go to the erudite public computer room and flash your chest." She giggles close to my ear.

"Really, in front of everyone?" I question, I'm excited to finally do a dare but stopping bare wasn't what I was thinking.

"No way is she doing that." Tobias states pushing me protectively behind him.

"It's okay Four. Anyway, you can't not do a dare." I say, jumping up and down a little.

"She's right Four, she has to do it." Uriah says, swinging his arm around my shoulder.

Tobias just rolls his eyes before saying, "whatever but don't expect me to watch horny men staring at my girls chest." He lets out a low scoff before taking a seat on the floor. I walk over to him, lowering myself next to him.

"What's wong?" I ask, sticking out my bottom lip.

"Tris there's no point in me talking to you when your like this, just do the stupid dare then we can finish this game and once that serum has whore off we can finally go home together." He says, more to himself than me.

"Sounds like the perfect plan."

As we near the erudite building, I feel less like I'm floating and more like I'm on hard ground. My head's still a little fuzzy but the realisation of what I have to do is finally dawning on me, I'm still going to do it of course. The peace serum and alcohol haven't whore off yet but that careless feeling has suddenly started to shrink. I can't back out of it though, no one refuses a dare so I can't be the first.

Soon enough it's our stop, I take a drink from the flask before jumping. We all walk towards erudite where the light are still shining bright even though it's way after midnight. We go to the entrance that leads to where all the public computers are, looking through the glass windows, I see well over fifty people still typing furiously without breaking. I guess a lot of people are going to receive a show.

I begin to hesitate when it's time to go in, my peace serum has worn off a little because the amount I took but everyone else is still high as a kite. They all stumble and giggle, pushing me closer and closer to the white building. I look around to find Tobias but see that he's nowhere near us, he must have stayed at the tracks, if he was flashing his goods to random girls I sure as hell would not want to watch.

My friends make me strip from my bra first, to make sure that I fully complete my dare, Christina takes good care of it while I make my way to building.

Once inside, I get many curious and confused stares, some even begin to whisper. I ignore them though and make my way to the centre of the room, to get everyones attention I clap my hands and shout. "Hey, watch this!" I quickly pull up my shirt for a few seconds before letting it hang, both women and men gasp but most of the boys keep their eyes fixed on me. My cheeks flare at my intimate show and the perving stares.

Needing to escape the situation, I bolt for the door, not wanting to be caught by any security they have but as I reach the handles, I hear an all too familiar voice. "Beatrice! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Shit.

I turn around slowly to see the shocked and disgusted face of Caleb, he has that disapproving look he always gave me as children, scolding me for not being selfless. "Caleb, it was a dare I had to do it." I try to explain quickly but he just speed walks over to me before grabbing my arms. He hold my face with one hand before examining my eyes closely.

He grits his teeth before leaning in close, "how fucking stupid are you? Drinking and by the looks of things high and then committing a crime in the middle of my faction!" He spits through his teeth.

I shove him off me, disliking this lecture I'm receiving. "I'm not a kid anymore, you can't tell me what to do. I've only had a little to drink and the amity serum is wearing off any.."

"Where the hell did you get that serum?" He cuts me off.

I struggle for an answer, my thought clouding together. "Um my friend had some." I lie. "Caleb, I've really got to go because they are all waiting for me." But obviously he doesn't let me leave.

"Where the hell is Four, shouldn't he be looking after you. I knew he was no good.."

"Caleb, he tried to stop me but I couldn't not do the dare, he didn't want to watch so he stayed by the tracks. It isn't his fault but I've really got to go."

"Fine, but mom and dad are hearing about this." What?

"Oh my god your so childish, I can't believe your telling on me!" I shout turning around and leaving but before I exit I hear, "whatever, at least I'm not stripping like a slag."

I just clench my fists and keeping walking, taking deep breaths. When he's like this, it's hard to control my anger, all I want to do is to introduce him to my fist. I know all siblings fight but this isn't right, when he stops being a twat, then I might start to think about having a relationship with him.

I storm past my curious friends -who seem like they've all taken lessons from candors- and head straight for Tobias. He's sitting on a piece of grass, staring at nothing in particular. His head moves up to see me approaching, he jumps up quickly seeing that something's wrong.

I start to run, I need him close. I jump straight into him, burrowing my head in his chest, trying to hide the tears that are starting to arise. He folds me in his hold, mumbling words in my hair, when I've calmed a little he pulls back. "What happened?"

"I, I um did the dare b-but Caleb was there. We had an argument and he c-called me somthing disgusting." I stutter through the tears and runny nose.

"What did he call you?" He asks.

"A, um... a slag." I say, not wanting to speak that word, it's a vile and horrible term for someone. Tobias tenses up around me, protectively.

"How dare he, I swear next time.." I stop him before he can finish that sentence with a kiss. He tries to pull away at first but the need I'm already feeling must over come him.

"Forget about my brother, please just take me home." I plead, needing to desperately to end this game of dare.

Tobias looks from me and to our friends, trying to decide what to do. "I would be more than happy to go home with you but I doubt everyone else will." He says.

"Who's cares what they say? I certainly don't, let's just hop the next train and go home. I need to be close with you and once his night is over, I can see my babies." I haven't thought about the kids tonight but now that I am, I'm surprised Amar hasn't called. "Has Amar called you?"

Tobias looks like he was just about to ask me the same question, he takes his phone from his pocket and as he does, his eyes start to widen. "Oh shit, I've got six missed calls from him."

I quickly take my phone from my pocket also and to see I've got numerous missed calls also but I've got a couple off Tori as well. Weird. "Yeh I've got them as well, I'm guessing Blake didn't have the best of time, it's nearly two o'clock now so she's got to be asleep."

"Come on, we'll just head back to dauntless and go to Amar's apartment." Tobias says taking my hand. I hope there's nothing too serious with the kids.

"Should I ring Amar?" I ask and Tobias nods, it only rings a couple of times before he answers which is strange because I thought he'd be asleep. "Hi Amar, I'm sorry .."

"Oh Tris thank god, I've been trying to ring you for ages, you better come back. Blake started freaking out maybe half an hour after you left but I thought I'd give her some time and let you go out. I put them to bed around ten but maybe a couple of hours later, she started screaming and crying. Basically I think you should come home because she's still awake and scared." Oh god, my poor girl, she must be frightened to death.

"Of course, we are on our way." I say before hanging up. "Tobias we have to go home, Blake is awake and not settling."

"Come on then love, lets go." He answers before walking us towards our friends to explain why we need to depart.

* * *

 **Words: 4625**


	26. Emma knows too much

To keep you safe chapter 26

"Your kidding! Right?" Zeke shouts as we announce our departure from tonight's game. "No, you guys can't leave."

Tobias shakes his head eager to finish this conversation and get home, just like myself. "Zeke, our kids need us, I'm sure you'll understand once your child is here." Zeke stays quiet, put back in his place.

"Are you sure you need to leave, we're still not done." Christina pleads tugging on my hand to stay with them.

I smile at her bloodshot eyes, knowing she and everyone else will probably not remember any of this tomorrow. "Sorry Chris, I need to get home to my kids. You all have a god night, we can do this again when the Blake is used to being alone." She folds me in her arms before returning to Will.

"We'll see you all tomorrow, try not to get any drunk or high than you already are, you'll probably won't get back to the compound." Tobias suggests, as a leader he still has to be responsible, even around his best friends. When everyone accepts our leaving, Tobias takes my hand and leads us to the tracks.

The ride back to the compound is well spent, we kiss, touch and stay close to each other. Using this time well before we have to go back to reality of our children's needs and problems of dauntless. Not only dauntless' problems but also everything else that is happening, the bureau, David, Emma... Mathew. I don't even know where he is, if he's safe or if David is using him to get to me. Everything is complicated and messed up but when I'm with Tobias, nothing matters except for him. He's the wall that blocks all the troubles we have, he disguises me from the outside, protecting our family. We may be hidden for now but camouflages ware out eventually and David will be waiting when we are vulnerable and at that point, he will make his move.

We get to Amar's apartment late in the night, but the sound inside tells us that everyone is anything but asleep. Tobias doesn't even bother to knock as he walks straight to our children, me following close behind.

I see my son, sitting and staring blindly at the black wallpaper in front of him, dark circles under his eyes indicating he's received no sleep tonight. He doesn't even notice us as we come in, half asleep without any attention to his surroundings, well except for the crying his young sister is making a mere ten feet away.

She rests on Tori's shoulder, rocking back and forth trying to be calmed. I don't give myself time to ask questions why Tori is here as I rush to my baby, I tap on my friend's shoulder gaining her attention. When she sees me, relief floods her face as she immediately hands over Blake to me. My daughter whimpers loudly at the movement but actually too tired to open her tear filled eyes. "It's okay baby, I'm here, mommy's here." I whisper getting her attention.

She lifts her glowing face, tinted red with strain, her bottom lip stays hanging down as she snuggles back into my embrace wiping all her tears and runny nose on my shirt. "M-mommy." She repeats over and over again, as if trying to convince herself that I'm definitely here.

Tobias stands above us, brushing his fingers through his daughter's blond strands, enjoying to be close to her again. We stand there, huddled together for a good five minutes before I hear Blake's breathing even out slightly, signally she has finally succumbed to slumber. I hand her to Tobias, not being able to take her growing body for long in my short arms anymore.

By now Corey has took advantage to the silence and has very quickly fell asleep on the soft leather couch, I walk over to his limp body, placing a thin blanket over him.

Tori stands to the side watching us, impressed. Amar and George have also joined us, I guess Amar must have called them for help, unable to handle the constant crying. I kiss Corey's head before standing before them.

"I'm so sorry Tris for ruining your night but I could she wasn't going to go to sleep without seeing you or Four and it would have been one hell of a long night." He explains pulling me into a friendly hug.

"It's absolutely fine Amar, I know she can be a bit of a handful sometimes but thank you anyway for looking after them." I nod to Tori and George also, thanking them for their free night that they've gave up for my children.

"Yes thank you everyone, we just needed a few hours away but we better be getting home and putting these two to bed." Tobias says, slightly turning side to side to keep Blake in a deep sleep. I agree with Tobias, taking our daughter from him so he can carry Corey.

We thank the trio again before leaving them to a peaceful couple of hours sleep and rushing home to get some sleep ourselves. So much for having some alone time with Tobias, maybe tomorrow morning we'll be recharged once again.

I take Blake to her room and tuck her into her baby pink, white fur bed. I decide to wake her up quickly before leaving the room, when she wakes up in a different place she fell asleep then she can get startled. I run her chest and tickle her cheeks until her heavy eyelids open slightly. "Sorry for waking you up baby but your home now, back in bed." I say quietly.

She looks around at her room, realising where we are before looking back to me. "Me seep wif you and daddy." She says tiredly reaching her arms up for me to carry her. Maybe I shouldn't have woke her.

"Blake you know your suppose to sleep in your own room," I explain not wanting to give in like I did last time but as she starts to weep I can't help but lift her up and carry her to the king sized bed that the three of us will be sharing tonight. When I get to my bedroom, Tobias is laying waiting in just his boxer shorts. Oh why did I have to wake her up? I could of been having alone time with my man right now, Tobias must be thinking the same thing as his face drops slightly when he sees Blake wrapped around my body.

He quickly masks his expression before jumping up to take her from my grip, he places her right in the middle of the bed before grabbing some longer shorts to wear for bed while I change into my pyjamas. When I climb into the blankets and pillows, Blake has already made herself comfy, with the quilt up to her chin and a thumb in her mouth. I carefully lower myself on to the mattress easily without shaking her but Tobias fails miserably but surprisingly doesn't wake her up. He turns off the side lamp before facing me.

I can just make out his features in the darkness that my eyes are starting to adjust to, he stares straight back at me with longing and lust. "I wish I could take you in my arms right now." He whispers lightly to not wake up the sleeping girl between us, who keeps a terribly long distance from me to my man.

"I know, I just want to snuggle into your chest." I say just a little too loud, causing an annoyed groan from Blake. Her moodiness brings a smile to my face, god she loves her sleep just as much as her daddy. I begin to talk again but with the volume a lot lower, "I really wanted to spend some time with you when we got home but I guess we're just going to have to wait now."

"There's always tomorrow morning, a shower calling our names." He winks, causing a giggle to slip from my lips, I can't wait for my morning shower tomorrow.

Tobias reaches over carefully, resting his arm on the pillows before stroking, combing and playing with my wind messed hair. I close my eyes at the soothing touch, easing me into a strong and deep sleep.

I wake up with a strong pounding in my head and a deep cramp in my arm, it urges for me to move as I start to loose all feeling. I look to my left to see Blake's small head resting on my arm as a pillow, my hand is wrapped in Tobias' growing curls, I can't remember me doing that last night. I thought he was stroking my hair. They are both still out like a light without any signs of waking up, we did have a pretty late night.

I turn to the clock and see that it's 10:30, the kids never sleep in this late. Especially Corey, he's always raring to go, he must be out of bed by now.

My sleeping arm can no longer take the pressure on it so I carefully lift Blake slightly and slide my arm from under without waking her.

Tobias lets out a low groan before rubbing his eyes slightly with the backs of his hands, shit I must have woke him. He looks down to our sleeping daughter and smiles warmly at the sight of her, he's such an amazing father. Just looking at her brings a smile to his face.

"Morning." I say groaning with my rattling head, his head turns to me-his grin widens-noticing I'm awake. He reaches up stretching his stiff muscles and yawning to wake himself up just a little bit more.

"Morning love, feeling a little rough." He chuckles, leaning over Blake gently to reach me, he lowers down and brings his lips to mine. They are chapped and rough off breathing through them but still soft and warm. He tries to keep himself raised off our daughter and still be low enough to reach me but the giggles of a little girl tells us he didn't really succeed.

"Daddy you cushing me." She laughs, pushing her daddy up as hard as she can. Tobias lets go of me and springs back to his side of the bed making me and Blake jump a little off the mattress.

"Good morning baby girl." Tobias says kissing her cheek.

Blake grabs his face close to her with a serious face and corrects, "daddy I not a baby."

I wrap my hand around her body and tickle her plump little belly, she turns into a fit of laughter kicking in all directions. "Your our baby and always will be."

We stay in a strangle mess for a little longer just talking before there's a creak in the door. Corey pops his head and sees the three of us in bed, he throws the door open and comes racing to the bed before jumping on top of his father. Tobias lets out a huge gasp of air as the six year old throws himself onto him.

"Good morning." Corey says bouncing up and down.

Blake sits up with a scowl before shoving her brother away from us, "no Cowey, not awowed on the bed!" She scolds. Her brother doesn't back down though and pushes his sister back making her fall on to the cushions beside us.

"Stop you two," Tobias says before Blake will start crying. "We can all be on the bed, there's definitely enough room."

"She pushed me first though and said I can't be here." Corey complains pointing to Blake who is now on the verge of tears.

"I know Corey but she's only little, be my big man this morning please." He nods reluctantly and a mouth a thank you to him. He knows that his little sister can be a bit of a handful sometimes and we just need to let her be. "Okay, I think we should get up and get some breakfast because already pretty late in the morning."

I jump up and place Blake on my hip before signalling for the boys to follow, I get Blake situated in her high chair before turning it so she can watch me cook. I prepare sausages, bacon, toast, scrambled egg and beans.

Tobias joins me at my side and helps to make the breakfast, the kids sit and watch at the side stealing whatever scraps they can get.

After breakfast I text Christina to see if she's hungover this morning but I get no reply, she must be still asleep. They probably all have worse hangovers than myself, I have a slight headache but no sickness yet.

Tobias hugs me from behind, trailing his hands down my waist and lowering them to where I need him. He turns his head and nibbles lightly on a patch of skin on my neck bringing a moan to my lips. "Mmh, Tobias. The kids.." I mumble but he continues to torment that spot while messaging my hips.

One hand starts to rise up my shirt, bringing a cold breeze to my hardening nipples, he continues to rise his hand hooking it under my plain black bra and teasing the straining bud. I gasp for air as the three touches make me squirm in my spot unable to take this any longer without being able to take him to bed. "Tobias."

"It's okay Tris, they're playing. I want to play with you." He whispers huskily, two can play at this game. I push my hips back and begin to grind softly on his growing bulge, igniting a moan from his throat. He grabs my hips still and comes close to my ear once again. "I'm not going to be able to stop Tris." He definitely doesn't stop, we have a beautiful time in the shower that morning.

* * *

I go to the front room to find both of the kids watching cartoons and playing with toys, I sit myself on the couch next to Blake and wrap an arm around her.

Already bored of the children channels I go on my phone and decide to finally make a profile on factionbook. I start with my name, faction, profile picture etc and then add some photos of me, Tobias and the kids. By now there are already quite a lot of people joined and I start to receive friend requests right away. I'm about to put my phone down when I get a message from someone.

It's a woman from erudite, I don't recognise the name but answer the message anyway. It's says "wow, are you the Tris Prior, who created the idea for factionbook."

I reply, "oh yeh, I came up with the idea but my friend in erudite made it happen."

She texts back straight away, "No way that's so cool, anyway I just want to say it's a great app and I really love it."

"It means a lot for you to say that, thank you."I text back. I can't believe that someone has said that about me. Seconds later I start to receive even more messages similar to the first one, I reply to them with all the same kind of thanks.

As I scroll through the app I can see different factions, chatting, uploading images to each other, mixing. My idea has definitely worked.

I'm so engrossed with my phone I don't notice Tobias come down the stairs.

"Tobias, you have to see this! Everyone is getting my app and I've had messages coming through for the last ten minutes thanking me for making it." I jump up showing him the screen.

His eyes widen and he smiles brightly, "wow that's amazing, you'll have to get me the app to. We'll have to check out that building for your gym so you can get it up and running soon."

"I know, I can't wait for everything to be sorted." I take his phone from his hand, "I'll make you an account now if you like." He nods so I download the app and create a profile for him. "There you go, I've added some of our friends for you and set it all up ready."

He takes the phone excitedly before typing away. "Thanks babe, this is great. How about I ring the seller and see if we can get an appointment to see the building for the gym." I nod, kiss his cheek then continue to check out factionbook.

Tobias called the seller and we booked a viewing for tomorrow at 11 am, Tobias is going to take the morning off to come see the building with me. It's going to take a while to get the gym up and running but I'm hoping we will be open before Christmas so I can focus on getting presents. It's too early to be thinking about Christmas, it's only September, Halloween is first anyway. The kids did go trick or treating back at the bureau but there wasn't that many places to go because everyone would be still working or wasn't exactly interested in the occasion but this year will be different.

I learnt that dauntless loves Halloween, I got to spend two of them here and both of them were a crazy costume party. This year I guess we'll take Corey and Blake out to get some sweets but then hopefully someone will be able to look after them that night so me and Tobias can go to the party. My mom and dad might watch them, seeing as they don't celebrate holidays.

Now that I think about it, Cara is around seven months so little Sophia must be due around Halloween time, I can't wait to meet my niece. Will she have Caleb's dark brown hair or Cara's dirty blond, she might even get my mothers green eyes that Caleb inherited. I know she's going to be a beautiful baby and I'm going to be the best aunt, I always thought that it would have been Caleb who had children first, being the older brother but things never really go as planned.

Shit! I completely forgot about Emma's operation, Cara hasn't rang me but I better phone her just in case. "Hi Cara. I was just checking if you knew when Emma's operation will be."

"I was just about to ring you Tris, I got an opening in theatre. We should start the operation in an hour, Emma is already at erudite and is ready to go in. The operation can take up to three hours so I don't know if you would rather come at about 2 o'clock, it will save you waiting." She suggests.

"That's great Cara, I'll see you then." I put my phone down before rushing to get the kids ready.

They are all going to come because they might be able to help jog Cara's memory. "Tobias we need to be at the erudite hospital by 2 for Emma."

"Is the operation happening today?" He asks running from Corey's room, I nod trying to get Blake ready as fast as possible. She wears black leggings, covered and a long black trench coat. I also hand her a hat for the cold weather that has mysteriously appeared today.

When we get downstairs Corey is in one of his favourite places in the apartment, the outside garden, I've caught him a few times out here just relaxing. "Corey come on we need to go." I say reaching my hand out for him.

"Mom can I get a skateboard one time, you said I could but then we never got one." Oh yeh, I forgot about that.

"I'm sorry Corey it's just I've been a little busy, we can get one on the way. Okay?" He nods excitedly before placing his hand in mine.

We've got a couple of hours to kill so we walk through the shops looking for a place that sells skateboards, it doesn't take long because lots of the dauntless use bikes, skates and skateboards here.

We look around the shop pointing out cool ones that he might like but he finds one for himself. It's a little smaller than the adult size ones and is completely black except for the wheels and the under side. The wheels are a bright turquoise and match the galaxy style pattern on the bottom.

We pay for it and start to walk to the tracks, "Tobias, I think we really need to get a car sometime. We can't make the kids jump on and off trains all the time."

He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me to him, "I know love, I was actually thinking that the other day. Being a leader I'm entitled to a car but just haven't got around to choosing one. I do like this black Range rover. It's big so we'll be able to fit us all in."

"Whatever you thinks best." I say watching Corey try to stay on the skateboard. He keeps wobbling and falling off but gets straight back on. I walk over to him and offer my hand to steady him and he takes it. "You'll get it eventually, it just takes practice." I encourage, he nods determined before pushing the skateboard harder to go forward.

We get to erudite at quarter to 2, the man at the desk tells us which way to go and to just follow the signs for Emma's room. It easier than I thought to find it, the hospital actually has some decoration so I can tell which hallways I've passed but in erudite everything is just identical, symmetric.

We round the last corner to the ward where Emma will be, I see Cara ahead, resting her tired, swollen body on a cushioned chair. I run over to her and crouch down to her eye level. "Cara, I'm here. What happened, did the operation go alright?"

"Yes Tris, it went smoothly. A little difficult because no one has ever done that procedure before but I couldn't have hoped for any better. Emma should be waking up soon but if she doesn't remember straight away then just give her time. It may come back to her when she witnesses things or something important happens." I nod and thank her again for her help before going to the room she pointed at. I tell Tobias to just stay outside with the kids until I tell them to come in so I could have some alone time with my friend.

I enter to see a lone bed, it's light blue (almost white) blankets are securely wrapped around her. Her skin is deathly pale and her eyes are still shut from the anaesthetic.

I walk closer and take a seat to her side, scanning all the mess they have done to her beautiful happy face. Half her head is shaven and a small cut is stitched where they must have went into her brain, thank goodness her hair isn't too long anyway but I'm sure she will hate the sight of her baldness when she awakes.

I sit there for a few minutes until I see any signs of movement. It's first her eyes, they flutter just a little before opening slightly. They dance across the room, disoriented and confused to where she is, I take her hand in mine and whisper. "Hey, it's okay Emma. Your alright, you've just had an operation and your in the hospital now."

She pants heavily, trying to catch her breath before saying. "Wh-who are you?" I deflate a little inside, I should have known that she wouldn't have remembered me straight away, I don't even know if the operation will work.

"I'm your friend, it's me Tris." I tell her. She thinks for a minute before nodding slightly.

"I know that name but I just don't know how."

"I was your friend for six years in the bureau, you just can't remember because someone gave you memory serum. This operation is meant to jog your memory but it might take a while." She sits up with my help and stares at me, analysing my face.

"Tris?" She whispers, my lips grow wide, grinning bigger than I ever have before. I nod and throw my arms around her. She squeezes me back, tears staining my shirt. "Oh my god, I can't believe that it's you. I ha..."

I cut off her sentence saying, "I know, I saw you about a week ago with Corey and I couldn't believe my eyes but you didn't remember any of us. Thank god.."

"No Tris! You have to listen, there's a reason David wiped my memory, I heard something I shouldn't have. He tried to get rid of me by putting me in a city but they mixed it up and put me in Chicago. He's planning something Tris, for you and Blake. He doesn't care about Corey, he hasn't got pure genes but-" bang! There's a crash outside and screams start to arise. I stand up and run to my family but the sound of gunshots make me drop to the floor.

Before I can get back up, a tall man enters the room, equipped with a gun in hand, pointing it straight at my head.


	27. Faction leaders

**I am so so sorry for not updating, I don't even have an excuse because the the next few chapters are done for this story and it's nearly caught up to my original story that is m rated. It was that guest reviewer that reminded me I really needed to update so thank you whoever you are.**

 **For those of you who read the m rated version, I am half way through the next chapter but I've been on holiday and life is hectic with exams so I'm hoping to update soon! Thanks.**

* * *

To keep you safe chapter 28

We stay on the phone to Mathew as long as we can but Jack said it can't be any more than twenty minutes incase we get caught. We have decided that we will go forward with the plan tomorrow night.

All cameras will be disabled tonight to get our troops outside the fence, we are sending dauntless soldiers (including me and Tobias) to the bureau to finally end this. We will be a distraction for Mathew to set off the memory serum, we will all be inoculated against the effects of the memory serum so no one has their minds wiped. Mathew has informed us that the only way to get into the weapons lab is by putting a passcode in which only David knows. This is why we are using force to break in because there is no way we could get David alone with all his soldiers on guard. We will capture him and give him the truth serum to safely get into the weapons lab and set the memory serum off. It's a tricky plan but it may just work.

"Thank you Jack for everything." I say engulfing him in my arms, we are still in this small room but soon I will have to go back to my cell.

"No problem Tris but you're going to have to get locked up again so it doesn't look suspicious to David." I nod, "We will take you out tomorrow night for the attack."

"Okay good," I say to Jack before turning to Tobias. I take his hand before saying, "look after our son for me, keep him with my parents when we go tomorrow because we will be gone and I need him to stay safe, I can't have both of my children in danger."

"I know, I promise I'll keep him safe with my life." He kisses my forehead before saying goodbye and leaving the room.

"Lets go, I better get back to my cell." I say forcing a smile. Jack nods and begins to escort me back to the cell, on the way he explains how a meeting will be held tomorrow morning with all faction leaders to discuss our plan. Hopefully every faction will help, the erudite can give us more advanced weapons, abnegation can help with wounded, people can go to amity to stay safe and candor will help with the criminals who are captured.

"Oh Jack I forgot to tell you, there is two guards here who I saw once at the interrogations. They aren't real guards, they're the ones who brought me outside the fence."

He frowns and asks, "what's their description?"

"One has ginger curly hair, green eyes and a hooked nose that looks like it's been broken before. The other had black gelled hair that is shaven at the sides. They are both pretty muscly."

"Okay thanks, I'll look out for them." He says.

Once I'm placed on the cold metal bed for the night, I don't think of how I will not sleep or how cold it is in here. All I wonder is where my baby is and if she is safe, they could have done anything by now to her but I know she's too precious to them for her to be killed. I'm coming for David and he better fucking watch out.

Four's POV

It's difficult leaving Tris in candor but I know it's what has to be done, someone needs to be there for my son, he's probably terrified that his entire family has left him. I have no idea what Blake will be like right now.

I take the train to abnegation because the walk would take too long, it's calming to sit alone and just take a breath on the jostling train, soothing my tense body. How did things turn so bad so quickly? Everything was perfect a couple of days ago, I had my family, my kids were loving life and I had my perfect girl. Now my daughter is kidnapped, my son is alone and Tris is in prison. Hopefully one day everything will go back to normal, if we succeed tomorrow night.

Eventually I approach abnegation, it's deathly quite as usual at this time of night. It must be past midnight by now so most of the families are asleep, shaken off the attack but now calm and at peace.

The only light still on in the street is Tris' parents house, they must be still awake.

I knock on the door softly to not wake the rest of the street up but it is enough for someone footsteps to arrive straight away, Andrew opens the door and does something I didn't expect. He opens his arms and pulls me into a hug, I stiffen at first confused at the sudden affection but then soon return it. It's nice to have a father figure actually show love, I never had that with my own father.

"Oh thank god that you are alright, we have all been worried." He says pulling away and holding my shoulders. "There's lots you need to know, come in."

I step in and say, "I already know about Blake Andrew, we were informed in candor." I look to the floor ashamed, I'm her father, I should have protected her.

"Oh son, don't blame yourself. There's nothing you could have done." He assures patting my back and leading me to the main room.

On the couch sits a half asleep Natalie, dark circles hang under her eyes of being sleep deprived. I take a seat opposite her while Andrew shakes her awake. "Natalie, Tobias has come back."

"What he's here?" She mumbles while trying to focus her eyes. "Oh my god, Tobias are you alright, where's Beatrice?"

"Yes I'm fine and there's a lot to tell but first can I see my son?" I ask desperately.

"Of course, he's in Beatrice's old room, Caleb and Cara are staying in his old room. Corey had quite the fright and it took some time to get him to sleep." I nod and thank them for helping before climbing the stairs.

I go straight to Tris's old room and open the door, I see my little boy's head just peaking from under the grey blanket that is wrapped tightly around his small body. I place myself gently on the bed before starting to softly stroke his dark curls. I contemplate in waking him up but decide not to because he'll probably never go back to sleep.

He can see me in the morning. I lower myself down and lay next to him and cherish how lucky I am to have him and Blake, poor Tris is in a cell right now alone and Blake is by herself too. I will get my family back together if it's the last thing I do, it's my responsibility to protect them.

After giving Corey one last kiss on his head, I remove myself from the bed and return downstairs quietly. Natalie has now made us some tea to sip on as I explain.

I take my seat once again as Andrew asks, "did you wake him?" I shake my head, "he'll see you tomorrow." His reassuring doesn't really help because all I want to do right now is to stare at my little boy's bright grey, blue eyes that are identical to his mother, who I miss dearly.

Natalie soon returns and give us both a cup, for the next hour or so I explain the plan and arrangement that we have come up with Jack. How tomorrow evening an attack on the bureau will take place. They both seem relieved when I have finished the explanation. "I'm glad that David is finally going to be took down, he has reigned for far too long." Natalie says.

"I think your right but I'm just hoping everything goes right tomorrow or it could be a disaster." I add.

"Well we better all get some sleep because tomorrow is going to be tiring." Andrew says.

I nod agreeing, "I'll take the couch."

They both say goodnight before heading up the stairs to bed, I doubt any of us is going to sleep well tonight. I know I'm not.

After laying out the pillow and blanket that Natalie gave me, I settle myself on the hard grey couch. For the rest of the night I mainly toss and turn and think about my two girls that are so far away right now.

I wake up after a few hours of sleep at around six in the morning, it's still dark outside with the oncoming autumn nights so the house is still quiet without anyone awake. I just lay staring at the ceiling for a couple of hours, feeling helpless and stupid because I should be doing something not just lying here. Blake is gone and I'm just sitting on this couch thinking.

Thankfully it doesn't take long for Natalie and Andrew to come downstairs because it's too selfish to sleep in, they immediately get started on breakfast and I help them. We make scrambled egg and some toast, abnegation food. Once we are finished I hear someone else coming down the stairs.

His voice cracks as he says, "grandma, grandpa?" I can hear the tears in his voice so I quickly stop what I'm doing with the food and rush to the front room. Corey stands still, his red eyes burning from crying and his chest raising fast off the inability to keep his breathing calm. His eyes flick up to me and he immediately brightens and comes rushing to me. I open my arms and pick him up so I can hold him close. He keeps whispering, "dad", "I missed you" and "I love you" over and over again.

We stay together for a while just holding each other, "I missed you so much Corey, thank you for being brave."

I finally place him on the couch and take a seat next to him. "Dad what's going on, where mum and Blake?"

I comb my hand through his hair as I answer, "mum is at candor bud, don't worry though she'll be back before you know it. So will Blake she'll be coming home tomorrow." I can't tell him the truth that his sister has been kidnapped.

"But why did those men take her, she was crying and screaming and no one could do anything to help her. I tried dad, I did I promise but they were big and had guns. I'm sorry." He says letting another tear run down his face.

"Oh Corey," I say taking him in my arms again. "Don't you dare blame yourself, none of this is your fault. I'm so proud of you, I love you so much." I whisper, rubbing his back softly.

"Breakfast is ready boys," Natalie announces breaking us from our moment. Corey pulls away first and takes my hand to bring me to the dinner table. Just as we sit down Cara and Caleb join us.

"Four, I'm glad your okay. Where is Beatrice?" Caleb immediately asks.

"She's still at candor, there is a lot to explain but I will tell you when we are alone." I say nodding to Corey. Caleb doesn't even know that there is people outside the fence so my explanation to him is going to take a lot longer but I guess the whole city will know by the end of the day. "And I want to say thank you Cara, for getting Corey and Blake out of the hospital and to abnegation."

"No Four, you shouldn't be thanking me. I was the one looking after them when those soldiers came. I should have protected her and it's all my fault that she's gone now." Cara apologies while water begins to pool in her eyes, Caleb soothingly strokes her back.

"Cara, this wasn't your fault. You couldn't have protected her from the soldiers, you were outnumbered and heavily pregnant, you did all you could and for that I am thankful." She nods gratefully before returning to the food.

We eat breakfast in a comfortable silence, most of us too deep in thought to actually talk. Corey begins to chat about school and friends which brightens most of our moods.

Once we are finished I turn to Andrew and ask, "would you be able to tell Cara and Caleb what is going on, I'm going to play with Corey for a bit."

"Of course, go spend time with him." I leave the two couples and bring Corey outside with a football that he has left at his grandparents one time.

We set up some goals and start kicking and shooting against one another. We've only got to really do this once or twice and the first time I had no idea what I was doing. Corey used to play it with some friends outside the fence whereas I didn't even know what the round ball was for. He taught me how to pass and shoot at the park one time and since then it has become one of my favourite ways to spend time with him.

We play for about half an hour before laying together on a spot of grass, staring at the sky. "When will mum and Blake come home?" He asks.

"Soon, I promise. You might even get to see mum tonight." I say.

"Good I miss them loads."

"Me too bud."

We lay there for a little longer until Caleb comes outside and tells me that Jack Kang is on the phone, I ruffle Corey's hair before leading him inside with me, he wants to stay out longer but there's no way I'm leaving him alone.

I pick up the phone and greet Jack, "Hi, is there any news on what time this meeting will be."

"Yes Four, each faction leaders will be meeting at the hub meeting room where we will inform everyone. Hopefully if they all agree we can send a message out tonight when the cameras are disabled to ask anyone to take part and help us win this."

"Good, what time should I be there." I ask.

"It's starts in twenty minutes so make your way over now and bring Cara and Andrew with you too." I says.

"Okay Jack, how's Tris? Is she alright?"

"Yes she's fine and she'll be allowed out of the cell once all the cameras are disabled so you can see her then."

"Okay, I'll see you soon." We say our goodbyes before I put the phone down. I walk over to Cara and Andrew. "We need to head over to the hub now, there's a meeting for all leaders."

Cara seems a little unfocused, "I can't believe that there's people outside the fence." She whispers.

"I know it's shocking but we really need you to focus right now and come with me." I say putting my hand on her shoulder. She nods her head and quickly gives Caleb a kiss.

"I don't think you should really be doing this, your seven and a half months pregnant. I'm pretty sure they don't need you." Caleb insists trying to get her to stay.

"It's not like I'm going off to war, I'm just going to the meeting to plan it." She reassures him.

While they are saying their goodbyes I crouch down to Corey, "I'm going to have to go for a couple of hours but I'll be back soon and then we can go home."

He looks down pouting, "I don't want you to go." He whines, "everyone is leaving."

"I'm not leaving, I'm coming back I promise. Be good for your grandparents please." I say kissing his forehead before leaving the small house, me, Andrew and Cara walk together until we reach her blue car.

It's a silent trip to the hub, Cara seems still in deep thought as we drive through the city. I can't help but feel guilty as we pass so many people who are oblivious to what is about to happen tonight, their whole lives are going to change. There may not even be a faction system anymore and I'm pretty sure my mother is loving the prospect of that. She has stayed awful quite this entire time, she doesn't even know I'm a dad. I make a mental note to visit her once everything is over, I may not like her but she still has the right to meet her grandchildren. She hasn't even met Tris.

A groan breaks me from my thoughts, I turn and see Cara holding onto her swollen belly. "Hey, are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeh, just some braxton hicks. They've been coming and going for about a week now." I stare blankly at her, what is she talking about? "They are post contraction that you get while pregnant."

"What! You've been getting contractions for a week?" I ask astonished while Andrew laughs quietly in the back.

"No! Well yeh kind of but I'm not in labour, they are like mini contractions that you get about a month before giving birth." I calm down a little after she tells me that. "God Four, your a dad and you don't even know. I know you weren't there but you might want to read up on this stuff the next Tris gets pregnant. That's if you want another child I mean."

I nod along realising I really don't know any of this stuff, I missed it all.

Soon we arrive outside the hub where many cars are parked outside from all five factions. The three of us walk to the elevator and make our way to the meeting room.

As I enter I feel a hard pain to my arm, I turn and see Tori staring up at me with one angry scowl. "What the hell is going on Four, first I hear about you and Tris getting arrested then I hear that there was a kidnapping in abnegation!" She whisper shouts as I realise she just punched me.

"Everything is going to be explained Tori I promise but we need to get started," I say leading her to the table. Amar is already seated and looks to me nervously.

"Is this about outside?" He asks quietly referring to the bureau, I just nod my head to answer his question. Before we even start the meeting I check all the walls for cameras but there isn't any in sight so it's safe to talk about this.

Soon enough everyone is seated and anxious to hear what this emergency meeting has been called for. Jack breaks the silence first. "I have called you all here because I need your help and I have some disturbing news that won't just shock you but the entire city. We all know of Tris Prior, Four's partner, well yesterday I was informed of her leaving our city illegally six years ago. After checking through data, it had been confirmed that she had been missing from this city for six years. Immediately I had sent for her arrest but once in my custody there was an attack in the abnegation. People from outside the fence had kidnapped a three year old innocent girl and took her from the city, the girl is Tris Prior and Four's daughter. I have now realised that this whole situation was a diversion so these people could kidnap Blake Prior." Everyone gasps at the news.

Jack continues, "it is true that Tris left the city six years ago but not by choice she was threatened to leave or her loved ones would be hurt." From there on he explains everything that had happened to Tris in her life since then and how now we need to fight back. That we need to attack the bureau tonight to ensure the safety and control of our city. "So this is why we need your help, we need every faction to try and protect our city and stop it from being some experiment to these people outside." Jack finishes.

"So your telling that we should attack these people tonight?" Johanna from amity asks.

"Yes, we can do this by setting off the memory serum. It's possible if we all work together." I say, we really need everyone's help.

"I'll help Four." Amar says, "I myself am divergent and the old dauntless leaders tried to have me killed but I got out of the city and lived in the bureau for nine years. I've seen the way they watch every person in this city and how they think we are all just numbers. They need to be stopped, David needs to be stopped." They all looked surprised at Amar's reveal, he has some guts to tell everyone here he is divergent.

Everyone still seems unsure so I begin to talk, "this man, this sick horrible man took my love away from me. At the time I didn't know it but she was pregnant when he took her from this city, she had to give birth and raise a child on her own without me even knowing because she couldn't even contact me. I didn't get to see my son be born, his first words, his first step or even his first day of school just because that bastard thought that Tris had good DNA. And now he has took my daughter away too, he has went too far now and I'm not allowing him to get away with it. So I'm begging you, please help me end that place once and for all and free our city from its control."

"I will Four, dauntless is behind you." Tori says patting my back.

"Me too, I'm not having some place control all of us." Cars says with the rest of the erudite nodding.

Andrew pats his fist on the table and begins nodding, "I agree, I have known about outside the fence since I met my wife. She knows the danger that they cause and how cruel they can be, they have tried to ruin my family for the last time." All the abnegation agree with him nodding.

Jack speaks next, "I have already discussed this with my fellow candor and we all agree to help." I thank him while I wait for Johanna's response.

"I do not want to be part of this violence, that's not what amity is about but if this man had kidnapped a poor child then I can't just stand and watch. Amity can be open to all who seek shelter and a safe place." She answers, we have everyone in agreement. We will attack tonight and David won't see what's coming.

For the next hour hour we discuss what will happen tonight, at nine the cameras will be switched off everywhere. The dauntless will travel to the fence with new weapons that the erudite will supply us with. We will make our way to the bureau, by then Mathew will have been able to set off the serum because our attack will be a distraction. All of our soldiers will be inoculated to the serum so they are not effected. Mathew has been told to not let it off until Blake has been safely reached and has been inoculated too. We'll get to her before we reach David though. Jack is supplying us with the truth serum to give to David so he will tell us the passcode. Erudite and abnegation will be ready for our return so they can help any wounded, Tris is going to be released tonight at ten so we can make it to the fence by midnight.

Eventually the plan is sorted and every leader is free to inform their faction of what is happening but we are not to tell them until nine tonight incase the bureau is watching. Most of the leaders begin to leave the room just the dauntless, Cara and Andrew remain.

"Finally David can be took down, I've never liked that bastard." Amar says shaking his head.

"Yeh I'm glad we are doing this but I'm wondering how the dauntless will react, we'll tell them that there are people outside the fence but we want to attack them." Tori chimes in.

"I'm sure they will agree once they know the reasons." I say just as Cara begins to groan again. We all look to her worried but she just waves her hand in the air.

"Just braxton hicks, I'm totally fine." She says.

Andrew holds her steady as she bends over a little in pain, "are you sure you should be here, you're nearly eight months pregnant. I don't want you or my granddaughter getting hurt."

She shakes her head resisting, "I'm fine I promise. I just need to lie down for a bit, my stomach isn't the only thing swollen, my feet are killing."

"Come on then, lets get you back to abnegation." I say leading everyone from the room. "I'll pick up Corey and then we'll come back to the compound to discuss how we are going to tell everyone."

"Okay Four see you soon." Amar replies giving me a short hug.

* * *

 **words: 4200**


End file.
